The Demon
by Tensa-Zangetsu102
Summary: NEW TITLE, AGAIN BUT SAME STORY! YYHNarutoYGXIY A creature is attacking members from the Society of Light. The identity of this demon is a shocker. M for language or situations and if you don't like the story, DON'T READ IT!
1. A Threat Coming

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, Naruto, Inuyasha and YGX

Author's Note: set after Sartorius comes to Duel Academy as a student.

**Chapter 1: A Threat Coming**

Jaden Yuki was lying unconscious, with blankets, in the school inframiry, one evening, with his red coat taken off. He was fine to start out with, as he left his dorm, he fainted. It was unknown on why Jaden would faint, he was healthy and in good shape. While outside in the waiting room, Atticus, Yusuke, Syrus, Keiko, Ryoko, Kagome, Aster, Hiei, Hassleberry, Botan, Naruto, Sasuke, Jade, Jordan, Sakura, Hinata, Bastion and Kari were waiting to see if Jaden was all right.

All of strange things were happening in Duel Academy, starting with Jaden's defeat with Aster Phoenix and he couldn't see his cards anymore, then Chazz acting weirder than usual and painting the Obelisk dorm white, along with every Obelisk including Alexis, with the exception of Atticus, Jasmine, Sasuke, Mindy and the Urameshi twins (Yes, Yusuke's an Obelisk now.)

Syrus sighed heavily, "Poor Guy!" he said

Hassleberry snorted in jealously and sighed heavily, a slight louder than Syrus, "Poor Guy!"

Syrus sighed heavily, a slight louder than Hassleberry, "I hope Jaden's alright!"

Hassleberry sighed, a slight louder than Syrus, "I hope Jaden's alright!"

Syrus glared at Hassleberry as he jumped from his seat, "Pipe down, Sarge!" he yelled, "I'm more depressed than you are!"

Hassleberry jumped from his seat and glared at Syrus, "No, I'm more depressed than you are!"

"No, I am!"

"No, I am!"

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes, "Oh boy, they're at it again." She muttered

"I've know Jaden since Day 1!" Syrus yelled

"Oh yeah!" Hassleberry retort

"Yeah! In case, you've forgotten, who won to be Jaden's sidekick? That's me!"

"Oh really, in case you didn't know, Pipsqueak, I let you win!"

"Yeah right," Syrus snapped, "You can't take the fact that I'm Jaden's sidekick!"

"Is that right!" Hassleberry said, "Then, why are you still doing here outside? A true sidekick would be at him right now!" Hassleberry dashed towards Jaden's room, with Syrus tagging along.

Just as the two Ra Yellows were towards the door, Keiko came in their way, with her arms crossed and gave them a stern look on her face, which made the two boys stopped, "Neither of you are entering this room, got it!" she snapped, "Jaden needs his rest and he can't do that with you two at each other's throats!"

"Seriously, just this once I wish that the two of you would stop all this 'Jaden's sidekick' issue," Botan added

"Well, he started!" Syrus said, pointing at Hassleberry.

"Do not!" Hassleberry retort, while glaring at Syrus

Syrus returned the glare, "Did too!"

"Do not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Will it be possible for those two shut up about this stupid 'sidekick' title?" Hiei muttered.

"Not in this lifetime," Yusuke replied

"That's for sure," Aster added.

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

Before the argument continued, Keiko pulled the ears of Syrus and Hassleberry to shut up, "Ouch, easy!" Syrus whined

"Yeah, Keiko that hurt!" Hassleberry added.

"Not as the pain, you two will be if you two don't shut it!" Keiko twisted their ears and the boys wailed in pain.

While in his room, Jaden was still unconscious and he was sweating and moaning in his sleep. Just then, his body was raiding a bright red aura.

"Jaden!" Yusuke opened the dorm to Jaden's room and saw the window open. The Obelisk dashed to Jaden's bedside and yanked the covers away but didn't find the brunette on to, "Oh shit!"

The others ran into the room, as soon as the heard Yusuke's distressed cry, "Yusuke, what's wrong?" Keiko asked

"Jaden's not here!" Yusuke replied

The others looked at Jaden's bed and found no Jaden, "Where did he go?" Kari asked

"Out that window!" Yusuke said, pointing at the opened window.

"Why would he do that?" Atticus asked

"Who knows," Sasuke said, "But let's look for him."

The others ran out the room and spread out looking for the brown haired Slifer again.

"Judai!" Jordan called out as he was walking in the forest (AN: Jordan's a Ra now and a lot braver than his last year!). "Where are you?"

Just then, he heard footsteps, which alarmed the blonde, "Judai."

"Guess again, dork."

Jordan growled as he whirled around to see Chazz Princeton, behind him, "What do you want, Princeton!" he growled, remembering that he was the one who made Alexis weird acting

"It's not what I want, but what Alexis needs," Chazz replied, "See Jordan, Alexis wants you to join our Society of Light and that's what I'm gonna do."

"You mean Society of Trash!" Jordan retorted, "That's what it is and I'll never forgive you for making Asuka join that Hellhole!"

Chazz was taken back on that insult, "For your information, your cousin is actually loving being in the Society of Light!" he snapped

"You mean Society of Trash!"

Chazz growled, "Why you……" he was cut off when something slashed his back. Chazz cried in agony and fell onto his chest.

Jordan looked up to see, who was his savior and his eyes widened, "A monster!" he screamed as he ran away.

Chazz winced in pain and could feel the wince of blood coming down his back, "What's a matter, Princeton? I thought that you could see into the future." A crotchety voice said, as Chazz was kicked in the rib, making the Light member turn over a few times and laid on his back.

Chazz looked up to see his attacker and his eyes widened. It was some kind of creature, wearing a black shirt, a pair of jeans and white sock. This creature had brown spiky hair, with red glowing eyes with blue pupils and purple streaks on his face. The creature grinned, showing his fangs.

"Hey Princeton, guess what time it is?" the creature asked, as he cracked his claws and stomped onto Chazz's chest, "Your death." Chazz wanted to scream but he couldn't, because he was too scared to scream or move. 'No it can't be……Jaden,' he black out afterwards.


	2. Jaden Found

Disclaimer: see previous chapter

**Chapter 2: Jaden Found**

_"Chazz?"_

_"Chazz?"_

_"Chazz?"_

Chazz moaned as his eyes opened and his vision was getting blurry as he sees white and yellow before him. Then, his vision was getting better as the face of the person who was looking at him, "Alexis?"

Chazz sits up and a sharp pain is inflicted from his back, which made him wince, "Ouch!" he looked around to see that he was in the White Dorms, in his room, completely shirtless, well except that his chest was covered up with bandages.

"You were found lying on the ground with a wound on your back," Alexis said, "What the hell happened to you?"

Chazz grimaced; remembering what happened, "Someone or something attacked me from behind, when I was going to make Jordan see the light."

"Did you happen to see, who was this monster is?"

"I think so," Chazz replied, "And you're not going to believe this, but the monster looked a lot like Jaden."

Alexis's eyes widened, "You're kidding," she said, "Jaden, as in the Jaden Yuki we know!"

Chazz nodded, "Or I think that the monster looked like Jaden."

"But get real, Jaden's a human being," Alexis told him. "He doesn't have one single demonic trait in him and I doubt that he would go and attack someone from behind."

Chazz's raised an eyebrow, "I don't say that Jaden's the one, who attacked me," he said, "Though, he does things that are really odd. Plus the monster that attacked me was going to kill me and I pasted out, which proves that Jaden didn't attack me."

"If there is some kind of monster there, I'm sure that Yusuke, Jade and those other demons will take care of it."

-Aster, Yusuke and Kagome-

"Jaden!" Yusuke called out.

"Can you hear us?" Kagome howled

"Hey Jaden!" Aster called out, "This isn't the right time to be playing hide-n'-seek!"

-Jade, Atticus and Hiei-

"Jaden!" Jade called out, "Jaden!"

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Atticus called out

Atticus, Jade and Hiei were still looking for the brown haired Slifer, but no such luck.

Hiei appeared in front of Jade, "Any idea of him, detective?" he asked

Jade shook her head, in reply, "No sign," she replied

Just then, a scream was heard and Jordan came running towards Jade and gripped tight of her. Jade blushed at this, "Uh……Jordan, what's going on?" she asked, prying the blonde off of her.

"I-I-I ……mo-mon-………"

"What is it, Jordan?" Atticus asked

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Jade asked

"I-I-I sa-saw……"

"Out with it, boy!" Hiei snapped, annoyed with Jordan's stammering

"I saw a……mo-mo……" Hiei placed the tip of his sword to Jordan's neck, "Now, calm down and tell us what you saw." Hiei was gritting his teeth as he lowered his sword away from Jordan's neck

Jordan calmed down, "I saw some kind of monster in the forest!"

"A monster?" Hiei said, with an eyebrow raised.

"Are you sure that it wasn't some wild animal or one of those Society of Dorks getting a raise out of you?" Jade asked

"I'm not crazy! I know what I saw!" Jordan blurted out

"Jordan, are you positively sure that you actually saw a monster in the forest?" Atticus asked

"Yes, I swear!" Jordan gawked, "When I was looking for Judai, I ran into Chazz Princeton and……"

"You saw Chazz!" Atticus snapped and still angry at him for brainwashing Alexis, "Just tell me, where he is and I'll give him an ass kicking that he won't forget!"

Hiei sent a death glare and the brunette, "Be quiet, you fool," he said, "Let's not forget what happened, before your sister was brainwashed by that foolish boy."

"Now, finish what you were going to say, Jordan," Jade said

"After I ran into Chazz, he challenged me to a duel. Then, a monster came and attacked him from behind." Jordan told him.

Atticus and Jade gasped in surprise, "The monster attacked Chazz," Atticus said.

"How long was this?" Jade asked

"About five minutes."

"Hn……so you're saying that you don't know if he's either alive or dead?" Hiei asked

Jordan shook his head, in reply, "No!" he replied

Hiei rolled his eyes, "Typical human behavior," he muttered

Just then, there was a ruffling sound coming from the bushes which alarmed the four, "What's that?" Atticus asked

"The monster!" Jordan hid behind Atticus and Hiei and Jade got into their fighting stance, Hiei unsheathes his sword and Jade powers up her spirit gun and aims at the bushes.

Just a familiar figure slowly rises out from the bushes, moaning, "Jaden!" Atticus calls out, before the brunette falls forward and Jade powers down her spirit gun and catches him.

Hiei sheathes his sword and walked over to Jade, along with Atticus and Jordan, "What happened to him?" Atticus asked

"I don't know," Jade said and looked at the unconscious Jaden in her arms.


	3. Monster Hunt

Disclaimer: see chapter one

**Chapter 3: Monster Hunt**

Hiei, Atticus, who was carrying the unconscious Jaden on his back, Jade and Jordan were heading towards the Slifer Dorm and spotted the others in front.

"Hey guys!" Jade called out

The others looked up and spotted Jaden, who was unconscious at the moment and getting carried onto his back, "Jaden!" Syrus called out, "What happened?" Hassleberry asked

"We found him in the forest," Hiei replied

"And that's not all that was found," Jordan said.

"What are you talking about?" Aster asked

"Jordan, here, claims that he saw some kind of monsterous creature in the woods," Atticus replied

Jordan glared at Atticus, "I saw it," he said, "I really saw a monster in the woods." He added, pointing at the wood.

"A monster!" Syrus and Ryoko exclaimed, in fear.

"A monster in the woods," Yusuke repeated, "It's possibly a wild animal or one of those Society of Light guys trying to give you a scare."

"That's what I said," Jade said.

"No! I saw them!" Jordan said, "When I was looking for Judai, I ran into Chazz Princeton……"

"Wait, you saw Chazz!" Keiko said, still angry with the spiky haired boy for brainwashing Alexis.

"Where did Princeton go!?!" Kari asked, in an angry tone, "He's long due for a punch in face."

"I was getting to that," Jordan replied, "The demon I saw went behind Chazz and attacked him from behind."

"So, in others words, you don't know if Chazz is even alive or dead, right?" Sasuke asked

Jordan shook his head, in reply, "Once I saw the monster's face after it attacked Chazz, I ran away before it attacked me!"

"Hold on," Naruto said, "Maybe this monster, that Jordan's talking about, was the one, who kidnapped Jaden from the infirmary."

"Not exactly Naruto," Sasuke said.

"I concur," Bastion said, "If this creature actually kidnapped Jaden and if it's the kind that would attack a person from behind, from what we've been told by Jordan, then Jaden would have been killed by now."

"And plus, we didn't find scratches on Jaden any wear," Atticus added

"Oh!" Naruto replied

"So, there's a chance that Chazz didn't survive," Sakura said.

"But if there's some kind of demon out there in forest, then all of us aren't safe," Ryoko said.

"Well, it looks we have ourselves a monster to catch, soldiers," Hassleberry said, with his arms crossed

"Hold it, Hassleberry," Syrus said. "What do you mean by 'us'?" Jordan asked

"'Us' as in all of us, privates," Hassleberry replied, "Women and children stay behind."

"You don't say," Jordan said, as he took a step behind, "Well, you guys tell me hope the hunt goes, see ya!"

Hassleberry catches the blonde by the back collar, "Hold it, Private Rhodes," he said, "If I recall, you are neither woman nor a child."

"Oh man……" Jordan muttered

"We need to find that monster before it attacks other student. We'll spread out through the forest in teams to make find this monster a lot easier." Yusuke added

"I'm coming, also," Kari said, "Just if we happen to run into Princeton, I want to greet him with my fist!"

"Hold on, sis, we don't know if Chazz, is either alive or dead, yet." Yusuke said and turned to Atticus, "Hey Atticus, hand Jaden over, I'll take him back to his room."

"And I'm coming also," Jade said, "It's my job as spirit detective to do so."

Yusuke helped Atticus to get Jaden's body off of him and placed Jaden's arm on his shoulder, "Hold on, bro," Kari said, placing Jaden's other arm on her shoulder and the Urameshi twins carried the unconscious brunette towards the Slifer Dorm, "You need help."

"Thanks sis," Yusuke said, "We'll take Jaden to Banner's old room."

"Hold on, Yusuke," Keiko said, as she and Kagome, were coming to the twins.

"We'll get Jaden to Banner's place, while you guys find that monster." Kagome said, as she and Keiko got Jaden off of the twins' shoulders

"Thanks girls," Kari said.

The Ra Yellow girls carried Jaden all the way to Banner's room and Keiko knocked on the door. To answer was Jin, "Hey girls," he greeted

"Hey Jin," Keiko said, "We have to protect Jaden from the Society of Light."

Jin examined the unconscious brunette, "What happened to the boyo?" he asked.

"We don't know." Kagome replied, "Someone came into his room and kidnapped him, then took him into the forest."

"Plus, we think there's something about some kind of monster in forest."

Jin gasped in surprised, "A monster you say!"

"A monster!"

The girls looked up to see Inuyasha walking towards, "You two aren't pulling our legs, aren't you?" he asked

"No!" Keiko replied, "Jordan Rhodes told us that he saw a demon attacking Chazz Princeton from behind."

"By now, the little man must be dead if he was attacked by that monster." Inuyasha said.

"The guys, with the exception of us, are chasing this demon, before it kills another student." Kagome said, "We don't know if Chazz is either alive or dead."

"But he has to be dead, Kagome," Inuyasha said, "No vicious monster, which would attack from behind, would leave a human left alive. But, I'll help to see that this monster is eliminated, before it kills another human."

"But first we need to place Jaden somewhere safe, so that the Society of Light won't get him." Keiko said, as she and Kagome were walking into the room and placing Jaden's back onto the couch.

"Hey where are Chu, Daichi, Sakura and Touya?" Kagome asked.

"Those guys must be sleeping right now," Inuyasha replied

Jin walked by the stairs, "Hey ya lazy bums, wake up already!" he called.

Sakura, Daichi and Chu came down the stairs looking a bit beady eyed, "Why ya wake me up, Jin?" Chu complained, rubbing his eye.

"I was having a peaceful sleep, too." Daichi added.

"Too bad, Dai," Keiko said, "Our assignments are to protect Jaden from the Society of Light."

"Don't worry about him," Daichi said, with a smirk

"If those Society Blokes try and come here, then they'll get a good ole fashion ass whipping from ole Chu." Chu added

"Thanks you guys." Kagome said.

Inuyasha walked out the door, "Inuyasha, where are you going?" Kagome asked

"I'm going to help your friends," Inuyasha said, adjusting his sword handle and smirked, "Besides, it's been a while since I'd had to fight a monster." Inuyasha dashed off, "Be careful!" Kagome called out.

-With Hiei, Syrus, Jordan, Jade and Hassleberry-

Syrus was shaking in fear, 'A monster hunt.' He thought, as he was walking behind Hassleberry, who was in front, 'We're probably be eaten for this.'

Jordan was shaking in his legs as he was walking and gulped, 'Why am I doing this?' he thought and looked at Jade, who was walking beside him, 'Oh yeah!' and regained his courage, (A/N: Did I forget to mention that both Jordan and Jade haven't confessed their feelings to each other, yet?)

"Please, don't tell me that you're shaking in fear," Hiei said, eying Syrus.

"Me, scared!" Syrus said, in a panicking tone and laughed, "Yes!"

Hiei rolled his eyes, "Typical human behavior……" he muttered

-With Yusuke, Aster, Kari and Sasuke-

Sasuke was jumping from tree to tree, "Hey Sasuke, any sign of that monster around?" Yusuke shouted

"No, not yet," Sasuke replied, as he jumped from the tree and landed on the ground.

Aster was walking with his arms crossed in an annoyed expression, "Why are we looking for something that's a figment of someone's imagination?" he asked, "It was probably a wild animal that attacked Chazz."

"I don't know," Kari said, "But we have to find this thing before it attacks another student."

Aster rolled his eyes at this, "We've been walking aimlessly for 20 minutes and we found no demon." He said, which was annoying Kari.

The brunette glared at the Pro League duelist, "Look Phoenix, you're already third on my ass-kick list," she seethed, remember that Aster was the one, who changed Zane, into what he is now, "Don't make me use your as an example on what I'm gonna do to Sartorius and Princeton, if he's even alive and breathing!"

"Touch me and I'll sue!"

Yusuke and Sasuke got in between Aster and Kari, before the argument continued, "Okay guys, break it up!" Yusuke said

-With Bastion, Naruto, Sakura and Atticus-

Bastion turned his flashlight to every bush, but no signs of anything out of the ordinary, "Guys, any luck?" he asked

Atticus shook his head, "No luck, man." He said, "This thing must be a crafty one that's for sure." Sakura said.

Atticus sighed and looked up, "Hey Naruto, any luck!"

Naruto jumped from the tree branch and landed on the ground, "No luck!"

"Oh man!"

-With Hiei and the Ra Yellows-

"Hey guys, any……luck?" Syrus asked

"No," Jade replied, "I'm not sensing any signs of demonic energy."

"The same with me." Hiei added.

"Great……" Syrus muttered

Just then, there was a ruffle in the bushes, which spooked Jordan, enough to get behind Hiei.

Hiei sends a death glare at the blonde and pushes him away, "Back away, human!" the ruffle continued.

Syrus was really getting scared, "What…is that?" he asked.

"I don't know," Hassleberry said.

From the bushes came out a pair of golden orbs, "Inuyasha!" Jade said.

Inuyasha came out of the bushes and walked towards the four, "What are you doing here, half breed?" Hiei sneered

Inuyasha returned the glare, "Well, I'm helping you guys find this monster that Keiko and Kagome's talking about," he replied.

"Did you find that monster?" Hassleberry asked

"Not yet," Inuyasha replied.

"Great……" Syrus was shaking

"Yeah……" Jordan was shaking also

-In Spirit World-

"WHAT!" yelled an angry Koenma, "A MONSTER ON ACADEMY ISLAND!!"

Botan had told Koenma about the demon, that attacked Chazz Princeton, "Yes, sir." She said, "Hikari Urameshi, the Konoha ninjas and the boys, with the exception of Jaden Yuki, who's unconscious at the moment are finding this creature."

Koenma nodded in his in affirmation, "And somehow, you say that Chazz Princeton was attacked?"

"That's right," Botan replied, "We don't know if he's either alive or dead."

Koenma nodded, "I'll be sure to have Jade and Hiei look at this and get Kurama and Kuwabara to Academy Island on this at once."

"Yes sir!" Botan said, in a bow


	4. No longer friends

Disclaimer: see chapter one

**Chapter 4: No Longer Friends**

At the Slifer Dorm, Jaden was still laying on the couch, while unconscious. Keiko and Sakura (Inuyasha's little sister) walked out of the kitchen with Keiko carrying a rag and Sakura carrying a bucket of warm water towards Jaden.

"Hey Sakura, place the bucket over there," Keiko said, pointing at the side of the couch, where Jaden's head lay. The young half demon placed the bucket towards the designated place. Keiko wet the rag and placed it onto Jaden's forehead.

Just then, there was a knock on the door, "I wonder who can that be," Keiko said

"I'll get it," Kagome walked over to the door, with Sakura following and opened it to reveal, "What the hell are you doing here!" Sakura demanded, clawing her claws and glared at the person who was behind the door.

"Yeah, you got some nerve coming back here after what you and your Society of Light have been doing lately," Kagome added

Alexis handed her hands in the air, "Easy girls, I didn't come here to fight," she said, as gaze turned to the unconscious Jaden, "What happened with Jaden?"

"None of your damn business." Sakura seethed

Keiko got on her feet and glared at Alexis, "What are you doing here?" she asked, with cold tone

Alexis could feel the animosity coming from the girls, but ignore it, "Where's Yukina?" she asked

Just then, Yukina came in the living room and saw Alexis and she backed away, knowing that she's one of the members of the society, "What do you want with Yukina?" Keiko asked

"To heal Chazz," Alexis replied, "Recently, he was attacked by something in the forest when he was going to duel Jordan and……."

"So Chazz is still alive," Kagome interrupted

"That's right and we need to have Chazz healed………"

"And have him turn another student into a mindless zombie like you." Sakura interrupted, "Forget it."

"What……" Alexis said, surprised at Sakura's words

"That's right," Kagome said, "It's his fault that he got hurt."

"Yukina go back upstairs," Keiko said, looking at the ice apparition, who was walking upstairs.

"Yukina, hold on!" Alexis was about to walk in the room, but she felt a rough tug on the back of her collar and was pushed back and thrown to the ground. Alexis looked up to see the cold brown eyes of Kari, "What are you doing here?" she asked

Alexis got on her feet and looked at her former friends' glares at her, "What's going on here?" she asked, "Chazz needs to be healed fast."

"Forget it," Yusuke said, "If Chazz is healed, then more people like you will turn another student to a mindless zombie for a con artist like Sartorius."

Alexis growled and glared at Yusuke, "Con artist!" she shouted, "Master Sartorius is no con artist! He holds the answers to the questions of the universe! You have no right to call him a fraud!"

"Hey Alexis, you know what I see in your future," Kari said, cracking her knuckles, "You holding your gut in pain in three seconds if you're not gone."

Alexis took a step back, "Why are you guys acting this way?" she asked, "If you see the light like I have then……"

"Too late!" Kari charged and rammed her fist hard to Alexis's stomach. Alexis held her stomach as she crutched down in pain and looked at Kari, who was towering her, "Why did you……"

"I told you that if you're still here in three seconds, then you'll be holding your stomach in pain," Kari mocked holding her fist, "Guess you should have listened, huh? Now, you leave in three seconds or you'll be in more pain than you are now."

Alexis slowly got on her feet and stared at Kari hard, "I can't…… do that," she said, she tried to get some air, "This is……for the……society."

Kari smirked, "I warned ya!" she said.

Alexis widened her eyes and gulped, bracing the pounding that she was going to get.

-At White Dorm-

Chazz was lying on his bed, thinking who was the creature that attacked him and why did it looked like Jaden.

"We have an emergency here!" one of the white students called out, "We have an injured person here!"

Chazz's eyes widened, realizing that the monster strikes again. Chazz got off his bed and out his room, wondering who could be injured.

Every member of the society went outside and found a body with blonde hair. Chazz pushed people away and was shocked at the unconscious, "A…Alexis."

Alexis was on the floor, eyes closed, the right part of her white blazer was torn off, revealing the black shirt underneath. She looked totally limp, just laying there on her stomach, a bleeding cut on her face.

Chazz couldn't believe that Alexis was badly hurt and thinking that the monster attacked her.

-At the Slifer Dorm-

"YOU DID WHAT!!" Atticus yelled, after hearing what Kari did to Alexis.

"Relax, I didn't kill her if that's what you're thinking," Kari said

"But still that's my baby sister that you injured!" Atticus said

Hiei eyed Atticus, "Well, your sister was a fool for being, one of those society guys." He said, "And got what she deserved for coming back here, in that disgusting white uniform of hers."

"You're mad!" Atticus yelled, "She's still my sister, even though she's brainwashed."

"Well, your sister's bigger fool than you!"

"Okay guys, break it up!" Yusuke said, holding Atticus and Hiei from biting each other's hands off.

-In White Dorm 15 minutes later-

Alexis moaned as she eyed her eyes to see a white and purple blur was above her, "M…master Sartorius,"

Sartorius was sitting on the side of her bed, as the blonde sat up and found her upper body was covered in bandage completely and quickly covered it up, with a hint of red on her cheeks, "You went back to the Slifer Dorm to fetch Yukina to heal Chazz, right?" Sartorious said.

Alexis hung her head in shame, realizing what happened, "I tried but……"

"They didn't want to help, right?" Sartorius said.

Just then, Chazz walked into the room, "Alexis, did the monster that attacked me, attacked you?" Chazz asked

Sartorius raised an eyebrow, "Monster?"

Alexis shook her hand, "No, that monster didn't do this," she said, "More like a half demon did this to me and it wasn't Inuyasha, it was Hikari did this."

Chazz's eyes widened, "Hikari, but why?" he asked

"I guess they are serious about shutting us down," Alexis said, "I tried to get Yukina to heal you and…." Something dawned on Alexis and she glared at Chazz, "Hey hold on! What the hell are you doing out of bed!?! You're injured!"

"Oh my back," Chazz said, "It's little better though."

"You two are saying that a monster attacked you." Sartorius asked

"Yes sir," Chazz said, "What's odd about this monster that it looked like Jaden."

"Jaden?" Sartorius said, with puzzled look on his face

"That's right," Chazz said, "We're wondering who's this monster really is."

"I'll see more information about this creature." Sartorius left the room.

"Ouch!" Alexis winced, as she clutched her aching shoulder.

Chazz looked at the blonde, with a worried look, "So, Hikari did this," he said

"Yeah, she did," Alexis replied, sorely, "I don't get it. They're supposed to be our friends and they did this to us."

Chazz had an emotionless look on his face, "Until they become on of us, they're no longer our friends."

Alexis's eyes widened and looked at Chazz, "What are you saying!?!"

"I'm saying that Hikari could have killed you if she wanted to and if Crowler or Bonaparte got wind of this, they won't do a thing, because Hiei is on their side and he has them wrapped around his finger."

Alexis couldn't believe it, she has to fight against her 'friends', but she doesn't want anything bad to happen to Jordan.

A/N: I know that you might think that I have a problem with Alexis, but I don't. However, I have a problem with the Society of Light.


	5. Deal with a Demon

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Author's Note: I forgot to mention that I changed Jordan's last name from Sabre to Rhodes.

**Chapter 5: Deal with the Demon**

The next morning, Jaden's eyes were open to the sun's glare as he felt very lousy. Yusuke, Syrus and Hassleberry were still sleeping. He sat up on his bed and placed his hand onto his head, then his eyes widened, 'Oh no, I can't believe that happened…….' He thought

**Flashback**

_Chazz winced in pain and could feel the wince of blood coming down his back, "What's a matter, Princeton? I thought that you could see into the future." A crotchety voice said, as Chazz was kicked in the rib, making the Light member turn over a few times and laid on his back._

_Chazz looked up to see his attacker and his eyes widened. It was some kind of creature, wearing a black shirt, a pair of jeans and white sock. This creature had brown spiky hair, with red glowing eyes with blue pupils and purple streaks on his face. The creature grinned, showing his fangs._

_"Hey Princeton, guess what time it is?" the creature asked, as he cracked his claws and stomped onto Chazz's chest, "Your death." Chazz wanted to scream but he couldn't, because he was too scared to scream or move._

_Jaden stalked over Chazz's now unconscious body and grabbed Chazz's collar. Jaden sends his claws back, ready to strike, aiming for his heart._

_Something within Jaden's mind sparked, thinking that this isn't right, "Damn it," he cursed, "That idiot isn't letting me have my fun."_

_Jaden gave a demon shriek as he dropped Chazz and his body glowed red and the purple streaks on his face, claws, and fangs were diminished and his eyes turned from glowing red to ordinary brown._

_Jaden ran away as he heard people running, knowing that it would be the society members._

**End Flashback**

Jaden was at the bathroom washing his face, 'I can't believe it……I can't believe that I almost tried to kill Chazz.' He thought, as he gazed upon his reflection in his mirror. Then, his reflection had now red glowing eyes, purple streaks on his face and fangs appeared on his face. This image freaked him out, **"Gee thanks a lot, Jaden. I was so close of killing Chazz Princeton, but you had to butt in and save his ass!"** the demon Jaden said.

Jaden glared at his demon half, "The problem that you were going to kill a human being," he said, "Sure Chazz could be a bit of a jerk and annoying, but he's still……"

**"A weak and pathetic human being." **Demon Jaden interrupted, **"I could kill him and along with those annoying white tools if I wasn't sharing the same body as you! Those tools want to change the world image and those are the villains and like all villains they deserve to be executed."**

"But still they're still human beings."

**"Yes, and you're not doing a damn thing about it." **Demon Jaden smirked, **"How about we make a deal, Jaden?"**

Jaden raised an eyebrow at his demon half, "What kind of a deal?" he asked

**"I won't kill those tools, however I'll make them suffer into a point that they'd wish for death."**

Jaden's eyes widened, "I'm not agreeing to that!" he snapped

Demon Jaden's smirk widened, **"I knew that you'd say that, that's why I've made some arrangements. I understand that girls are at that society and a certain blonde is there. I know that even you're not that dense to know what I'm thinking."**

Jaden's eyes widened knowing what his demon half was planning, "Don't you dare hurt her!" he snapped, referring to Alexis. Everyone knew that before Alexis joined the Society of Light, Alexis had a thing for Jaden and it grew after a year. Jaden didn't know that and he felt something for the blonde.

**"I promise that I won't do anything to hurt her, just make her suffer enough for her to wish for death,"** Demon Jaden chuckled

"That's the same as hurting her!"

**"If you won't agree to let me have some fun, I'll do something so despicable, like killing her then drinking her blood."**

Jaden growled at this, knowing that his demon half had him beat, **"I know that you're thinking about suicide, forget it, I can make your body so hard that when you try to stab your heart the blade will break."**

Jaden growled at this, 'Damn it,' he cursed mentality, **"And if you even try to tell Yusuke or the others about me, then I'll kill every member of the Society of Light, including your beloved Alexis, after I really use her as a punching bag and she's sent to Hell."**

"Damn you!" Jaden seethed, realizing that he can't win now, "Okay, just don't do anything too serious to them."

Demon Jaden chuckled at his human side's plea, **"You humans are pathetic race, you know that,"** he sneered, **"But we have a deal."**

The reflection of Jaden's demonic side disappeared and the brunette punched the wall, "Damn it!" he growled, "That demon is a complete bastard."

"Jaden……" came a voice that belonged to Syrus.

Jaden was froze in hostile and eyed the door belong him; remember that his demonic side would start a killing spree on the White students.

"Yeah, Sy!" he yelled, "I'm comin' out!"

Jaden walked of the room, to find Yusuke, Syrus and Hassleberry behind it. Jaden places a fake smile on his face to insure that anything was fine, "Hey guys, have a nice sleep?" he asked

"We should you that, Jay," Yusuke said.

"Yeah, you were gone from your bed last night." Syrus said.

"And we thought it was that monster that attacked Chazz, kidnapped you." Hassleberry added

Jaden felt a painful jilt in his stomach, "Wait! Chazz was attacked!" he exclaimed, playing dumb not wanting his friends to know that the monster was him.

"That's right, by the way Jaden, who took you out of the infirmary?" Syrus asked

Jaden froze at the blunette's question, "I…uh…well…I don't remember!" he said, which was in response his friends pulling an anime fall.


	6. Demon Problems and Happily Ever After

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Author's Note: I'm changing Sakura, Inuyasha's sister's name to Melody. Please read and review my story All's Fair in Love and War.

**French Words**

S'il vous plait-Please

"_**Jaden talking to his demon half"**_

"**Demon Jaden talking to his human self"**

'**Demon Jaden's thoughts'**

**Chapter 6: Demon Problems and Happily Ever After**

Yusuke, Jaden, Syrus and Hassleberry were walking from the Slifer Dorms, talking about more about the demon that attacked Chazz last night. Unknown to them, Jaden knew who was the attacker was, him. But he decided to play dumb, so they wouldn't expect anything.

"Are you sure you don't remember how you left the infirmary last night?" Yusuke asked

Jaden thought about it for a while, figuring how he's going to get out of this, "Um……now that you've mention it," he said, "I woke up to see that I was in the middle of the forest and tried to find my way back to the Slifer Dorm. By the way, did anyone see how this demon that attacked Chazz, look like?"

"Since Chazz is still alive, he'll probably know what it looked like," Yusuke said

The four boys walked past the lake, until they heard shouts of "All hail Master Sartorious!" "All hail the Society of Light!", "Augh…I can't stand that white dorm!" Hassleberry complained, glaring at the white building in front

"You're not the only one, Hassleberry," Yusuke said, in a bored tone, "They're a bunch of fools to even worship him like some kind of God. I wonder what they're up to."

"I think I can answer that," came a voice

The boys turned to see Bastion and Kari walking towards them, "Morning guys!" Yusuke greeted

"If you're wondering what are the white tools are up to, it has something to do with the school trip," Kari said.

"The school trip?" Yusuke repeated

**'So, my little play things are plotting something, are they?'**

**_"What are you planning to do? You're not going to kill them, are you?"_**

**"Now, now, Jaden. I wouldn't think of kill the tools after our little agreement. You do remember our little agreement, did you?"**

**_"Yeah you won't let me forget it. Just don't forget your ends of it, as well."_**

**"(laughs) don't worry I won't forget."**

'Stupid Demon self.'

**"I heard that!"**

-At the Spirit World-

"Koenma, sir!" a blue ogre with leopard skin shorts came dashing into Koenma's office, with a green book in his hand.

"George, what is it!?!" Koenma said.

"Well, it's about the demon, that's on Academy Island," George said.

George placed the book onto the desk and opened it, "What about it?" Koenma asked

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You seem to forgotten that I'M IN CHARGE HERE!" Crowler shouted, "So, it's my choice and choose Italy for our school trip! A whole week of pasta and maybe a gondola ride!" Crowler was at the thought of it, "I can just taste those Gnocchi, can't you?"

Bonaparte was sitting on his chair with an annoyed expression on his face, "Actually, I prefer Blanquette de veau," he got up and walked towards the map of Italy and tore it down, which showed a map of France, "So, I propose this…a fun-filled trip to gay Parie! Escargots for all!" he said, with his arms spread apart and Crowler yelling in frustration.

Just then, the door opened and the two chancellors turned and were horrified, "Hiei!" Crowler and Bonaparte shrieked in fear of the fire demon before them. Hiei walked into the office, without saying a word.

"Wha…what bri…bring of he…here," Bonaparte said, then a blade was laid by his neck and his eyes met with the fiery of Hiei.

"What's this I've heard about you making a deal about tearing down the Slifer Dorm, Meatball!?!" Hiei sneered, further his sword onto Bonaparte's neck

"WHAT!!" Crowler yelled glaring at Bonaparte, "YOU STILL AT TEARING DOWN THAT DORM!!"

Bonaparte gulped, "I uh…I don……"

"Hn…you forget that I know that you're lying to me," Hiei said, pointing at his forehead.

Bonaparte knew about Hiei's Jagan Eye very well, "I...well……"

Hiei narrowed his eyes, "You were helping that whelp, Princeton and his little society weren't you," he said.

"Now…lis…listen, it wa…was for the sch…school," Bonaparte said, in fear, "S'il vous plait, don't kill me. I'll…swear I won't do it again. Please have mercy!"

Just then, a rush of several white students, including Chazz and Alexis, came into the office, "So what's on today's agenda?" Chazz asked

Hiei lowered his sword from Bonaparte and stared at the white humans, "Ever heard of knocking!?!" Crowler asked with annoyance

"Obviously not, clown," Hiei replied

"If you must know, we're planning your field trip," Bonaparte said.

"Yeah, well we have a few ideas of our own," Chazz said.

"Not as long as I'm in charge of this institution!" Crowler snapped

"Guess again, teach!" Chazz snapped back, "We've got a new leader and he already picked the destination of your lame field trip!"

"What new leader!" Crowler gawked

"That one!" Bonaparte said, pointing at Sartorius, who was walking as the white students were making room for him, "Pardon the interruption, gentlemen," he said, "But you see, I've got a vision of this field trip."

"Did it include pasta?" Crowler asked, in response making the white students gave him, distress looks.

"What he meant to see we're open to any indoor suggestions," Bonaparte said, innocently.

"Hn…you've got to be the most cowardly human being I've ever encountered," Hiei said, glaring at Bonaparte, "Afraid of a bunch of teenagers that's really pathetic."

Bonaparte glared back at Hiei, "Listen maybe you don't care about this school, but we do," he said, "And we want this guy to be on our side."

"Good, I'm glad that you're listening to reason," Alexis told them, "Now sit back and let Master Sartorius handle things."

"Hold on, guys,"

Everyone turned their gazes upon Yusuke, Jaden, Syrus, Kari, Hassleberry and Bastion standing in front of the door.

"Don't we get a vote?" Jaden asked

"Back off, you dork," Chazz insulted

"Until you're smart enough to join us, that is," Alexis added

Yusuke scuffed, "A life of being a mindless tool like you guys, don't think so." He sneered, with Hassleberry and Syrus giggling

"Mindless tool!" Alexis snapped, glaring at Yusuke, "Why you…"

Sartorius placed an arm in Alexis's way of strangling Yusuke.

Yusuke decided to have some fun with this, "What's matter, Alexis?" he smirked, "Can't hurt me, because your master tells you not too!?! Kinda like a dog waiting for her master's orders."

"Are you trying to piss me off, Yusuke!" Alexis snapped, "Because it's working!"

"Yeah and I'm having way too much fun with it!" said Yusuke, the smirk on his lips were widen when he sees the angry look on Alexis's face, "Now on to business, what do you see if we settle the destination of the field trip fair and square in a duel, big guy!" Yusuke told Sartorius, "It would be between me and Yusuke versus you." Jaden said.

"That's two against one!" Crowler yelled, "That's hardly even fair!" Alexis added

"Hn…if memory serves me, someone from your group dueled a handful of Obelisks and he won," Hiei said, gazing at Chazz and smirked, "So, you're saying that your master is weak."

Alexis was taken back at those words as she recalled Chazz defeating a handful of Obelisks, "Oh yeah…" she muttered

Sartorius looked over his shoulder to Yusuke and Jaden, "A two against one duel, interesting," he said, "You two win and you to choose the location of this field trip. However, should the two of you lose our little wager, well then…" Sartorius turned around, "…promise me this, the two of you will join me in the Society of Light."

"Meaning that you'll become one of us 'mindless tools'," Alexis sneered, with an amused grin at Yusuke

"Guys, I don't like those odds," Syrus said.

"No way! Just look at their laundry, soldiers," Hassleberry said, "They use too much bleach!"

"Hassleberry's right," Bastion said

"Come on, guys, you can't let this brainwashing stuff get to ya," Jaden told them

"He's right, especially that I won't participate in this duel." Sartorius said.

"What!" Yusuke said, in an irritating way.

Sartorius turned away from the gang, "You see, gentlemen," he said, "As a new student here, I'd rather not stick out!"

"Then get a new haircut!" Hassleberry spat, which in response made Yusuke and Kari snicker.

"Touché, now tell me this, will the two of you be accepting my challenge," Sartorius asked and eyed them, "I should confess, I already know your answer."

Crowler and Bonaparte looked amazed at this.

Later, every student, as well as Chu, Melody, Daichi, Botan and Jin were at the arena. The white students at the one side, while a few Obelisks that weren't brainwashed, Ras and Slifers at the other side. Yusuke and Jaden were on the stadium waiting for their opponent.

"Okay, so where's their opponent?" Syrus asked

"Who knows?" Kari replied, with a question.

"This is nuts!" Hassleberry snapped, "Another minute and I'm gonna duel'em!"

"I hope it's not a trap," Bastion said.

"Same here, Bastion," Keiko said, remembering how Chazz was able to defeat almost all of the Obelisks in the school, single handedly.

**"So many white students, I must kill them."**

Jaden knew that his demon half wants to kill the white students, as he clutches his head to get control, **_"You're not going to get….to…"_**

Yusuke looks at Jaden, weirdly, "Hey Jaden, are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm fine, Yusuke," Jaden said, "I guess Sartorius's mystery duelist chickened out."

"Yeah, so much for destiny," Yusuke said, "We should just go home."

"Shall we start?"

The two boys looked over to Alexis, who was holding a Duel Disk, "Alexis, we're dueling you?" Jaden asked

"I didn't know that dog insult got you that hard," Yusuke said.

Alexis was trying to fight the urge to punch Yusuke's face, "Not me," she said and turned to the side, "Today you two will be dueling her, Princess Rose."

In the entrance, a young lady with gray hair, with a crown and wearing a blue queen-like dress was walking towards the arena, gracefully.

"Look guys, a princess!" Syrus said, in a dreamy tone

"10-4!" Hassleberry added

"Indeed!" Bastion said, in a shy tone

"I think I'm in love!" Chu said.

The girls were giving the love struck guys displease looks, "Oh please……" Kagome muttered

"I think I'm going to be sick." Kari said

"Yusuke Urameshi, you better not be falling for that lady, already!" Keiko screamed in jealously, which freaked Yusuke out. Yusuke whipped around to his girlfriend, "Whoa Keiko, I'm not honest!" he cried, in fear.

Rose grabs the Duel Disk from Alexis and got onto the stage as Yusuke and Jaden faces her, "I thought, you two would be taller," Rose said, "Love what you did with the brown hair though."

"Uh…thanks," Jaden said, "You two!"

Yusuke gave a sly smile at this, but realizes that someone else as eyes on Jaden (coughAlexiscough).

"So, you two are……what some big pro?" Rose said, as she inserts her Deck to her Duel Disk, "Sorry not impressed."

"Nah…we just a couple of kids," Yusuke said

"A couple of kids with sweet Decks," Jaden added, as he and Yusuke inserts their Decks into their Duel Disks, "Now Get Your Game On!" Yusuke and Jaden said, in unison (R: 8000/Y+J: 8000)

Rose draws her sixth card from her Deck, "This shouldn't take too long," Rose taunted, which baffled the two boys, "I'll start with Tadpole!" a huge black tadpole appears in front of Rose (D: 0000)

"Augh…" Syrus said

"Now, that's ugly!" Hassleberry commented

However, Rose heard that commented and was flared up, "You would know!" she snapped, which made Hassleberry shrunk back to his seat, "Oh…she got you!" Syrus teased

"I know!" Hassleberry retorted

"Her monster has zero defense points," Bastion said.

"It's if she's lowering them." Ryoko said.

"It's like your turn," Rose said.

"Oh yeah," Yusuke draws his card from his Deck and places it in his hand and pulls out another one, "I activate Graceful Charity! Now I'll draw three cards, as long as I discard two to the grave!" Yusuke drew three cards from his Deck and sends two from his hand to the grave, "Next, I activate Reinforcement of the Army, now I get to choose any 4-star or below warrior monster from my Deck and to my hand!" Yusuke grabs his Deck, from his Duel Disk and searched through it. He found what he was looking for and place the card in his hand, then shuffling his Deck and putting it back to his Disk, "Now I summon Marauding Captain!" in a blaze of light a 15th century captain appears on the field (A: 1200), "I'm not done, yet, when this monster is summoned to the field I get to summon another monster with 4-stars or less and I choose Mystic Swordsman LV4. Plus, I'll place a face-down and end my turn!" next to the captain, a purple-clad swordsman appears (ATK: 1900) and a card behind the warriors

"Here goes!" Jaden draws his card, "I'll summon Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird in attack mode!" a mixture of a hummingbird and a human body flies into the air and lands in front of Jaden (ATK: 0800) "And check out his special ability, for each card that you're holding, we receive 500 Life Points!"

Air Hummingbird flaps his wings and took off into the air as Rose's cards glow green and produced pink flowers, for it to suck 500 Life Points from them.

"Not bad!" Hassleberry said

"And with 5 cards that's how like……" Syrus was trailed off

"2500 Points!" Bastion said.

Yusuke and Jaden's bodies glowed green as their Life Points skyrocketed (Y+J: 8000)-(Y+J: 10500). Yusuke presses a button on his disc, "I activate my facedown, Mischief of the Time Goddess, now Jaden can attack this turn!"

"And now, time for Air Hummingbird to squash your tadpole!" Jaden said, as Air Hummingbird swoops down and pecks the tadpole as it sends it to oblivion and goes back to his owner's side, "Like how predictable," Rose said, "I guess that I'll use my Tadpole's special ability." Rose searches through her Deck and pulls out a card, "Surprise, another cutie joins my hand."

"Big deal, that thing has no defense points, so what's the point?" Yusuke asked

The gang was looking at Bastion, since he's the Duel Monsters know-it-all, "What's she up?" Hassleberry asked

"Well!...honestly I have no idea," Bastion replied

"Oh great!" they said, with Bastion feeling slight disappointed at his friend's slight disbelief in him.

"Pay attention," Rose whined, drawing her next card, "Ready, 'cause comes the whole point, Frog Resurrection. I'll take the Tadpole that's in my hand and ditch him to the Graveyard. Then, my original Tadpole, he's like hello, I'm back! How's that for a spell, huh?" The tadpole returns to the field (ATK: 0000)

Syrus said, "So, she just used one monster to……"

"Get the exact same monster back," Hassleberry finished

"Great Scott, that tadpole is a trap!" Bastion gawked

"Like so obvious, he's a sacrifice for my D.E.S. Frog," Rose said, as a light surrounded the tadpole and a green frog appears on the field (ATK: 1900)

"Your D.E.S. what?" Yusuke and Jaden said, in unison, with confusion

"Frog," Rose slight giggled, "I'm not done! My two little friends have another trick."

Below Rose, the field begun to act like water as two tadpole like shadows appears, "Aren't they so cute, but they grow up so fast! Isn't that right, my little boyfriends?" Rose asked, in a baby tone as the tadpoles grew legs and arms.

"Boyfriends! Okay Lady, you're officially freaking me out, here!" Yusuke gawked, pointing at Rose

"Ah! They have legs now!" Crowler gawked

"And a pair of arms, too!" Bonaparte added

The gang turned around and found the two chancellors behind him, "Crowler!" Syrus said

"Bonaparte," Bastion said

Just then, water rises as two frogs jumped at the left of the first one (ATK: 1900)x2, "Not so little anymore, are they," Rose said, "'Cause, when my D.E.S. Frog's on the field, he multiplies. I get for each tadpole, I lost."

"Pretty sweet combo," Jaden said

"Yeah, just don't get warts," Yusuke added

"As if, besides these little green hotties aren't frogs," Rose said

"They're not?" Jaden asked

"Like No." Rose said

"Then, what the hell are they, little princes under a spell," Yusuke joked

"Bingo," Rose said, "These little hotties are princes."

"They're princes," Syrus said

"Looks like frogs to me," Daichi added

"This reminds me of The Frog Prince," Keiko said

"Those frogs are princes," Yusuke said as he rubs his head and points at Rose, "Lady, you've been spending too much time reading The Frog Prince, you know that."

"Oh please, I'm so not buying your little act," Rose said, "I know about your secret, you two see spirits, so can't you see mine?"

Yusuke and Jaden looks at the frogs, then each other and the frogs, "Uh…sure I see'em," Jaden said

"Yeah, three princes," Yusuke said, "Whacko." He muttered

"Hey, I heard that!" Rose snapped, making the two boys sweatdrop, "Fine, whatever! Well know they're real and like they're waiting for a kiss."

"Who would kiss a frog!?!" Yusuke exclaimed as he's pointing at the frogs and at Rose, "Lady, you've officially lost it!"

"They're not frogs, they're princes," Rose snapped and went back to her dreamy tone, "Once they've been set free, we'll live happily ever after, isn't that after prince a poos."

The frogs croaked as they turned to Rose and she sees each of them as princes, "Hi boys, who wants the first kiss, pucker up."

"Okay, I'm beginning to regret not bring a barf bag here." Yusuke said, with disgust and with Jaden nodding

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sartorius was shuffling to tarot deck, "This duel will serve as a test," Sartorius sets the Deck onto the table and draws a card and looks at it, "Yusuke, Jaden, I'm told that the two of you possess gifts, the ability to see the spirits of your monsters, prove it now's your chance."

-At the Duel Arena-

"Okay this is just weird," Syrus barked and looks at his friends, "Frogs, who in the right mind would be in love with a reptile!"

"That lady." Ryoko said, pointing at Rose

Hearing this, Rose sends an angry glare at Syrus, "Get it right, loser, frogs aren't reptile they're amphibians!" she braked

"It still doesn't matter, they're frogs," Naruto yelled, "It doesn't matter how you look at them they're just frogs!"

"These aren't frogs they're princes! And someday I'm gonna running away with them." Rose said, in a dreamy state

The two boys looked at them and think that she's nuts, "So you do see them, right?" Rose asked

The two boys looks at the frogs, but didn't see anything so special but frogs, 'Did I lose the power to use monster spirits?' Jaden thought

**"No, you haven't she's just crazy. She belongs in the Looney bin."**

From the stage, Chazz begins to suspect something funny about Rose and her ability to see spirits and that's not the only thing he found puzzling, it was Jaden. He felt something that was so freighting about him. He also had a funny feeling that it was him that attacked him, last night but didn't believe it.

"Fine, be that way!" Rose snapped, "I know they exist."

**"Yeah, in your imagination."**

**_"Knock it off!"_**

**"You know, Jaden, you can be so cruel. I'm just trying to find ways to entertain myself and you're not letting me."**

**_"Yeah, you're idea of fun is involves violence and lust."_**

**"Hey I'm a demon that's what I do."**

**_"So is Yusuke and our demon friends and you don't see them trying to hurt anyone."_**

"That's because they've been accustomed to the humans that they love deeply."

"Anyway, I play D.E.S. Croaking. Now my frogs…I mean my prince can destroy every monster that's on your field, leaving you two totally defenseless. Think of it this way, I'm giving your field a makeover."

The frogs open up their mouth and a sound wave destroys both Yusuke's disciple and Jaden's hummingbird, "My disciple!" Yusuke gawked

"My hummingbird!" Jaden said

Rose claps her hands, "Bravo! Now that their monsters are gone, strike them directly, boys!"

The frogs sends a shockwave at Yusuke and Jaden and the boys (Y+J: 10500) – (Y+J: 4800) braced themselves as the sound waves hit them.

Most of the white students got up from their seats and cheered for Rose.

"All that for few frogs," Bonaparte said

"Impressive," Crowler commented

"Yusuke and Jaden are in big trouble!" Syrus said

"Yeah, how could they stop'em?" Jin asked

"Eat'em with barbeque sauce!" Hassleberry replied

"Yes and if that should fail?" Bastion asked

"Honey Mustard!"

**"Their cheering, I can't stand it."**

Jaden was trying to not let his demon side get control of him as his body begun to glow red. This got the attentions of Yusuke, Kari, Jade, Melody, Daichi, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata and Kagome.

"What is it?" Hassleberry asked

"This is really weird and it's faint but I'm sensing some demon energy from Jaden." Kari replied, which was followed by sharp gasped, "Demon Energy?" Bastion said

"From Jaden." Syrus added

"That's preposterous," Crowler said

"Yeah, Jaden's no demon, how could you sense something like that?" Keiko asked

"I don't know," Kari replied

"Whatever it is I don't think it's that harmful or anything that Yusuke couldn't handle," Kagome said

Yusuke was studying Jaden, 'What the hell is this? Why am I sensing demonic energy from Jaden? Jaden's no demon.' He thought

Chazz backed away from his spot, in fear, "What's this?" he asked, himself, "Why am I so scared of Jaden? He's nothing, a loser, a slacker, why am I afraid of him? I've never been this afraid, since……" Chazz's eyes widened, "Since last night when that demon attacked me!"

Chazz wasn't the only one starting to fear Jaden, Alexis was looking at Jaden, who was trying to fight his demonic side, "What's going on with Jaden?" she asked herself as she took a step back in fear, "And why am I so scared of him? I know that he wouldn't hurt anyone, but am I so scared of him."

A few moments later, Jaden won over his demonic side and got his game face on. Yusuke was unsure of Jaden, now. He was wondering where the hell Jaden got that demon energy.

"You two think that my boyfriends are tough now, then wait until you find out what's next," Rose said, as she pulls a card from her hand, "I play Polymerization!"

"Great," Yusuke and Jaden chorused

Rose puts her finger out, "Boys, do Rose a favor," she said, "Show them your cute merging trick!"

The three D.E.S. Frogs were sucked in a vertex above Rose and a huge dark green bullfrog appears behind Rose (ATK: 2500).

"Now that's a neat monster," Jaden commented, as Yusuke and the others didn't agree

"Totally," Rose said and looking back at her monster as an image of a prince with long brown hair appeared on top of the frog, "He's the cutest one of them all, his name is D.3.S. Frog and I'm so crushing over him."

"Okay, I think I'm gonna lose it," Kari said, holding her stomach.

Rose turned her gaze at a frog, "He's like so dreamy, isn't he?" she said, making Yusuke and Jaden sweat drop.

"Okay, you are crazy, lady, BELIEVE IT!" Naruto gawked, as he pointed at Rose and turned the finger to the frog, "That's a frog and huge frog how could you be crushing on a reptile!"

Rose sends a death glare to Naruto, "Frogs aren't reptiles, loser, they're amphibians and for the last time they're not frogs they're princes!" she barked

'Why can't I see these spirits?' Jaden thought

"My move!" Yusuke drew his next card and looks at it, "I summon Mataza the Zapper in defense mode and place two cards face down and end my turn!" a samurai appears kneeling on one knee (DEF: 800) and two cards appeared behind him

"Okay, my move!" Jaden draws his next card and looks at it, "Check this out! It's my Elemental Hero Bubbleman!" a hero in a huge blue suit with a white cape appears in front of Jaden (ATK: 800), "And he's got a little trick too, when he's the only monster on my side of the field, I get two more card from my Deck!"

Jaden draws two cards from his Deck and examines them, "This should work," he said, "Bubbleman, fuse together with Clayman and combine to form Elemental Hero Mudballman!" a monster with Bubbleman's head and Mudballman's body appears kneeling down on one knee (DEF: 3000)., "And I'll throw these down and take a break!" Jaden said as two card form behind his monster

"Whatever, watch this," Rose said, drawing a card and looking at it, "My favorite, it's my Pot of Greed! Two more for me!" Rose draws two more cards from her Deck and looks at them, "Oh my gosh! I can totally play Foolish Burial and just in case that you two kids are…like out of the loop out here, now I can totally move a card from my Deck to my Graveyard." Rose sends a card from her Deck to the Graveyard slot, "Then, I play my Flute of Hamelin spell card, this is where things get totally tubular, try to keep up. First, I take a card, like my Treeborn Frog, then every other frog are sent to the Graveyard, later boys!"

Rose sends all two Treeborn Frogs to the Graveyard, "Now feast your eyes on my big hunk, 'cause he gets 500 points for every card I just tossed for a total of 4000!" the frog glows green for a while as its attack points are increased (A: 2500) – (A: 4000)

"For a ditz, that gal sure can add quickly," Hassleberry said

"Not only that, Hassleberry, that toad is stronger than Mudballman's defense power," Keiko said

"Uh! It's a frog," Rose corrected, "And thanks to him, your monster's about to croak!"

The frog blasts its tongue at Mudballman and wrapped around him then pulls him into its mouth, "My monster!" Jaden cried, "I play my face-down, Hero Signal! When one of my monsters is destroyed, I get to play a new one as long as it's an Elemental Hero, so many choices……I know my Elemental Hero Avian!"

Jaden's trap opens up and a bright light shot forth from it and soon after, his winged and green clad hero appears in front of him (ATK: 1000).

"Oh please, just gag me," Rose scuffed, "De-Fusion will take care of him!"

The others were alarmed at this, "Don't tell me!" Hassleberry gawked

"She is," Keiko said.

"She's bringing them back!" Kari said.

The huge frog disappears and three D.E.S. Frogs that formed it jumped from each other and landed in a line (ATK: 1900)x2

"My princes they've come to my rescue!" Rose cried, dramatically and pointed at the sweat dropped Yusuke, Jaden, Avian and Mataza.

"Rescue, from what!?!" Jaden asked.

"Looney bin, Jay," Yusuke said, "Clearly, she's fucking lost it!"

"It's called 'drama', just go with it," Rose told them, "Now attack their monsters!"

The three frogs jumped at Yusuke's Mataza and Jaden's Avian, "Chill out, froggies! Draining Shields!" Yusuke's face-down cards opened up and a transparent barrier appears and two of the three frogs hit it, while the last of the three got in, "Not only that it blocks their attacks but it increases our Life Points equal to your frog princes' attack!" Yusuke said as his and Jaden's Life Points increases (Y+J: 4800) – (Y+J: 8600)

"And I activate Hero Ring!" Jaden's last face-down card opens up and a red shield attaches to Avian's right arm, "Sweet uh! And besides giving Avian a cool new look, Hero Ring protects him from monsters with attack points of 1900 or more!" The last frog hits the shield and bounces back.

"Uh! Jeffery, Roosevelt, Crusald!" Rose cried as one by one the frogs fell on their backs.

"Your frogs have names!" Jaden said, while, he, Yusuke, Mataza and Avian had a sweat drop, "You've got to be kidding me!"

'Something's not right about Rose and I think I know what,' Chazz thought.

'I am so over this duel.' Rose thought, "Okay, I'm sacrificing my boyfriends and inviting my Amphibian Angel to join us." The three frogs disappeared from the field and a huge and skinny orange frog with wings appears (ATK: 1400)

"He's not too big on points," Yusuke said.

"Yeah, but what he lacks in strength, he makes up for it with his special ability," Rose said, "Thanks to my Amphibian friend, all your Traps and Spells have to sit this one out, Babes!"

Jaden's Hero Shield is shatters, "Oh crap!" Yusuke gawked

"Oh yeah, I've got one more surprise, you remember my princes? Well there, like totally party crashing!" Rose said as the three D.E.S. Frogs and D.3.S. Frog jumped out of the arena floor like it was a pond.

"It's a frog feast!" Syrus gawked, while the others looked freaked.

"Get my bib, it's barbeque time!" Hassleberry gawked

"Disgusting!" Bastion commented

"So true!" Kari said.

"Not bad, huh," Rose said, "Oh one more thing, my Amphibian Angel is completely off-limits!"

"Hold on!" Chazz barked, as he walked near the stage.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing, here!?!" Yusuke barked, glaring at Chazz.

"Let me get in there so I can finish them off!" Chazz ordered, "'cause you don't have what it takes!"

"Wait a sec, you can't just butt in!" Jaden told him

**"I should have killed him, when I had the chance!"**

"Yeah, it's her match, now beat it, you white geek!" Yusuke barked

Rose glared at Chazz, "That's right!" she said, "Hello! Rudeness! Whatever!" she turned away from Chazz.

"Look Rose, you lied to Master Sartorius about your abilities," Chazz said, "That's right you know you can't see Duel Monsters spirits!"

"I can't!" Rose said, giving Chazz a puzzled look, "But there right there…"

"Yeah right and the next King of Games will be either Yusuke Urameshi or Jaden Yuki," Chazz said, with sarcasm, "I've seen those annoying spirits, morning, noon and night for the past year, got that! So, I deserve to be there, not a poser like you! I'll make Yusuke and Jaden see the light!"

"Yeah and I'll make you feel my foot up your ass, if you're not gone!" Yusuke barked, shaking his fist, "Along with the rest of you White Geeks!"

Chazz and Alexis glared at Yusuke, "What was that!" they said

"Gee I guess being a member of the Society of Trash made you grow so old that you lost your hearing, Old Lady Alexis!" Yusuke teased

Alexis flared up and was angry beyond reason, "Okay, that's it!" she roared. She lunged at Yusuke, but Chazz held her by the arms restraining her, "Let me at him! Let me at him! Let me at him!" she chanted, "He's asking for an ass-kicking!"

"Uh Yusuke, I think you've pissed her off," Jaden said.

"Yeah, but I that I'm enjoying, Jay!" Yusuke said, with glee, "This way she can't hit me, like she normally does."

"Hold on, I'm so not lying," Rose pleads and looked at her frogs, "It's true, just look, they're real, ever since I was a little diva, I used to spend all of my time, alone. But then, I read the story of The Frog Prince then poof…my prince showed up and soon they all showed up."

"You're insane!" Chazz spat, after restraining the enraged Alexis.

"Wrong!" Jaden said, as it got Chazz's attention, "You know what, spirits don't usually come from Dueling Cards, sometimes they come from a person's heart."

"Yeah, if she says that she sees princes then who are we to argue with her," Yusuke said, "As crazy as this may seem but, we believe you, Rose."

"You got all your spirits and we've got ours," Jaden added

"Well that confirms it, you three are looney," Chazz said.

"Excuse me; I'm not the one following a fake like Sartorius!" Yusuke yelled loudly.

"That's Master Sartorius to you!" Chazz retorted, "But spirits or no spirits, there's one thing that I'll make sure that you three see and that's the light!"

Chazz whirled around and walked away, "And he thinks we're looney," Jaden said.

"Yeah, we're not the one wearing white, like those geeks," Yusuke said.

"Hey Rose, just because we're friends doesn't meant that we'll go easy on ya!" Jaden said.

"I would hope not!" Rose laughed

Just then, Winged Kuriboh and Kuriboh appeared behind Yusuke and Winged Kuriboh appeared behind Jaden, "Alright," Yusuke draws his card, "I play Card of Sanctity, now we all draw until were holding six cards in our hands!" Yusuke, Jaden and Rose drew up until they were holding six cards, "Next, I'll play Trap Bazooka! Now at the cost of 2000 Life Points (Y+J: 8600) – (Y+J: 6600), I can activate three Trap Cards from my hand!"

"Three Trap Cards!" Rose gawked.

"That's right," Yusuke said, with a grin, "Now I'll activate two Ring of Destructions and Coffin Seller from my hand!"

"Two Ring of Destructions!" Rose gawked, as Yusuke's two autokill rings were placed onto the neck of Amphibian Angel and D.3.S. Frog.

"Next, I'll play two copies of Ring of Defense to block the damage from my Ring of Destructions!"

Both of the frogs were blown away, "FrogLegs,anyone!" Jin said. (Frog Legs, anyone!)

"My Frogs!" Rose (R: 8000) – (R: 4100) cried

"Don't forget Coffin Seller's effect!" Yusuke said, "You take 300 points of damage for every monster that's sent to the Graveyard!"

Rose winces as she's electrocuted by her Duel Disk (R: 4100) – (R: 3500)

"Jay, the rest is all yours!" Yusuke said, looking at Jaden.

"Alright," Jaden drew his card, "I play Pot of Greed!" Jaden draws two cards, "Now I summon Burstinatrix in attack mode!"

A lady in a red jumpsuit appears next to Avian (A: 1200), "Next, I activate Over Soul, this little handy Spell Card, let's me summon an Elemental Hero from the Graveyard, so here comes Clayman!"

A monster in a rock suit appears next to Burstinatrix (A: 800), "But I'm not done, it's time for a little Skyscraper action!" a bunch of buildings appears out of now where, "But this isn't just a change of scenery, now if one of my heroes are weaker than it's opponent, it gets a thousand more attack points."

Avian glows green for a few seconds (A: 1000) – (A: 2000), "That's not all, you see this, it's called Power Charger and it raises my Avian's strength even more 'cause when he destroys a monster, that monster's power gets added to my Avian." A mechanical arm appears onto Avian's right arm.

Rose takes a step back in shock, "Last but not least, I activate my Feathershot Spell! Now Avian gets one attack for each I have on the field!"

"You're kidding!" Rose said.

"Hold on…" Bastion said.

"That means…" Hassleberry said.

"Yusuke and Jaden are gonna win, guys!" Syrus added

"And Rose…" Bonaparte said.

"Is going to lose." Crowler said.

"Big Time!" Kagome said.

"Alright Avian, go time, attack her princes!" Jaden commanded as Avian took to the skies and shot from his wings feathers at one of the D.E.S. Frogs and destroying them in the process, "Bye Jeffery!" Rose (R: 3500) – (R: 3400) cried

"One down two to go!" Yusuke praised

Avian (A: 2000) – (A: 1000) keeps on shooting as his power charger glows green make him stronger (A: 1000) – (A: 2900). The next target was another D.E.S. Frog and was destroyed, "Roosevelt!" Rose (R: 3400) – (R: 2400) cried

"Crusevelt!" Rose cried as Avian (A: 2900) – (A: 4800) destroys the last of them (R: 2400) – (R: 2400)

The images disappears as Rose falls onto her knees in depression, "That's game!" Yusuke and Jaden said, in unison thrusting their fingers at Rose.

"Hey Rose, are you okay?" Jaden asked, in concern

Rose glares at the two boys, "No I broke two nails! Someone call my daddy!" Rose gets onto her feet and stunk her tongue them, before walking away from them.

Yusuke and Jaden were left speechless, but just smiles goofy as their duel spirits appears by them. Just then, a frog that dressed like a prince appeared as Rose walked down the stairs, 'So they were real!' the boys thought in unison as the frog spirit followed Rose away.

Yusuke and Jaden just laughed and just then, Keiko ran up to Yusuke and lunged at him, with her arms around his neck, hugging him and Hassleberry and Syrus jumps over them, "You guys won!" Syrus praised.

"Hey anyone for Frogs Legs!" Hassleberry commented.

"After what we been though with these frogs, Hassleberry, I think I'll pass," Yusuke said, getting Keiko off of him, "So, where to?" Bastion asked.

"Oh we choose the trip," Yusuke said.

"Do you guys have any place to go?" Jaden asked.

"Oh just choose!" Crowler barked.

"Quickly!" Bonaparte said.

The white students got out from their seats, "Testing, hello is this thing on!" Jaden said, holding a microphone, "There's only one, I want to go…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Yusuke and Jaden win again…" Sartorius said, "But sooner or later, fate will catch up with them."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"We're gonna go to Yugi's hometome, Domino City!" Jaden declared

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"How appropriate?" Sartorius flips a card and laughs.

Later…

"Can't believe!" Chazz yelled, "Those dorks, Yusuke and Jaden, won that duel! I'm getting the feeling that this trip will be pretty lame!"

"Well it could be worse." Alexis said and looked up at the front, "Oh shit!"

Chazz looked up to see Yusuke, Kari and Hiei in front of them with stern looks on their faces, with Sasuke and Naruto on each side and Alexis looked back to see Jin, Inuyasha, Jade and Chu behind them, "We're completely surrounded!" Alexis said, knowing about the demons strengths.

"What do you dorks want!?!" Chazz barked

"Relax, there wouldn't be any trouble or no one will be hurt, human," Hiei said.

"This is about the demon, which attacked you," Yusuke said.

Chazz's eyes widened at this, remembering his last encounter, "Yeah…what about it?" he sneered

"You're going to answer our questions!" Kari sneered.

"And if we don't!" Alexis said.

Jade closes her eyes and smirked, "I knew this would happened," she whispered, "Hiei."

Before Chazz and Alexis could blink, Hiei was by Alexis, with the tip of his sword pressed at her neck, "Alexis!" Chazz gawked, but was punched back by Inuyasha and slammed his back onto the floor. Inuyasha stomped his foot onto Chazz's chest, "We warn ya!" Inuyasha said, with his arms crossed.

Alexis eyed Hiei's eyes, with fear, knowing with her chakra moves, she was no match for Hiei's speed, "What do you guys want?" she asked, trying to be brave.

"We want to know what do this demon looked like." Sasuke said.

"And I'll know if you are lying or not, Princeton," Hiei said, "If you lie, then the blonde onna…"

"I happen to have a name, you know! Try using it, once in a while," Alexis spat, but she felt Hiei's sword pressing harder to her skin and yelp in pain

Hiei smirked, "I know, but I don't care, onna," he sneered, "As I was saying, if you choose to lie, then the blonde onna, including that fool, you call 'master' will die!"

"You scrubs aren't getting anywhere near Master Sartorius!" Chazz spat, but Inuyasha stomped onto Chazz's stomach and the spiky haired duelist coughed blood, "Exactly, weakling, either you tell us what did this demon looks like or heads are gonna roll!" he spat.

Chazz clutched his stomach with one arm and breathing harder, while on his knees, "Okay…okay…just don't hurt Master Sartorius or Alexis." He begged, "That demon that attacked me it…it…looked…a lot like Jaden."

"Jaden!" Yusuke said.

Inuyasha grabs Chazz by the neck, pulled him up and slammed his back to the wall, where his legs were daggling below him, "You liar, he's a human!"

"I...I didn't say...that Jaden...was the one, who...attacked me, I said...the demon looked a...a lot like Jaden." Chazz forced out, while gripping Inuyasha's wrist as his face was changing color

"A demon that looked like Jaden!" Kari said.

"Now that you mention it, back at the duel, I sensed some demon energy from Jaden." Yusuke said.

"Demon Energy from Jaden!" Alexis gawked, "But Jaden's no demon!"

"We don't know where did this demon energy come from, but we'll get to the bottom of this," Jade said.

"Consider yourselves lucky that you kept your lives in tact for now," Hiei said, lowering his sword from Alexis's neck and sheathing it. Inuyasha threw Chazz aside where he hit the floor with a bone-breaking thud

"Thanks for the answers, geeks!" Yusuke said, as him and the others left the two white students.

Alexis felt her neck and felt blood coming down, "Damn it!" she cursed, "They were serious."

"Ouch!" Chazz winced and got onto his feet slowly, while holding his arm.

"What happened?" Alexis asked.

Chazz winced, "My arm, is really hurt," he said, holding his left arm in pain.

"You're kidding," Alexis yelled took Chazz's sore arm only to have the spiky haired boy shriek out in pain.

"Sorry, it must be broken," sighed Alexis "I guess that Inuyasha slammed you on the floor too hard, huh?"

"That Yusuke, he really knows how to tick people off." He seethed.

"No joke," Alexis said and grinned, "But we know his weakness, though."

Chazz smirked, "Yeah and we'll get him and Jaden to see the light." Chazz shrieked in pain once more and his arm, "Damn it!"

Unknown to them, a pair of red eyes were watching them and calculating their moves, "So, that's there little game," the figure smirked, "Well, too bad that their plans about to backfire on at their faces."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ring- -Ring- -Ring-

"What's this?" Keiko asked, as she went for her PDA communicator on her bed and answered it. But got a blurry screen, "Come by the pier, alone." Went a distorted voice

Keiko's eyes narrowed, 'I wonder who could that be…' she thought.

A few moments later, Keiko approached the pier and looked around, 'No one's here…'

"I didn't expect you to be here."

The brunette turned to her back, "Aster." She said, "What are you doing here?"

Aster walked towards her, "I got an anonymous message to come here alone." He replied

"The same with me." Keiko said

"Aster, Keiko, get out of here it's a trap!"

The two duelists turned to see Jaden waving his arms running towards them, "Jaden, what's going on?" Keiko asked, no liking where this is going.

"It's a trap!" Jaden repeated

The two gasped, "Is it the Society of Light, again!?!" Keiko asked.

Jaden got onto his knees and clutched himself, "No…it's…" His body glowed red.

"Jaden, what's…" Aster puts his hand onto his shoulder, but Jaden swats it away, "Leave…now!" he said, in a demonic tone.

This alarmed Aster and Keiko, "What's going on?" Keiko asked.

Jaden grunts as the red aura around his body flared up, as his bangs covered his eyes and purple streaks appeared onto his face. Jaden growled as his teeth became fangs and his nails grew sharp, "Keiko, run!" Aster yelled, "Something's wrong with Jaden!"

The brunette took the pro league duelist's word for it and ran away, thinking that she needed to get Yusuke. Jaden glowered as he took off at the direction where Keiko went, "Keiko, heads up!" Aster cried

Keiko looked up to see Jaden lunging it her and grabbing her arms, "J…Jaden." Keiko stuttered, in fear.

Jaden growled as his red glowing eyes pierced through Keiko's brown ones, "A little warning, human, this may hurt a lot." He growled

Before Keiko knew it, she felt a sharp pain onto her right shoulder and made her scream as Jaden sunk his fangs further into her flesh, "Keiko!" Aster cried, as Jaden dropped the brunette's limp body to the ground.

Aster was in shock that Jaden would do that or if that thing really is Jaden. Jaden's glowing red eyes turned to Aster and smirked as he walked towards the silver haired duelist.

"Oh shit!" Aster said as he took a step back, "J…Jaden, what the hell's gotten into you!?!"

Jaden lunged at Aster and Aster took off running away from the monster that was Jaden. Jaden leaped up above Aster and landed in front of him, with a viscous smile. Aster whimpered in fear at Jaden's red eyes. Jaden growled as he sunk his fangs onto Aster's right shoulder. Aster let's out a scream of pain as Jaden sunk his fangs further into his flesh, rendering him unconscious.

Jaden gets his fangs from Aster's bleeding shoulder and dropped him to the ground. Jaden looks at the unconscious forms of Aster and Keiko and smirks, "That went well." He growled, "Sorry Jaden, but this may hurt a lot!" he said as he grabbed his own right shoulder and sunk his claws into it and wincing at it.

The demonic features of Jaden disappeared and he fell onto his knees, "Aster…Keiko…I'm sorry." He murmured as he fell to the floor unconscious.

Trap Bazooka: Normal Spell: Pay 2000 Life Points to activate three Trap Cards from your hand.

Author's Note: Relax, Jaden didn't kill Aster or Keiko, so no flames.


	7. Demonic Transmigrations

Disclaimer: see chapter one

"_Talking to demon half"_

"**Demon talking to human self"**

'**_Demon's thoughts'_**

**Chapter 7: Demonic Transmigrations**

_"Keiko?"_

_"Keiko?"_

_"Keiko?"_

Keiko moaned and she tried to open her eyes and her blurry vision becomes clear, when she sees Yusuke's face above her. Her boyfriend was looking at her with a smile, "Yu…Yusuke." She murmured as she sat up and Yusuke aided her as he slight pushed her, "Easy…okay."

Keiko found out that her Ra vest and yellow boots was taken off, but had her black sleeveless shirt and yellow skirt on and looked at her right shoulder where she felt a wince and placed a hand onto it, "How long was I out?" she asked

"For three days straight," Yusuke said, "We also found both Aster and Jaden lying unconscious, by the pier."

Keiko's eyes wondered to see Aster and Jaden lying on their beds bandaged up, while unconscious. We figure that those Society Geeks did something to you guys. Until we found a bite mark on your right shoulders, when you guys were bandaged up."

"Your boyfriend stayed by your side, ever since you, Aster and Jaden were brought here. He missed all of his classes to stay by your side, until you regained consciousness." Ms. Fontaine said as she walked towards them, "How are you feeling, Keiko?"

Keiko smiled, "I'm fine, Ms. Fontaine, thank you." She replied, "Could you excuse us for a minute, please?"

Ms. Fontaine nodded as she walked away from the couple.

Keiko looked at Yusuke, "You've missed class?" she said, "But Yusuke, you'd be risking being demoted from Obelisk if you…"

Yusuke places his finger onto Keiko's lips to stop her from talking, "And risked you being alone, where those Society Geeks could get you." He said and putting his hand onto Keiko's cheek, making her look him in the eye, "I couldn't do that, Kei, you're way too important than some rank."

Keiko's smile widened and realizing how much Yusuke cared about her. Yusuke pecked her cheek and carried her bridal style, which surprised her a bit. Yusuke sat down on the chair and placed his girlfriend onto his lap, "So, what did happen to you three?" he asked, securing his arms around Keiko's waist

Keiko was trying to think hard about what happened, "I can't remember, it started when I got an anonymous message to go to the pier alone, then I found Aster there and he got the same message as well. Then…Jaden came running saying that it's was a trap. I assumed that the Society of Light set a trap, but…" Keiko was shaken up and wrapped her arms around Yusuke's neck and Yusuke tightened his grip around Keiko, "Then, what happened?"

Keiko buried her face onto Yusuke's neck and choked in tears as Yusuke rubbed her slowly caressed her back, "It's okay, just calm down nothing's gonna get you, now." He whispered.

"Th…the attack was so fast," Keiko choked, "Yu…Yusuke, I think the demon that attacked Chazz, came after us."

Yusuke's eyes widened, "You mean that monster," he said holding Keiko even tighter, "Don't worry, Keiko, that monster isn't going to hurt you anymore."

Keiko breathed with relief. Anytime that she's in Yusuke's arms, she always safe, because she knew that Yusuke wouldn't let her be harmed. She's right now enjoying Yusuke's delicious scent…wait a sec. She wondered where that thought came from, "Thanks Yusuke." She murmured and kissed Yusuke's neck then buried her face back onto his neck. She unconsciously licked her own lips and it tasted good.

**"Too bad that he's not part of those Society Geeks."**

Keiko was alarmed as she bolted her face from Yusuke's neck, which made him give her a puzzled look, "Hey Keiko, what's wrong?"

Keiko looked around to see, who was talking to her, but there was nothing. Keiko gave Yusuke a reassuring smile, "It's nothing."

"Get out of my way, Half Pint!" came a voice that sounded like Hassleberry, "Jaden's unconscious and I want to be the first to be there for him!"

Our favorite couple groaned in annoyance, knowing what was next, "Oh no, you don't, Sarge!" Syrus and Hassleberry dash into the room and to Jaden's bed and glared at each other, "I was here first!" they said, in unison, "No I was!"

Keiko gets off of Yusuke's lap and marched at the two arguing Ras and pulls each of their ears, hard, "Would you two shut up, just for once!?!" she screeched, pulling their ears harder.

"Ow!" they yelled in pain, "Okay, we give! Uncle, uncle, uncle!"

"Damn, can't anyone get any sleep around here with all that yelling?"

They looked to see Aster has regained consciousness, "Hey Aster, you're finally awake!" Yusuke said.

Aster had his blazer, tie, dress shirt taken off and placed bandages onto his chest as for Jaden, he was shirtless and had bandages onto his chest, but he was still unconscious.

-Jaden's subconscious mind-

**_"What the hell did you do to them!?!"_** Jaden snarled at his demonic half

Demon Jaden smirked, **"It wasn't much of anything, just turned them into one of us."** He replied

_**"What do you mean by one of us?"**_

**"I just turned into a demon like us."**

**_"You turned them into like you!"_**

**"Actually, Jaden, we the same person," **Demon Jaden said. **"If one should die then the other will follow, so there's no way that you could ever get rid of me. Plus, Yusuke's girl, Keiko, could use some protection without having Yusuke around, you know."**

**_"What do you mean?"_**

Demon Jaden giggled, **"I heard those tools talking about Yusuke's weakness and how they are going to use Keiko to get to Yusuke, considering Yusuke would do anything to save Keiko, even join the Society of Light. As for Aster, well Sartorius has plans for him and us."**

_**"You're kidding me!"**_

**"I don't kid! Turning Aster and Keiko into one of us was a part of my plan to surprise our Society Geek friends. Now if you choose to not cooperate then I'll start my personal execution of all of the Society of Light members, starting with Alexis."**

Jaden grunts, **_"Damn it, I don't have a choice, do I?"_**

**"No, you don't."**

Author's Note: HAPPY NEW YEARS!!


	8. Another Sneak Attack

Disclaimer: see chapter one

"_Talking to demon half"_

"**Demon talking to human self"**

'_**Demon's thoughts'**_

Author's Note: PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER AND ALL'S FAIR IN LOVE AND WAR!!

**Chapter 8: Another Sneak Attack**

"This is just great," Jasmine muttered angrily, walking through the forest at night. "First the stupid Society of Light thing shows up and what's worst is that Mindy expects me to go get her stupid backpack that she forgot in the stupid library."

Just then, a rustle came in the bushes, which made Jasmine stop and turned around, "H…hello," she stammered as she walked timidly towards the bush, "Is someone there?"

Just then, something jumped at her and she made a blood-coiling scream.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"What was that!?!" Inuyasha asked, as he, Kagome, Sasuke, Naruto, Jade, Hiei and Kari ran to the direction of the scream.

Their search ended where they found an unconscious Jasmine, lying on her stomach, "Jaz!" Kari ran to the aid of her friend.

"What could have happen?" Naruto asked.

Kari turned Jasmine over and noticed a bite mark on Jasmine's right shoulder, "That bite mark…" she murmured.

"It's the same with Jaden, Aster and Keiko." Kagome said.

"That demon got her too." Sasuke said.

"We need to get her to the infirmary, right away!" Jade said.

-At the infirmary-

"DEMON!" Mindy squealed in fear.

"That's right," Atticus said, telling Mindy about the demon.

Jasmine, Keiko, Aster and Jaden were still lying on the bed, unconscious and as always Yusuke sat right by Keiko's bed side, fearing that the Society of Light or the demon would get her, "And we've gotten something from Chazz that the demon looked kinda like Jaden." Yusuke said.

Mindy raised an eyebrow, "Jaden?" she looked at the unconscious Slifer, with Jordan by his bedside, "A demon that looks like him. It would be weird if the demon turned out to be him."

"Yeah." Yusuke said.

Just then, Ms. Fontaine came in, "Excuse me, but it seems that you guys have three visitors."

Just then, from behind three familiar faces came into the room, which Yusuke was happy to see, "Kurama, Kuwabara, Genkai!"

"Hello," Kurama greeted

Mindy got into her lovesick state, again, when Kurama came into the room, "Hey Kurama," she greeted, with a dreamy smile.

Yusuke took a double take on Kuwabara's face, "Hey Kuwabara, how did you get that black eye?" he asked, pointing at Kuwabara's right eye.

"You know, Urameshi, your school is getting a bit too weird!" Kuwabara said. "First a demon's on the island and there's this 'Society of Light' thing going on."

"That doesn't explain on how you got that black eye." Yusuke said, in a dry and bored tone

"We had a run in with Alexis," Genkai said, "And she acted like she didn't know us and Kuwabara, being the moron that he is, went and made her punch him in the face."

"Idiot," Hiei muttered.

Kuwabara glared at Hiei, "Shut it, Half Pint!" he yelled.

"It's really hard to get any sleep here."

They looked to see an awake and annoyed Aster Phoenix staring at them. Kurama and Kuwabara stammered.

Kurama gaped his mouth open, "It's can't be…"

"Aster Phoenix!" Kuwabara ran towards the pro-duelist, who assumed that he was just another fan, "I can't believe that I'm seeing Aster Phoenix right in front of me!" Kuwabara got out a notebook pad from his pocket and gave it to Aster, "Can I please have your autograph!?!"

Aster rolled his eyes, knowing that it was only another fan, "Sure, why not?" He took the notepad and wrote his name onto it and gave it to the orange haired teen, "Here?"

"Thanks," Kuwabara said.

"Get out of my way, Half Pint!" came a voice that sounded like Hassleberry, "I want to be the one at Jaden's bedside first!"

"No way, Hassleberry!" came a voice that sounded like Syrus, "I'm going first!"

Hiei groaned, in annoyance of the two Ra boys, trying to get inside the room. Hiei rolled his eyes, 'Why even bother?' he wondered.

"Get out of my way, Truesdale!" Hassleberry snarled, shoving Syrus out of the way, but the blunette didn't budge, "Why don't you get out of my way!?!" Syrus retorted

"Here's an idea," came a voice that sounded like Kari, "Why don't the both of you get in!?!" Kari kicked the Ra boys inside the room and they landed on the ground with a thump.

Yusuke shook his head in disappointment, "Oh brother…" he muttered.

Syrus and Hassleberry got up, while rubbing their hinds where Kari kicked them, as the elder of the Urameshi twins walked into the room, with Bastion and Kagome behind her. Syrus looked up to see three familiar faces, "Kurama, Master Genkai and Kuwa…" Syrus's noticed the black eye on Kuwabara's face, "Kuwabara, what in the world happen to your…"

"I REALLY don't want to talk about it!" Kuwabara bawled.

"That you got hit by a girl," Yusuke muttered, which earned him a fist in face by a now conscious Keiko, "Gee, you're in the same boat, Yusuke." She muttered, "And keep your comments about girls to yourself."

Yusuke wailed in pain, holding his nose, "Hey, no fair!" he wailed, "When were you conscious!?!"

Keiko pointed at Syrus and Hassleberry, "Those two arguing is what woke me up!" she seethed.

"How are you feeling, Keiko?" Genkai asked.

"I'm feeling fine, thanks," Keiko replied, with a smile.

"That's good hear," Hassleberry said, "And by the way, who are them!?!" He referring to new faces.

"Oh yeah," Yusuke said. "Hassleberry, these are my friends from home and my old team, the one in the red hair is Kurama, the old hag is my mentor, Genkai and the guy, who…"

Kuwabara pushed Yusuke's head down to interrupt him, "…The Great Kazuma Kuwabara!"

"Pleasure to meet with y'all," Hassleberry said, "The name's Sergeant Tyranno Hassleberry, dino duelist!"

Kurama, Kuwabara and Genkai exchanged confused looks at each other, "So, when was this The Army," Kuwabara asked.

"Don't worry about it," Syrus said in a bored tone, "Hassleberry is only a military sergeant wannabe."

As a result, Hassleberry socked Syrus's head in anger, "Shut it, Truesdale!" he roared, "Another one of those remarks and I'll drop ya like dirty laundry!"

Syrus rubbed his head and glared at Hassleberry, "Oh yeah," he spat, "I'd love to see you try, Dino Brain!"

"Them fighting words, Half Pint!" Hassleberry yelled, as he and Syrus prepared to fight.

**"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, YOU TWO!!"** Kari, Keiko and Kagome roared, with their heads appearing with a vein popping out of their heads, each, which made the two Ra boys cower behind Yusuke.

Syrus's legs were shaking, "Wow, they can be……"

"…really scary when angry," Hassleberry squeaked.

"Talk about being pathetic," Aster muttered, looking at the two cowering Ras.

Just then, a loud yawn was heard, everyone turned their attention to a now awake Jaden, "Hey Jay!" Syrus greeted.

"You're finally awake!" Yusuke said.

Jaden looked around the room and spotted an unconscious Jasmine laying on one of the hospital beds. He gaped his mouth open, 'He didn't…' he thought, "What happened to Jasmine?"

"We found her unconscious," Jordan replied, "With a bite mark."

Jaden's eyes widened and slightly grunt, 'He did…'

"That asshole of a demon did this," Kari snarled. "I just wish that it would come out of hiding."

'If only he knew,' Jaden thought.

**"I guess that the shadow clone did the work for us, huh?"**

_"You! You're the one who attacked Jasmine!"_

**"I wouldn't necessarily say that she was attacked,"** Demon Jaden said. **"Just turned her into one of us. Right now, the shadow clone is probably at the moment clobbering any white student, who's foolish enough to walk in the dead of night."**

_"Not if I have anything to with it."_

Demon Jaden laughed evilly, **"You remember our little deal, Jaden,"** he snarled, **"If you do anything to stop my fun, then, I'll start an execution with those white geeks."**

Jaden mentality growled, _"I hate you."_

**"You're too kind."**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

There was a whimpering of fear in the forest, as a white student was falling in his bottom as he looked at a creature of death in its growling red eyes, "P…please d…don't kill me," the white student begged. "I'll do anything you say."

The creature snarled, "You're cowardly behavior disgusts me." He stalked over to the cowering student. "I thought you white students are supposed to tell the future," he said. "If you had then you wouldn't he wondering in the forest, where demons like me, roam. Did you honestly think that you stand a chance against me in battle? Fool!"

The demon kicked the white student in the stomach, which in impact threw him to a tree. He fell limp to the ground. The demon went to work pounding the living daylights out of the white student, until the white student fell onto his stomach, moaning, after getting almost beaten to death.

The demon chuckled, "There's nothing like the sense of fear in a white student's eyes." He snarled

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Oh my god," Mindy squeaked. "Jasmine was supposed to get my backpack from the library."

"Why couldn't you get it?" Yusuke asked.

"I have to get it," Mindy ran out of the room, without answering Yusuke's question.

Kari sighed, "I swear that girl has a one-tracked mind," she murmured.

Yusuke looked at Jaden, 'I don't know,' he thought, 'I'm beginning to think that Jaden is some how connect with the situation of that demon. Chazz did say that the demon that attacked him looked a lot like Jaden. But that's crazy, Jaden's no demon. However, during that duel with Princess Rose, there was that demonic aura from Jaden.' He thought. 'I know that Jaden was unconscious in the infirmary, after he, Aster and Keiko were attacked. When the same demon attacked Jasmine, as well. The funny thing is that every one of those strikes, the victim was spared their lives. What the hell's going on here?'

Just then, there was a familiar female-like shriek in the hallways, "What the hell's that?!" Naruto gawked.

"It's Mindy!" Kari replied, blotting out of the door, with Jade, Yusuke, Sasuke, Naruto, Jaden, Hassleberry, Hiei and Kurama following.

Kari ran towards the hallway, where the scream came from and spotted a dark figure with red glowing as it towered an unconscious Mindy, "Hey asshole!" Kari roared as she aimed her right index finger to a gun-like pose, "Leave her alone!" She fired her spirit gun at the figure.

The figure made its right index finger to the similar pose, "Spirit gun!" he fired the blast at Kari's blast.

"What," Kari gawked, "It can do the spirit gun, also!" the blasts collided causing an explosion.

"Kari!" Yusuke shouted, as he and the others spotted smoke in the hallway.

The smoke cleared with Kari covering her face with her arm. She lowered her arm to see that the figure was gone and left Mindy behind.

The eldest Urameshi twin eyed her unconscious friend and spotted a bleeding spot on her right shoulder, "oh god, Mindy!" she ran to aid the black haired girl. The others followed suit, "Mindy! What happened?" Yusuke asked.

"That demon got her," Kari answered her brother.

"How can you be sure?" Naruto asked.

Kari spotted Mindy's injury, "That…" she replied, pointing at a familiar mark on Mindy's shoulder, "It can't be…" Sasuke murmured.

"It's the same mark as that demon," Hassleberry said.

Jaden growled, 'It's that shadow clone demon version of me.' He thought, 'No good can come to that monster.'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"He's here!" one white student called out as he came upon an injured white student, with Chazz, who was in a cast, and Alexis following. Alexis pointed the flashlight to see that the white student had bruises and bleeding in the face, "Damn, that's ugly," Alexis commanded.

"This must be the work of the Urameshi twins," Chazz seethed

"No way," Alexis said, "I've known Yusuke and Hikari, since we were kids and I don't think that they would pound a normal person this serious."

Chazz gasped, "He…hey Alexis," he said, "I think that the Jaden-look-a-like demon did this."

Alexis gasped, "We better take the one to Master Sartorius, right away." She said.


	9. Demons Rising

Disclaimer: see chapter one

"**_Talking to his demon half"_**

"**Demon talking to human self"**

'**Demon thoughts'**

**Chapter 9: Demons Rising**

Deeper in the forest and inside the cave, a mysterious priestess, with long black hair, wearing a white and red kimono is performing a ritual, with candles, "Tempest winds and arctic swan, the time has come, so heed my call!"

Then, a whirl of wind and lightning came between her and two figures appeared behind her, "What can I do for you," one said.

"What can _we_ do for you?" the other correct, putting an emphasis on 'we'.

"That's what I meant!"

"Yeah right!"

"Silence!" the priestess snapped, "Our targets have arrived at the town of Domino as of today. So give them a warm welcome, then bring them to me."

"Yo! I'm all over it," one said, "Those punks are walking on thin ice!"

"Chill out, Frosty," the other said, "This is supposed to be a team effort!"

"Enough!" the priestess snarled, "This will be the toughest job, yet. From what I heard, Yusuke and Jaden are no ordinary duelists. In fact, according to my brother, they may be the 'ones'."

"Awesome!"

"Right on!"

"Settle down," the priestess said and threw envelopes at them, "Take these."

The cloak figures caught them, "What are they?"

"Yeah,"

The priestess smirked, "Should your skills proved to be too weak," she said, "Sub due your opponent with these cards. Now be gone!" the figure disappeared in wind and lightning.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Duel Academy cruise has finally arrived at the Domino seaport.

A pair of red sneakers and a pair of brown boots stepped from the boat, "We're here," Jaden declared and looked around, "So this is where Yugi grew up, huh? What to do first?"

Yusuke shrugged, "How about…"

"Find a bathroom," Syrus said, as he and Hassleberry, walked away from the boat, carried a seasick Bastion by the arms, with Hinata, Keiko, Kari, Kagome, Inuyasha (Human Form), Hiei, Ryoko, Jordan, Jade following them, "I'm sorry," Bastion said, sickly, "Not a big boat fan."

"Glad I'm not the only one."

They turned to see Sasuke and Sakura carrying a seasick Naruto by the arms, "Gee Naruto, you're not looking so well." Jaden said.

"May I have your attention please, students," Bonaparte announced, with a bullhorn, "It's time to review our schedule."

"I beg your pardon," Sartorius interrupted, "but my dorm and I have our own arena, today."

"Yeah, teach your dogs a new trick," Yusuke insulted with a smirk, with Syrus and Hassleberry snickering and Hiei smirking.

"That's it, he's going down," Alexis snarled, but was hold back Sartorius and Sartorius says, "Now if you'll excuse us."

Alexis muttered a few curse words about Yusuke.

Bonaparte spoke, "But the regulations states that…"

"Good day, gentlemen," Sartorius turned away and walked with his white dorm walking with him.

Yusuke's smirked widened, "What more can you expect," he sneered, "From a bunch of dogs!"

Alexis halt her walking and back glared at Yusuke, 'Ha! Ha! Ha! Laugh it up, joker boy,' she thought, 'We'll see who's laughing last, when you see light.'

Crowler and Bonaparte looked at the others, "Well, I'm not babysitting them," Crowler said, "That much I can tell you."

"Don't look at me." Bonaparte said.

"You're on your own," Crowler announced, "If you need me, I'll be at the hotel." Crowler said, walking away.

"Me too, room service here we come," Bonaparte said, jumping off the stool.

"Well this is just great," Bastion commented, "Abandoned in an unknown city."

"Who cares?" Hassleberry said, "We don't need them ruining our fun."

"Exactly!" Jaden said, with a smile, "We're at the coolest place on earth. So we all have to make the best of it, right."

"That's right," Syrus brought out a brochure, "I brought a guidebook."

"So did I?" Hassleberry brought out a brochure as well, "And mine's more updated."

"Oh boy, I know where this is going," Kagome said in a bored tone.

"Me too," Keiko added, "I'm going shopping!"

"Me too!" the two girls walked away from the others, "Hey, wait for us!" Ryoko and Sakura said, leaving the boys to themselves.

Bastion sees Aster walking by, "Aster," he called out, as the silver haired pro duelist stopped, "tell me, what's this Sartorious planning to do? You must know something, after all he is your manager, isn't he?"

"Not anymore," Aster said.

**Flashback**

_In the white dorm, Sartorius places a card on the table, "The cards predict that you have a question." He said eying Aster, who was by the door, with his arms crossed with a stern look on his face._

_"What the hell are you doing in this school?" Aster snarled_

_"I should be asking you the same question," Sartorius said. "You despise Duel Academy, yet, somehow you linger."_

_"Because of you!" Aster shouted, "you said that it would be good for my career."_

_"You know better than that," Sartorius said, spreading his cards around on the table, "this has nothing to do with me, Aster."_

_"What's that mean?"_

_"Have you forgotten everything that I've told you? We're here it is the will of destiny. You and I had no choice, no one escapes fate." Sartorius explained as he shuffled his cards, "Well almost no one. For I found two people that defines destiny."_

_"You're talking about Yusuke and Jaden," Aster said._

_"That's right," Sartorius said, "it seems that all the pieces evolve around them."_

_"Pieces?"_

_"To the great puzzle," Sartorius said, "Aster, it's time that you knew the truth about me. Not too long ago, thanks to a great twist of fate, the direction of my life changed. I formed a secret organization."_

_"You mean the Society of Light," Aster said, "Is that the reason why you wanted me to enroll as a student, here? You were using me to brainwash people and to think I trusted you all these years!"_

_Sartorius places a card down and a tear fell from his eyes, "Aster, you must understand that I did it for your own good and the good for mankind. Mankind is destined to see the light." He said, "You and I are merely pawns of destiny."_

_Aster looked down, "You know, I used to believe everything you said," he said, "but those days are gone, later!" He turned around and walked away from the room._

_Aster was walking in the hallway, _**"Damn it, next time he won't be so lucky!"**

_"Huh?!" Aster stops and looks around to see, who's talking, "No ones here."_

**End Flashback**

"Just level with us," Bastion snapped, "What's Sartorius up to?"

"Even if I knew," Aster said, looking Bastion in the eye, "a duelist of your caliber wouldn't understand!"

Bastion gasped at this insult, "See here, I'm top caliber!" he retorts, "My grades are high, my records are impeccable!"

"Oh yeah," Aster said, "Then why didn't Society of Light target you, yet. Sorry pal, but Sartorius told me that he's only targeting Duel Academy's top students," Aster grinned at the shocked Bastion, "I guess that Sartorius doesn't think highly of you."

Bastion grunts, "Hey guys, help me out will ya!" he said, as he turned see his friends are gone. Aster just left the black haired Ra alone, as he looked around, "Yusuke! Kari! Jaden! Jade! Sasuke! Hinata! Jaden! Inuyasha! Hiei! Syrus! Jordan! Naruto! Hassleberry! Where are you!"

Syrus and Hassleberry lead the others to the other side of the seaport. Syrus spoke, "This is the place where Yugi and Jo…"

Hassleberry pushed Syrus away, "Where Yugi and Joey dueled to there doom!" he interrupted.

"That's right," Yusuke said, "Guys, we're standing on scared grounds."

"Yeah, according to my guidebook, Pegasus handcuffed them to this pier," Hassleberry said.

"Get your facts straight," Syrus sneered, "It was Marik and he chained their ankles to an anchor!" Syrus crossed his arms, "Let me lead! At least I'm to update on my Yu-Gi-Oh! History and I didn't find on the discount rack."

"WHAT!" Hassleberry roared, but Yusuke got in his way, "Whoa, easy Sarge!" he told him.

"How about if we lived the past," Hassleberry retorted, glaring at Syrus, "Just you, me and an anchor!"

"Why," Syrus sneered, but was pushed back by Kari, "so I can beat you again!"

"At ease, dweeb!"

"Both of you, cool it!" The Urameshi twins roared, glaring at the Ra boys

"Yeah, this is supposed to be fun," Jaden said. "Now hug and make up!"

At the Slifer Ace's comment, they huffed and turned away from each other.

"I'd rather go with the girls, shopping than to listen to this," Inuyasha said, in a bored tone as he walked from the boys.

"Hn…something we both agree on," Hiei said, following the black haired half demon.

"I say we all go to Yugi's house," Jaden declared.

"And I'll lead the way," Yusuke said, jerking his thumb to his chest.

Later, they approached to a card shop that had the name 'Kame Game Shop'

"And here we are, guys," Yusuke said.

"We're so not worthy of standing here, right now." Jaden said.

Just then, the door opened to reveal an old short stocking man, with overalls, behind it, "Hello," he said.

"Hey Gramps!" Kari went over and hugged the man.

The man looked at Kari, "Hikari, is that you?" he said.

"Is that…" Hassleberry said, in shock.

"It sure is, believe it," Naruto said, with a smile.

"It's our grandfather," Yusuke said, "including Yugi's."

Kari let's go of her grandfather, "Hikari, Yusuke, Syrus," Mr. Muto called out, "It is you three!"

"It's nice to see you, again, Mr. Muto!" Syrus greeted.

Jordan dashed over to Mr. Muto, "You're like a legend," he said, "Would you autograph my guidebook?"

"Me too," Hassleberry said, "After all you wrote it."

"I did?" Mr. Muto said, "the mind ain't what it used to be."

"It is you," Jade said, "Is Yugi here?"

"Yugi's doing some traveling around the world," Mr. Muto said.

"We're here for a school field trip," Jaden said, "And we're big fans of his."

"Huh!?" Mr. Muto said, "Feel like taking a dip? Sorry don't have a pool, but I do have a card shop and you're welcome to look around."

"Sure."

They walked inside, actually dashed for Jaden and Naruto's part and eyed on the cards, "Sam hill," Hassleberry said, "Would you look at that?"

"What an awesome collection," Sasuke commented.

"Wow, you have a Chaos Emperor Dragon," Hinata said, "Is it a real one?"

"Sure is," Mr. Muto said. "But last year there was the strangest thing, somehow all of the pictures of all the cards had disappeared and reappeared again."

"Here's the thing, Mr. Muto," Hassleberry said, "My best friend and his partner were the ones, who solved the situation."

"Whose best friend…" Syrus muttered.

"You don't say," Mr. Muto said, looked at Yusuke and Jaden, who was looking at the cards in the glass case.

"Sure is," Yusuke said.

"It was a close duel." Jaden said.

"They're the best," Syrus said, "Hassleberry, here, wants to be just like him, when he grows up!"

Hassleberry growled at Syrus's statement.

"Why don't you kids allow me to give you a tour of the town?" Mr. Muto offered.

"Are you serious!?!" Naruto said.

"You'd do that for us?" Sasuke said.

"Certainly, I just hope you youngsters can keep up," Mr. Muto said.

They walked over towards the center of Domino City, "This is where the tournament begun," Mr. Muto said. "Or over there. Well you get the point."

"Actually, the place for the start of the Battle City Tournament, right here, Grandpa," Yusuke said.

Everyone was amazed at the site, "Wait a sec." Hassleberry said, "You're tellin' me this is the spot where Yugi dueled his first Rare Hunter?"

"Yep?" Mr. Muto said.

Then, Mr. Muto lead them to near the river, "And this is where Yugi first faced his first Egyptian God monster," he said. "Notices what it was?"

"Of course," Sasuke said, "It was Slifer the Sky Dragon."

"That duel was legendary," Jaden said, "That's so cool!"

"Come on," Mr. Muto said, "The best sites are yet to come. I'll race you there."

They dashed from the site, unaware that two shadows linger there.

"A little faster there, Grandpa!" Yusuke said and giggled.

"Right, behind you!" Mr. Muto said, jogging towards his grandchildren and his friends and stopped and panted. He looked up to see them running off, "I could have beaten them." He said, "but there just kids. I may as well let them win and then catch up with the little tykes later."

Just then, a figure in a blue jacket comes towards Mr. Muto from behind and shocks him to the back. He falls to the ground, "Not again!" he said, losing consciousness.

A few moments later…

"It looks like we lost Grandpa," Kari said

"Game time," Yusuke said, "Let's split up and look for him!"

They dash away from each other.

**"Jaden, it's time!"** his demonic side said.

Jaden growled, knowing the consequences too well if he doesn't obey, "Hey Jordan!" he called out.

Jordan stopped and walked towards Jaden, "Yeah."

"Come here!" Jaden said, running towards an alley, with Jordan following him.

"Judai, what is it?" Jordan asked.

Jaden didn't look at him, "You know about that demon, who's on the loose on the island." He said with his hair covering his eyes.

"Yeah."

Jaden grinned showing his fangs and looked hungrily at Jordan, with his red glowing at eyes, "That's me…" he snarled.

Jordan was whimpering in fear, "He…hey Jaden, stop it!" he said, as Jaden advanced towards him.

"Sorry I can't do that, human!" Jaden lunged at Jordan. Before he could run, Jordan was grabbed by the arms and Jaden bit his right shoulder hard. Jordan let's out a yelp, before Jaden covered his mouth with his hand. Jaden drops Jordan's limp body to the ground. Jaden smirked, "Phase one complete," he snarled.

Jaden runs away from Jordan's body as he turns back to a human and stopped. He looks at Jordan's unconscious form, 'Jordan, I'm sorry.' He thought.

In the mountains, the mysterious priestess is chanting, "Guardians of Thunder, Rain and Hail cover this land in a dark veil!" she said. As a big black cloud covered the city of Domino, "Let your rage of dark fear begin and keep all spirits trapped within!"

"Yusuke, Kari!"

Yusuke and Kari looked to see Jaden and Jade running towards them, "Any sign of Grandpa, yet?" Kari asked.

"No," Jade said.

"Hey guys," Yusuke said.

"Yeah," Kari said.

"Wasn't it sunny a few moments ago?" Yusuke asked, looking the sky.

They looked up to see to see cloudy skies, "Hey you're right," Jade said.

Just then, two Winged Kuribohs appeared, one by Yusuke and the other by Jaden, "Hey what's up, Winged Kuriboh?" Jaden asked.

Then, Neo Spacian Air Hummingbird appeared, "Can you all not sense it?" he asked.

"Can we not sense what?" Yusuke asked.

"The source of this power," Hummingbird said. "Look closely!"

Just then, spirits of Zaborg the Thunder Monarch, Mobius the Frost Monarch, Granmarg the Rock Monarch and Thestalos the Fire Storm Monarch appeared all over the city.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Huh!?!" Kagome stopped and looked at the skies.

"Hey Kagome, why did you stop?" Keiko asked as Ryoko and Sakura stopped.

"Look at the sky girls," Kagome said, as the three girls looked up, "Wasn't it sunny just a moment ago?" Sakura said.

Kagome noticed the four giant spirits all over the city, "Hey girls, look at those!" she said.

They looked at the giants, "Are those duel monsters?" Ryoko asked.

"They sure look like it," Sakura said.

"But what could it mean?" Keiko asked.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Whoa," Jaden commented.

"But that's not all," Hummingbird said, "There and there!" he said, pointing his beak at the spirits, "What are they?" Jade asked.

"Ancient Duel Monster Spirits," Hummingbird said

"What are they doing?" Kari asked.

"Simple, they're creating a spiritual barrier. Therefore, if the person controlling those spirits isn't defeated, then we all will be trapped in this city forever."

"Yeah, but who's controlling them?" Jaden said.

**'I have a hunch, who's behind this,' **Demon Jaden snarled.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Mr. Muto!" Sasuke called out, sprinting across the streets.

"Mr. Muto!" Hinata called out, looking searching through, "Where are you!?!"

"Hey old man!" Naruto said, looking under a rock

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Any sign of Mr. Muto?" Syrus asked, running towards Hassleberry.

"Negative," Hassleberry replied.

"I didn't look at those dark alleys, over there," Syrus said, "Why don't you check it out?"

"Don't boss me around!" Hassleberry retorted, "Why don't you go peek over there? Unless you're scared," Hassleberry crossed his arms and placed a sly look on his face, "Just like you're scared to duel me!"

Syrus growled and glared at the dino duelist, "I'm not scared!" he yelled.

"Okay, let's throw down right here!" Hassleberry snarled, facing Syrus in an electrical glaring contest.

Just then, something was shot to the ground and the two boys looked to see a black spike was stabbed onto the ground, "What is that thing?" Hassleberry said.

Syrus went to get the object, "It's Mr. Muto's headband," he said, "But it's frozen stiff!"

Just then, they found someone, in a cast, walking towards them, which was Chazz, "What did you do to Mr. Muto!?" Syrus spat.

"Who me?" Chazz snarled, "I didn't do a thing to the old geezer, with this broken arm! But if you dorks ever want to see him, again, be of the roof of that building in five minutes." He said, pointing at a skyscraper, "The clock is ticking."

Chazz left the Ra boys, afterwards, "You know what I think," Hassleberry said, "I think Mr. Muto was kidnapped."

"Yeah, no duh!" Syrus yelled, "We gotta get up there!" Syrus ran ahead, "Come on, we only got five minutes!"

Hassleberry ran up to Syrus, following him to the skyscraper. They arrived to the top of the building, but no trace of Mr. Muto, "Hold on!" Hassleberry said, "I've seen this place. Oh yeah, this is where Kaiba and Yugi dueled as a tag team. It's in my Battle City guidebook!"

"Look two duel discs!" Syrus said, as he and Hassleberry ran to them.

"I bet some sicko what's to recreate that duel!" Hassleberry snarled, as he picked up a disc, "But back then, loser would be put in the Shadow Realm."

"That's just a myth!" Syrus said, picking up a disc and noticed a little box with a life point meter, "What's that?"

"It's a magic shadow box!" replied a voice with Spanish accent.

"Yeah, just like back in the day," came another voice, with a cowboy accent.

The Ra boys looked to see two men in front of him, with duel disc attached to their arms, "We got company, private," Hassleberry said.

"And not the kind you invite for milk and cookies," Syrus added, "Who are you?"

"Speak up!" Hassleberry spat.

"You can call me, Frost!" the Spanish man said.

"Yeah, and I'm Thunder!" the purple haired man said.

"What did you guys do to Mr. Muto?" Syrus asked.

"Oh him," Thunder said, "He's taking a rest."

Frost jumped onto the glass panel, "I'd be worried about yourselves," he said, "cuz, you guys are comin' with us."

"And why would we do something like that," Hassleberry snarled.

"Simple, because of you don't then you boys are gonna take a one way trip to the Shadow Realm," Thunder replied.

"There's no such thing!" Syrus yelled.

"Time to find out!" Frost and Thunder declared.

Syrus and Hassleberry placed the discs to their arms, "Get your game on!" they said, in unison.

"Cute," Frost commented, as he places his Deck into his disc and the other duelists placed there's, "But cute doesn't cut it, when you throw down with the Light Bridge!" (F: 4000)-(H: 4000) (S: 4000)-(T: 4000)

(AN: you guys seen this episode before so, I'll skip the duel)

Aster was walking on the streets, thinking about the clouds hovering above his head. He heard a moan in a nearby alley and he turned his head to see a familiar unconscious figure, "Jordan!" He dashed over to the blonde Ra, who was regaining consciousness.

Jordan opened his eyes and his vision was getting clear, "Aster," he got onto his knee, but winced as he clutched his shoulder.

"What is it?" Aster said, kneeing to the blonde. He looked at Jordan's bleeding shoulder, "What the hell happened to you!?!"

Jordan winced, "I don't know, but it happened to fast," he said.

"Let me see that wound," Aster ordered, as Jordan removed his hand and spotted a familiar bite mark, "N…no way," he said, "That demon is here in the city!"

Jordan's fear was growing, "You mean that monster," he squeaked and winced.

"We better on back to my trailer for a first aid kit," Aster said.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Meanwhile, Yusuke, Kari, Jade and Jaden ran into the city looking for Mr. Muto, "Grandpa!" Kari called out.

"Mr. Muto!" Jaden called out. They pasted an alley where a loud moan was heard, which made the four teens walk back to see Mr. Muto lying on a couple of trash bags, "There you are!" Yusuke said, in a happy expression as he and the others ran towards the old man, who was regaining consciousness.

"Mommy, I don't want spinach," he said, unconsciously, "No more, please."

"What happened to you, Grandpa!?!" Yusuke asked.

"Two young lads attacked me and stole my bandana," Mr. Muto patted his head, "I'm kinda having a bad hair day!"

"Guys,"

They looked to see Aster, behind them, with Jordan walking from behind the pro duelist, clutching his shoulder, "Jordan, what happened!?!" Jade asked.

Jordan clutched his shoulder, "We have another problem," he said, "You remember that demon from Academy Island, right?"

Jaden gaped his mouth open. 'Damn it,' he thought

"Demon!" Mr. Muto wailed in fear.

"Yeah?" Yusuke said, "Don't tell that he's in the city, right now!"

"The bite mark on Jordan's shoulder confirms it, Yusuke," Aster said.

Yusuke grabs his PDA communicator from his pocket, "Yusuke, what are you doing?" Mr. Muto asked his grandson.

"I'm callin' the girls," Yusuke said, "If that demon is in the city, then I want them to hide in the safest place possible!"

Jaden's insides were shaking, 'Somethin' tells me that they'll be safe, even if you don't warn them,' he thought.

"Yusuke, hold on!" Kari said, stopping her brother.

"What is it, Hikari?" Yusuke said.

"Doesn't feel strange that this demon somehow just bites some of our friends and only injures the Society Geeks?" Kari said.

"What are you saying?" Yusuke said.

"I'm getting the feeling that this demon probably won't kill the girls," Kari said. "Just bite them and don't forget if Keiko and Ryoko are in trouble, they'll have Kagome and Sakura, with them to hold that monster off. Come on let's find both Syrus and Hassleberry!"

"Hey guys, look!" Jade looked in the sky to see that it was clear.

"It looks like the storm is clear," Aster said.

"Wrong, it's just getting started."

They looked to see Frost at the other side of the street, with his arms crossed, "What up, boys?" he greeted.

"Who are you!?!" Jaden asked

"Chill out," Frost said, "You can call me, Frost. You guys look lost can I help."

Aster narrowed his eyes, "Maybe, our friends are missing," he said, "Have you seen them?"

Kari looked at Aster, "You don't think…"

Frost chuckled, evilly, "I know exactly, where they are." Just then the arena started to snow, "Right now, you're getting colder," he said, "Think higher altitude!"

"Tell us!" Yusuke demanded, "Otherwise, you'll be taking a ride on an ambulance."

Frost laughed, as the wind come and blow and he disappeared, "He's gone!" Mr. Muto said.

**"Jaden, now it's the time,"** Demon Jaden said, **"You know what will happen if you choose to disobey."**

**_"I get it," _**Jaden snarled at his demonic said, "Yusuke, you, Mr. Muto, Kari and Jade go one way to find Syrus and Hassleberry, while me, Aster and Jordan go the other way."

"Right?" Yusuke said, as they split up into two groups.

"Hey Jaden," Aster said, "What about Jordan? You know that he needs medical treatment for his wound."

"Don't worry," Jaden said, "That wound has already been healed."

Jordan let's go of his shoulder and patted it, "Hey it's healed!" he said, he said, with a smile.

"But, how did you know that?" Aster said.

Jaden gulped, "It's about that demon who's responsible for those attacks," he said. "Right now, we'll get both Jasmine and Mindy."

"How would those two prove to be useful?" Aster asked.

"Because they were infected with the demonic transmigration." Jaden said. "As well as you, Jordan, as well as Keiko."

"What!" Aster and Jordan snapped, as they stopped, "How did you know that!?!" Aster snapped.

Jaden gulped, "The demon that infected you guys and as well as the attack on Chazz…" he said, "…was me."

This shocked both Aster and Jordan…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

At the store……

Keiko got out of the changing rooms, after trying out clothes and neither of them she didn't want. Just then, a clerk, with long black hair, ran to her, "Excuse me, miss, but are you Keiko Ukimura."

The brunette nodded, "Yes, I am." She replied.

"Your friends said that, they've gone back to their hotels and will meet you there." The clerk said as she left the fuming brunette, 'This is what I'd expect from Yusuke, but from them.' She thought

She stormed out of the store, with a growing anger of her 'friends'. While inside the store, Ryoko and Sakura got out of the changing room and spotted Kagome by the clothes section, "Hey what happened to Keiko?" Kagome asked.

"She must be still changing," Sakura replied.

Just then, the clerk came be the girls, "Excuse me, but are you friends with a Ms. Keiko Ukimura?"

"Yeah," Kagome replied.

"She said that she'll meet with you guys at the hotel," the clerk said.

"She walked to the hotel," Ryoko repeated.

"Thanks for telling us, that," Sakura said, as the clerk bowed and walked away, with an evil smirk.

Kagome noticed something odd about that clerk, "Hey wait!" she lunged at the clerk, which taking the clerk down with her. Sakura and Ryoko ran to the priestess reincarnate, who was holding the 'clerk' down, "Hey Kagome, what's are you doing?" Sakura asked.

Kagome turned over the clerk and glared at her face, "What have you done with Keiko!?!" she yelled.

The clerk chuckled, "Your friend has walked into Master Sartorius's trap."

The three girls gasped.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Still mad at her friends, Keiko walked in the streets, unaware that two figures in white uniforms are following her. Keiko noticed two people in Obelisk white female uniforms in front walking towards her, 'The Society of Light…' she thought as she turned around to see two more Society girls walking towards her.

Just as she was going to make a run of it, the four white girls jumped and grabbed the brunette, "Let me go!" Keiko demanded, trying to get lose from their grips but no avail.

"Sorry, but you'll be used as bait to lure your boyfriend and Jaden to Master Sartorius's trap." One of the girls, with long blue hair said.

"Used as bait!" Keiko yelled.

One of the girls, with red shoulder-length hair got her PDA communicator out and pressed the button and Chazz's face on the screen, "So, Erica, you have Keiko?" he asked.

"Yeah, but she's putting a fight, right now," Erica replied.

"Good, I'll be there in 10 minutes," Chazz said, "See, if her friends doesn't find her before I get there." The screen was off.

"Why are you fighting us?" one of the girls, with long hair black hair said, "You'll never get free from our grip."

Keiko was now beyond angry, 'Great, why do I have to be so weak that I'd have to be used to have Yusuke's enemies,' she thought, 'It's that damn Sartorius and his Society of Light, I wish I can…' Suddenly, her mind went blank and she stopped struggling, as her bangs covered her eyes.

"Hey Erica," the blunette said, "It looks like she's stop struggling."

Erica scoffed, "It's about time," she said.

"Hey geeks," Keiko insulted, "I'd suggest I'll let me go now to avoid physical injuries."

The girls laughed, "Oh yeah," Erica said, "Your boyfriend nor his sister aren't here to do that to us."

Keiko grinned, showing her fangs, "Who said anything that Yusuke or Kari is even here?" she said, glaring at Erica with her red glowing eyes, "You were all warned." She said, in a demonic tone.

Just then, there were screams of agony and pain heard from the alley.

Ten minutes later, a white limo approaches and Chazz got out. When he looked in front, he was horrified, "Oh my…" he murmured, as he gazed at the badly injured bodies of the four unconscious Society girls, but no Keiko at site.

Chazz's eyebrow twitching, "Oh no…" he whispered, as he took a step back, "They didn't…"

He heard a painful moan at his right. Chazz gasped as he dashed towards a barely conscious Erica, who was lying on her back, "C…Chazz…I'm so..so.." she said, trying to open her green eyes.

Chazz kneeled to the ground and lifted Erica's upper body, "Erica, who did this?" he asked, "Wasn't it the Urameshi twins, who did this or those any of their friends?"

Erica shook her head, "No…but it happened so fast…we didn't stand a chance against..." she murmured, as she pasted out.

"Wake up! Erica, wake up!" Chazz lowered Erica back down, "Oh my god…" he whispered, "Who could have done this?"

Chazz's PDA communicator rung and the petrified boy got it from his pocket and Alexis's face was shown, _"Chazz, how did it go?"_ she asked.

"A…Alexis, we got a problem," Chazz said, "A very big problem!"

_"What is it?"_ Alexis asked.

"There's some good news and bad news," Chazz said, "The good news is that Frost captured Syrus and Hassleberry."

_"What about Keiko?" _Alexis asked, _"Did you happen to get her?"_

"Th…that's the bad news, Alexis," Chazz said. "When I got out of the car, I found four of our Society girls battered and badly injured and Keiko wasn't in site!"

_"You're fucking kidding me! Erica is supposed to be a 1st degree black belt in any form of Martial Arts and Keiko's no fighter!"_ Alexis yelled. _"How did Keiko escape?"_

Chazz gulped, "I have no idea," he replied, "Plus, Yusuke and his demon group didn't do...!"

There were a couple of growls behind Chazz. The gray haired Princeton turned to see two wolf-like dogs, with gray and brown fur, behind him, "BACK OFF YOU MANGY MUTTS!" Chazz roared.

The dogs barked at the white student, which was a sign that they aren't listening to him as they advanced towards him. Chazz looked at his other side to see three more dogs behind him, _"Chazz,"_ Alexis called out, _"Chazz, answer me, dammit! What the hell's going on there!?!"_

Chazz realized that he was surrounded by dogs, 'What the hell do these dogs wants?' he thought, _"Chazz!"_ Alexis called out with annoyance.

Chazz knew that with his broken arm, he couldn't do a thing, _"Chazz, are you there!?!"_

Chazz grunted, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he yelled at Alexis, "I'M SURROUNDED BY…"

A rock hard blow was sent to Chazz's stomach and he flew towards a wall, as he let's go of his PDA communicator. His back hit the wall hard and he slid to the ground, _"Chazz, what the hell's going on!?"_

A shadow towered Chazz's PDA communicator and smashed it with its yellow boat.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Alexis was at the other side of the deluxe hotel, when her PDA communicator, went blank, "Chazz, are you there!" she yelled, "Chazz! Chazz! Damn it to Hell!"

Just then, there was a yell of pain was heard, "What the…" Alexis murmured as she dashed to see the white students getting attacked by a pack of wolf-like dogs, "What are these dogs doing here?" she asked.

One of the dogs charged at one of the Society members, who was running from it and jumped on them. The dogs were biting and badly wounding the Society members.

Just then, a Society member with blue hair and glasses was running inside the hotel, but the dogs blocked his path, "Oh man…" he muttered, as he turned to see two more dogs coming towards him.

"Am I really gonna die, here!?!" the boy murmured in fear, "Nice doggies." He said, but got the dogs advancing further to him. The dogs charged at him and jumped to end the boy's life. The boy braced himself from the dogs' teeth, but heard and hitting noise.

The dogs were sent flying to the ground. The boy looked up to see, his savior was a blonde haired girl, "Are you okay?" Alexis asked, eying the boy.

The boy nodded, in reply, "Then, get out of the way," Alexis ordered, as the dogs charged after her, but she kicked them away from her, "Get lost, you mutts!" she demanded.

The dogs charged at the blonde, but Alexis jumped away from one of them. The two dogs came from behind her, but she kicked them away. She landed on the ground and ducked as another dog came for her.

Another batch of dogs came for her and Alexis charged at them, giving a battle cry, "Get lost!" she roared as she punched them in the jaw and side-kicked them in the stomach. More dogs charged at the blonde, but was went flying to the ground. One dog tried to jump her from behind, but Alexis evaded its attack and grabs the tail, "Don't you dogs ever heard of rest!?!" she wondered, as she threw the dog to a batch of dogs coming towards her.

Alexis panted, knowing that she can't keep doing this forever and wondered where the hell are these dogs are coming from, "Damn it!" she said, kicking them in the jaw.

"Invisible Flash!"

Suddenly, a force hits Alexis hard enough for her to hit a nearby wall and fall onto the ground. Alexis gets up on one knee and griped her ribcage, "What the hell…" she muttered, looking at the dogs who were charging at her. She gasped and braced herself from the teeth.

Suddenly, a whistle was heard, which made the dogs stop their assault and calmed down.

"Huh?" Alexis looked in front to see that the dogs have calmed down, 'What's going on here?' she wondered.

A couple of demonic chuckles were heard and Alexis looked up to see two familiar figures, "You are really pathetic, Alexis." Mindy said, walking inside the hotel gate, with Jasmine. The two girls had bangs covering their eyes.

"Huh!? Jasmine, Mindy," Alexis said, "What the hell's going on here?"

"What you didn't know."

Alexis turned her head to see Aster and Jordan walking inside the hotel gate, with bangs covering their eyes, "Aster…Jordan…" Alexis wondered, "What the hell are you two doing here!?!"

"Cut the bullshit, Geek," Jordan sneered, showing his red glowing eyes, "We came Sartorious's head."

Alexis gasped, realizing what her cousin's appearance, "How the hell did…"

Aster, Jasmine and Mindy glared at Alexis's with red glowing eyes, "And we're not leaving til we get it," Aster said with a grin, showing his fangs.

Aster and Jordan's faces showed purple streaks below the eyes, while as Jasmine and Mindy's faces showed two orange claw marks below the eyes, "Now stand aside," Jasmine sneered

"Before, you'll take an one-way, all-expense trip to the Emergency Ward," Mindy added, cracking her claws

Alexis grunts, "along, with the rest of your fellow geeks," Mindy added.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chazz grunts as he looked up to his attacker. It was a feminine figure, wearing a female Ra Yellow uniform, with short brown hair. She had red glowing eyes, with blue pupils and two orange claw marks below the eyes. She had her arms crossed and chuckled, "Well, well, well, it looks like 'The Chazz' will be in the brink of death," she sneered.

Chazz gaped his mouth, "Ke…Keiko," he murmured, looking at Keiko's red eyes and his mouth opened even wider, 'Those eyes.' he thought, as he remembered the last time that he saw them, 'It can't be...they have the same eyes!'

To Be Continued...


	10. Attack of the Demons

Disclaimer: see chapter one

**Chapter 10: Attack of the Demons**

At the deluxe hotel, where the Society students were staying, Alexis was on one knee after getting knocked down, while clutching her shoulder. Alexis eyed her surroundings more, as she sees the dogs growling and barking at her. She looked at the faces of her cousin and her former friends, who had demonic features on their faces and chuckled evilly. She wondered if the people, who are in front of her, really are the people she knew.

Just then, a bunch of white students came out and were horrified to see the unconscious bodies of their comrades on the ground. They looked to see wild dogs in front of them, "Augh! I can't stand see this white students," Mindy snarled, "Can't we kill them?"

"No, he, doesn't want these disgusting creatures dead," Jasmine said and smirked, "But that does mean that we can't have fun making them suffer."

"Okay, you mutts!" Jordan snapped his fingers, "You're chew toys are all there! You may either chew on them, but can't kill them," He pointed at the white students, who was cringing in fear.

The white students gasped in fear. Alexis couldn't believe what she's hearing, "However, leave this one…" Jordan pointed at Alexis, "…standing and breathing, we got a bone to pick with her!"

"What!" Alexis yelled, "Jordan Walter Rhodes, what in the hell do you think you're doing!?!"

"Something that's called payback! And it's a bitch! Attack!" Jordan ordered as the dogs went for the attack. The dogs had the students surrounded and circled and closing in.

"Go get them!" Jordan called out, as the dogs charged at the white students.

"Oh no, you don't…." Alexis tried to move, but was frozen stiff, "What the…I can't move!"

Alexis eyed to see Mindy stepping on her shadow and giggled, "I have to thank Kido for this technique," she said.

"Kido?" Alexis repeated and realized something, "Kido! You mean that physic that Yusuke fought with in the Sensui case!"

The dogs kept attacking the white students and Alexis could watch helplessly, as the dogs are either biting or kicking the students unconscious. Eventually, every white student was unconscious leaving Alexis the only one left. Mindy got off of Alexis's shadow, making the blonde able to move again.

"So what's it going to be, human," Jasmine sneered.

"Either move or get ran over," Jordan sneered, "You're choice."

Alexis gritted her teeth, 'That confirms it,' she thought as she slowly got on her feet, "You know what I think," she snarled.

Aster made a smirk on his face, "Looks, like the geek is willing to move away," he said.

"Screw you!" Alexis roared, charging towards the demonic pro-duelist, ready to throw a punch in the face. Aster easily slaps Alexis's fist as it went to his nose and back slaps the blonde hard. She fell forward on to the ground.

The demons chuckled as Alexis gets on her knees and hands on the ground, "Hey get a good look at this, guys," Mindy said, "She's more of a dog when she's on her knees and hands!"

"I'm gonna kick your ass!" Alexis yelled, throwing a fist at Mindy, but the black haired demon easily moved out of the way and smirked. She kicked Alexis's feet away, making the blonde fall forward, but Jasmine kneed her in the gut. Alexis falls on her knees, while clutching her stomach in pain.

"Come on, Tool," Jordan taunted, walking towards the fallen blonde, "Why don't you scream!?!" He kicked Alexis's ribs, hard, making his cousin turn over many times and landed on her back. She turned over and sat up, holding her aching ribs and panting from her abuse, "You…you're…" she looked at Jordan's piercing red eyes, "You're not Jordan. Not my Jordan at all!"

That remark got her a kick in the face, "I'm no one's property, bitch!" Jordan spat.

The same blue haired white student looked helplessly at Alexis, who was getting abused by the demons, "Poor Alexis…" he murmured.

"Hey guys, don't I get a turn?" came a crotchety voice said

Alexis and her attackers turned their heads to a familiar figure, walking towards the beaten blonde with a cruel smirk on his demonic features, "Ja…Jaden," Alexis murmured

Jaden grabbed a fist full of her blonde hair on the top and lifted her up, where her legs were daggling below her, "Hello Alexis," he sneered, "Long time, no see!" He, then, rammed his knee to Alexis's stomach, making the blonde spit blood to the ground. The brown haired demon let's go of Alexis's hair, dropping the blonde to the ground.

Alexis wrapped her arms around her stomach, groaned in pain, "Jaden, what the hell are…" she looked up to see the brown haired demon's eyes, weren't the same brown innocent, pure, warmth and happiness ones, as she once remembered, but red piercing cruel, impure and cold eyes.

Alexis could tell right from the back that this person, isn't the same Jaden Yuki that she once knew, "What's wrong, Blondie?" the brunette demon asked, "You were going to say something!

Jaden looked back to see the same blue haired white student charged at him, with rage, "You leave her alone, you monster!" he roared

With incredible speed, Mindy appeared in front of the white student, making him stop, "Relax, you'll get your turn." She sneered and took a step forward and the white student took a step back, "But in the meantime," she left in a blur and appeared in front in his face, then rammed her knee to the blunette's stomach hard. The blow pushed him back up and he landed on the ground, rendering him unconscious.

"Fool," Jaden raised his right hand and formed it to a gun-like post and a familiar blue light was from at the index finger aimed it at Alexis.

Alexis gasped, "No way! That's the spirit gun!" she gawked, "How could you perform that trick!?!"

Jaden grinned, "Lights out!" he said, 'What! I can't shoot!' Jaden snarled and looked at his arm, **"You!"**

He sees a familiar transparent form grabbed his arm with his arm. It was the Human Jaden, **_"You're not going to kill her!"_**

Jaden growled, **"Let go, you dork!"**

**_"No!"_** Human Jaden shouted, **_"You had your fun, plus we made an agreement, remember!"_**

Jaden growled and lowered his arm, which made Alexis wonder why he didn't kill her, now. Jaden smirked and sick-kicked her right cheek, made her turn and fall to the ground. As Alexis was going to get up, she felt a foot stomp to her back, slamming her back, "Get off of me…" she demanded.

Jaden ignored her demand and kept stomping her back, "But I'm having too much fun!" he said, taking great pleasure of hearing the blonde's screams of pain.

**_"That's enough!"_** Human Jaden shouted, **_"You're going to kill her! Stop it!"_**

Just then, a white limo appeared by the hotel, which made Jaden stop his attacks. They, including Alexis, who was turned her head, turned to see the door open to reveal a beaten up Chazz.

Chazz limped out of the car, showing off his injuries. He had a lot bruises and cuts on his face, with the left eye closed. A line of blood from his mouth. His collar and sleeves to his white trench coat were torn off. His cast was taken off, which made his left arm, limp and it still hurts. He cuts on his arms were claw marks. Basically, he looked like he was fighting a lion and hit by a bus, all together.

"C…Chazz," Alexis murmured, wondered who did Chazz got into that kind of shape.

A kunai knife was placed by his neck, making the youngest of the Princeton Brothers stiff in fear. Jaden's smirk widened as Alexis was shocked in fear and confusion at who was holding a kunai near Chazz's neck, "No fucking way," Alexis mumbled, "Ke…Keiko?"

Keiko got out of the car, behind Chazz and pushed him forward, "Move on, will ya!" she spat.

Alexis was even shocked at Keiko's features. She had red piercing glowing eyes, with blue pupils and two orange claw marks below the eyes.

Chazz gaped a mouth open to see his fellow white students on the ground, with bruises, cuts and teeth marks. He noticed a pack of dogs near the hotel. He looked at Alexis, who was on the ground, looking a bit roughed up. He then looked at the demons surrounding the front.

"Aster…Jordan…Jasmine….Mindy," Chazz murmured.

"Well, well, Princeton. It's been a while," came a crotchety voice

Chazz gasped, 'That voice…it can't be.'

He looked to see Jaden, standing by the roughed up Alexis, "Ja…Jaden," he murmured and looked closely at Jaden's features, 'Wait, that face.' He thought, 'It's him…it's the monster that attacked me. But how did he get here from Academy Island.'

"Now on the ground, dog!" Keiko pushed Chazz to the ground.

Alexis was shocked at this and noticed the injured bodies of four Society girls in the limo, "No way," she said, "You did this!"

Keiko eyed the behind, "Oh them!"

One by one, the brown haired demon threw the bodies out of the limo and to the ground. Alexis gasped, again and looked at Keiko, disbelieving, 'No, this can't be Keiko,' Alexis thought.

"Alexis, don't be fooled," Chazz started, "the people by you aren't Jaden or our so-called friends at all!"

"Yeah, I noticed!" Alexis informed.

"What are you fools mumbling about?" Jaden snarled, "I am Jaden!"

"No you're not!" Alexis snapped, "The Jaden Yuki, I might be a lot of things, but I know that he's not strong enough to gather Spirit Energy to pull the Spirit Gun, like Jade, Genkai and the Urameshi twins!"

"Spirit Gun!" Chazz gawked and looked at Jaden disbelievingly, "Yo…you could do that!"

Jaden growled, "That's enough out of you, bitch!" He kicked Alexis in the face.

Chazz was flared with anger, "You son of a…." Jasmine, Aster and Keiko held in back. Jaden chuckled and stalked over to the gray haired boy, "You think that you stand a chance with me in a fight, especially with a broken arm?" he taunted and punched Chazz hard in the stomach, making Chazz spit blood to the ground.

The demons let Chazz fall onto the ground, while holding his stomach with his right arm and his face on the ground.

"This is getting boring," Mindy scoffed, with her arms crossed.

"Yeah, can't we kill them, now?" Jasmine asked.

Jaden looked at the demon girls, "We could do that," he said and looked at Chazz, who looking at him, back, with an eye closed, "but where's the fun in that?"

"I've got some information from Princeton, here," Keiko said, glaring at Chazz, "That might raise the fun."

"Oh," Jaden gave a hungrily stare at Chazz, "What kind of information?"

Alexis gasped, 'Oh no…' she thought, "Chazz, you didn't…"

Chazz coughed, "I had to…" he looked up, "Otherwise, they'll kill every member of the Society of Light, including Master Sartorious."

Alexis felt a lump in her throat, "Kill us…" she repeated. Alexis leaped onto her feet, "No way in HELL!" The youngest of the Rhodes siblings charged at Jaden, with her fist behind her, ready to pounding the brunette demon.

Jaden huffed as he gracefully evaded Alexis's fist in the face and tripped her, making her tumble to the ground. She got back up and charged at Jaden, once again, but he jumped over her, evading the next punch and landing at other side, "Was that aimed at me?" Jaden taunted.

"I'll kill you, demon!" Alexis roared, as she lunged at the brown haired demon and threw her fist. Jaden blocked the punch with his right arm, "That's it?" he said.

Alexis was now pissed beyond, "You're dead!" She kept on the punches and kicks, but none of them landed where she wanted. Jaden was either blocking or dodging them, with no effort.

Alexis threw another punch, but Jaden caught it as it went to his stomach, "You're nothing…" he insulted, flicking the blonde in the face, throwing her back as she hit the wall once again. As she fell from the wall, Mindy appeared in front of her, with a big grin on her face and elbowed her stomach. Alexis coughed another spit of her blood as she fell forward onto ground. She grabbed her stomach with her arms and panting and groaning in pain.

**_"Alexis, don't get up!"_** Human Jaden yelled, **_"He'll just keep hurting you, again!"_**

**"Fool, she can't hear you,"** Jaden sneered to his human side, "So Keiko, what did Princeton tell you?"

"Well, he said that both Syrus and Hassleberry are at Kaibaland," Keiko started, eying Chazz's angry look on his face, "And their plan was to use me, Syrus and Hassleberry as bait to lure Yusuke and you to Kaibaland and duel Sartorious's younger sister, Serena, along with Aster." Keiko sends a look at Aster.

"What!" Aster said, "Why me?"

"For some kind of destiny test," Keiko replied, "in the Virtual World Center in Kaibaland."

"Wait," Jordan said, "Isn't that the place where people go in, but don't come back?"

"Yeah"

Jaden and Aster walked towards the fallen Chazz, "And you were going to lure me and my best buds to that kind of place, damn you!" The brunette demon kicked Chazz's cheek, making him fall to the right side, "Ouch!"

"You know," Aster narrowed his eyes and shoved his foot onto Chazz's chest, "I'm very pissed!" He pressed his foot harder, making Chazz scream in pain.

"Hold on, guys," Jordan walked towards Chazz, "There's something that I've always wanted to do, ever since I've met this guy."

"Oh shut up, demon!" Chazz snarled, pushing his luck, "You're not Jordan Rhodes, so stop…" Jordan placed his foot onto Chazz's head and pressed hard, making the spiky haired boy scream in pain, "This is for picking on me, last year!"

Jordan removed his foot from Chazz's head and stomped onto his stomach, "You don't think that it's fun to be the victim is it," he shouted, as he continued to stomp harder and making Chazz scream louder.

**_"Jordan, stop!! You're only killing Chazz,"_** Human Jaden shouted, **_"He's not the enemy!"_**

"Damn you!" Alexis lunged at Jordan, but felt an elbow blow to the stomach, "Not again…" she muttered, as a line of blood flow from her mouth, "Stay out of this, worm!" Jaden yelled and kicked her nose, making her fall backwards to the ground. Jaden jumped up and landed by her and had his foot to her head. Jaden chuckled as he pressed his foot harder against Alexis's head, making the blonde scream in pain and let's the tears fall from her eyes.

**_"Stop it! That's enough! Damn it! She's had enough!"_** Human Jaden yelled at his demonic side, **_"You're killing her!"_**

**"Actually, it's called torture. That's a big difference,"** he snarled

Jaden lifted his foot from Alexis's head and kicked her side, making her turn over. Alexis cough and sniffed, while wondering what she's done to deserve this. She got up on her knees and hands and looked up to see her abuser's cruel smirk, "Why…are you doing this to us?" she murmured as a blood came from the side of her head and tears flowing from her eyes.

Jordan stopped his assault against Chazz and grabbed him by the neck. He pulled Chazz up and slammed his head, several times on to the white car, before holding him up, "Does it hurt, Chazzy," he taught, "Because the true pain is about to begin!"

Jordan throws Chazz down to the ground, "Are you dorks done beating us to a pulp?" he asked.

Jordan kicked Chazz's side hard, "The only dorks around here are you people!" he yelled, "Get up, bitch!" he yelled, kicking Chazz again.

Alexis looked at her cousin, beating Chazz to a pulp. She couldn't believe that, that monster was her cousin. She slowly got up on her feet, "So the little bitch wants more, I see," Jaden taunted, "Well…"

Jaden punched the blonde square in the face, "You thought that I'd fall into your master's trap," he said, "however, it was you fools that walked right into my trap."

"What…" Alexis responded.

Chazz looked at Jaden, disbelievingly, "How could you have known about…"

"I was eavesdropping on your little conversation, after our demon friends confronted you two after Yusuke and I dueled Princess Rose," Jaden replied. "I just wanted to see the looks on your faces when your plan just backfired in your face."

"Well, you're not Jaden Yuki," Chazz said, "You almost look him, but you're definitely not him!"

Jaden placed his hands on his hips and had an amused look on his face, "You really have a big mouth, Princeton." He said.

"Now tell us, where that coward, Sartorius is," Jasmine said, "otherwise, more pain will come to you geeks."

Chazz snorted, "You'd like for me to tell you, but YOU'RE DEAD WRONG!" he yelled, "I don't care if you're going to kill me, but there's no way in hell are you going to kill my master!"

Jaden laughed, "You fool!" he bawled, "You don't think that I've got other ways of making you talk." He said, eying Alexis.

Chazz opened his mouth in shock, "No…you wouldn't…" he said.

"Jordan, Keiko, Jasmine, Mindy," Jaden said, "You three didn't get enough chances of torturing Alexis didn't you?"

**_"What!!"_** Human Jaden looked at his three infested friends walking towards Alexis as his demonic side moved out of the way, **_"Guys, stop! Alexis has had enough! We know where Syrus and Hassleberry are, why continue this!? This is madness!"_** Human Jaden looked Alexis, who had a look of fear, **_"Alexis, run!"_**

Alexis was going to make a run for it, but Jasmine got in the way. She looked to see that Jordan, Mindy and Keiko were circling in to her, "I promise you that this will be very painful for you," Mindy snarled, cracking her knuckles.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yusuke, who was carrying Mr. Muto on his back, Kari, Jade were running in the streets of Domino trying to find where Syrus and Hassleberry were.

"Syrus!" Yusuke called out

"Hassleberry!" Jade called out, "Hey Sarge!"

"Where the hell could they be?" Kari asked

Just then, three blurs came in front of them, revealing Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata, "Hey you guys found him!" Naruto praised.

"But where's Syrus and Hassleberry?" Sasuke asked.

"Hey guys!"

They looked to see Kagome, Ryoko and Sakura running towards them, "We got a huge problem!" Kagome said.

"Yeah, where the hell's Keiko!?!" Yusuke yelled

"That's the problem," Sakura said, "Keiko fell into the Society of Light's trap!"

"WHAT!!" the Urameshi twins yelled.

"Okay, now it's personal!" Yusuke roared.

"I don't care if Princeton or Alexis are in that club," Kari yelled, "every one of those Society Geeks are getting an ass-kicking, including that fraud Sartorious and I'm getting the feeling that Syrus and Hassleberry are captured by them, also!"

"What!" Ryoko yelled, "Syrus too!" She too had a crush on the blunette Ra and hoped that nothing bad happened to him. (AN: Did I forget to mention that Ryoko's in Ra Yellow now?)

"Don't worry, Ryoko," Yusuke said, "We're going to that fancy hotel that those geeks are at." Yusuke places his grandfather down, "Guys, take Grandpa home!" he said.

"And where are you guys going?" Ryoko asked.

"Go to see how our white friends are doing," Kari sarcastically said, "Come on, Yusuke!"

The Urameshi twins ran from their friends to the deluxe hotel.

"Well, there they go, again," Mr. Muto said and sighed, "I guess it's not to be surprised about, too."

"Hey guys, we have another huge problem, other than the Society of Light," Jade said, "You remember that demon from Academy Island?" Jade asked.

"You mean that monster, who attacking the students," Naruto inquired.

"That demon's here!"

"WHAT!"

"I can't believe it!" Ryoko gawked.

"That monster's here," Sakura said.

"Yeah, it attacked Jordan in an alley," Jade snarled.

"Is he alright?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, he, Jaden and Aster are looking for Syrus and Hassleberry, too."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alexis came pummeling to the ground, after being thrown aside by Mindy. This was going on for thirty minutes and Alexis was in bad shape. Her vest was torn off completely, her black shirt and white skirt had a lot of dirt stains on it. Her face had many cuts and bruises on them. Plus, a line of blood was by her mouth.

Chazz, who was being held by the shoulders by Aster and Jaden, watched helplessly as Alexis was being beaten, bashed and battered by the three demon girls, "Hey Princeton," Keiko taunted, slamming her foot onto Alexis's back, as the blonde was getting up, "You might need to tell us where that coward of a master of yours is hiding, before you'll be one short of a Society member."

"Curse you," Chazz seethed, "Leave her alone!"

Aster and Jaden sunk their claws onto Chazz's shoulders, making him cry in pain, "You're in no position of making demands, human." Aster snarled, as in the background there were punches and kicks noising producing and Alexis was slammed onto the ground.

"You guys don't have a soul at all," Chazz said.

"Why thank you for the compliment," Jaden sarcastically said.

Jordan grabbed Alexis by the throat and pulls her up, "And to think that I once looked up and respected you in the past," he snarled, enclosing his grip, "Well, not anymore, ever since you abandoned me for this trash you call a club, I was saddened by that, but now all I see you is TRASH!"

Jordan threw Alexis back to the ground onto her back. Alexis opened her right eye to Jordan's red eyes, "You're not Jor…"

"Shut up!" Jordan stomped onto Alexis's shoulder hard, making his cousin cry.

**_"Jordan, what are you doing!?!"_** Human Jaden yelled distressingly, **_"That's your cousin that you're doing all those things to! It's not her fault that she abandoned you! Sartorious made her do that! You should know that Alexis wouldn't abandon you at all! Please Stop!"_**

"It's true," Keiko said, walking towards Alexis, "You did betrayed us, when you help wanting to tear down the Slifer Dorm, that YOU promised to help us with but…" She placed the heel of her yellow boot onto Alexis's ribcage and pressed the heel harder, making the blonde scream in pain, "…sold us out, for a bunch of flashy clothes and power."

**_"That's not true!"_** Human Jaden yelled, **_"She nor Chazz betrayed us!"_**

"Are you four done talking?" Alexis seethed, trying to get up, while holding her ribs and sent a dark look upon the demons, while panting, "Look those were following Master Sartorius's orders and…"

"…you followed them like his own personal marionette," Jasmine interrupted.

"Shut your fucking mouth!" Alexis screamed, "Master Sartorius wouldn't do that to us!" She threw a fist at Jasmine, but the red haired demon caught the fist.

"Oh crap," Alexis said.

Jasmine punched Alexis in the face, turning over and hit the ground, "Fool," she insulted, "You might as well stay on the ground…" she smirked, "…like the sniveling dog you really are."

"Bowing down with your face on the dirt to someone superior to you," Keiko sneered.

"Sniveling Dog…" Alexis repeated.

_"What's matter, Alexis?...Can't hurt me, because your master tells you not too!?! Kinda like a dog waiting for her master's orders."_

_"Yeah, teach your dogs a new trick,"_

_Yusuke's smirked widened, "What more can you expect," he sneered, "From a bunch of dogs!"_

Alexis growled, 'Damn you, Yusuke,' she thought, grabbing a fist full of grass.

"Look at this mutt!" Mindy sneered, kicking Alexis in the face.

Chazz groaned in frustration and watched Alexis being beaten up, helplessly. He had to do something otherwise, Alexis would be dead, soon. But he also couldn't tell where Sartorious is because there's no doubt that the demons will kill him.

"Hey Jaden, I don't think that Princeton is going to talk," Aster said.

Jaden shrugged, "Guess, we have to kill the bitch," he said.

**_"WHAT!"_** Human Jaden yelled, **_"That's it, I'm taking over!"_**

**"The Hell you are!"** Jaden snarled, with glowing eyes that made his human side stop in his tracks, **_"Damn it…"_**

"You can't be serious!" Chazz yelled, "What do you want from us!?! You know the location of those dorks, why continue to torture us!?!"

Jaden smirked, "Because it's fun," he replied.

"You think torturing us is your idea of fun!" Chazz yelled, "Why can't you torture other people then us? What do you have against us!?!"

Jaden sunk his claws more into Chazz's flesh and cried in pain, "Okay guys, kill her, now!" he ordered, "It looks like Princeton isn't going to talk. Kill the bitch now!"

Alexis then fell forward, limp to the ground, unable to get back up from fatigue and the injuries she gain didn't help at all. She hated this. She didn't know that she's going to die at the hands of demons.

"Who wants to get the finishing blow?" Mindy asked, shoving her heel onto Alexis's right shoulder, causing the blonde to scream.

"Hey Jordan, why don't you have it?" Keiko suggested.

Jordan cracked his knuckles, while chuckling, "No problem," he said, walking towards the battered Alexis and stepped onto her back, "Spirit Sword!" Jordan's hand glowed orange and it took form of a sword.

Chazz gasped, "That's Yusuke's ugly idiot friend, Kuwabara's technique!" he gawked, "How did he do that!?!"

Jordan placed a firm grip and looked at Alexis's limp form, "Decapitation," he said, "I couldn't have asked for a better way of killing a traitor." He lifted his weapon up in the air.

**_"Stop please!"_** Human Jaden yelled, getting teary eyed, **_"You can't do this, please! Spare her life!"_**

"Jordan, hold you weapon for a sec," Jaden said, "There's something that I would to tell this bitch you call a cousin."

"You know, Alexis," Jaden mocked, "I use to think that you're strong, but what I've seen so far is your weakness!"

Alexis scowled, 'He thinks that I'm not weak,' she thought

Jaden grinned, "That's right, you're a complete weakling and a big waste of space!" he shouted.

**_"That's not true,"_** Human Jaden bawled, **_"Alexis, that's not what I think about you at all! That's my damn demon side talking!"_**

Deep inside, Alexis was hurt by those words and it was so hard to ignore. Why should she care what any demon that looks like Jaden thinks of her? But it still pains her to her those words from, even though this demon looks like Jaden.

"Jordan, get this disgusting looking creature at of my site before I lose my lunch from having to look at her ugly and pitiful face any longer!" Jaden ordered, pointing at Alexis.

'Ugly and pitiful,' Alexis wondered

"Wait," Jaden said, smiling like a Cheshire cat after eating a bird, "I've got an idea of a whole new level of fun."

"Ooohh! I'm all ears!" Mindy praised.

**_"I don't like this at all!"_** Human Jaden grumbled

"You geeks should listen," Jaden said, "cuz I'm only going to say this once. We're going to play a new game, now."

"Game?" Chazz repeated, "I don't like your idea of fun at all."

Jasmine and Mindy pulled Alexis's up by the arms.

"Since you guys love playing the Hostage Game with my friends," Jaden said, "I figured that two can play that game."

"Oh joy…" Alexis mumbled irritably

"But, I'm adding some rules to this one," Jaden said, "One of you will be playing the hostage. The hostage will go through a lot of pain and torture. And the person, who will be playing the part is……"

Chazz gulped and Alexis mentality knowing that the hostage would be herself, "…a surprise that would be revealed, soon enough. You win if the hostage comes back alive and if you lose when a hair is harmed on either Syrus or Hassleberry's head…" Jaden smirked, "…and the penalty will be death, meaning the hostage will be slain."

'Death, oh shit,' Alexis thought, 'I'm really gonna die young! Wait he said that if Syrus or Hassleberry are harmed, so I'll be safe if they aren't harmed.'

"Oh there's more rules," Jaden said.

"Should have known…" Chazz grumbled.

"If the Society member, who's still here, tries to save him/her or blabs our attack to either Crowler, Bonaparte or if you even think about going to Yusuke or our demon friends for help to find the 'hostage'," Jaden said, in a dangerous tone, "Well then…" Jaden laughed evilly, "…the big mouth gets a front row seat to watch all of his or her fellow members of the Society of Light getting executed and watch your poor Master Sartorius getting blown to bits and live with the guilt that you let your master and the Society of Light down."

Chazz and Alexis growled, knowing that they're helpless, "Oh if Sartorius opens his big mouth," Jaden said, "He'll be finding his younger sister's dead body at his feet and have himself to blame."

"You snake," Chazz snarled.

"I can't believe it," Alexis murmured, "All of our hard work getting blown in our face…like this. Argh! Damn it! I won't let you use us for your own amusement!"

Keiko scoffed, "I've heard all I can stand from you," she snarled, walking towards the behind the blonde and whacked the back of her neck. Alexis was feeling lightheaded and glared at Jaden, as her vision was getting blurry, "Damn you all to Hell!"

Alexis gave up consciousness and limped down. Jasmine and Mindy threw the unconscious blonde down forward and hits facedown.

**_"Oh no!"_** Human Jaden yelled, as he sees Alexis pasting out, **_"Alexis, hold on!"_**

"Alexis!" Chazz cried and glared at Alexis's attackers, "You monsters! You're gonna pay for this!"

Jaden laughed, "You gonna make us pay!" he laughed, "Hey guys, did you hear this!?! The dog is gonna make us pay for knocking the bitch out!"

The demons plan laughed at Chazz's face, "How can he do much with a broken arm?" Jordan taunted.

"And even with no broken arm," Mindy said, "There's no way in hell, you can stand a chance against us in a fight."

Chazz scowled, "Stop laughing!" he yelled, "It's not funny! Damn you!"

"Time for bed!" Jaden said, socking Chazz in the face. Chazz fell back to as his butt hit the car. Jaden went over and kept punching Chazz in the face, twenty times. Due to injury and fatigue, Chazz went limp and Jaden grabs his shirt, "Good night!"

Chazz grunts, "Fuck you…" he murmured.

Jaden rammed his fist onto Chazz's stomach, making Chazz, lightheaded. Chazz held his stomach with his arm and looked at Alexis's unconscious form as his vision was blurry. Chazz fell onto his knees and fell forward.

**_"Chazz, hold on! I'm not gonna let this happen to you!"_**

Chazz moaned, hearing that voice, 'Wait, I know that voice too well,' he thought, 'It's Jaden…' After that, he slipped into unconsciousness.

Later at night, the Urameshi twins ran towards the deluxe hotel, hoping to find their friends there. However, they spotted a bunch of Police cars and Ambulance trucks near the hotel, "What could have happened?" Yusuke asked.

"No clue," Kari said, "Come on!"

They dashed and stopped as the see unconscious bodies belonging to Society members were being carried to into the trucks. They were speechless of this happening, "Yusuke, Hikari, what are you two doing here!?!"

The twins turned to see Crowler and Bonaparte, "You two shouldn't be here," Crowler said, "You're in the way of a serious manner."

"Hey what happened to the Society members?" Yusuke asked.

"Apparently, someone found unconscious bodies of all of the white students laying on the ground," Bonaparte replied, waving his arms in the air.

"Luckily, all of them survived," Crowler said, "With serious cuts and bruises on their bodies, mostly those cuts came from dogs."

"Dog bites!" the twins said, in unison.

"That's right," Bonaparte said.

"Does anyone know who could have done know how could have done it?" Yusuke asked

"No, we don't," Crowler said, "But we're getting to the bottom of this."

"Chancellor Crowler, we may know, who could have done this," Yusuke said.

"Then, speak, boy," Bonaparte said.

"Recently, they've been attacks from an unknown demon," Yusuke replied.

"A demon?" Crowler repeated, "Surely, you jest, Yusuke."

"There really was a demon, who could have done this," Kari protested, "The first victim was Chazz Princeton, then followed Keiko Ukimura, Aster Phoenix, Jasmine Junko, Mindy Momoe and Jaden Yuki."

"Jaden was attacked," Bonaparte said.

"Exactly, however this demon kept those victims unconscious and alive," Kari said.

"But Hikari, those attacks happened on Academy Island," Crowler said, "And Koenma's spirit detectives are checking the area."

"But that demon was here," Yusuke argued, "Earlier, it attacked Jordan Rhodes!"

"WHAT!"

They turned to see a very pissed off Alexis Rhodes, who had a bandage wrapped around her forehead and a bandage on her right cheek and arms. She limped walked towards the Obelisk Blues, "That monster attacked my baby cousin!" she yelled at the twins, "and you two weren't there to protect him!"

"Oh shut up!" Yusuke yelled, glaring at the blonde, "I'm not the one abandoned him in the first place!"

Alexis's fist clenched.

_Jordan grabbed Alexis by the throat and pulls her up, "And to think that I once looked up and respected you in the past," he snarled, enclosing his grip, "Well, not anymore, ever since you abandoned me for this trash you call a club, I was saddened by that, but now all I see you is TRASH!"_

Alexis placed her hand onto her neck, remember how she was almost choked to death, "And where's your partner in crime, Chazz?" Yusuke asked.

Alexis's eyes widened, 'Oh no!' she thought, 'They didn't…'

_"If the Society member, who's tries to save him/her or still here, blabs our attack to either Crowler, Bonaparte or if you even think about going to Yusuke or our demon friends for help to find the 'hostage'," Jaden said, in a dangerous tone, "Well then…" Jaden laughed evilly, "…the big mouth gets a front row seat to watch all of his or her fellow members of the Society of Light getting executed and watch your poor Master Sartorius getting blown to bits and live with the guilt that you let your master and the Society of Light down."_

Those words echoed in Alexis's head, knowing that the demons kidnapped Chazz, "I…I don't know," she lied, not looking at the twins in the eye.

"The hell you don't," Kari yelled, knowing that Alexis was lying, "You know something don't you!?! Plus, we're the hell's my friends!?!"

"Friends?" Crowler interrupted.

'Oh crap,' Alexis thought, taking a step back, "I…I don't know that either, now leave me alone!" she ran from the twins, while holding her ribcage.

"Hey come back here!" Kari yelled.

"What's going on here?" Bonaparte asked.

Yusuke was going to speak, until something grabbed his shoulder and whirled around to see a face that he didn't want to see, "Oh it's you…"

"Forgive my interruption," Sartorius started, "but I couldn't help but wonder what's going on with my dorm? I know the answer. Six demons came with wild dogs and attacked my white students and ruthlessly beaten Mr. Princeton and Ms. Rhodes."

"Six demons!" Yusuke repeated, "Yeah, right, there's only one! Chazz Princeton said that only one demon had attacked him."

"Oh really," Sartorious said, "Where you here when the demon attacked my dorm members, Mr. Urameshi?"

Yusuke growled, 'I hate this guy,' he thought, wanting to kick this guy's ass right now.

"Now gentlemen," Sartorious said, "I'd like to speak with the twins alone if you don't mind."

"Yes absolutely!" Crowler said, as he and his assistant followed him, "I hope you catch this vile demon!!!"

"Okay asshole," Yusuke snarled, "Where's…"

"…your girlfriend wasn't captured at all, Yusuke," Sartorious interrupted, "As for Mr. Truesdale and Mr. Hassleberry, there waiting for you at Kaibaland, tomorrow."

"I'm warning, asswipe," Kari snarled, narrowing her eyes, "I should kick your ass for kidnapping our friends and if a hair from their heads are harmed…" She pointed at Sartorious, "I'll be predicting that you'll get your ass kicked by 16 year old pissed off twins."

Sartorious laughed, "Don't worry, no harm has came to your friends," he said, then walking from the twins, leaving them glaring at his retreating back.

"Man, I'd love to kick his ass right now," Yusuke said.

"Now's not the time, little bro," Kari said, "Let's get back to the hotel…"


	11. Revealed Secrets and Power of the Demon

Disclaimer: see chapter one

"**_Human to Demon"_**

"**Demon to human"**

'**Demon thoughts'**

**Chapter 11: Revealed Secrets and Power of the Demon**

Chazz moaned as he slowly opened his eyes, 'Where am I?' His blurry vision cleared as he felt his arms and legs were tied to something.

"Well, looks guys," crotchety voice said, "our little Society friend has woken up."

Chazz looked to see that the six demons were hungrily looking at him. Chazz tried to move but he couldn't because he was tied to a cross with his arms spread apart, his shoulders, his waist, and his legs were tied together by chains. He was hanging by the chains. Chazz winced as he felt pain from his broken left arm.

"Where am I?" Chazz murmured

Jaden chuckled, as he crossed his arms, "You're at a warehouse at the outskirts of Domino," he said.

"You freaks will pay for this," Chazz growled, "When Master Sartorius finds you…"

Aster came and punched Chazz's gut, "Your master isn't going to save you, now," he snarled.

Chazz heavily panted and his head was pulled up, by the chin. Mindy chortled, "Which means…" she moved closer to Chazz and placed her mouth to Chazz's ear, "…we're going to have a lot fun with you." She whispered as Chazz winced as he felt the black haired demon's hot breath to his ear and tongue sliding to his neck. Mindy slapped Chazz hard across the face causing four claw marks to appear and leak blood from his cheek.

Chazz for the first time, since he joined the Society of Light, felt helpless to do anything at the moment, by being chained, "Where's your light now!" Jasmine asked, ramming her fist across Chazz's face, on the wound that Mindy laid on earlier.

The demons laughed as the see the white clad boy in pain.

"Hey guys," started Keiko, she smirked at Chazz's distress face, "I've got the perfect game in mind."

'Uh oh!' Chazz thought, 'Not another one…'

"A game, huh?" Jaden smirked, "What is it?"

"Ever heard of Monkey in the Middle," Keiko eyed Chazz's shocking expression, "It's similar to this except it's called, 'Chazzy in the Middle'!"

'Chazzy in the Middle,' Chazz gulped, 'something tells me that this isn't going to be fun for me.'

"Chazzy in the Middle," Jaden smirked at Chazz, "Not a bad game."

Chazz was whimpering like a frighten puppy, 'Master Sartorius, where are you…' he wondered.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What!" Sartorius yelled, after hearing about Chazz's capture, "Those demons kidnapped Mr. Princeton."

Alexis, who was on her knees and bowed her head down in shame, replied, "Yes sir," she said. "They ambushed him and captured him, in retaliation of capturing Syrus Truesdale and Tyranno Hassleberry and attempting to capture Keiko Ukimura."

"That demon is putting a huge dent on my plans," Sartorius said.

"Sir, with all do respect," started Alexis, "Chazz and I fought them, but…" Alexis clenched her fists, "…they were way too strong for us. Plus, Keiko isn't the only one that Yusuke Urameshi would fight for, there's Syrus and we got him, there is a possibly that he and Jaden, along with Aster would walk into your trap."

Sartorius eyed his servant, "But there's the problem about this demon, Ms. Rhodes," he said, "Suppose this demon really is Jaden Yuki."

Alexis widened her eyes and looked up at Sartorious, "That demon could be Jaden," she awed, "…but how……"

"I don't know," Sartorius said, which surprised Alexis a bit, "But you must…"

"This demon I can't really confirm if it is Jaden or not," Sartorius said. "To be honest, the demons' ambush wasn't what I've predicted at all."

"It wasn't…" Alexis repeated, "Sir, can you find where Chazz is?"

Sartorius sighed, "I don't know where the demons are keeping him," he replied, "For now, it would be wise, in order to have Chazz kept alive, to listen to the demons' threat. Right now, our hands are tied. We can't afford to anymore Society members or my sister to be killed, we got off easy, so we need to be very careful, in the future."

Alexis got on her feet and bowed, "Yes, sir," she then turned around and walked/limped towards the door. She walked down the hallways, while holding her ribs and wincing from every step.

"Augh!" Alexis fell onto her knees and her right arm hits a nearby wall, as she clutched her aching ribs. She breathed heavily, trying to bear the pain, 'Damn it to Hell,' she thought and clenched her teeth, 'That demon.' She pictured the red coated demon, 'Why the hell did it look so much like Jaden? And the other demons, looked so much like Aster, Keiko, Jordan, Jasmine and Mindy. What's their purpose?'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"AHH!" Chazz screamed as he is hit by another beer bottle to ribcage hard.

"Now, now, Princeton," Jaden sneered, as he placed another bottle on the stand, "No matter how loudly you scream, no one, including your Master Sartorius, can't find you."

Chazz panted, while sweating and trying to bear the pain for the past 20 minutes. So far, the demons hits him with rocks, beer bottles, anything hard enough to hurt him, "Yo…You," Chazz looked up and glared at his tormentors, "You jerks!"

Jaden grips a black steal bat and swings it, as it hits the bottle. The bottle is hurled to the wall and shatters on impact and gashes Chazz's right arm. Chazz winced in pain, "You think name calling is going to help ya," Mindy sneered and licked her lips and narrowed her eyes, "Sorry…"

"My turn!" Jordan got the bat from Jaden and places a beer bottle on the stand.

"Not again…" Chazz muttered.

"Batter up!" Jordan hits the bottle and smashes into Chazz's gut and Chazz groaned in pain. He felt an upcoming tear coming from his eyes, but couldn't let them see it.

**_"Poor Chazz,"_** Human Jaden said, seeing the spiky haired boy being tortured.

Chazz had his head lifted by the chin and a bat to meet Jaden in the eye, "Well, how do you feel?" he asked.

Chazz glowered, "Why do you kept asking me that?" he snarled, unknowingly that he's pushing his luck, "I'm chained to a fucking cross and getting beaten up, take a guess, you FREAK!!"

Jaden chuckled, "I guess that you still have some fight left in you after all," he said, "We can fix that."

Chazz realized that he had definitely pushed his luck, "Let's unchain him," Jaden said.

"Unchain him?" Keiko repeated.

Chazz felt a rush of relief, thinking that Jaden had known the errors of his way, but he was mistaken, "I have another game for us to play." Jaden said, as Chazz's hopes of escape were vanishing.

As soon as the chains were taken off, Chazz fell onto the ground, hard. Chazz tries to get up, but is kicked by Aster and grabbed by Jasmine and Mindy, "Since Keiko, Jordan and I had our fun with him, you three can do whatever you want with Princeton." Jaden said.

"Whatever, we want," Mindy said, with an evil murderous grin on her face and looking at Chazz.

Jaden nodded, "That's right," he said, "As long as I can hear Princeton's cries of pain."

Chazz gulped, hoping for an end for this.

"Girls," Aster started, looking at the two Obelisk demons, "Hold Princeton up!"

The two demons raised Chazz up and Aster charged and kicked Chazz's abdomen hard, making the spiky haired duelist groan and cough blood on the ground. Chazz pants again in pain.

"My turn!" Mindy announced as Aster held Chazz's arms from behind.

Mindy giggled and cracked her knuckles, slowly stalking to the injured Princeton, "This is for painting our dorm fucking white!" She punched Chazz's chest hard, making him cough blood, "This is for kicking Atticus from the dorm!" She punched Chazz's left cheek, "This next is a personal favorite, it's for driving Alexis to that damned club and abandoning Jordan!" She rammed her fist up Chazz's ribcage, making Chazz scream louder.

Jaden sighs gleefully, "Like music to my ears…" he said

"Yep!" Jordan said, with a devil smirk, "Nothing beats an agony scream from an arrogant Society Geek."

"…especially an arrogant Society Geek," Keiko started, "who started this war by converting the Obelisk Blue dorm to a damned Society of Light dorm."

Chazz crushed into the floor, after getting body slammed hard. The slam almost broke every bone in his body. Chazz tries to get up, but couldn't. Mindy walked and grabs Chazz by the trench coat, then carries him up, easily.

Mindy grips firmly onto Chazz's trench coat, "Brace yourself, human," she snarled, sending her fist back, "This may hurt a bit!"

Mindy then begun her ruthless punches against Chazz, "This last one for me," Mindy snarled, sending her fist back, "…just for pissing me off!"

She sends a punch onto Chazz's chest, tears Chazz's trench coat, along with his white dress undershirt off and he's flown to the near wall.

"Hey Mindy, try not to kill him!" Jaden shot

Chazz groaned, revealing to be shirtless, and he tries to sit up, "What do you know," Jasmine said, walking towards the injured boy, "Princeton's still breathing."

Jasmine crotched down to Chazz, "You know," she said, "You could make this easier for you. Just surrender and it would be all over. You don't stand a chance against us in a fight."

Chazz pants, while his head is bowed, "Just give into the pain." Jasmine said, "Your body is all most to its limit for the abuse."

**_"Chazz, just stay down!"_** Human Jaden yelled, **_"You'll get killed if this goes on!"_**

"I don't care," Chazz said, glaring at Jasmine, as Mindy and Aster walked towards the battered boy, "I'm enduring this for Master Sartorius."

Jasmine scoffed as grabbed Chazz's throat and she got up, "Have it your way, then," she said, enclosing her grip.

"Hold it, right there!"

The demons turned to see a young man, in strange clothing and a pacifier in his mouth, walking towards them, "Koenma," Jaden snarled.

"What are you doing here?" Jordan asked.

Chazz grunts in pain, 'Pacifier Breath…' he thought.

Jasmine drops Chazz and he fell limp to the ground. Jaden elevated the chains and wrapped them around Chazz's battered body, fasten it.

Just then, three familiar figures walked into the warehouse and Jordan, automatically recognize one of them, "Jordan, is that you?" Jade asked, walking slowing towards them, but Hiei held her back, "That's not Jordan."

"There's the smell of blood coming from these demons," Inuyasha said.

Koenma cleared his throat, "I'd like to speak with Jaden, please." He requested.

"You're at the wrong place, Koenma," Chazz said, "Jaden's not here!"

"I meant Human Jaden…" Koenma corrected

Suddenly, the demonic features on Jaden's face disappeared and he grunted, "Huh?" Jaden looks around, while confused and the rest of the demons grunted, "Where am I?" Aster asked, looking around.

"It looks like we're in some kind of warehouse," Keiko said.

Jaden looked at Chazz, who was tied up with chains at the moment. Chazz was skeptical at this and wondered if that's really Jaden or some kind of trick, "Chazz!" Jaden raced towards the white student, "Are you okay!?"

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE? I'M BRUSIED AND FUCKING TIED FROM HEAD TO TOE! TAKE A GUESS, YOU DORK!" Chazz yelled at the brunette's face, 'Oh yeah, it's Jaden alright,' he thought, twitching his eyebrow in annoyance.

Jordan looked at the around, 'What's going on, here?' he thought and looked around, "Jade, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Jaden," Koenma said, "Did you know that you're a half demon?"

"Half demon!" Jaden repeated

"What!" Chazz yelled.

"A half demon!" Aster said.

"Jaden, a half demon!" Jasmine said.

"Like Yusuke, Hikari, Melody and Inuyasha," Keiko inquired.

"Yes," Koenma said, "It appears that Jaden has in him, the blood of a Da-zoo."

"What's a Da-zoo?" Jaden asked.

"You don't know," Inuyasha said, looking at Jaden hard.

"A De-zoo is a low A class demon," Koenma said

"Do I share a feeding on humans with the Ma-zoku?" Jaden asked, flatly.

"If that's the case, slacker," Chazz started, "Stay the hell away from me! I don't want to become demon chaw!"

"No, Da-zoos don't feed on humans at all," Koenma said, "De-zoos have an ability to copy any technique or ability that it sees."

"So that's how he was able to perform the spirit gun," Chazz said.

"Because Jaden saw how the spirit gun was formed." Koenma said.

"That's absurd!" Hiei snapped, "There's no way that this boy can be a half demon!" He said, pointing at Jaden, "Since the day, I've met him, he was just merely a human."

"Plus there's that fact, I didn't smell any demon on him, too," Inuyasha said.

"Well, Jaden's case is a mixer of the cases Yusuke and Naruto. Like Yusuke, Jaden grew up, up till now, as a pure human," Koenma said, "And like, Naruto Uzumaki, a powerful seal placed onto Jaden, that was supposed to lock all traces of Jaden's demonic aura."

"A seal?" Chazz said, looking at Jaden carefully.

"Yes, when Jaden was a year old, his mother traveled the Konoha village, after her husband was brutally killed by a couple of men," Koenma started, "She took the boy to the late third Hokage to seal all traces of demonic aura inside Jaden's body. That seal was supposed to stay for all eternality."

"I take it that the seal was broken," Inuyasha said.

"No, just weakened…" Koenma said, looking at Aster, "…by you."

"WHAT!" Aster yelled.

"Wait a sec, Koenma," Jaden said, "How could have Aster known about the seal?"

"Well, Aster didn't know about it," Koenma said, "It was done unintentionally, at the end of the first duel…"

"When Aster's Dreadmaster attacked Jaden's Thunder Giant," Keiko finished, "That's when Jaden couldn't see his cards right."

Koenma nodded, "Sartorius fused his energy to Aster's card and unintentionally weaken the seal that trapped Jaden's demonic side. Now both Jaden and his Da-zoo side are in control equally of Jaden's body and actions."

"Like when, that attack when I was confronting Jordan and earlier today, you guys, while demons, attack us, Society members," Chazz replied.

"You're kidding," Mindy said.

Jordan gaped his mouth open as he got a glimpse of images in his head.

_"Cut the bullshit, Geek," Jordan sneered, showing his red glowing eyes, "We came Sartorius's head."_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_"Okay, you mutts!" Jordan snapped his fingers, "You're chew toys are all there! You may either chew on them, but can't kill them," He pointed at the white students, who were cringing in fear._

_The white students gasped in fear. Alexis couldn't believe what she's hearing, "However, leave this one…" Jordan pointed at Alexis, "…standing and breathing, we got a bone to pick with her!"_

_"What!" Alexis yelled, "Jordan Walter Rhodes, what in the hell do you think you're doing!?!"_

_"Something that's called payback! And it's a bitch! Attack!" Jordan ordered as the dogs went for the attack. The dogs had the students surrounded and circled and closing in._

_"Go get them!" Jordan called out, as the dogs charged at the white students._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_"Either move or get ran over," Jordan sneered, "You're choice."_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_"Come on, Tool," Jordan taunted, walking towards the fallen blonde, "Why don't you scream!?!" He kicked Alexis's ribs, hard, making his cousin turn over many times and landed on her back. She turned over and sat up, holding her aching ribs and panting from her abuse, "You…you're…" she looked at Jordan's piercing red eyes, "You're not Jordan. Not my Jordan at all!"_

_That remark got her a kick in the face, "I'm no one's property, bitch!" Jordan spat._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_"Hold on, guys," Jordan walked towards Chazz, "There's something that I've always wanted to do, ever since I've met this guy."_

_"Oh shut up, demon!" Chazz snarled, pushing his luck, "You're not Jordan Rhodes, so stop…" Jordan placed his foot onto Chazz's head and pressed hard, making the spiky haired boy scream in pain, "This is for picking on me, last year!"_

_Jordan removed his foot from Chazz's head and stomped onto his stomach, "You don't think that it's fun to be the victim is it," he shouted, as he continued to stomp harder and making Chazz scream louder._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Jordan stopped his assault against Chazz and grabbed him by the neck. He pulled Chazz up and slammed his head, several times on to the white car, before holding him up, "Does it hurt, Chazzy," he taught, "Because the true pain is about to begin!"_

_Jordan throws Chazz down to the ground, "Are you dorks done beating us to a pulp?" he asked._

_Jordan kicked Chazz's side hard, "The only dorks around here are you people!" he yelled, "Get up, bitch!" he yelled, kicking Chazz again._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Jordan grabbed Alexis by the throat and pulls her up, "And to think that I once looked up and respected you in the past," he snarled, enclosing his grip, "Well, not anymore, ever since you abandoned me for this trash you call a club, I was saddened by that, but now all I see you is TRASH!"_

_Jordan threw Alexis back to the ground onto her back. Alexis opened her right eye to Jordan's red eyes, "You're not Jor…"_

_"Shut up!" Jordan stomped onto Alexis's shoulder hard, making his cousin cry._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_"Who wants to get the finishing blow?" Mindy asked._

_"Hey Jordan, why don't you have it?" Keiko suggested._

_Jordan cracked his knuckles, while chuckling, "No problem," he said, walking towards the battered Alexis and stepped onto her back, "Spirit Sword!" Jordan's hand glowed orange and it took form of a sword._

_Jordan placed a firm grip and looked at Alexis's limp form, "Decapitation," he said, "I couldn't have asked for a better way of killing a traitor." He lifted his weapon up in the air._

Jordan gasped, 'Oh no,' he thought, 'I almost killed Asuka…'

Jade could sense Jordan's distress; she couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

Hiei smirked, "I had no idea you were one of us, Jaden," he said, "How's it feel to be superior?"

"Well, to tell you the…" Jaden did a double take, "Did you just call me by my actual name, Hiei?" he asked.

"Yes, before I thought of you nothing more than a human," Hiei explained.

"And what are we, chopped liver?" Chazz muttered.

"But one question, Koenma," Jasmine said, "How did we get turned into demons in the first place?"

Jaden gulped, "Because my Da-zoo self planned on doing it, after Chazz and Alexis had their conversation on kidnapping Keiko to lure Yusuke to them," he said, looking at Chazz's shocking expression.

"So, you turn me into some kind of Da-zoo freak!" Aster yelled, glaring at Jaden, which was scarring him at the moment.

"Actually, when Jaden bit you, Jasmine, Mindy, Jordan as well as Aster," Koenma said, "You all became Zap-zoo, a high B class demon that has similar abilities as a Da-zoo."

"That's beside the point," Mindy fumed, "Now I'm some kind of monster freak show!"

"Jaden!!!" Keiko fumed, glaring at Jaden hard and stomping towards the brunette, who was back away, "Now hold on, Keiko," Jaden said, walking back, "I tried to warn you and Aster, but it was too late. Plus, if I didn't do otherwise, then my Da-zoo side would kill every member of the Society of Light, including Sartorious!"

"Kill every member!" Chazz repeated.

"That would mean that, Jaden, in his demonic stage, would have gone on a rampage and kill everyone in the Society of Light, including you and Alexis, if he didn't obey his Da-zoo side's demand." Jade said.

"That's right," Jaden said.

"What's that demon side of yours problem anyways, Jaden?" Chazz said, "I mean what did we ever did to make him go after us?"

"Because both Jaden and his demonic side both share the same hatred towards Sartorius and his Society of Light," Koenma said, "And the more hatred that Jaden absorbs, the more powerful the demon inside of him. With everytime Jaden transforms to his demonic side, traces of his human side will disappear and the Jaden Yuki, we all know would be gone forever."

"You're kidding," Chazz said.

"So, he'll be an unstoppable killing machine to satisfies his hatred on," Inuyasha inquired.

"That's right." Koenma said.

"But, I want to become the next King of Games, not a blood thrusting demon!" Jaden cried, in distress.

"Then, you'd be better of as a demon, slacker," Chazz said.

"Koenma, is there anyway to control this damn demon in me!" Jaden begged, "Like a better seal? The last thing what want is to have human blood on my hands."

Koenma sighed, "Well there's one way of preventing you from resulting you turning into a demon," He said, "That is to make your demon seal stronger and as for you five, I'll have the cure for your demonic curses."

"That's good," Mindy said, feeling relieved.

"Yeah, I don't think, I'd like staying a demon for long," Jasmine said

"Now there's the matter of the hostage issue," Koenma said, looking at Chazz, "Chazz will be released and…"

"…you're not going to release this geek, until Syrus and Hassleberry are found and breathing," came a crotchety voice from Jaden, as his demonic features appeared. Everyone was alarmed at this, "It's Demon Jaden, again!" Chazz yelled, in fear.

"That's right, geek," Jaden snarled, "My threat is still on effect. If anyone of you frees Princeton, then I'll personally carry out my threat of ripping Princeton's head off!"

Chazz screams in mercy, "Leave my head alone!" he yelled.

"Chazz has had enough of beatings," Koenma said, "Anymore will definitely kill him!"

Jaden glared his piercing red eyes at the Spirit World Prince, "I'm still not going to release him, after we get Syrus and Hassleberry back!" he yelled.

"They're not dead!" Chazz yelled, "now let me go!"

Jaden disappeared and appeared in front of Chazz and pulled him up, "I've always want to do try this technique," he said and opened his eyes to reveal that it had strange symbols that Chazz recognized too well, "The Sharingan!" he yelled.

"Sharingan!" Jordan repeated.

"But that only occurs to Sasuke Uchina's late clan," Keiko said, "How did Jaden's demonic side get that?"

"That's the Da-zoo's power," Koenma said, "It can copy any technique that it sees, including Sasuke's Sharingan. In that form, he could even pull Hiei's Dragon of the Darkness Flame, in a quarter of its power and Inuyasha's Iron Reaver Soul Stealer as well."

"No way!" Inuyasha said.

"You lie!" Hiei gawked.

"That's true," Jaden said, "Now, my demon side is making me perform one of the techniques of the Sharingan, the Tsukuyomi Sharingan."

Koenma gasped, "Chazz, close your eyes!" he yelled.

Chazz was about to, "Oh no you don't…" Jaden steps onto Chazz's shadow to stop him from closing his eyes.

"Tsukuyomi Sharingan!" Jade said.

"What the hell's that?" Jasmine asked.

"The Tsukuyomi Sharingan is a technique, involving the Sharingan that the bearer can implant the idea of anything into the mind of their opponent, effectively breaking their will and spirit, scarring their mind, and reducing them to an immobile state of primal terror. Only the strongest minds could withstand such mental brutality, and only another Sharingan user from the Uchiha Clan can defend against it." Koenma explained, "My guess is Jaden's demon side is making him use that on Chazz."

"What's he trying to do!?!" Mindy cried, "Could that kill Chazz?"

"Not exactly, just put him into a coma for an amount of time that the user chooses," Koenma replied.

"But in the past, Sasuke didn't use that technique," Jade said, "How did Jaden learned that?"

"One of the abilities that Jaden's Da-zoo is to use one of the abilities that he uses to its fullest potential, including the Tsukuyomi Sharingan." Koenma said, "But there's a drawback, it hurts and weakens the user itself."

The wheels in Jaden's red eyes turned and Chazz gasped, 'What's going on?' he thought, as everything around him was swirling and he finds himself chained to a cross, 'Not again!'

Chazz looks to see a black clad figure with a sword in his hand, 'Is that who's that…' he thought and as he looks closer and his eyes widened, 'It can't be…' Chazz sees another version of himself, in his old black North Academy uniform.

Black clad Chazz thrusts the sword and pierced Chazz's abdomen. Chazz screams in pain and until the pain was gone and he looks down to see that his wound was gone.

'That only an illusion,' Chazz thought, 'but it felt so real.'

Chazz looks at to see two versions of himself, in black, in front of him, "In the world of Tsukuyomi…" one of the Chazzs stabs Chazz's stomach, making the white student scream, "I control time and space…" another Jaden stabs Chazz again. He screams again, "…and even the mass of objects."

One Chazz pulls the sword back, "Starting now, your oldself will stab you with a sword for 48 hours." B. Chazz stabs again, while the other one stabs Chazz's chest. Chazz screams and wonders when this would end as he's stabbed more times and loses consciousness.

Chazz opens his eyes and finds that he's still tied to the cross and the two B. Chazzs looked at him, back, "In the world of Tsukuyomi…" one of the B. Chazzs stabs Chazz's chest, "I control time and space…" Chazz screams in agony, "…and even the mass of objects."

Chazz pants in exhaustion, 'This is only an illusion,' he thought.

"You should not underestimate this just because it's an illusion." One of the B. Chazzs stabs Chazz's side, making him scream, "This pain is not fake."

Chazz grunts in pain, "This pain does not differ from one created via an illusion, though." Chazz pants again, wondering when this torture will end. Chazz is screaming as the stabbing continues, "How long will your mind be able to withstand this?" B. Chazz thrusts the sword further, making Chazz scream louder as tears came down his eyes.

Chazz closes and opens his eyes as the pain was gone. Just then, a bunch of B. Chazzs surrounded Chazz, 'Oh crap,' Chazz thought.

"47 hours, 59 minutes and 59 seconds,"

All B. Chazzs pointed their swords to Chazz, preparing to stab him, again, "Only…Only a second from all that…" Chazz muttered.

All of swords were lunged and pierced Chazz, Chazz screamed louder as the swords stabbed his battered body and cried, not able to endure this kind of pain.

Chazz opened his eyes to see that he was back in the real world and panting hard. He was tried and couldn't take anymore pain, "Three days in that world is less than a second in the real world?" Chazz said.

"Is it over?" Mindy asked.

"I've never heard Chazz scream that loudly before," Jasmine said.

"That's the power of the Tsukuyomi Sharingan," Koenma said, "It attacks the mind of the opponent. Right now, Chazz is both injured in mind and body."

"Jaden's demonic side is nothing but pure evil…" Aster murmured.

Jaden drops Chazz to the ground and reverts to his human side. Jaden gasped as he looks at Chazz, who was unconscious at the moment, "Oh no…" he said, "Oh my god, Chazz!"

**"He brought this upon himself,"** Demon Jaden sneered.

**_"How could you?"_** Jaden snarled.

"Jaden's demonic side is nothing but pure evil," Koenma said, "Just like all Da-zoos are."

"Koenma," Jaden stares at the Spirit World Prince, "I want to have this demon seal, I don't want anyone else to be another victim like Chazz has."

"I can't argue with you there," Mindy said.

"I can help you with that, Jaden."

Everyone turned to see a young masked man, with messy long white hair, "Kakashi-sensei!"

The man named Kakashi walked towards the other, "I've heard that you've got some demonic problems, I see," he said.

"Can you seal it up?" Jaden asked, with hope in his eyes.

Kakashi nodded, in reply, "This won't take long." He said.

**'You fools, you have not seen or heard the last of me. I assure that!'**


	12. Another Dazoo

Disclaimer: see chapter one

**Another Da-zoo!**

"Judging by the shiner," Yusuke said, referring to the black eye on Atticus's face, "You've had a run in with the Society Geeks."

Yusuke, Kari, Sakura, Kagome, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Atticus and Ryoko were with the Slifer group, by the river, having a camp fire.

"I thought I'd surprise her," Atticus said, referring what happened earlier before the ambush of the white dorm by the demons. He was going to visit Alexis, but the white student threw him out.

"Those punks took Syrus and Hassleberry, too," Yusuke snarled, "And almost took Keiko, too."

"Almost?" Atticus raised an eyebrow

"We don't know how exactly she managed to escape from the Society of Light," Yusuke said, "But we got another problem."

"Not too long ago," Kagome started, "The white students were ambushed by a pack of dogs and six demons."

"And one, among the demons was the demon that attacked Chazz one time," Yusuke said.

"WHAT!" Atticus yelled, "Those monsters attacked my baby sister!"

"And Jordan, too," Sasuke said.

"My baby cousin, too! How are they!?!" Atticus asked.

"Well, what I knew that was that demon bit Jordan's right shoulder and Alexis suffered from a bleeding forehead, bruises on the face and arms and a broken ribcage," Yusuke said, "Other then that, they're fine."

"But how did that demon get here from Academy Island to Domino, I wonder," Sasuke said.

"Plus, there's the fact it could do the spirit gun," Kari mentioned, remembering after Mindy was attacked.

"Hey, look at it this way," Naruto said, "At least, they're having a miserable time on this trip, staying in the hospital."

Sakura whacked Naruto on the head, "Naruto, that's a terrible thing to say!" she scolded.

"Funny thing is that we didn't find Chazz, with those geeks," Yusuke said.

"I could care less about happens to him, now BELIEVE IT!" Naruto scoffed

"I agree with Naruto," Ryoko snarled, "My only regret is that the demon didn't kill him, in the first place."

"It's Chazz's fault that the Society of Light was even converted from the Obelisk dorm, as well." Atticus added.

"But we put the entire blame on Sartorius, as well," Yusuke said.

"Hey kids, why all the long faces?" Mr. Muto asked, walking by the depressed Slifer Reds, with bags of hamburgers, "Perhaps these should cheer you up."

"Hey guys,"

They turned to see Inuyasha, Hiei, Jaden, Jade, Jordan and Keiko walking towards them, "Keiko, you're okay!" Ryoko praised

Keiko gave Ryoko, Sakura and Kagome a dark look, "YOU GUYS LEFT ME ALMOST GETTING KIDNAPPED BY THE SOCIETY OF LIGHT!!" she roared, which scarred Yusuke, Jaden, Naruto and Jordan, because of her outburst.

"We didn't leave you!" Sakura said.

"Yeah, that clerk at the store told us that you left to go to the hotel," Ryoko said.

"Apparently, that clerk was also working for Sartorius." Kagome added.

Yusuke were hiding behind Kari, while Jaden was hiding behind Hiei, Jordan was hiding behind Jade and Naruto hiding behind Hinata, after hearing Keiko's yell, "I don't know who's scarier when angry, Keiko or Alexis," Jordan commented, officially scared of the brunette's wrath. (AN: I'm officially making Jordan stop with the nicknames, because they're getting kinda old and he's 14.)

A few moments later, the Slifer Red students were eating and enjoying their hamburgers. But Jaden didn't eat his burger, not because only Syrus and Hassleberry aren't here, but his demonic seal on his back that Kakashi placed on him. It won't seal the demon in him, completely, but prevents his Da-zoo side from taking over by will. He was still a half-demon like Yusuke, Kari, Melody and Inuyasha.

"Hey Jaden."

Jaden looked over to Atticus, "What's wrong you're not eating?" he asked.

"Yeah, you haven't eaten your burger since you got it," Yusuke added.

Jaden sighed, "Guys, I have a confession to make," he said, "It's about the attack on the white students caused by the six demons."

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"Hello!"

Everyone looked up to see Bastion, running towards them, "Hey Bastion!" Kari greeted.

"Jaden was about to tell us something about the attack," Naruto said.

"You mean the attack by the hotel that the white students are staying," Bastion said.

"Yeah," Jaden said, "That demon was also, as you guys know, attacked Chazz, from behind. That demon was…me."

"What!" Yusuke said.

"You're kidding." Atticus said.

"That's right."

Kakashi and Koenma walked towards them, "Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata greeted.

"Jaden is indeed a demon. Well half demon." Kakashi said.

"Half demon?" Kagome inquired.

"But that's crazy," Yusuke said, "If that's the case, then I would have sense demon…" he thought about for a while, "…there was the sense of demonic energy coming from you, when we were dueling Princess Rose."

"But we would have sensed Jaden's demonic aura, before that," Kagome added.

"Jaden's demon side was sealed, at that time," Keiko said.

"Sealed?" Kari repeated.

"That's right," Koenma said, "Right now, the demon, Da-zoo, inside of Jaden's body is sealed at the moment."

"Da-zoo?" Bastion said.

"A Da-zoo is a low A class demon," Koenma said, "And the evilest of all demons."

"So, right now, Jaden has sealed in him is some kind of evil demon!" Bastion said, "But how in the world did that demon took over Jaden's body and mind?"

"But how did it got into him," Kagome asked.

"Was he born with it?"

Everyone looked at Atticus, weirdly, "Yes, Jaden was born with demon blood," Kakashi said, "When Jaden was one, his mother sent him the Konoha Village to have his demon side sealed, along with every ability that belonged to the Da-zoo, by the late third Hokage. That would explain why Jaden didn't know anything about his demonic inheritage and not aware of it."

"I've heard about this," Sasuke said, "About fifteen years ago, the third Hokage placed a seal on the belly of a year old baby boy."

Jaden showed everyone the seal on his stomach, which appeared to be a circle with a weird looking star in the middle and lowered down his shirt, "That boy was me." He said.

"It's the same situation as me," Naruto said.

"Actually Naruto," Kakashi said, "The nine-tailed fox's chakra was sealed in you, when you were a baby. You weren't born with it."

"Plus there was another child, five years later, after the boy got the seal placed," Sasuke said.

"Another Da-zoo!" Jaden exclaimed.

Atticus's eyes widened, in shock, 'Oh no…' he thought, 'He couldn't have…'

"Only it was a six-year-old girl…" Kakashi said.

Atticus's eyes widened, in shock again, 'It is…' he thought.

"Another Da-zoo," Bastion murmured, "Like Jaden."

"Does any know, who's this other Da-zoo is?" Keiko asked.

Kakashi eyed Atticus, who was frozen shock and knew why, "We don't that, yet?" he said.

"Exactly, how long was the seal supposedly stayed?" Kari asked.

"For the rest of Jaden's life," Koenma said, "Jaden and his Da-zoo side share a single life line. If one's dead, the other follows."

"So, how was the seal broken?" Atticus asked.

"Sartorius's light was the one." Koenma replied, in a solemnly

Everyone gasped at this, Atticus gaped his mouth open, 'Oh no…' he thought, 'That would mean…no it couldn't be…I was there, when her Life Points hit zero! The seal would have broken!'

"You mean when Jaden's Elemental Hero Thunder Giant was destroyed by Aster's Destiny Hero Dreadmaster," Kagome said.

"That was done unintentionally," Koenma said

"Neither Aster nor Sartorius, with his so-called predicts knew about the demon inside of Jaden's body." Keiko said.

"I've got a question," Yusuke turning to Keiko, "The Society of Light tried to kidnap you and I've got a question, how did you escape?"

Jaden and Keiko exchanged looks to each other, "It was me," Jaden said, "You see, my Da-zoo side formed a trap for the Society of Light. They were going to use Keiko as bait to lure you," he pointed at Yusuke, "to the Society and duel for her freedom or join their side. Before we arrived here, my demon side lured Aster and Keiko to the docks and my demon side, lunged and bit them on their shoulders, turning them into demons called Zap-zoo, along with Jasmine, Mindy and Jordan. I tired to warn them about the attack, but it was too late."

"What about those bite marks on your shoulder?" Yusuke asked, pointing at Jaden's shoulder, "And those demon attacks on Jasmine and Mindy happened, when you were unconscious, we saw you."

"That wasn't a bite mark, but claw marks," Jaden said, "My demon side planned them on me, but make it that the demon attacked me as well. Plus, the attacks on Jasmine and Mindy were planned by a shadow clone."

"If you had this demonic side, then why didn't you say anything?" Kari asked.

"I tired that and I even tried to prevent my demon side to carry out his plans," Jaden said, "He told me that if I tired anything to interrupt them, then he'll kill everyone in the Society of Light, including Chazz and Alexis, along with Sartorius. I much as I can't stand Sartorius, I didn't want to kill him. Whenever, I'm at my Da-zoo state, I lose all control of my body and I'm afraid that I'd get human blood on my hands."

"Oh man," Atticus said, "So, you made some kind of deal with him, if you didn't go along with his plans then everyone Society of Light, including my sister would die."

"So that attack at the white dorm's hotel was planned by you?" Bastion said, pointing at Jaden. Jaden nodded, "As a bonus, we kidnapped Chazz."

"You kidnapped Chazz!" Yusuke said.

"Yeah, right now, he's beaten, battered and unconscious at the moment, at a warehouse at the outskirts of Domino. My Da-zoo side thought it would be fun to torture him for even promoting the Society's power in Duel Academy." Jaden said.

"And with everytime Jaden transforms to a demon," Koenma said, "He loses a part of himself and eventually Jaden's human soul would be devoured by his demon blood."

"Like the same when Inuyasha's away from the Tetsusaiga and at the brink of death, his demonic side takes over," Kagome said.

"Precisely," Koenma said, "So Kakashi, here, made a seal that would prevent Jaden from turning into a demon, so quickly. But the seal is not powerful enough to hold the Jaden's demon forever. There will be a time where Jaden's demon side would be sent free."

'How can I tell them?' Atticus thought, worriedly, 'How could I tell them, who's the other Da-zoo?'


	13. Zombie vs Ancient Gear

Disclaimer: see chapter one

**Chapter 13: Zombie vs. Ancient Gear**

"I'm tellin' ya, T-Bone," said Blaze, "if were not careful, we might end up like Frost and Thunder."

T-Bone said, "That's just whack," he said, "We gots to prove ourselves to da boss, Dawg! Then, she'll give us some mad respect. See where I'm sayin'?"

"You're right?"

"I am?" T-Bone said, with uncertainty, "I mean…of course I am boy! Let's do this, yo!"

"We need to find these kids, Sasuke Uchiha and Jordan Rhodes!" the man said and realized something, falling on his knees, "Oh man! We don't know what the kids looks like!"

"True dat, cuz," T-Bone said, crouching down his knees

Just then, two figures walked towards them, "Hey are you guys, okay?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah, you two look pretty down." Yusuke said.

"What do you think, kids?" Blaze snarled.

Later……

"Thanks for the burgers," Blaze said, as T-Bone takes a bite out his own, "We were starving!"

"Y'all from the Academy, right?" T-Bone inquired, referring to the uniforms.

"You're right, but how did you know?" Yusuke asked

"Duh! You're wearing Slifer jackets and Obelisk trench coats," Blaze said, "We tried to get into the Academy, but we failed the tests."

T-Bone just laughed, "It's quite competitive, you know," Mr. Muto said, "Yugi thought so, too. You know what he said…I forgot, but you get the idea."

Blaze sends a piercing stare, "If you're so great," Blaze crumbles his wrapper and throws it into the fire, "Let's duel, right here, right now!"

"A duel!" Jaden said.

"You're way out of your league," Bastion said.

"Oh yeah," Blaze gets up from his seat.

"See here, we've got more important things to do," Bastion said.

"Yeah, we don't have time to play with you guys," Jordan added.

"Uh! I see," Blaze sneered, "What would the folks in the Academy say, if you lost to a couple of street thugs. Well, let me tell you somethin', this ain't a classroom. You preppies won't last a minute, here."

"And you're tellin' this to someone, who used to street thug in past," Yusuke said.

"Blaze, knock it off!"

Everyone turned to see a girl of fifteen walked towards the gang. She had shoulder-length black hair and piercing blue eyes and wore a female white dorm uniform, which covered her athletic body. Her height wasn't as tall as Kagome, "Oh great!" Inuyasha snarled.

"A Society Geek!" Yusuke snarled.

"Wasn't she at the hotel during the attack?" Jaden asked

"I was at Kaibaland, during the attack," the girl said.

"You mean……" Keiko looked at T-Bone and Blaze, "You two are working for Sartorius!"

"Ya caught us," T-Bone snarled.

"What have you done with Syrus and Hassleberry!?!" Kagome demanded.

"What the hell do you want?" Kari asked.

"My name is Haruka Suzumiya, I came here to duel you," the girl said, pointing at Kari, "Hikari Urameshi."

"What?" Yusuke replied, staring hard at Haruka and turned to his sister, "Kari, if you duel this girl, you'll have to join their damn society."

Kari smirked at her brother, "Which is why I won't lose," she said and looked at Haruka, "Okay, kid, let's go!"

Unknown to them, a pair of hazel eyes was watching the duel, in her hiding place by the bridge. Alexis knew that if she was found then, there's no doubt that she won't leave with more injuries. Alexis was still pissed about the demon issue and she figured that if Kari lost and joins the Society of Light, then, she'd solved the demon problem.

Haruka and Kari hooked their duel discs to their arms, placed their decks into their discs and activate them, "Duel!" (T: 4000/K: 4000)

"I'll go first," Haruka said, tore a card from her duel disk and looked at it. "I summon Heavy Mech Support Platform (D: 500) in defense mode and place one card face-down. That's all I'm doing, so it's your turn."

Kari drew her card, "I summon Vampire Lady (A: 1550) in attack mode!"

Haruka watched as female, green skinned vampire, in a purple dress appeared on the opposite side, "Vampire Lady, attack!"

The vampire screeches and Haruka covered her eyes, as her monster had exploded into pieces, "I end my turn with a face-down!"

Haruka drew a card and place it in her hand, then pulls out another one, "I summon Z-Metal Tank (A: 1500) in attack mode!"

A yellow tank appears in front of Haruka, "That monster has 1500 attack points," Kari said. "My vampire will cream it."

"I know," Haruka pressed the button on her disc, "That's why I'll activate Roll Out! Now thanks to this Trap, I can equip Heavy Mech Support Platform to my Tank to increase its attack by 500 points."

Kari gasped, 'Oh no…' she thought as she sees the jet pack looking monster coming from Haruka's Duel Disc and attached itself to the top of the tank, increasing its power (A: 1500) – (A: 2000), "But I'm not done, yet," she pulls out a card from her hand, "You might recognize this spell card, White Veil!"

Everyone gasped, "That's the card that weakling, Princeton used on the blonde onna!" Hiei said.

Alexis's eyebrow twitched, 'Again, with the 'onna' name,' she thought in annoyance, 'When is he going to use my actual name?'

White covered the tank, "Now, as long as White Veil is out," Haruka said, "you're out of luck, cuz, I can negate and destroy all Spell/Trap Cards on your side of the field! Now Z-Tank, blast that bitch into next week!" Haruka commanded, pointing at Vampire Lady and her tank opened fire at Vampire Lady, destroying her and dropping Kari's Life Points (H: 4000) – (H: 3550)

"Damn it, not good," Yusuke commented.

Kari drew a card, "I set a face-down monster card and end my turn!"

"That was lame…" Haruka said, as she drew a card, "I summon Green Gadget (A: 1400) in attack mode!" A green gadget-shaped monster appears next to Z-Metal Tank, "With Green Gadget out, I get the right to dig from my Deck, a gadget monster and place it in my hand!" after taking a card from her Deck, Haruka puts her Deck back to her disc, "Z-Metal Tank, attack her face-down monster!"

Z-Metal Tank opens fire at Kari's face-down monster which appeared to be a turtle with a pyramid shell, before it was destroyed, "Thank you, that was my Pyramid Turtle (D: 1400) that you've destroyed!"

Haruka gasped, "Wait you're…"

"…to summon Double Coston (A: 1700) in attack mode," Kari said, as a purple ghost appears and Kari drew her next card, "Now, I'll activate my Double Coston's ability," Kari declared as her monster splits into two, "It counts as two sacrifices for a Dark Attribute monster, so rise, Despair from the Dark (A: 2800)!"

The two ghosts disappear and a huge and scary ghoul appeared and growled.

"Awesome, Kari managed to summon a monster that would help her," Jaden said.

"Now Despair from the Dark, attack Green Gadget!" Kari declared, as the huge ghoul rammed its claws towards Green Gadget, destroying it and dropping Haruka's Life Points (H: 4000) – (H: 2600)

"Yes!" Yusuke cheered, "If Kari keeps this up, then she'll win!"

"You'll pay for that," Haruka snarled, as she drew, "I summon Gear Golem the Moving Fortress (A: 800) in attack mode! Next, I'll play from my hand Weapon Change, now by paying 700 Life Points (H: 2600) – (H: 1900) I can switch the attack and defense points on my Gear Golem (A: 800/D: 2200) – (A: 2200/D: 800) until the end of your next turn!"

"That thing won't even touch my ghoul," Kari said, "much less destroying it!"

Haruka grinned, "Your ghoul isn't the target, Urameshi," she said, pointing at Kari, "You are, by paying 800 Life Points (H: 1900) – (H: 1100), Gear Golem can attack you directly!"

"So what!"

"Gear Golem attack!"

The mechanical monster blasts at red beam of light at Kari and dropping her Life Points a lot (K: 3550) – (K: 1350), "Kari!" Yusuke screams

"I'm not done, yet," Haruka snarled, pulling a card from her hand, "To prevent you from attacking, I'll activate Swords of Revealing Light!"

Just then, a shower of light swords came down and surrounded Kari's monsters.

"Now Kari can't attack for three turns," Keiko said.

"I don't need to attack," Kari drew her card from her Deck and smirked, "Because this duel's about to end!"

"What but how…" Haruka gawked, "You can't beat me! I'm part of the Society of Light!"

"Society of Losers is more like it," Kari insulted, which was infuriating Alexis right now, by the insult, "You see, unlike you and your fellow tools, I duel more than myself and rely only myself to obtain victory. You tool might have messed with people's heads with this 'the light's the answer' bullshit, but you somehow didn't effect me!"

"Tell it, sis!" Yusuke shouted, punching the air and glaring at T-Bone and Blaze, "after my sister gets through with this tool, you two are next."

"Oh please," Blaze sneered.

"You dink dat you can take us out, lil man," T-Bone added. "Think again!"

"I activate Trap Booster," Kari slids a card into the slot, "now by sending a card from my hand, I can activate a Trap Card from my hand and I choose Ring of Destruction! Your Gear Golem would do just fine!"

The steel bolted ring, with the red grenades, was attached to Gear Golem's neck, "Now when this ring explodes, both players take damage equal to the monsters attack points. With your Weapon Change spell card out, your monster's attack is still 2200 points!"

"But you'll take us both out!" Haruka gawked.

"Actually, you're going out, _alone_," Kari said, putting emphasis on 'alone', "or you didn't recognize my face-down card, Ring of Defense!"

"Oh no!" Haruka cried as her monster is destroyed. The force of the blast knocked Haruka (H: 1100) – (H: 0000) backwards, and ending the duel.

Alexis was at a loss of words, 'No way…' she thought, 'I thought people like Yusuke and Jaden were the ones that are who will able to contradict destiny. How in the hell did Hikari find a way to escape from destiny? Master Sartorious predicted her defeat by Haruka.'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sartorius gasped in surprise, "Impossible! Haruka failed!" he said. "I predicted that Hikari Urameshi would be defeated! Could she be like her younger twin brother?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Haruka began wobbling back and forth. She lifted her head, and Kari saw her eyes roll up and she fell backwards, unconscious. "Hey, you ok? HEY!"

"She's unconscious," Mr. Muto said.

"That's the punishment, for anyone from the Society of Light," Koenma said, "Now Haruka goes back to her original self."

Sasuke glared at T-Bone and Blaze, "Okay, where's Syrus and Hassleberry!?!"

"What's your name, kid?" Blaze asked.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "My name's Sasuke Uchiha," he said.

The two men gaped their mouths open, "Oh man! You one of the two kids that Serena wanted us to duel!" Blaze said.

"And who's the other?" Jaden asked.

"Another kid named Jordan Rhodes," T-Bone said.

Everyone gasped in surprise, "I'm him!" Jordan said.

"That settles it," Kari said, "They are working with the Society of Light!"

"And they're going to fall real hard too," Sasuke said, activating his duel disc, "I'm going with the one in the black trench coat!"

Blaze activates his disk disc, "Get ready to be fried, little man!"


	14. Sasuke vs Blaze and Jordan vs TBone

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Chapter 14: Sasuke vs. Blaze and Jordan vs. T-Bone

Blaze and Sasuke drew five cards from their decks, after their life point meter went up to 4000 LP, "I'll start!" Blaze drew his sixth card and added to his hand. He pulls out another one, "I activate the spell card, Fiend Sanctuary! Now I get fiend token!" A small, puppet-like metal creature appeared on Blaze's field. (Atk: 0000), "And now, Sasuke, I'll sacrifice my token to summon forth Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch (Atk: 2400)!"

The token vanished and was replaced by a huge armored giant behind Blaze, "And get this," Blaze smirked, "whenever this guy's summoned, I get to send one of your cards from your hand to the grave, randomly."

Sasuke gritted his teeth, "Now I choose the card in the far left," Blaze pointing at Sasuke's card, which happened to be his Red-Eyes Black Dragon and he showed it to Blaze, "My Red-Eyes!"

"It gets worse for Sasuke," Bastion said.

"That's right," Atticus said, "Thanks to Thestalos out there, if the card that Blaze happened to be a monster card, Sasuke gets hit 100 points of damage equal to the number of stars of the monster card."

"And thanks 700 points!" Keiko said.

"That's right," Blaze pointed at Sasuke, "Thestalos, blast him for 700 points!"

Thestalos forms a fire ball and throws it at Sasuke. The Uchiha screams as his Life Points decreased (S: 4000) – (S: 3300).

"Sasuke!" Sakura and Naruto cried

Blaze chuckled, "This duel won't last, along, kid," he laughed, "count on it!"

Sasuke drew his card and looked at it, then smirked, "I couldn't agree with anymore," he said, which surprised Blaze, "I activate the spell card, Lightning Vortex, by discarding a card from my hand, I can destroy every monster on your side of the field." Sasuke sends a card from his hand to the grave slot.

"No!" Blaze yelled as the sky above them turned dark and a vortex of lighting opened, raining lighting strikes down across the field, destroying Thestalos.

"I'm not done, yet," Sasuke said, "Next, I'll play Monster Reborn to summon forth my Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

In a blaze of dark fire, a black dragon rose from the ground and glared his crimson eyes at Blaze, "Then, I'll Premature Burial! I'll pay 800 Life Points (S: 3300) – (S: 2500) to summon forth White Horn Dragon (Atk: 2200)!"

A dragon with a white horn on his head appeared and roared, "Next, I'll activate the special ability of White Horn Dragon, it gains 300 attack points for every spell card in my graveyard! Since I have both Monster Reborn and Lightning Vortex in my graveyard, my dragon gains 600 points!"

The dragon roared as it became more powerful (Atk: 2200) – (Atk: 2800), "Now, my dragons attack!" Sasuke declared, raising his fists and his two dragon blasts their attacks at Blaze. As he is hit, Blaze screams as his Life Points went down (Atk: 4000) – (Atk: 0000) and fell on his knees.

"Alright, Sasuke!" Sakura cheered.

"What…" Alexis murmured, "That quick! He defeated someone from the Light Brigade."

Blaze looked to see T-Bone, towering over him with a displeasing look on his face, "Yo! Wasup with that, yo!" he asked, "You let yourself punk'd by a school boy! Whateva!" he turned his gaze at Jordan, "Yo! J-man, let's go! You end up losin' you have to join your 'cuz in the Society of Light, yo!"

"What?" Yusuke snarled.

"That's crazy!" Kari said.

Alexis's shock turned to a smile, 'When Jordan loses this duel, then he'll be with me, in the Society of Light.' She thought

"Let's do dis, yo!" T-Bone said

Just then, a bright purple light appeared above, which got everyone's attention, and a mirror appeared.

"What the hell's that?" Atticus asked.

Blaze screamed as he was consumed by the mirror, "My homie!" T-Bone yelled as a card flew into his card, _"Your partner should prove to be useful, don't disappoint me or you'll be ended up like the others."_

"Who's that?" Ryoko asked, "Is she the one who kidnapped Syrus and Hassleberry!? Did you help!?!"

"Maybe, I did?" T-Bone activates his disc and the same as Jordan, "Kick it, dawg! T-Bone is in da house, yo!" (T: 4000/J: 4000), "Ready, look out!" T-Bone draws his card and looked at it, "I be callin' Mine Golem (Atk: 1000) in attack mode!" A huge monster appears in front of T-Bone, "Feel dat! I also be layin' out a Spell Card! Guidance to Oar!"

A huge boulder with a huge appears behind T-Bone, "What's that?" Jaden asked.

Bastion narrowed his eyes, "A deadly combo," he replies.

"Last, I'll be layin' down a couple of facedowns." T-Bone's cards appeared behind his monsters.

"Is that all you got? Sit back and watch how's it done!" Jordan sneered.

"I ain't trying to hear dat, C," T-Bone spat

Jordan gritted his teeth, "Let's see if you can hear this, 'kay, T-Bone," he draws a card from his Deck, "This should do, I summon my Drillago (Atk: 1600)!"

A drill covered monster appears in front, "Take out his Mine Golem!" Jordan declared, while knowing about Mine Golem's effect, but he had to take out his monster. Drillago rockets towards Mine Golem, while swirling his drills, destroying it.

T-Bone blocked the impact with his arms as his Life Points decreased (T: 4000) – (T: 3400). He glares at Jordan, as Drillago returned to its owner's side of the field, "My boy ain't gonna split, yet! Not without a fight, 'cuz when my Golem hits the Graveyard, you get smoked for 500!"

The smoke blew towards Jordan and the blonde Rhodes covered his face as his points decreases as well (J: 4000) – (J: 3500).

"You think that's fly," T-Bone started, "Then, check out my Guidance to Oar! Now when my rock homeboys gets crushed, I get the same playa for my Deck, yo!"

Another Mine Golem appears, in front of T-Bone (Atk: 1000), "Now, eyes on my Trap Card, Minefield Eruption! This bad boy takes you out by 1000 points for every Mine Golem I got! After that, I lose my Golem, but it's all worth it, dawg!"

Before Jordan realized it, the ground he was on rose to a blaze and he screams as his points decreased further (J: 3500) – (J: 2500), Then, Mine Golem is destroy, "Rewind and replay! 'Cuz, thanks to Guidance to Oar, it brings back my Golem!" Another Mine Golem appears on the field, "Dig it, chump! 'Cuz you ain't going home!"

"Jordan!" Jade wailed, at the sight of her friend being beat.

" 'lright, Homes, let's do dis," T-Bone draws his card from his Deck, "I be playin' Pot of Greed! Check it out! I get to draw two cards! Then, I'll kick Golem to the curve! Yes, Yes, y'all! Give it up for Granmarg the Rock Monarch (Atk: 2400) takin' center stage to bust some moves!" in a blaze of light and a golden golem is rooted out of the ground, "But first, check out Marg's special ability, yo! I get to blow one of your facedown cards right off the field!"

"Yeah, but, I don't have any facedown cards, T-Bone," Jordan said, "That means that you lose one of your own cards!"

T-Bone chuckled, "That was my plan, all along!" he sneered. Granmarg slams his huge fist onto his owner's facedown card, "It's Dormant Volcano, when it blows, you take the hit and lose 300 points! That's right, Dawg! This card's the bomb, literately!"

The blaze of red light erodes from beneath Jordan and his points decreased (J: 2500) – (J: 2200).

Just then, Aster walks out of his trailer to see the duel.

"By the way, my volcano has another phat ability, durin' the next standby phase, we both gets to add a fire monstea to our hands! But first, the Rock's comin' it real, so look out!" T-Bone hollered as his golem smashes his fist to Drillago, destroying it. Jordan feels the wind blows as his points decreased further (J: 2200) – (J: 1400), "I'm out, it's your turn, Jellyroll, so step out!"

"This would be a really fun duel, bro," Jordan said and glared at T-Bone, "But you Society freaks kidnapped my friends!"

"This duel ain't about your friends," T-Bone told him, "If I don't get mad props right now…" T-Bone closed his eyes, "…then it's done, this duel's 'bout survival."

"What do you mean?"

"Think, Dawg!" T-Bone snapped, "I'm talkin' 'bout my powea! If I don't win, Serena is gonna take it away, yo!"

Jordan grins, "Well, just trust yourself, that's something no one can take away," he said, while T-Bone grinned as well.

"On with the duel, ready," Jordan draws his card, "First, I'll play Pot of Greed, now I'll be drawing two cards from my deck! Then, I'll play a facedown and play two copies of Fiend Sanctuary, now I two metal tokens. Now, I'll sacrifice them to summon Barrel Dragon (Atk: 2600)!"

"Oh man!" T-Bone wailed

"I'm afraid so, I activate Barrel Dragon's special ability!" Jordan paused as a hologram of a coin appeared, "If this coin is tossed and it comes up Heads 2 outta 3 times, I get to destroy a monster on your side of the field."

The coin flipped into the air and hit the sand. Tails.

The coin flipped into the air again, then hit the sand once more. Tails.

For the last time, the coin flipped into the air and landed in the sand. Tails.

"It looks like you won't be able to active your monstea's special ability, Homes!" T-Bone told him, "Tough break!"

"I still have my dragon's attack!" Jordan retorted, "But first, I'll equip him with Axe of Despair to increase his strength by 1000 points (Atk: 2600) – (Atk: 3600) Destroy his Granmarg!"

Barrel Dragon blasts its triple blasts at Granmarg, destroying it and dropping T-Bone's Life Points (T: 3400) – (T: 3200), "Yo, you forgot about my spell card, get up in here, Granmarg!"

The golden golem appeared in front of T-Bone (Atk: 2400), "Guess what, 'cuz, my move!" T-Bone draws his card, "Check it out! 'member my volcano! Now we search our decks, you know for a fire monster, then we'll kick to the field!"

The two duelists pull out their decks and searched for a fire monster card. As T-Bone searched for his, he spotted Blaze's Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch card and pulls it out, "Well, I've got mine!" T-Bone said, showing the card and placing his deck into his disc.

"And I picked this one," Jordan said, showing his Cyber Phoenix card.

"What's he gonna do with Lightning Crash, besides crash and burn?" T-Bone slids the card into his disc and pulls out his deck, again and takes out Zaborg the Thunder Monarch, "Know why? 'cuz, I get to pick whatever Thunder monster I want from my deck and into my hand! Then, I'll lay this down," He slids a card into his disc and appeared on the field, "and sacrifice my Granmarg…" Granmarg disappears, "but don't worry, he's comin' back!" Granmarg appears on the field, again.

'He just activated Granmarg's special ability,' Aster thought.

"I can destroy a trap card, like my Daunjing Point," T-Bone's golem hits his master's facedown card, "And now its special effect kicks in, so I can take a monster from my deck and add it to my hand!" he takes out from his deck Mobius the Frost Monarch.

"Pretty impressive," Jordan commented.

"Yeah, well you don't know the half of it, Homes," T-Bone told him, "you see all my peeps are waiting and ready and bring on the hurt!"

"Alright, then bring it!"

"For sure, it starts with this, my Shadow Moon spell! First, I check my field and then I check my hand. If I happen to have four different monster with four different attributes, then we in business, boy! 'cause I can dis them all to play mad powerful spell! That's right, I'm gonna plaster my crib with Blue Moon!"

The skies begun to darken and swirl around, "So, I can sacrifice Zaborg the Thunder Monarch, Mobius the Frost Monarch, Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch and the posey's legit with Granmarg! Thanks to Blue Moon, they combine together! Now give it up, as the original gangstea monstea takes the stage!"

The scene appeared to be in a base of a mountain, "Put your hands together for MC Demiurge Ema (Atk: 3300)!"

In bright light, a figure in golden armor, with steal wings appears in the air, "Not bad." Jordan commented.

"True dat, Homes!" T-Bone said, as his monster landed behind him, "Plus, Blue Moon takes a card from each side of the field and transforms them. That's right, they get tricked out to homunculus tokens (Def: 0800)!"

T-Bone's Oar card appeared and a homunculus token appeared, "My Axe of Despair!" Jordan wailed as his monster's axe disappeared and got weaker (Atk: 3600) – (Atk: 2600). Another homunculus token appeared, but this time it was on Jordan's side of the field, "Yikes."

"Now check it out, 'cause this next part is off the hook! See for every homunculus token that's chillin' on the field, my boy Demiurge gains 800 attack points (Atk: 3300) – (Atk: 4900). More than enough to take you out! Kick it, Big D.!"

Demiurge Ema jumps up to attack.

"I activate my trap card, Waboku," Jordan's facedown card flips open, "Now my monster's and life points are safe!"

Demiurge Ema lands back down, "Go ahead, but next time it's peace out forevea!" T-Bone said, "Don't you get it, J-Dawg! I ain't some chump! I've been given the power to duel anyone, yo!"

"Don't you want to duel with your own power?" Jordan asked, with a frown, "Otherwise, what's the point?"

T-Bone took a step back in shock realizing what Jordan said, "You'll never know how good you really are! Dueling's about thinking on your feet and trusting yourself." Jordan explained, "But when you start relying on someone else to help you win, well guess what forget the scoreboard, you've already lost. Whenever, I duel is for real, T-Bone!"

Mr. Muto gasped in surprise, 'That's something Yugi would say,' he thought, looking at Jordan.

"Enough talk, watch this," Jordan said, drawing a card and looked at in shock.

Flashback

_"Jordan?"_

_The weeping nine-year-old boy looked up to see his eleven-year-old older cousin, towering over him, "What's wrong?" Alexis asked, with a hint of concern_

_Jordan wiped away his tears, "Nothing Asuka," he sniffed._

_Alexis sat down near her cousin and placed her arm around him, then pulled him close to him, "You know that you can always tell me anything," she whispered, in his ear, "Is Jake spending more time with that witch, Rona, again than with you?" she asked, with venom._

_Jordan nodded, in reply, "Teenagers are really weird in many ways than one," he said._

_Alexis giggled slightly, "Hey, I've got something for you," she said, getting out from her pocket a Duel Monsters card and gave it to Jordan, "It's something that I got when I went to the card shop with my mom and Atty. I knew that you run a machine deck, Jordy. So I got this for you."_

_Jordan brought a smile on his face and hugged his cousin with all his might, "Thank you, onee-chan!" he said and peeked Alexis's cheek._

End Flashback

Jordan smiled, remember the day that Alexis gave the card that he was holding and grimaced what he did to her, while in a demon state.

Flashback

_"Okay, you mutts!" Jordan snapped his fingers, "You're chew toys are all there! You may either chew on them, but can't kill them," He pointed at the white students, who were cringing in fear._

_The white students gasped in fear. Alexis couldn't believe what she's hearing, "However, leave this one…" Jordan pointed at Alexis, "…standing and breathing, we got a bone to pick with her!"_

"_What!" Alexis yelled, "Jordan Walter Rhodes, what in the hell do you think you're doing!?!"_

"_Something that's called payback! And it's a bitch! Attack!" Jordan ordered as the dogs went for the attack. The dogs had the students surrounded and circled and closing in._

"_Go get them!" Jordan called out, as the dogs charged at the white students._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_"Either move or get ran over," Jordan sneered, "You're choice."_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_"Come on, Tool," Jordan taunted, walking towards the fallen blonde, "Why don't you scream!?!" He kicked Alexis's ribs, hard, making his cousin turn over many times and landed on her back. She turned over and sat up, holding her aching ribs and panting from her abuse, "You…you're…" she looked at Jordan's piercing red eyes, "You're not Jordan. Not my Jordan at all!"_

_That remark got her a kick in the face, "I'm no one's property, bitch!" Jordan spat._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_"Jordan grabbed Alexis by the throat and pulls her up, "And to think that I once looked up and respected you in the past," he snarled, enclosing his grip, "Well, not anymore, ever since you abandoned me for this trash you call a club, I was saddened by that, but now all I see you is TRASH!"_

_Jordan threw Alexis back to the ground onto her back. Alexis opened her right eye to Jordan's red eyes, "You're not Jor…"_

_"Shut up!" Jordan stomped onto Alexis's shoulder hard, making his cousin cry._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_"Who wants to get the finishing blow?" Mindy asked._

_"Hey Jordan, why don't you have it?" Keiko suggested._

_Jordan cracked his knuckles, while chuckling, "No problem," he said, walking towards the battered Alexis and stepped onto her back, "Spirit Sword!" Jordan's hand glowed orange and it took form of a sword._

_Jordan placed a firm grip and looked at Alexis's limp form, "Decapitation," he said, "I couldn't have asked for a better way of killing a traitor." He lifted his weapon up in the air._

End Flashback

Jordan was stuck with two opinions, if he plays that that Alexis had given him, then he won't fill anything that he almost tried to kill Alexis. If he didn't win, he'll be brainwashed like Alexis and join the Society of Light. Jordan couldn't care less what he did to Chazz, but what he did to Alexis was a different story. Even though she was brainwashed, she's still his cousin, he still loved her and wanted to free her from SOL grip. He hasn't forgiven Chazz for brainwashing her in the first place, even though he was brainwashed himself.

"Yo, what's the hold up, J-Dawg!" T-Bone yelled, "Ya makin' a move or not!"

"What's taking Jordan so long to do something?" Yusuke asked.

"He's just spacing out," Hiei said.

Alexis stared at the duel hard and wondered what's going on. She realized that anytime that Jordan takes this long is that he knows that he can't win. She grinned, knowing that Jordan would lose and join the Society of Light with her. If she was giving the powers to read her cousin's minds, she'll know how wrong she was.

"It's over," Atticus said, in a solemn tone.

Yusuke and Jaden looked at the eldest Rhodes sibling with baffled looks, "What the hell are you saying?" Yusuke asked.

"Anytime that Jordan takes this long to make a move, he knows that he can't win," Atticus said.

"That's crazy," Jaden said and turned to the duel.

'No, you fools,' Hiei thought, 'It's not he can't play anything. The boy's wondering if he should play the card, he's holding. He's still shell shocked on what he did to the blonde onna, earlier.' Hiei narrowed, "Boy!"

Jordan looked at Hiei, "What are you doing, you fool?!" he snarled, "If you some much hold back, I'll personally kill you, along with that fool of a cousin of yours, that's in that society with this sword!" he threatened pointing at his sword.

Alexis twitched her eyebrows, 'Again with the death threats, I swear,' she thought

Jordan gulped, he wouldn't mind get killed, but Alexis was another story. He knew what to do, "I activate Polymerization to fuse together Barrel Dragon and Blowback Dragon to summon Gatling Dragon (Atk: 2600)!"

The three gunned monster appeared on the field, "Check out its special ability," a holographic coin appeared, "now I flip this coin, three times and if it lands on heads in any of those call, I get to destroy a monster on your side of the field!"

The coin flipped into the air and hit the sand. Tails.

The coin flipped into the air again, then hit the sand once more. Tails.

For the last time, the coin flipped into the air and landed in the sand. Heads.

Jordan smirked, "Say goodbye to Demiurge Ema!" he said as his monster blasts away the golden monster, "Since your Demiurge bit the dust, your tokens are out of here!"

The two tokens were shattered, "Now Gatling Dragon, attack his Life Points directly!" Jordan commanded as Gatling Dragon fires its blasts again and hits T-Bone hard and his Life Points go down to zero. The images had disappeared.

Alexis growled, in annoyance, 'He was so close…' she thought and felt glares at her as she looked to see that both Hiei and Inuyasha were eying her, 'Oh shit, I better leave!' she said as started to run from the camp site and knowing that she can't fight two demons in her condition.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, as Hiei walked towards him, "I picked up her scent when that kid came here," Inuyasha said, glancing at the unconscious Haruka, who was lying onto Kari's lap

"She doesn't know about Jaden's secret that's for sure," Hiei said.


	15. Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX, YYH, Inuyasha and Naruto. This scene goes to the credit of BEWK and Mecha-Metal Sonic.

Chapter 15: Resolutions

In a room at a five star hotel, a pair of blue eyes was looking outside the window, while reminiscing on the earlier event in the deluxe room where the SOL is staying in. Jordan was in his hotel room that he had to share with Jade, who was in the shower. He felt guilty about what he had done, as a demon, 'I can't believe what I did to Alexis,'

Flashback

_''Okay, you mutts!'' Jordan snapped his fingers, ''You're chew toys are all there! You may either chew on them, but can' kill them,'' He pointed at the white students, who were cringing in fear._

_The white students gasped in fear. Alexis couldn't believe what she's hearing, ''However, leave this one'' Jordan pointed at Alexis, ''standing and breathing, we got a bone to pick with her!''_

_''What!'' Alexis yelled, ''Jordan Walter Rhodes, what in the hell do you think you're doing!?!''_

_''Something that's called payback! And it's a bitch! Attack!'' Jordan ordered as the dogs went for the attack. The dogs had the students surrounded and circled and closing in._

_''Go get them!'' Jordan called out, as the dogs charged at the white students._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_''Either move or get ran over,'' Jordan sneered, ''You're choice.''_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_''Come on, Tool,'' Jordan taunted, walking towards the fallen blonde, ''Why don' you scream!?!'' He kicked Alexis's ribs, hard, making his cousin turn over many times and landed on her back. She turned over and sat up, holding her aching ribs and panting from her abuse, ''You-you're'' she looked at Jordan's piercing red eyes, ''You're not Jordan. Not my Jordan at all!''_

_That remark got her a kick in the face, ''I'm no one's property, bitch!'' Jordan spat._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Jordan grabbed Alexis by the throat and pulls her up, ''And to think that I once looked up and respected you in the past,'' he snarled, enclosing his grip, ''Well, not anymore, ever since you abandoned me for this trash you call a club, I was saddened by that, but now all I see you is TRASH!''_

_Jordan threw Alexis back to the ground onto her back. Alexis opened her right eye to Jordan's red eyes, ''You're not Jor''_

_''Shut up!'' Jordan stomped onto Alexis's shoulder hard, making his cousin cry._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_''Who wants to get the finishing blow?'' Mindy asked._

_''Hey Jordan, why don' you have it?'' Keiko suggested._

_Jordan cracked his knuckles, while chuckling, ''No problem,'' he said, walking towards the battered Alexis and stepped onto her back, ''Spirit Sword!'' Jordan's hand glowed orange and it took form of a sword._

_Jordan placed a firm grip and looked at Alexis's limp form, ''Decapitation,'' he said, ''I couldn' have asked for a better way of killing a traitor.'' He lifted his weapon up in the air._

End Flashback

'…this thing inside of me, this dark side that can take control of my body at any given time, it's so dangerous...and not only that. I almost killed my cousin who is like a big sister to me, even though she's brainwashed.' Jordan thought.

Just then, the bathroom do opened and out came out Jade and her bathroom utensils and school uniform on each arm. She was in a white tank top with green shorts, mid thigh. Jade looked at Jordan, who was ready for bed, with his light blue pajamas on and had a worried expression on his face, "Jordy?" Jade called looking at her best friend, with concern, "Are you all right?"

"No, not really…" Jordan sighed.

Jade knew why Jordan was down, so she walked towards the blonde and sat besides Jordan, "Jordan, don't be so hard on yourself it wasn't your fault for what happened to Alexis."

"Yes, it was my fault, Jade!'' Jordan cried, he sniffed, stopping the incoming tears, "I can remember it as clear as day! I was beating up Alexis and you know what's really scary?" Jordan was almost in tears, "I liked it, Jade, enjoyed hurting Alexis…"

"Jordy…" Jade murmured.

Jordan sniffed, "I'm scared, Jade...I'm so afraid with this thing inside of me...what if, what if next time I ended up hurting you...or worse...I could almost……"

Jordan was interrupted, when he felt a hard slap on the face, "Jordan, stop!" she cried, lowering her hand, after slapping Jordan.

"Huh?!" Jordan placed his hand on his left cheek

"I understand you feel guilty for that happened to your cousin! But it hurts me to see you hurt like this!" Jade said, almost in tears, "When I first met you, you we're shy and gentle...but as time when by...I got to know you better...and..." Jade gets close to Jordan, which was making the blonde's cheek flared up, "Jade?"

Jade sniffed, "You remember the first time, I've seen Zane's new form," she asked, with Jordan nodded, ''You held me in your arms and I cried on your shoulder. You kept saying that that you'll always be here for me."

Jade wiped her tears away, "Jordan, what I'm trying to say is……I…I love you……I fell in love with you……"

Jordan's eyes widened, in surprise, "Jade…I…"

"You don't have to say anything! You don't have to be so hard on yourself...I'm here for you, Jordy, I will always be here for you……" Jade said, looking at Jordan's blue eyes and Jordan looking at Jade's green ones, "Jade…I…I love you too…I have always loved you since the first time I met you……" Jordan said.

The two Ra students closed the gap between their faces and their lips finally met, for a worth while kiss. Jordan attached his hands onto Jade's waist and glided his tongue to Jade's lip, for her mouth to open and had their tongue in a wrestle fight. Jade moaned and snaked her arms around Jordan's neck to deepen the kiss. In response, Jordan wrapped his arms around the smaller girl's body and pulled her closer.

They pulled away from each other, "Jordy……no matter what happens. I will always be there for you.'' Jade said, with a smile and looking into Jordan's blue orbs.

"Jade……thanks, for everything……I don't know what I'd do without you." Jordan said, gripping Jade firmly

Jade pulled Jordan into a hug, "Jade……"

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Jade was shocked at this and peeked Jordan's cheek and pulled away to meet with her roommate's eyes, with a smile, "Yes……"

Jordan smiles back at his now girlfriend, "You really made my day Jade Truesdale."

"And I'm lucky to have you, Jordan Rhodes."

The next kiss was more enjoyable when both of them were giving their best to pleasure each other. Jordan's tongue caressed Jade's lips, asking for entrance.

This time the vixen allowed his tongue to dance with hers. The boy advanced in her mouth, tasting her tongue, gently touching the soft flesh. It was tasty, unlike anything he had ever felt before. Jade pressed his head closer to her face, taking as much as she could from Jordan. He breathed from the lovely scent all around her, feeling dizzy from the heavenly smell of flowers.

His left hand sneaked up Jade's white top, touching the soft skin of her back. He earned a sudden gasp from her, who looked back to see what Jordan was doing to her. She was surprised to see him caressing her back, but didn't stop his fingers.

She made another gasp, as Jordan slid slowly and softly his fingers up and down her back and was forced to break up the sweet kiss. She looked hesitantly at Jordan, who only smiled enigmatically. Jade smirked, as she pulled Jordan down with her. Jade giggled as he nuzzled her neck, one of her ticklish part, putting another hand onto her waist and inhaling her scent.

Jade ran her fingers through his thick tufts of blonde hair, as he slowly ceased nuzzling and sighed, "Jade?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Jade smiled, "I love you, too."

(Slifer Camp site)

(Jaden's Dream)

**"Hello Jaden."** DJ sneered, showing his fangs.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jaden snarled.

DJ chuckled, **"What does it look like?"** he replied, with a question, **"Planning the next phase to my plan of revenge on the Society of Light."**

"Well, good luck trying it, because there's a new and powerful seal on my stomach that will prevent you from coming out!"

DJ laughed hardly, **"You must hate being wrong, I'm back and more powerful than ever."** He sneered.

"What!"

DJ smirked, **"That's right, human. All that seal did was sent me to Spirit World and learn some more new tricks. You'll be in for a surprise in the morning, Jaden."**


	16. Adding Injuries

Disclaimer: see chapter one

**Chapter 16: Adding Injuries**

After defeating the two Serena sisters, in order to free Syrus and Hassleberry and learning the truth about Sartorious, Yusuke, Jaden and Aster walked out of the virtual world in Kaibaland. In front of them stood Mr. Muto, Bastion, Kari, Keiko and Ryoko by the bottom of the stairs.

"They've made it!" Ryoko exclaimed as her friends walked towards them, with the members of the Light Bridge following.

"So now what," Keiko asked.

"I'll catch up with guys later," Jaden said, walking away from his friends, "There's something I need to take care of!"

They looked at Jaden's retreating back with confusion, "What does Jaden need to do anyways?" Syrus asked.

"I'll tell ya, but you're not going to believe it," Yusuke said.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

By the harbor, where an abandoned warehouse stood and white blur jumped from the roof and to the ground, minding the minor injury that she had in her shoulder and ribs. Earlier Alexis relieved an anonymous message telling her to come the abandoned warehouse, alone.

She walked inside the building cautiously, "So nice of you to come, human!" came a demonic voice, that made Alexis get out her kunai knives.

Step from the shadows are two figures, with red glowing eyes with sinister smirks on their faces, "Now the game can begin!" Jasmine sneered.

"How experiencing your own deaths, demons?" Alexis yelled, "Does that thrill you? It would be your last joyride!"

Jaden chuckled, "It appears someone didn't learn her lesson the last time," he sneered.

"Think again!" Alexis throws three kunai knives at the brunette demon, but he caught the first one and knocked the last two away from him, "Oh crap!" Alexis muttered

Jaden chuckled, darkly, "You really need work on your aim, human." He said, "Like this!" Jaden throws the kunai knife passed Alexis's right cheek, causing a cut, to the wall. Alexis's new wound had blood coming down from it. She wiped the blood from her wound and glared at the demons.

"Oh I forgot," Jaden said, "I need to show you your gift."

Alexis raised an eyebrow, "A gift from a demon." She repeated.

"That's right," Jaden said, as another demonic figure, which belonged to Mindy, came by rolling a cross that held a familiar beaten, battered and unconscious figure, which Alexis recognized too well. Alexis was horrified at the sight of Chazz's unconscious body was tied from the feet, arms, chest, waist and neck by chains. As much as Alexis couldn't stand Chazz, it disturbed her to see the youngest Princeton brother in a battered state, "You monsters!" Alexis roared, glaring at the three demons before her, "How could you!?"

Mindy giggled, darkly, "I thought you hated Chazz," she sneered, "I guess that all white tools stick together, huh?"

Alexis clenched her right fist, "You bastards, I'm going to make you regret ever attacking us!" she shouted as she charged towards Jaden. She stopped as she felt a hard blow to her stomach by Jaden's left knee.

Jaden eyed the pain struck facial expression on Alexis's face and smirked as she coughed out a small sample of her blood. He lowered his knee as Alexis started to fall. But Jaden caught Alexis's chin by the tip of his left index finger and easily lifted her up, "You're a bother," Jaden said, as he side punched the blonde, making her crash to the wall and fall to the ground.

Alexis slowly gets up onto her feet and glared at Jaden, "Cheap shot!" she commented, rubbing her lip to wipe the blood from there.

Jaden smirked as his claws were brought and looked at the unconscious Chazz, and then jumped up at him, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

Jaden's claws easily broke the binds that Chazz was held by and the white student fell to the ground onto his back.

"That move…" Alexis murmured recognized the attack, 'That move was the Iron Reaver Soul Stealer that belonged to Inuyasha and Melody!'

"You're wondering how I can use Inuyasha's move, are you," Jaden said, looking at the blonde's shocked expression, "Well that's my power and I have the power to mimic other techniques as well as the Urameshi twins' Spirit Gun, Inuyasha's Iron Reaver Soul Stealer, even Sasuke's Sharingan to its full potential and Hiei's Dragon of the Darkness Flame."

"No way!" Alexis gawked, "That's impossible! The Sharingan is only meant for Sasuke's late clan, the Uchiha Clan and as for Hiei's Dragon of the Darkness Flame, it you can only use it if you have a Jagan Eye!"

Jaden chuckled, "Oh really," he eyed Chazz's body, "Why don't you ask Princeton here? He was the first for me to use the Tsukiyomi Sharingan!"

"Tsukiyomi Sharingan?" Alexis repeated.

"It's one of the most powerful techniques of the Sharingan," Jaden explained and pulling his sleeve of his right arm, where a tattoo of a black dragon showed and a black aura was produced, "As for Hiei's Dragon of the Darkness Flame, I haven't tried it on anyone and I need a test subject. You'll do just fine!"

Alexis took a step back in fear, knowing the powers of the black dragon and Jaden took a step forward, "My black dragon wants a meal and I think a roasted Society member would do just fine." Jaden said.

"Yeah and I also know the side effects of that dragon!" Alexis shouted, "You'll be blown to pieces well!"

"Yes, but I can control the dragon as well as Hiei can," Jaden said, powering up his black dragon.

"Oh crap!" Alexis said, back to the wall.

**_"Don't even think about!"_** Human Jaden blocking his demonic side from attacking Alexis.

**"Fool! Get out of the way!"** Demon Jaden snarled, **"I can't release the black dragon if you're in the way!"**

**_"Yeah and allow you to kill Alexis, not happening!"_** HJ shouted.

Alexis noticed something in the demon's eyes, she's wondering why he's hesitant to unleash the black dragon, "Well, aren't you going to use that dragon on me!?" Alexis asked.

Jaden snorted as he powered down his dragon, "I don't need the black dragon to do you in," he sneered, lowering his sleeve, "I'll go see if Princeton is even breathing," he asked, as he walked towards Chazz's body.

Jaden chuckled as she walked towards Chazz. With an evil grin, he jumped and slammed his knee to Chazz's right leg hard, breaking it. Chazz, unconsciously, yells in extreme pain, which horrified Human Jaden and Alexis, **_"You monster!"_** HJ yelled

"How could you!? He was already unconscious!" Alexis yelled

Jaden laughed darkly as he stood up and taking pleasure of hearing Chazz's screams, "I needed to see if he was breathing and he's alive."

"That wasn't part of the deal!" Alexis yelled, "Those dweebs are alive and breathing, aren't they!"

"Yes, but when I found them they were in pods and unconscious!" Jaden said and kicked Chazz's body to Alexis's feet, "Till we met again, Alexis Rhodes!" Jaden laughed and a blow of wind was produced as he, Jasmine and Mindy had disappeared.

Alexis lowered her arm to see that the three demons were gone and looked at Chazz, who enduring the pain while unconscious, "You owe me big for this, Princeton," she snarled, carrying the boy onto her shoulder and sprinted back to the hotel.

(At the Slifer camp site)

"WHAT!" Syrus yelled, looking at Jaden with fear.

"The demon that attacked Chazz…" Hassleberry said, "as well Keiko, Aster, Jasmine, Mindy and Jordan was…"

"YOU!" Syrus and Hassleberry shouted, pointing at Jaden, after hearing about Jaden's Da-zoo side.

"Yeah, basically I'm a half demon, now," Jaden said.

"Don't worry, guys," Yusuke said, with a smile, "Jaden's demonic side won't get you, as long as you guys aren't with the Society of Light."

"Society of Light?" Syrus repeated.

"Yeah, my demonic side thought it would be entertaining to attack them for kidnapping you guys," Jaden said, with venom.

"So that demon's on our side, huh?" Syrus said.

"That's right!" Yusuke said, with Syrus and Hassleberry wiping their heads off and sighing with relief, knowing that they were sparred their lives. Syrus screamed in alarm, "That would mean that both Chazz and Alexis are in trouble!" he squeaked.

"Actually they as well as the rest of the members of the Society of Light was attacked by me," Jaden explained, "As well as Keiko, Aster, Jordan, Jasmine and Mindy, when they were infected by my demonic side, when I bit them. I kidnapped Chazz and messed him up badly, with a broken leg to add."

"WHAT!" Syrus and Hassleberry yelled.

"Damn, Jaden, it looks like that demon of yours means business," Yusuke said.

"We're back!"

The looked to see Atticus, Jordan and Jade, with their things ready to go, "Glad to see you guys ready," Yusuke said and grinned slyly when he sees Jordan and Jade's hands intertwined with one another, "So, did something happened with you two last night?"

Jordan and Jade blushed furiously and Atticus laughed as he patted his cousin's back, "Yeah, little Jordy here as finally grew out of his gynophobia and got a girlfriend!" he praised.

"Atticus!" Jordan barked, glaring at his elder cousin and the others laughed.

"Wow, looks like someone's blushing too!" Syrus gloated, poking Jade's cheek with his finger, pissing his cousin off, "Hey knock it off, Sy!" she spat

Author's Note: that's it. Please review and if Gallantmon of the Hazard is reading this chapter, what do you think about my idea of adding Yu Yu Hakusho characters in your 'Yu-Gi-Oh GX Stars: Darkness Moon' fic in Plus, I read your Sailor Moon GX: Destiny Stairs and I like your idea of the student council to keep the power of the Society of Light in check and I was wondering if I could use that idea in my 'The Demon' fic, if that's all right with you.


	17. Duel Academy Great War

Disclaimer: see previous chapter.

**Chapter 17: Duel Academy Great War**

It's been a month since the students came back from Domino and half of the members of the Society of Light had their wounds from the six demons healed. Chazz was still unconscious and the doctors said that he could walk a little, but had a cast on his right leg, ribcage and a new cast on his left arm. He was in no shape to duel or carry out Sartorius's duties, until he's healed completely, but had to rely on Mother Nature to heal Chazz's injures, since Yukina refuses to heal Chazz or any member of the Society of Light and has Hiei, Melody and Inuyasha to protect her, at all times, just in case any members of the Society of Light or Sartorius tries to kidnap her.

However, that didn't stop the Society of Light and their plans. Their target was duelists from the Ra Yellow dorm and they've gotten nearly half of the dorm, mixed with boys and girls.

Right now, Keiko was dueling one of the members of the female white students. She was forced into this by Alexis and couldn't go anywhere, because she was blocked by a wave of female white students. She duels the students and the brunette was winning the duel, "Okay Solar Flare Dragon, Flame Ball Crush Attack!" Keiko yells as she points at her white clad opponent and her dragon blasts a fire ball at her and hits its target. The white girl screams as her life points hit zero and fell on the ground, unconsciously.

The images have disappeared as Alexis clenches her fists, 'Damn it, she won!' she thought, bitterly.

Keiko turned to her ex-best friend, "Okay I've won against your minion, now let me pass or I'll call my boyfriend's sister and she'll gladly take care of it!" she threatened, pulling out her PDA communicator.

"Okay fine," Alexis said, not feeling to deal with Hikari at the moment. Her shoulder and ribs had some time to repair a bit, but they still hurt, "Let's go! This isn't over, Keiko! You and that dork of a boyfriend of yours will see the light!"

"You were talking about me!" came a familiar masculine voice.

Keiko and the white students turned to see Yusuke and Hikari with stern looks on their faces, "You geeks got till the count of three to leave or one of you white dorks will have the honor of being my punching bag!" Hikari threatened, cracking her knuckles, which scared the white students.

"Let's go!" Alexis commanded, as she and the white students left with her.

The Urameshi twins walked towards the brown haired Yukimura, "Let me guess, the Society of Light got to you too?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah, it's the 20th duel this week too," Keiko replied.

"20?" Yusuke said, "Try 25!"

"Try 30!" Hikari said.

"30!?" Yusuke and Keiko yelled in unison, looking at the eldest Urameshi with shock.

"Hey! I've being pulling my weight on these white dweebs while you two were on your dates!" Hikari said, looking at the unconscious ex-white female student, that Keiko defeated, "There's this girl to send to the nurse's office."

Just then, there was a so-familiar yell as the three duelists turned to see Jaden running towards them and hid behind Yusuke. The black haired Obelisk looked at his Slifer friend, "Uh Jay, what's going on?"

"You guys remember, Blair Flannigan, right?" Jaden asked, in fear.

"Girl, who snuck into Duel Academy, as a boy in the Slifer Dorm, had a huge crush on Zane, but in replace got a huger crush on you, yep!" Yusuke replied, "Why?"

"JADEN, SWEETIE, WHERE ARE YOU!?" squealed a so-familiar feminine voice, which scared Jaden.

"What the hell's she doing here!?" Hikari asked, "She's supposed to be in grade school!"

"You guys have got to hide me for her!" Jaden shouted.

"Uh Jaden, have you tried a transformation jutsu on Blair?" Keiko asked.

"Yeah, you are a half demon, after all," Yusuke agreed

Jaden looked up, "Oh yeah, never thought of that," he said, which caused his friends to pull an anime fall, "JADEN, WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Jaden was now scared and did hand signals, "Transform!"

Just then, a twelve year old girl with long black hair and brown eyes, wearing a female Slifer Red uniform came from the bushes, "Hi Blair!" Yusuke greeted, innocently with his sister and girlfriend following his example, "You remember us!"

"Yeah, you're Yusuke and Hikari Urameshi and Keiko Yukimura," Blair said, "So, have you guys seen Jaden around?"

"Jaden, no we haven't," Yusuke lied

"Funny, I thought that I seen him running around here," Blair said.

"Hey kid," Hikari called out to a nearby Slifer student, "Have you seen a guy with brown hair with red highlights and has his Slifer jacket, unbuttoned?"

The Slifer student shook his head in reply, "No I haven't sorry," he said as he walked away from the four.

"I'm sorry, Blair, honey," Hikari said, in an innocent tone, "but we don't know where Jaden is right now."

Blair pouted, in annoyance, "Okay, I'll be in the Slifer dorm, Seeya!" she ran off, then the Slifer student from before popped his head from the bushes, "Is she gone?"

"Yeah, you can come out, now," Yusuke said.

The Slifer student disappeared in smoke and revealed to be Jaden, "Now what are you gonna do, Jay?" Yusuke asked.

"Blair's a Slifer too," Keiko said, "She'll get you as well."

"Excuse me, guys! But I forgot to say…" Blair came back and noticed that Jaden with Yusuke,

"Oh crap…" Jaden squeaked.

"JADEN!" Blair almost got to the brunette, but Hikari pulled the back of Blair's collar to stop, with no problems.

"Hey!" Blair yells out at Kari, "I want to hug my Jaden!"

"Okay for the record!" Jaden yells at Blair, "I'm not your property! Now let's get this girl to the nurse's office."

Hikari carries the unconscious ex-female white student onto her shoulder and walks into the school with Yusuke, Keiko, Jaden and Blair, who was holding Jaden's right arm, with glee, annoying the brunette a lot.

"**Can't you tell this girl to get lost?"**

"_**But that would be rude and mean and I don't want to hurt her feelings that way!"**_

"**You humans and your sentimental ways is really an eyesore."**

"_**I'm sorry that you feel that way."**_

"**If she continues like this, then I may have to kill her."**

"_**Don't. You. Dare. Touch. Her!"**_

"**Why's that? I thought that you're in love with that sack of garbage in the white dorm."**

Jaden growled, furious with his demonic side, first he attacks Chazz, Alexis as well as the rest of the Society of Light, next he kidnaps Chazz and breaks his leg, then he insults Alexis and thinks of her as nothing more than trash.

After the white student was taken to the nurse's office, Yusuke, Hikari, Keiko, Jaden and Blair were headed towards the Slifer Dorm.

"Guys, we seriously need to deal with the Society of Light problem," Hikari said.

"No joke," Keiko said, with venom, "Nearly, half of the students from my dorm have joined their dumb cult."

"Are you guys talking about the infamous Society of Light?" Blair said.

"Yeah!" Jaden yanks his arm from Blair's grip.

"They're a bunch of snobs, who think that their 'all that'," Yusuke snarled, in annoyance.

"What do we do?" Keiko asked.

"Why don't you ask us?"

They turned to see Aster, Kurama, Hiei, Bastion, Hassleberry, Jade, Jasmine, Mindy and Haruka, in her Obelisk Blue uniform by the side, with their arms crossed and smiles on their faces, "Hey guys, I didn't know you three were eavesdropping on our conversation," Yusuke said, staring at his friends walking towards them.

"We know exactly you feel about the Society of Light, Yusuke," Jasmine said, "And we'll do what it takes to bring that brainwashing freak, Sartorius and his white clad goons down and bring Alexis back." Mindy added.

"That's right," Haruka said, "I've been brainwashed by Sartorius and have no intention of letting him or those Society Dweebs having their way, anymore."

"But how do we do that?" Mindy asks, curiously

"That's simple," Aster replies, plainly, "Sartorius and all of the brainwashed students are getting their way because they use their strength in numbers to intimated and bully the students and the teachers. However, what if you united the students against them?"

"Brilliant! Since we have slightly more than half of the student body, if we unite the students against them, we might find a way to slow their actions enough in order to find the solution to stopping them!" Bastion exclaims, knowing what Aster is implying

"One problem, Bastion," Jasmine said, "They are so scared of the White Dorm students as well as not knowing what truly is going on that they won't lift a finger against Sartorius and the Society of Light."

"All those soldiers need is an inspiration leader to lead them to victory against that freak and his Society of Light!" Hassleberry exclaims

"Yeah! They need someone that can bring them together in order to fight back against them." Keiko said, with a smile.

"Well, don't look at me. I may be the leader of the Spirit Detective, but I can't lead an army." Jade said.

"But that's a good idea! If we unite the other students against that psychopathic jerk, we can slow his plans down or even stop him!" Blair said, with a smile

"However, we need someone with the ability to organize them together against the Society of Light." Bastion said, in his logical manner

"Well, good luck on that." Aster said, then turns around and starts to walk away from the group.

"Wait bro! You're not going to help us?!" Jaden asked

Aster looks at Jaden, "You already have enough help with an actual spirit detective, demons and half demons helping you, Jaden. Plus, I've got my own work to do and do what I came here to do. Catch you later." Aster then heads off into the woods and thinks in his mind, 'Well, I've got to say that you have plenty of support, Jaden. I would like to help against Sartorius, but I've got my own work to do. That creep, who killed my father, is still out there and I'm not going to stop until I find him and the card that he took from my father! However, I need to know what the connection is between him and Sartorius. Is it because of my father's card that Sartorius becomes what he is today? What does Sartorius know about that person?'

When Aster is gone from sight, Yusuke turns to Jaden, "Hey, wait a minute! Do you remember what Serena told us about, Jaden? About that card that changed Sartorius?"

Everyone else looks at Yusuke, "What do you mean, Yusuke?" Mindy asked

Jaden exclaims, remembering, "Oh, yeah, now I remember!" Jaden then explains about the story about the Duel Monsters card that changed Sartorius and the mysterious person that gave the card to Sartorius.

When Jaden is done with the 'story', Kurama says, "It might be possible that card had the power of the 'Light of Destruction' in it and that's how Sartorius becomes the host's for this evil power."

"But do you think that it was the card that Aster was looking for?" Kari asked

Bastion replies, in his logical tone, "It seems to be so. Serena mentioned that it was a 'Hero card' and most likely, it was the Hero card that Aster is looking for."

Jasmine then states, curiously, "Wait! If that Hero card had the evil powers in it, could that man have been Aster's father? I mean his 'death' could be because the 'Light of Ruin' possessed his father and turned him evil."

"Highly unlikely," Bastion said, "After the duel between Yusuke, Aster and Jaden going against Sartorius's sister, I did some research with Kurama, Koenma, Keiko and Botan and we found that the window was indeed broken from the outside and signs of a struggle were found."

Kurama nods his head and she states, "It is most likely that whoever broke into Aster's home was the one that became possessed by the powers of the 'Light of Destruction', which he or she passed on to Sartorius when this person met that day. However, there is still too little information to figure it out."

Keiko then says, "Anyway, for now, we need to worry about organizing the students together."

Mindy asks, perplexed, "How do we do that?"

Blair smiles and yells out, with a sly smile on her lips, "Just leave that to me!" The others look at our formally child prodigy duelist, with looks of wonder and confusion as she 'winks' with her right eye to assure them of her plan.

Within a few days; In front of the Slifer Red dorms……

A few days later, we find all of the remaining non-brainwashed students from Slifer Red and Ra Yellow along with the recently freed and former white students, back in their Obelisk Blue and Ra Yellow uniforms, in front of huge stage with Yusuke, Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, Kagome, Botan, Inuyasha, Blair, Ryoko, Jordan, Jade, Hassleberry, Mindy, Atticus, Keiko, Kari, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata and Haruka. The group of Red, Yellow, and the few Blue students were talking among themselves about what was going on with this 'meeting' and the whole school.

Botan then takes out a megaphone and calls out into it, "May I have your attention please?!" However, all of the students continue to talk among themselves and ignore Botan, who sweatdrops at this.

A hand was placed onto Botan's shoulder and she turned to see Bastion, "Botan, let me handle it," Bastion said as takes the megaphone from Botan and calls out into the megaphone again with, "Excuse me?! May I have your attention please?!" However, the students continue to talk among themselves and ignore Bastion, as well, much to his chagrin.

Hassleberry then yells at the top of his voice, "HEY, TROOPS!!! ATTENTION!!!" Soon after, all of the students in front of the stage turn and face our heroes and heroines.

Bastion smiles, "Thank you. Well done." He said, to Hassleberry

"Just doing my job, soldier." Hassleberry replies proudly

Bastion tells the students through the megaphone, "First of all, I would like to thank you all of you for coming to this meeting!"

A Ra Yellow student shouts out, in a serious and annoyed tone, "Stop with the pleasantries! Tell us why you call all of us here!"

Jasmine quickly goes over to Bastion, takes the megaphone, and yells out, in a serious tone, "You want to know?! What we call you here for is to kick Sartorius's ass out of our school!" All of the students gasp in shock and Jasmine shouts out, through the megaphone, "Sartorius is seriously bad news! He is brainwashing students with some kind of weird power and taking over our school! If something isn't done, the whole school will be under his heel!"

A Slifer Red student calls out, "Well, what do you want us to do?!"

Keiko goes over to Jasmine, takes the megaphone, and exclaims, "We need to unite together against Sartorius and his goons in the Society of Light!"

All of the students below them gasp and another Ra Yellow student calls out, shocked, "Are you crazy, girl?! We can't go up against them! They'll murder us!"

Yet, another Ra Yellow student roars out, fearfully, "Yeah, they might be brainwashed and nuts, but they are some of the best duelists in the school! We can't win!"

One female Obelisk student says, "And there is no way I'm going to risk having to wear those white clothes again. They are horrible!" Soon enough, all of the student talk among themselves worriedly and fearfully.

Atticus says, plainly, "Well, this isn't working."

"Yeah, those kids are just too afraid of them," Inuyasha added.

Syrus tells Inuyasha and Atticus, "Well, we need to do something or they will get brainwashed one by one. And if we lose them, we'll never stop Sartorius."

Jaden tells Syrus, "Not going to happen, Sy." Before anyone could say a word, Jaden goes over to Keiko, takes the megaphone, and begins to speak into it. Jaden calls out through the megaphone, "Come on, everyone! Listen up! Look, you can't let all of this brainwashing get to all of you!"

Yusuke walks up to Jaden and takes the megaphone from his hand, "That's right! Together, we can beat the Society of Light! I mean my friends and I defeat Society members before!"

A third year Ra yellow student calls out, "That's because you two are special, Yusuke Urameshi and Jaden Yuki! I mean you two beat Chazz Princeton, Alexis Rhodes, Chancellor Crowler, tied with Zane, beat the Shadow Duelists, saved the world from the Sacred Beasts, and even defeated profession duelists! Jaden might be a Slifer Red, but you two are the best duelists on the island!" All of the students nod their heads in agreement with the third year Ra yellow student.

Jaden takes the megaphone from Yusuke and then calls out through the megaphone, "Okay, Yusuke and I might be two of the best duelists on the island, but even we can't do this alone! And beside there are those that beat members of the Society of Light other than me and Yusuke!" Jaden points to Keiko and tells everyone through the megaphone, "Keiko defeated 20 of the members of the Society and she is a Ra Yellow student here!" Gasps came from the crowd of students and perplexed looks come from our heroes and heroines.

Haruka quickly comes up, takes the megaphone, and exclaims, "That's right! I'm Haruka Suzumiya from Obelisk Blue and I was brainwashed by that jerk! However, Hikari Urameshi dueled her hardest and saved from Sartorius's brainwashing!"

Yusuke takes the megaphone from Haruka and tells the students through the megaphone, "Haruka's right, everyone! If all of work together, we can save everyone and show Sartorius what real dueling is all about and what real duelists can do! When we use our free will and hearts to duel and believe in ourselves, we can perform miracles! You might think of me and Jaden as some kind of heroes like those monsters in Jaden's deck, but we're just two kids…… two kids with awesome decks, great friends, and heart! If we didn't have one of those, we wouldn't be the duelist that we are today! Now, who's with us?!"

Jordan takes the megaphone from Yusuke, "Please, we need to stand together and kick Sartorius's butt, along with his goons from the Society of Light! My name is Jordan Rhodes and those dorks have my cousin, who's like an older sister to me and I miss her so much and I want her back!" Jordan wiped the tears from his eyes as Jade rubbed his back in comfort

A second year Ra Yellow student says, "I just moved from Slifer to Ra and a new girl defeated one of those originally in that Society of Light."

A first year Slifer Red asks, "But that girl is in Slifer Red with us now? Don't you think that's weird?"

A third year Ra Yellow student replies, "Well, wouldn't you want to stop at the bottom and stay there to keep away from those freaks after being released from some kind of mind-control?" The group of Slifer Red and Ra Yellow students nods their heads in agreement with the third year Ra Yellow student.

Jasmine takes the megaphone from Jordan and yells out through it, "Hey, the name is Jasmine Kurada from Obelisk Blue……And I say BLUE, not WHITE!! I'm never going to become one of those jerks and I should know, I've dueled one of them and won!"

Mindy comes also and yells out through the megaphone, "And Jasmine was nearly beat! But she came back and kicked ass!"

Jasmine calls out to the rest of the students through the megaphone and calls out, "And I can admit that I'm not one of the best female students, much less one of the best students, from Obelisk Blue!"

Tyranno goes over, takes the megaphone, and exclaims, "Come on, troops! What we are saying is that if we believe in ourselves and never give up, we save our fellow students and kick Sartorius's ass off of our school! Now, what do you say troops?!"

Kagome quickly takes the megaphone and exclaims, in her usual tone, "Let's show them that this is our school and doesn't belong to anyone else!"

Hikari takes the megaphone and shouts out, in her usual tone, "As a good friend of mine, always say when a duel starts: Ready to get your games on everyone?! Now, let's get them!"

Somehow, their 'pep talks' worked because after that all of the students shout out in unison and confidently, "YEAH!!!" Soon enough, they started to cheer, whoop, and holler in excitement and confidence.

Syrus exclaims, happily, "All right! It worked! We did it!"

Tyranno tells Yusuke and Jaden, "Excellent work on the pep talk, solders!"

Jaden scratches his head and says, nervously and with a smile, "Oh, come on, guys! You managed to do as much as we did to get them to gain confidence."

The next day, inside Obelisk Arena, Alexis (LP: 4000) was facing down three female students from Ra Yellow (LP: 500 X 3). The fields of the Ra students were bare but Alexis had Cyber Angel Dakini, Benten and Idaten. In the stands the Society of Light members, including Chazz, who had cast on his right leg and left arm.

Only ten Ra students remained, but couldn't leave because each SOL member was blocking every exit around.

Before the blonde SOL member could declare an attack, a referee whistle filled the air and a familiar female voice boomed, "Okay, Alexis, step away from the Ra Yellow students or you'll end up with more injuries than you do now!"

Everyone turned to see the stern faces of Bastion, Hikari, Keiko and Kagome walking towards the three frightened female Ra students and Bastion told them, "That's okay, you're safe from her, now."

Alexis yells out, "Hey, what the hell are you non-believers are doing!?"

Chazz tells them, "In case you losers didn't notice, we're in the middle of sending these girls to the Society of Light!"

Hikari sends an intense glare to her former friends shouts, "Sorry, but you freaks aren't doing such thing!"

Alexis yells out, angrily, "Yeah, you and what army!?"

Kagome says, with a sly grin, "Somehow, we were hoping that you'd asked that, Alexis."

Keiko giggled as she takes out a whistle and says, "Us and this army!" Keiko blows on the whistle, hard, making a loud whistling sound, and when she stops blowing on the whistle, dozens of multiple of adult men and women dressed in dark green military-like uniforms with black boots, wearing dark sunglasses, and wearing black version of the U.S. Green Berets caps on their heads with black police-like clubs in their hands march up to the harbor and form behind Bastion, Hikari, Keiko and Kagome.

Chazz, Alexis and the other SOL members exclaims, in shock, "The Disciplinary Action Squad!" Alexis shouts out, "What's going here!?"

The female leader of the DAS comes forward and exclaims, "By the orders of President and Vice-President of the Student Council Hikari Urameshi and Keiko Yukimura, all members of the Society of Light are ordered to halt their duels at the moment! Any Society of Light members that doesn't so will be taken away to be severely punished on President Urameshi and Vice-President Yukimura's orders!"

"Punished!" Alexis yells out

"Student Council!?" Chazz howled

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Crowler, what the hell were you thinking!?" Chazz howled.

Crowler and Bonaparte flinched, as they were getting chewed out by the SOL members, mainly Chazz and Alexis, in their office and Alexis spoke, "Giving power in this school to them, how could you!?"

Jaden, Blair, Syrus, Bastion, Hassleberry, Sasuke, Ryoko, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Jasmine, Mindy, Atticus, Haruka, Keiko, Kagome, Inuyasha, Hiei and the Urameshi twins were enjoying seeing and hearing this.

"We had no choice, but to it!" Crowler plead

"Had no choice!" Chazz yelled, "What do you mean by that!?"

Flashback

_"What's going on here!?" Crowler screeches as Jaden, Blair, Syrus, Bastion, Hassleberry, Sasuke, Ryoko, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Jasmine, Mindy, Atticus, Haruka, Keiko, Kagome, Inuyasha, Hiei and the Urameshi twins followed a huge amount of red and yellow clad, as well as small groups of blue clad students enter the room, much to the surprise of Crowler, and Bonaparte._

_Yusuke says, in a serious tone, "All of us have a complaint about a certain cult and its pale faced jerk of a leader, running things around here! While you two aren't doing a damn thing about it!"_

_Crowler says, "The Society of Light?"_

_Jasmine says, in a serious tone, "That's right! We decided that we've had enough of them doing things as if they run our school, so, we decided to unite and stand against them. And remember, they're just under one-half of the student body."_

_Mindy says, with a rare confident tone and excited smile, "Well, guess what? We have the whole of the other half on our side."_

_Bastion, Jasmine, Hikari and Keiko boldly steps forwards, goes over to the chancellor's desk._

_Bastion says, in his usual logical tone, "That's right. We have the support of the rest of the school on our side to stop you." Bastion then takes out a roll of paper and unrolls it onto the chancellor's desk._

_Crowler asks Bastion, in his usual manner, "What is this?"_

_Keiko tells Crowler, "That's a petition of protest from us to you against the Society of Light. As long as the 'White Dorm' exists and you don't do anything to get rid of it and that jerk, Sartorius, along with it. Well, we don't think that you have the right to rule this school anymore."_

_Crowler yells out, annoyed, "Now, you see here!!" However, Jasmine boldly steps forward towards the chancellor's desk, grabs Crowler by the collar, and yanks his face towards her causing Crowler to get nervous with the look of intensity in her eyes._

_Jasmine roars out at Crowler, angrily, "No! You see here, Crowler! I have had enough of this! If you won't do anything to stop these Society Dorks and that pale-faced freak, then we are doing it for you!"_

_Bastion says, in his logical tone,"In our petition, we have demanded the right to create a 'student council' that will handle all affairs of the school for now on until the Society of Light is disbanded."_

_Crowler and Bonaparte yells out, in unison, "What!?"_

_Hikari sends an intense glare at Crowler and roars, "That's right! Ever since you two came to power, you've abused it! One offense, you two tried to tear down the Slifer Red dorm! Second offense, during the Domino Trip, you didn't punish any member of the Society of Light, including that pale faced freak of the leader those Society Geeks have, when they kidnapped both Syrus and Hassleberry. Third offense, you two didn't offer a hotel to the Slifer students and they had to sleep outside, only to Ra Yellow and these freaks in white. __You two didn't realize that the Society of Light were bullying other students to join their damn society."_

"_That's right," Keiko said, "I was late for one of my class, when a certain Society member, who will remain nameless, had her goons of Society students block my way out of my dormitory and forced me into dueling one of her minions and I've won of course, but I was late! That's why we're doing this! Of course, you two would still be the 'heads' of Duel Academy and can come to these meetings, but you two will remain just a 'figureheads' for the time being. In addition, we have demanded a list of restrictions for the members of the Society of Light, including that our dorms, Slifer Red and Ra Yellow, are to be made 'off limits' to any members of the Society of Light and any who violate this new rule will be immediately severely punished or expelled from the school!"_

_When they were done, Crowler exclaims, "Good heavens! All of the teachers and security within Duel Academy have their signatures on here!"_

"_And if you don't sign, we are going to leave this army on mass!" Hassleberry roared in a serious tone_

_Crowler shouts out, shocked, "If all of you leave at once, this Academy will be ruined!"_

_Jasmine tells Crowler, with a sly smile, "It is your choice, Crowler."_

"_Either you and Bonaparte sign or we are leaving," Keiko threatened, in a sly smile._

"_And we'll probably report this to Seto Kaiba, the OWNER of this school and see how he's wondering why nearly half of the students of his school are dropping!" Yusuke added, with a sly smirk_

"_Not to mention that you two as well as those dueling monkeys tried to tear down the Slifer Dorm!" Kari added, pointing at the white students._

"_So what's it gonna be, Crowler," Kagome said, with her arms folded to her chest and a stern look on her face, "Either you two sign or like Hassleberry says we are leaving this army in mass and make sure that Duel Academy never gets anymore students, when Seto Kaiba would gladly shut the school down, when we have enough evidence!"_

_Crowler groans in anguish and annoyed and says, defeated, "Fine."_

_"Oh and make sure that your put your real names on this petition," Jasmine said, giving Crowler and Bonaparte the petition, "otherwise you'll have a certain pissed off fire demon to deal with." Jasmine eyed Hiei, who had a glowing eye symbol behind his bandana and glaring at them with his piercing crimson eyes, telling them to sign or his black demon will have two foolish humans for its meal._

_Knowing about Hiei's Dragon of the Darkness Flame, Crowler and Bonaparte sign the petition and thus, the transfer of 'power' in Duel Academy to our heroes and heroines._

_Bastion quickly takes the petition and tells Crowler, "Thank you, Chancellor Crowler." Bastion, Keiko, Hikari and Jasmine quickly rejoin their friends and prepare to leave._

End Flashback

Chazz scowled, "Of all the low down……" He turns his glare to the red, yellow and blue clad students

Yusuke takes a rolled up piece of paper and yells out, seriously, "Read!" Yusuke throws the piece of paper at Alexis, she catches it, and when she unrolls it and reads, she shock out in pure shock and surprised.

Alexis yells out, stunned, "What the……?! Is this your idea of a joke?!"

Jaden tells Alexis, in a serious tone, "Sorry, 'Lex, but this is no joke and no trick! You see, those are the rules that you and your fellow Society members have to follow."

One SOL member asks Alexis, "What is it, Alexis?"

Alexis growls in anger and says, annoyed, "This document is an official order from Chancellor Crowler of the creation of the student council. The one appointed as President Hikari Urameshi. The one appointed as Vice-President Keiko Yukimura. Representing Obelisk Blue Yusuke Urameshi and Jasmine Kurada. Representing Ra Yellow Bastion Misawa and Kagome Higurashi. Representing Slifer Red, Jaden Yuki and Blair Flannigan. The new rules for the school as of today. No members from the Society of Light are anywhere near the student council, only Obelisk Blue, Ra Yellow and Slifer Red students. If a new student is arriving to Duel Academy, no members of the Society of Light can interfere with the escort of the new students. No members from the Society of Light can go into the following dorms, Ra Yellow and Slifer Red or any facilities provided. No members from the Society of Light can come can interact with any Obelisk Blue, Ra Yellow and/or Slifer Red student, during school hours or school related events." Alexis kept reading the new rules, as the anger within her increases to the verge of killing the jerk that made these rules.

Chazz yells out in outrage, "No way!"

Mindy replies, with a sly smile on her lips, with a display of a 'V' sign of her right hand, "Way, dweebs! Our student council is in charge of this school! And don't think tearing up that document matters, we have multiple copies in safes, desks, and downloaded into computer files with powerful firewalls to stop hackers on the spot and trace the hacker! If the hacker happens to be from the Society of Light, then that whole dorm will be severely punished and the hacker will be expelled from school immediately. Sorry, geeks, this isn't your day!"

Alexis glowed in anger as she tore the document in half and says, in anger, "You little……"

Yusuke giggled, with delight and says, holding a form of a document, "You do realize that it was only the copy that you tore up, right!?"

Alexis glowed and glared at the laughing Yusuke, roaring out as she charged at Yusuke, "I'm gonna kick your ass from here and the other end of the island, Yusuke Urameshi! Now hand over that document!"

Just as Alexis got close to the former spirit detective, ready to beat him up, Hikari got in front of her, which made Alexis stop in her tracks as the eldest Urameshi slammed her fist hard at the blonde's chest, slightly breaking the ribcage, more and making Alexis cough blood.

Chazz yells out in horror, "Alexis!"

Hikari lowered her fist and allowed Alexis to tilt forward, but was caught by the chin, by Hikari's right index finger and easily pushed back. Hikari slapped Alexis's left cheek hard enough throw the blonde away to crash to the wall and dropped to her knees and fell forward to the ground.

Jordan looks at Alexis, with a solemn expression and thinks in his mind, 'I hate to admit this, but we're doing this for your own good, Alexis.'

Chazz yells out, "Hey Alexis, you're okay!"

Alexis slowly gets on her feet and replies, holding her aching ribs, raspy, "Swell!"

Chazz glared at our heroes and heroines and yells out, "You dorks won't get away with this, I assure you!"

Keiko tells Chazz, after sticks her tongue out at him, as she displays a 'V' sign with her right hand, "Sorry, Chazz-ball, we'll already did!"

Haruka says, with a sly smirk, "That's right, Princeton! We have the signatures of all of the teachers and those that are part of the security forces within Duel Academy security forces, as well as Disciplinary Action Squad. Speaking of the Disciplinary Action Squad, we have complete control over them, until you freaks are out of business."

Mindy tells the white clad students and Sartorius, display a 'V' sign with her right hand and a sly smile, "Oh, by the way, if any of you Society Freaks, even tries to attempt sneak in or spy on us, we'll have the Disciplinary Action Squad standing guard and that intruder will be severely punished or expelled from school, immediately. Plus, some of us know a certain blonde knows a little transformation jutsu and we have a certain half demon, who will detect her scent, so don't even think about trying." Mindy was eying Alexis, who was growling and glaring at her.

Jasmine says, with a sly grin on her lips, "See ya!"

"Later, white mutts!" Yusuke said, with a sly smile.

Just then all of our heroes and heroines with the other red, blue and yellow clad students walk away with angered members of the Society of Light glaring at them when they leave.

Later……

"DAMN IT TO HELL!" Alexis punches the wall of the school, in frustration, while holding her aching ribcage, "Now we're not getting anywhere and as if we don't have enough problems as it is!"

Alexis looks at Chazz, who was in deep thought and the blonde narrowed her eyes, "You know, Chazz," she said, walking towards him, "You've been quiet ever since we've left Crowler's office and I noticed that you've been eying Jaden for sometime."

Chazz froze and remembered the threat that Demon Jaden said, "Uh what are you talking about, Alexis?" he asked, trying to play dumb. Chazz couldn't tell her because of the threat that was laid on him. Earlier Jaden, in his demon form, paid a visit to Chazz's room, while taking form of Alexis. After the too friendly greeting, Chazz knew that the visitor in his room wasn't Alexis. Demon Jaden, while in his Alexis form, held Chazz by the throat and threatened if he utters a single word about his real identity to anyone else, he'll slaughter every member of the Society of Light. Chazz wasn't too worried considering that since Human Jaden would stop him, but Demon Jaden said that he'll have to seal his pathetic human side away, while he forces Chazz to see every one of his white comrades being massacred by him and his demonic friends.

Alexis grabs Chazz's collar and meet her in the eye, "I know that you're hiding something from me, Princeton!" she snarled, "Tell me or Master Sartorius would be curious why you're missing!"

Chazz gulped, knowing that Alexis would carry out her threat, but Demon Jaden's threat was a lot worse, "I don't know what you're talking out!" he shouted

"I know what this is about," Alexis said, "It's about that 'Jaden-look-a-like' demon isn't it! We're been through this, Chazz, Jaden isn't a demon, the demon, who attacked us, might look like him, but can't be him."

'Oh how wrong you are,' Chazz thought, "Yeah, I don't know what I was thinking, besides Jaden can't do the Spirit Gun, Spirit Sword or Tsukiyomi Sharingan even if he tried!"

"Nor he can pull of Inuyasha's claw attack or Hiei's black dragon," Alexis said, but realized something, "Hold on a sec, that monster was close to blasting me with Hiei's Dragon of the Darkness Flame, but held back in the last minute."

Chazz's eyes widened, 'Oh no!' he thought.

"That demon didn't necessarily say his identity, did he?" Alexis inquired, gripped harder to Chazz's collar.

"No!" Chazz lied.

"You're a bad lair, Chazz!" Alexis told him

"Okay, okay! He did say his identity," Chazz said. "He's a Da-zoo, an A class demon."

Alexis stiffed and twitched, "An A class demon!" she squeaked in fear, "That would explain why he beat us up, so very easily."

Chazz spoke, "The Da-zoo are demons, who are known for their violent and ruthless attitude. They have the ability to mimic techniques they have seen, including the Urameshi twins' Spirit gun, Kuwabara's Spirit Sword, Inuyasha's claw attack, Sasuke's Sharingan and Hiei's black dragon."

"Did he happen to tell you why he looks like Jaden?" Alexis asked, "Plus, the demons that he came with looked a lot like Aster, Jasmine, Mindy, Keiko and also Jordan."

"N…no!"

"That stuttering is a very dead giveaway, Princeton!" Alexis said, in a cold tone, "I can stay here all night, you know!"

"If I say something, will you promise that you won't tell anyone," Chazz inquired, "including Master Sartorius?"

"What are you crazy!?" Alexis yells, "We have to tell him!"

"But the demon said that if I tell Master Sartorius or anyone, then he'll kill every member of the Society, including Master Sartorius while I'll be the only one alive with the guilt that I let the Society down." Chazz said.

Alexis sighed, "Fine, I promise, I won't say anything," she said, "Now spill it!"

"Okay," Chazz said, "That demon that attacked us…was really Jaden."

"That's a lie!" Alexis yells, "I already told you, Jaden can't be that demon!"

"But he is," Chazz argued, "Think why did the demon didn't kill you with Hiei's Dragon of the Darkness Flame, when he had the chance. Think about it, Alexis, why didn't the demon kill any of us!? Why didn't he kill me on our first encounter!? Why does that demon like a lot like Jaden!? I'll tell you why, because the demon is really Jaden!"

"That's bullshit, Princeton!" Alexis roars out, "I don't remember Jaden having red glowing eyes with malice, claws, fangs, super strength, super speed, being graceful, think of complex battle strengths, except when dueling, or enjoy seeing others in pain, friend or foe!"

"That because of Jaden's demonic side," Chazz explained.

"Jaden has a demonic side," Alexis murmured, trying to picture Jaden's face with a demonic form of Jaden, "But that can't be possible, he was unconscious when Jasmine and Mindy were attacked. And why would Jaden attack Aster, Keiko and Jordan? And if Jaden was a demon wouldn't Yusuke, Hikari, Jade or any other of the spirit detectives, as well as Inuyasha, Kagome and Melody or any demon in Banner's old room detect any signs of demon in him. You've got to be making this up!"

"That's because of the seal on Jaden's stomach," Chazz answered.

"A seal?" Alexis repeated.

"That's right," Chazz said, "That seal was supposed to lock Jaden's demonic side for life. But it was unlocked when Aster's Destiny Hero Dreadmaster attacked Jaden's Thunder Giant, because it was fuse with the Light."

"And the Light caused Jaden's demonic side to be set free!" Alexis said and her eyes widened, "So that means that the one who was responsible for the attack in our hotel at Domino was…Jaden. But that can't be possible, I encountered Jaden, Yusuke, Syrus and Hassleberry when I accused Jaden of spying on me, before! He could have easily killed me and escape with his demonic strength."

"That's because Jaden held back his demonic power," Chazz said, "And it gets worse, when Jaden is in his demonic form, Jaden has no control of himself."

"No control of himself," Alexis murmured.

"That's right! Plus, Jaden's demonic self bribed Jaden, if he didn't allow him to have his fun with us, then he threatened Jaden that he'll use his claws to kill every member of the Society of Light!" Chazz explained.

Alexis gaped her mouth opened, 'That can't be true…' she thought, 'That would mean…That monster enjoyed seeing others in pain, that's definitely not the Jaden I know would think. And Jaden has no control of his actions.'

Chazz spoke, "And with everytime Jaden transforms, a piece of himself is lost. As the more of Jaden's hatred towards Master Sartorius the stronger his demonic side gets and the Jaden Yuki we know will be gone and only his demonic side will remain."

Alexis let's go of Chazz, in fear, "So, it's only a matter of time until Demon Jaden kills us all."

"Actually, he'll spare only the nonbelievers and come after members of the Society of Light, since Jaden and his demon side spare the same hatred towards Master Sartorius and his followers." Chazz said.

"But Jordan was attacked by him."

"Yes, but only bit him so Jordan, Keiko, Jasmine, Mindy and Aster will be corrupted by the demonic plague in their bodies and turn into demons as well called Zap-zoo a B class demon with the same strengths and abilities as the Da-zoo. Like the Da-zoo, the Zap-zoo will get stronger if their hatred grows."

"If Jaden had this sealed demon side, then why the hell didn't he say anything!?" Alexis asked.

"He didn't know that, until it was unlocked," Chazz said.

"So that means that…" Alexis's eyes widened and she open her mouth.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_"Cut the bullshit, Geek," Jordan sneered, showing his red glowing eyes, "We came Sartorius's head."_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

"_Okay, you mutts!" Jordan snapped his fingers, "You're chew toys are all there! You may either chew on them, but can't kill them," He pointed at the white students, who were cringing in fear._

_The white students gasped in fear. Alexis couldn't believe what she's hearing, "However, leave this one…" Jordan pointed at Alexis, "…standing and breathing, we got a bone to pick with her!"_

"_What!" Alexis yelled, "Jordan Walter Rhodes, what in the hell do you think you're doing!?!"_

"_Something that's called payback! And it's a bitch! Attack!" Jordan ordered as the dogs went for the attack. The dogs had the students surrounded and circled and closing in._

"_Go get them!" Jordan called out, as the dogs charged at the white students._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

"_Either move or get ran over," Jordan sneered, "You're choice."_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

"_Come on, Tool," Jordan taunted, walking towards the fallen blonde, "Why don't you scream!?!" He kicked Alexis's ribs, hard, making his cousin turn over many times and landed on her back. She turned over and sat up, holding her aching ribs and panting from her abuse, "You…you're…" she looked at Jordan's piercing red eyes, "You're not Jordan. Not my Jordan at all!"_

_That remark got her a kick in the face, "I'm no one's property, bitch!" Jordan spat._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

"_Hold on, guys," Jordan walked towards Chazz, "There's something that I've always wanted to do, ever since I've met this guy."_

"_Oh shut up, demon!" Chazz snarled, pushing his luck, "You're not Jordan Rhodes, so stop…" Jordan placed his foot onto Chazz's head and pressed hard, making the spiky haired boy scream in pain, "This is for picking on me, last year!"_

_Jordan removed his foot from Chazz's head and stomped onto his stomach, "You don't think that it's fun to be the victim is it," he shouted, as he continued to stomp harder and making Chazz scream louder._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Jordan stopped his assault against Chazz and grabbed him by the neck. He pulled Chazz up and slammed his head, several times on to the white car, before holding him up, "Does it hurt, Chazzy," he taught, "Because the true pain is about to begin!"_

_Jordan throws Chazz down to the ground, "Are you dorks done beating us to a pulp?" he asked._

_Jordan kicked Chazz's side hard, "The only dorks around here are you people!" he yelled, "Get up, bitch!" he yelled, kicking Chazz again._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Jordan grabbed Alexis by the throat and pulls her up, "And to think that I once looked up and respected you in the past," he snarled, enclosing his grip, "Well, not anymore, ever since you abandoned me for this trash you call a club, I was saddened by that, but now all I see you is TRASH!"_

_Jordan threw Alexis back to the ground onto her back. Alexis opened her right eye to Jordan's red eyes, "You're not Jor…"_

"_Shut up!" Jordan stomped onto Alexis's shoulder hard, making his cousin cry._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

"_Who wants to get the finishing blow?" Mindy asked._

"_Hey Jordan, why don't you have it?" Keiko suggested._

_Jordan cracked his knuckles, while chuckling, "No problem," he said, walking towards the battered Alexis and stepped onto her back, "Spirit Sword!" Jordan's hand glowed orange and it took form of a sword._

_Jordan placed a firm grip and looked at Alexis's limp form, "Decapitation," he said, "I couldn't have asked for a better way of killing a traitor." He lifted his weapon up in the air._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

"That means that Jordan's hatred would have killed me," Alexis murmured. She couldn't believe that Jordan hated her now. A part of her didn't care what he thinks of her but the another was hurt to see that her own cousin hates her and would really kill her and no one would be there to stop him, "Now it's now more imperative that we need to get Yusuke and Jaden, as well as the one's that he's inflicted with his demonic traits, for the future of the Society of Light."

Author's Note: I love to say that I wouldn't be able to write this fic, if it hadn't been for Gallantmon of the Hazard and his/her 'student council' idea. I'd like to thank Gallantmon of the Hazard for it.


	18. Duel and Words of Wisdom

Disclaimer: see chapter one

**Chapter 18: Duel and Words of Wisdom**

In the afternoon hours after classes in Duel Academy on that day, in the Ra Yellow Dorm, we find Bastion Misawa in his room, painting his walls white, so he can write new formulas.

'Well, we've managed to unite the students and nearly all of the facility against Sartorius and the Society of Light, which will slow down his plans……for now. But Jaden, Blair, Keiko, Jasmine, the Urameshi twins and I have become targets since we were 'elected' leaders of our new student council and sooner or later, the Society of Light will come after us. And that's just fine by me! It will allow me a chance to finally prove my power by beating members of the Society of Light and possibly Sartorious and to think that I was so depressed that I was almost insulted when the Society of Light didn't chose me first from Ra Yellow as a target, before.' Bastion thought, remembering

Flashback

_"Damn it!" Bastion slams his fist to the walls in his room, "Why didn't they choose me!? I'm one of the best duelists in Duel Academy. They've chosen Keiko, Ryoko, Jade, Jordan and Kagome, but they haven't chosen me!"_

_Just then, his PDA communicator rang on his desk and he went to pick it up and answered it, "Bastion Misawa, come to the arena in five minutes and bring your best deck and duel disc. This is a challenge." Came a distorted voice_

_'I wonder who could that be,' he thought._

_Bastion walked from the Ra Yellow dorm and towards Duel Academy, "So good of you to come, Bastion."_

_The logical duelist turned to see Koenma, in his teenage form and Botan walking towards him, "Koenma, Botan, did you call me?" Bastion asked._

_"We didn't make the call, Bastion," Koenma said, "Your challenger was the one, who made the call to you."_

_"My challenger?" Bastion repeated, perplexed_

_"That's right," Botan said. "We've arranged this duel for you and your challenger is in the arena."_

_The three walked inside and spotted on the platform stood a purple cloaked figure, with a duel disc attached in its left arm. The purple cloaked figure looked at Bastion and says in a feminine voice, "I'm glad you came here, Bastion Misawa."_

_'That voice sounds vaguely familiar,' Bastion thought and asks, "Who are you!?"_

_"I'll tell you my identity if you duel me and win." The cloaked figure said._

_Bastion nods in reply, "Fine, we'll play by your rules." He said, and walked towards the platform to face his cloaked opponent. The two duelists activated their duel discs as their Life Point meter went up to 4000 and drew five cards, "Let's Duel!"_

_Bastion draws one card from his deck and says, "I will start things off!" Bastion looks at his hand and says, putting one card on his duel disk, "First, I will play my Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus in attack mode!" Soon after, the robotic warrior, Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus (A: 1800/D: 1500) comes to the field in attack mode. Bastion then puts one card in the spell/trap slots of his duel disc and states, "I will end with this."_

_The cloaked figure draws one card from her deck and says, plainly, "It is my move now!" The cloak figure puts one card on her duel disc and calls out, "Now, I summon my Armed Dragon LV3 in attack mode!" Soon after, Armed Dragon LV3 (A: 1200/D: 900) comes to the field in attack mode. The cloaked duelist then states, in a serious tone, "Next, I'll activate Level Up! Now my Armed Dragon evolves to an Armed Dragon LV5!" Soon after, Armed Dragon glows and becomes Armed Dragon LV5 and The cloaked duelist says, seriously, "Then, I play Dragon's Gunfire, now you take 800 points of Direct Damage!"_

_Armed Dragon blasts a fireball and hits Bastion. The logical duelist blocks the impact with his duel disc as his Life Points decreases (B: 3200), "Now Armed Dragon, attack Bastion's monster with Infernal Assault!"_

_Armed Dragon charges towards Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus, "You've triggered my trap! Magnet Force Minus!" Bastion's face-down card is revealed to be the Magnet Force Minus trap card and it shoots out energy towards Armed Dragon and it stops in its tracks and throws it back to its owner side, "What the hell just happened!?" The cloaked duelists asked, confused._

_Bastion tells her, with a smile, "Let me explain this in simple terms: My trap card has turned your monster into a positively charged monster and my Sigma Plus is a positively charged monster. Whenever there is a PLUS monster on one side of the field and a PLUS monster on the other side of the field, they can't do battle."_

_"Oh come on!" the cloaked duelist shouts, as she places a card into her disc, "Last I checked, this was a duel not a science class!"_

_"When you duel me, it's both!" Bastion said as he drew his card from his deck. Bastion looks at his cards and shouts out, "Now, I sacrifice my Sigma Plus from my field and Omega Minus from my hand!" Soon enough, Bastion sends the monster card known as Magnet Warrior Omega Minus (A: 1900/D: 600) among with his Sigma Plus monster card, puts another card on his duel disk, and calls out, "This allows me to call my Conductive Warrior Linear Magnum to the field!"_

_Afterwards, Conductive Warrior Linear Magnum Plus Minus (A: 2700/D: 2300) appears on the field in attack mode. Bastion then calls out, "Warrior Magnum, destroy her Armed Dragon!" Bastion's monster fires its two laser cannons at Armed Dragon, destroying it with a huge explosion and costing the cloaked duelist 200 Life Points. (?: 3800), "Finally, I'll place one card facedown and that would suffice!"_

_"Playtime is over!" the cloaked duelist roared as she drew a card, "I activate my Call of the Haunted Trap Card, now I can bring a monster from my graveyard to attack and I choose my Armed Dragon LV5!"_

_In a blaze of light, Armed Dragon appears once again and roared, "Next, I play my Dark Spell Regeneration! This spell can copy any spell in the graveyard and I chose my Level Up! Now Armed Dragon LV5 becomes an Armed Dragon LV7!"_

_As soon as the cloaked duelist sends two cards from her hand, Armed Dragon glows and grew to a larger Armed Dragon (ATK: 2800/DEF: 1000), "Now Armed Dragon, attack with Dragon Talon Terror!"_

_Armed Dragon thrusts its right claw at Conductive Warrior Linear Magnum Plus Minus, preparing to destroy it. but Bastion had other plans as he pressed the button on his disc, "I activate Magic Cylinder, now your attack is negated and you take damage equal to your dragon's points!"_

_"WHAT!" the cloaked duelist gawked as her dragon's claw went straight back to her and she fell as her Life Points dropped (?: 1000)._

_"Now it's my turn!" Bastion draws his card from his Deck, "I sacrifice my Conductive Warrior Linear Magnum Plus Minus to summon Plasma Warrior Atom to the field!" Warrior Magnum vanishes from the field as it is sacrificed, Bastion puts another card on his duel disk, and Plasma Warrior Atom (A: 3000/D: 2500) appears on the field in attack mode._

_The cloak duelist says, seriously, "So, what if you destroy my Armed Dragon? I only lose 200 life-points."_

_"Are you sure about that?" Bastion asked, slyly, which got the cloaked duelist interested, "Didn't you realize by dividing his attack points in half, Plasma Warrior Atom can attack you directly?" The cloaked duelist gasps in shock as Plasma Warrior Atom's stats are reduced to 1500/2500! "Now, Plasma Warrior Atom, end this duel now! Attack her directly with Plasma Electric Sphere!" Plasma Warrior Atom fires an electrical sphere out of its chest that by-passes Armed Dragon and the cloak duelist scream out as her cloak flew away from her and she loses 1500 life-points from the attack, ending the duel. (?: 0)_

_After the final holograms fade, Bastion gaped a mouth open as he sees the cloaks identity, "Shizuru?"_

_Shizuru looked up at Bastion as she got onto her feet, "Hey Bastion, congratulations," she said._

_"We noticed that you've been depressed when the Society of Light didn't recognize your power," Botan said._

_"So, we set up this duel." Koenma added._

_"Why's that?" Bastion asked, perplexed._

_"To show you that you don't need to be so determined to show the Society of Light your power, Bastion," Shizuru told him._

_"You've already have proven it, last year," Koenma said, "Why else Chancellor Shepherd and I would choose you as one of the key holders of the scared beast cards, Bastion?"_

_"But I lost the duel with Tanya when she distracted me," Bastion said._

_"But that was just one duel, Bastion," Botan said, "You've been proven time and time again that you're the best through grades and dueling."_

_"But why didn't the Society of Light didn't choose me?"_

_"Because they're a bunch of idiotic snobs who can't recognize great talent, even if it bit them in the ass."_

_They turned to see Yusuke and Jaden walking towards them, "Yusuke, Jaden…" Bastion murmured_

_"You need to stop beating yourself up, Bastion," Yusuke said. "I mean look at Chazz, I mean they picked him and you kicked his ass, last year."_

_"That's right and you've came so close to beating me in a few duels, in the past." Jaden said, "And I'm one of the targets for the Society of Light."_

_"That is true," Bastion places his finger onto his chin, "I have came too close of beating you two." Bastion laughed loudly, "I really don't know why I was so depressed in the first place anyways."_

_"That's right," Jaden said, "Besides, if you had become one of those the members of the Society of Light, then you would be a target for my demon side."_

_Bastion's face turned pale, while mentality cursing himself for forgetting that Jaden's demonic side would have him as a punching bag and he wouldn't like that, "Oh I could I have forgotten about that." He muttered._

End Flashback

After finishing painting, Bastion started writing down formulas for his dueling decks, 'Thanks to Yusuke, Jaden, Shizuru, Botan and Koenma, I'm even more confident that the Society of Light will be destroyed, along with its master,' he thought, gleefully, 'Plus, with the student council that was created, those white geeks as the others would put it, would pretty upset at the moment. If they created the student council, while I was part of the Society of Light, then I'd be upset too. It's a good thing that I'm not. Just you wait, Sartorius, you'll be taken down, along with your detestable Society of Light.'


	19. Incoming Demonic Features

Disclaimer: see previous chapter.

Chapter 19: Incoming Demonic Features

"BLAIR!" Jaden screamed, after the 12-year-old Slifer jumped onto his back, as he was making his way to the Slifer cafeteria, "Hi sweetie!" Blair greeted, unaware that it was annoying her fellow Slifer student

"Blair. Get. Off!" Jaden seethed through his teeth, glaring at the girl, with a red anime stress mark.

Blair gladly obeyed what her crush demanded, as they made their way to the table where Yusuke, Kari, Keiko, Syrus and Hassleberry sat and Jaden rushed in between Syrus and Hassleberry so Blair won't sit near him. He didn't hate Blair, but sometimes she comes towards Jaden unexpected and more especially uninvited. He only sees Blair as an annoying little sister, as well as a pest.

"Hey Hassleberry, can you move over?" Blair asked, trying to get between him and Jaden. Jaden mouthed a 'no' and shook his head for Hassleberry to get the message, "Wish I could, Blair, but if I do that then Half Pint here would be sitting with Jaden."

"What's the point in trying, Hassleberry!?" Syrus scolded, "Jaden has one sidekick and that's me!"

"Three…" Yusuke said.

"Two…" Keiko added.

"One…" Kari said.

"Oh no you're not, Truesdale!" Hassleberry yelled, "I'm Jaden's number one!"

"No I am!" Syrus yelled back.

"Jaden, do something," Keiko snapped, glaring at the brunette and her patience for her two fellow Ra Yellow students fighting for a 'sidekick' title is growing thin, "They've been at this rivalry over this silly 'sidekick' title ever since they've met!"

"What do you think I've been doing these past months?" Jaden groaned

Later……

Everyone at Duel Academy was sleeping. In the Slifer Red Dorm, Jaden was moaning in his sleep and opened his right eye to see that he wasn't alone in his bed, "BLAIR!" he screamed, which woke up Yusuke, Syrus and Hassleberry, "Man your battle stations, solders!" Hassleberry yelled.

Jaden jumps out of his bed and glared at Blair, "Hi Jaden," she greeted, with a smile.

Yusuke rubbed his eyes, "Jay, what the hell's goin' on?" he muttered.

"Blair, what's the deal!?" Jaden yelled, "Sneaking into my bed, while I'm sleeping, that's so immature, even for you!"

"But isn't that what boyfriends and girlfriends do at night?" Blair asked

"On some occasions," Yusuke replied.

"And we're not boyfriend and girlfriend, okay!" Jaden yelled, raising his arms in the air.

"You know, you're even cuter when you're mad," Blair said, pushing her luck.

"Blair, how did you get in here?" Syrus asked.

"Through the window," Blair replied, pointing at the opened window.

"Now do us a favor and crawl back out," Jaden seethed, pointing at window

"Okay!" Blair jumps off the bed and towards the window, "I love you, Jaden sweetie!" she says as she goes out the window.

"That's it," Jaden snarled, "Something needs to be done with this."

Just then, there was a knock on the door, "I wonder who could it be in this hour," Yusuke said, as he walks towards the door and opens it to see Botan behind it, in her light blue pajamas and with a tired expression on her face, "What's with the ruckus in here?" she complained, walking inside.

"It's Blair," Jaden snarled, "She snuck into this room and laid on my bed, while I was sleeping! Ever since she came to this school, she's done nothing but jumps on my back, threw herself onto me and doesn't get the message that I don't like her that way!"

"I see," Botan went into thinking mode, "I may have something to keep Blair within a touching range of you."

"You do?" Jaden said, getting his hopes up.

"Yes, it would be in a form of a watch, though," Botan said, "I'll give it to you first thing tomorrow morning, Jaden."

"Thanks Botan," Jaden said

Botan nodded, "Good night, boys!" she left the room.

Next morning……

RING- -RING- -RI…WHAM!

The clock was slammed by Syrus's hand and he sat up. He jumped off his bed and looked at Jaden's bed, where the brown haired Slifer was still sleeping. Syrus noticed something strange on Jaden's bed. Syrus walked cautiously to Jaden's bed and slowly pulled the covers from Jaden's face.

Just then, a scream escaped Syrus's mouth, which woke his roommates up, "Man your battle stations, soldiers!" Hassleberry yelled.

"Is it Blair, again?" Yusuke muttered, rubbing his eyes and jumped from his bed. Yusuke looks at Jaden and his eyes widened, "What the hell!"

Hassleberry got off the bed and looked at Jaden, "Sam hill!"

Jaden blinked twice, "Uh guys, what's up?" he asked, unaware what's going on.

"Jaden, is that you?" Syrus asked, perplexed.

"Of course, Sy, what's up?" Jaden asked.

"Uh! Jaden, you may want to look in the mirror," Yusuke suggested.

Jaden shrugged as he got off his bed and walked towards a mirror and looked at his features, "Oh my…" Jaden murmured and lets out a huge scream, which woke up the whole dorm. Just then, the door opened and Inuyasha, Sasuke, Naruto, Atticus, Hiei, Jin, Bastion and Kagome came in and Bastion spoke, "We heard screaming and we…" he looked at Jaden, "Great Scott!"

"What the hell's is that thing!?" Naruto gawked

"Jaden, is that you, bro," Atticus inquired, looking at the spooked Slifer

"What's going on!?" Blair came dashing into the room and looked at Jaden, "Holy cow!" she screamed.

Jaden's new appearance was that he had silver white hair flowing just slightly past his shoulder with one long strand of silver hair flowing down by the front side of each ear with golden cat's eyes like Inuyasha, "What the hell is this!?" Jaden yelled, showing off his fangs and flexing his claws.

"You tell us!" Inuyasha snapped.

"How should I know!?"

"So this is it," Koenma spoke as he walked inside the room.

"Koenma?" Jaden announced.

"Who's he?" Blair asked, eying Koenma, "And isn't he too old to have a pacifier in his mouth?" Blair looked around and shocked to see two demons and walked towards Inuyasha. She raised her fingers to his ears and rubbed on them, "Wow, how life like these ears are," she commented, which was starting to bug Inuyasha a lot.

"Uh! Blair, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Kagome suggested, feeling Inuyasha's anger coming.

Inuyasha whirled around and glared at the girl, "Kindly remove those hands FROM MY EARS!" he yelled, which spooked Blair enough to move away from Inuyasha. Blair opened her mouth to scream, but Kagome came in and covers it, "Don't worry, Inuyasha's harmless," she told her.

"Harmless?" Blair mumbled, eying Kagome.

Koenma coughed, "Now, as I was saying, before," he started, "What you all are staring at is Jaden's half Da-zoo form."

"Half Da-zoo form…" Syrus repeated.

"Wait…" Blair takes Kagome's hand from her mouth, "Are you saying that, this thing is Jaden!?"

An hour as passed telling Blair about everything, "Wow, demons, spirit detectives, sacred beasts cards, reincarnated priestess, and jewel and especially a half dog demon…you guys have abnormal lives…" Blair said.

"Yes and we need you to keep this a secret, Blair," Koenma said, "And if we aren't going to trust you then we'll have to erase your memory about this."

Blair snapped her fingers in frustration, knowing that it would be perfect blackmail to get Jaden to go out with her, "Okay fine," she muttered.

Bastion spoke, "So the question is, how we are going to hide Jaden's half demonic form?"

"Yeah, one look at Jaden from either members of the Society of Light, they may recognize him as one of the demons that attacked them." Atticus said.

Blair jumped towards Jaden, with arms out, "Oh my poor Jaden!"

As she got close to him, Jaden disappeared, leaving an afterimage of himself behind. This shocked the others and well as Blair as she crashed to the ground. Jaden appeared beside Yusuke, to the ex-spirit detective's surprise, "Woah! That was fast!" he commented.

Blair picked herself from the ground and looked at Jaden, "How did that happen?" she asked.

"Jaden moved almost as fast as Hiei can," Sasuke said.

"It happened in an instant," Naruto added.

Jaden was surprised himself that he was able to maneuver Blair's hug, "I don't know how that happened," he spoke, "I guess when a heard Blair's footsteps, I sorta moved away."

"Heard Blair's footsteps," Sasuke said.

"But that's impossible," Blair said, while too shocked, "I was close enough to Jaden."

"Perhaps, that Jaden's new form gave him increased speed and senses," Atticus said.

Perhaps there's more to this new form than meets the eye. He walked towards the bunk bed and bent down to his knees, "Hey Jaden what are you doing?" Bastion asked.

"Just a test, Bastion," Jaden said, as he placed his hand underneath the bed and stood up, while he easily lifted the bed up. This shocked everyone once again, "The Sarge's lifted the bed like it was nothing!" Hassleberry yelled.

"Not only Jaden's speed increased but his strength as increased!!" Yusuke said.

Jaden placed the bed down gently, 'No way,' he thought, gripping his right hand and spoke, "Super Strength, super speed and super senses……"

"And that's only Jaden's half demonic form," Koenma said, "Imagine how fast he is when he's in his full Da-zoo form."

Jaden jumped up onto the dresser when he heard Blair's footsteps to evade her hug again.

"Hey!" Blair wailed, staring Jaden hard and thought, 'How am I going to get Jaden, if he can hear my footsteps?'

Author's Note: I've just posted a new fic. It's a DBZ and Yu-Gi-Oh! GX crossover fic called Trunks and Goten's Excellent Adventure. I want you guys to read it and give me reviews for the story. And I want to thank Gallantmon of the Harzard for the student council idea from Salior Moon GX: Destiny Stars. This author has been a great help, I'm a fan of his work, and if you are a Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Yu-Yu-Hakusho, Inuyasha, and/or Salior Moon fan, I recommend reading his stories Salior Moon GX: Destiny Stars and Yu-Gi-Oh GX Stars: Darkness Moon. There really good, even though I may not be a Salior Moon fan, but if it has SOL bashing then I'll read it.


	20. New Students

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Chapter 20: New Students

Crowler and Bonaparte were standing in front of the harbor within Duel Academy. They are standing in front of a stairway lowered from the deck of the big boat of some sort. Soon after, two figures came down the stairs until they are in view of Crowler and Bonaparte.

One of the figures was a boy of the age of 16, with black shoulder-length hair and piercing light blue eyes. He was built of a fighter and wore an Obelisk Blue uniform with blue jeans and a black belt and black sneakers as well as a pack over his right shoulder.

With the young man, stood a young teenage girl of the same age and same facial appearance as the raven haired young man, except she had blonde hair, with the strands behind the left ear. She was carrying two suitcases and a backpack on her back. She wore a female Obelisk Blue uniform displaying a sexy and seductive figure that can rival Hikari, Alexis and Kagome.

Crowler walks close the two, "Hello, young scholars and welcome to Duel Academy, Mina and Kino Tucker. I'm Vellian Crowler; chancellor of this intuition and this is here is my assistant, Jean Louis Bonaparte."

Bonaparte nodded and said, "It's a pleasure of having you two at our school."

The girl known as Mina bowed, "The pleasure is all ours, Chancellor Crowler."

"My sister and I are very thankful that we've made it this far, sir," Kino added.

"And to the highest rank in the Academy, no less," Crowler said, kissing up to the new students, "Now let's go to you two to your assigned dorm, shall we."

The two bows their heads low in understand and Crowler and Bonaparte head off towards the school while Mina and Kino follows.

Within one of the classrooms in Duel Academy, a mixture of red, yellow, a few blue, and a lot of white clad students are inside one of the large classrooms of Duel Academy.

Within the group of students, we find Jasmine and Mindy with Atticus together in one area, with Yusuke, Jaden, Keiko, Kari, Kagome, Haruka, Hassleberry, Jordan, Jade, Ryoko and Syrus in below, with Blair and Bastion nearby as Chancellor Crowler come up with a microphone.

"Hey Jaden, what happened to the five foot hair?" Atticus asked.

"Oh Hassleberry cut it for me and since I seen Inuyasha's ability to transform from a half demon to a full human and vice-versa, I can transform as well, but keep the increased strength, speed, sense and agility." Jaden replied, "Pretty sweet, huh?"

"Hey did you guys hear about two new students," Haruka asked.

"Now that you mention it," Kagome said, "I did hear rumors that to."

"There both twins, like Yusuke and I," Kari said

"And there both going to the Obelisk Blue rank, too," Yusuke said.

"Where the Society of Light is at too," Keiko said, "Let's just hope that they don't run into those guys, at all."

Crowler calls out on the microphone, "Okay, students, calm down!" After the students quiet down, Crowler motions to his left and say, "Today, we have two new students coming into the ranks of Duel Academy and I would like for all of you to welcome them." Just then Mina and Kino walks up to the left side of Crowler.

Atticus blushes as he sees Mina, "Wow, she's kinda cute!"

Hassleberry blushes himself, "Ten-four!"

Bastion blushes himself and says, awe-stuck and with a nervous smile, "Indeed."

Jasmine, Mindy, Keiko, Kari, Kagome, Haruka, Jade and Ryoko looks at this and groans in annoyance, in unison, "Oh brother……"

Crowler tells the student body through the microphone, "These are Mina and Kino Tucker, as known as the Tucker twins, with Mina being three seconds older."

Yusuke mutters, in annoyance, "And I bet she doesn't lets her brother forget it."

This earned him and hard elbow blow to the gut by Kari, "Oh shut up!"

Crowler continues, "Today, they're coming to Duel Academy as members of Obelisk Blue because of their high-grades and impressive record. I hope that you will treat them with respect."

Kino whispers to Mina, "Hey sis, what's with those white uniforms?" Kino was mentioning about the Society of Light looking at them, "I don't like the feeling coming from them."

Mina whispers back, "Neither do I, bro. These guys reek of the Light of Destruction stink. Just let me do the entire talking, okay."

Mina whispers at Crowler's ear when he turned off the microphone and asks, "Chancellor Crowler, my brother and I wanted to start at Ra Yellow and work our way to the top. Plus, I don't like the looks of these white students."

Crowler smiles and he tells her, with his usual smile, "You are quiet modest, Mina. However, your incredible talents are too good for the immediately dorm. You have to start right at the advance dorm and don't worry. Despite the clothing changes, the 'White Dorm' is still the Obelisk Blue dorm." Crowler whispers to Mina, "But you have a right to be wary of the white students and between you and me, my dear, don't get involved with that Sartorius character. He might seem harmless, but he had done something to precious blue students."

Mina tells Crowler, "Don't worry, Chancellor Crowler, I'll be careful."

Jaden stares hard on the twins.

**"So, they arrived, huh? It's about damn time too."**

**_"You know who they are?"_**

**"You can say that. Plus those white geeks will be in for a huge surprise when they cross the twins."**

**_"What kind of surprise? Plus, something tells me that it won't involve dueling."_**

In the hallways of the Male White Dorm, after class, Kino, with his duel disc and deck attached to his left arm and a large pack over his right shoulder, peeking out to see if the coast was clear, so he wouldn't have to run into anyone from the Society of Light, especially Sartorius. He saw no one in sight and sneaked through the hallways.

A familiar female voice booms, "Leaving us so soon, Kino!" Kino became stiff as he turn behind him to see Alexis and two other female white students behind him. He looks to see two male white students in front of him, blocking his way out.

Kino gave Alexis a threatening glare and snarls, "What do you freaks want?"

"Now is that a way to greet your new friends," Alexis said, with a sly smile.

Kino narrowed his eyes and says, "Listen, bitch, if you and your little group don't get out of my way then I'll give you a little thing called PAIN! I'm leaving this hellhole!"

Alexis says, in a nasty tone, "Look, you little twerp, it's time for you to see the light!"

Kino exclaims, in a serious tone, "Like I'll join your Society of Freaks ranks willingly! Now the FUCK out of my way!"

"Or what!" Alexis yells

"Or you geeks answer to me."

Kino and the SOL members turned to see Mina, with her stuff in her hand, walking towards her brother and Mina asks, "What's going on here, Kino?"

Kino replies, nastily, while glaring at the SOL members, "These Society Freaks won't get out of my way."

Mina glares at all of the SOL members and says, darkly, as she places her hand into her duffle bag, "Oh really, I guess that they need a second option."

Mina throws a something on the ground hard and a bright light had brightened the hallway, blinding the SOL members. Once the light was gone, Alexis opens her eyes to see that Mina and Kino are gone from site, "Damn it!" she curses and glares at her fellow SOL members and yells, "Find those two right now!"

The SOL members scattered away to find the Tucker twins.

Mina and Kino ran downstairs to get away from incoming SOL members, hoping to lose them as the approached the door. The opened it and dashed out of the dorm, but only to be cornered by Chazz and ten more male students.

"Now, where do you think you two are going so soon?" Chazz asked the twins

"Out of here, that's all." Mina replies, plainly

Just then a familiar female voice says, coldly, "You two aren't going anywhere." Mina and Kino turn to the source to see Alexis with a group of white students behind them and staring at all of them coldly.

Mina says, irritated, "Oh great."

Kino yells in a serious tone, "Get the Hell out of our way, before you'll get hurt!"

Alexis tells Kino, coldly, "Sorry, Kino, you and your sister aren't leaving. Master Sartorius had invited you two to his chamber and attendance isn't optional."

Mina replies, in a strong tone, "What if we say no?"

Chazz moves forwards and tells her, "You have no choice. No one escapes destiny. It is time for the two of you to see the light if you are going to stay here."

Kino tells Chazz, in a serious tone, "Well, we aren't staying, asshole! We're leaving!"

Chazz tells Kino, "Sorry, but that isn't an option either! You are coming into the light with us!"

Kino gets into a fighting stance and declares, "Like I said before, I'm not joining you Society of Dorks to worship a psychotic freak like Sartorius if you paid me!"

Chazz roars angrily, "What did you say!"

Kino says, in a strong tone, "You heard me, geek! Now get out of my way or you'll gain more than a broken arm and leg and be the first ones to be used as my personal punching bag, along with that freak you call 'master'!"

Chazz yells at Kino, "That's it! No one insults Master Sartorius or the Society of Light and gets away with it!"

Alexis joins in, "So true!" Alexis motions for a female white student with red hair with a ponytail and says to her, "Take out Mina, Michelle!"

Chazz motions for a short male white student with brown spiky hair, which appeared to be Reginald Van Howell the third, the Obelisk that Chazz defeated before he was a SOL member, "You can take out the brother, Reggie, after Michelle destroys Mina and she enters the Society of Light."

The young student known as Michelle steps out and says, in a cold tone, activating her duel disc, "Let's go, nonbeliever! It's time to see the light!"

Mina scoffed, as she activates her duel disc, "It looks like we don't have a choice."

Chazz says to Mina, "That's right, Mina. No one of us have a choice in this world."

Kino tells Chazz, nastily, "Oh, shut up with that, 'everything is predetermined' Trash nonsense of yours."

Alexis roars out, angrily, "It isn't nonsense. Master Sartorius has the answers to the universe's greatest secrets!"

"Why don't you shut up, you rotten old bitch and get a life, dork!" Kino yells nastily, which angers Alexis and she thinks in her mind, 'Why I never! This guy is like Yusuke, except he's even worse in manners!'

Mina tells Kino, "Kino, don't start a fight, yet, okay!"

Kino shrugs his shoulders and says, "Sure, whatever, sis."

Michelle asks Mina, "Ready to see the light, girl!"

Mina tells Michelle, nastily, "The only thing I want to see is our way out of here, when my brother and I kick you goons' ass!"

The two girls draws five cards from their respective decks and yells, "Let's duel!"

Starting Score:

Michelle: 4000

Mina: 4000

Mina roars out, drawing a card, "I'll begin!" Mina looks in her hand and nods as she pulls out a card from her hand and says, "I summon Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands in attack mode!" Mina slaps the card onto the disc and soon after Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands (A: 1400/D: 1000) appears on the field in attack mode, a card comes out of Serena's deck, Mina puts the card into her hand, and Mina says, darkly, "And as you know, dork, I get a Ritual Monster or Spell from my deck to my hand!" Mina puts the card in the spell/trap slots and says, "Next, I play my White Dragon Ritual! By sacrificing Manju I can summon Paladin of White Dragon!" Manju is shattered and in his place, Paladin of White Dragon (A: 1900/D: 1200) appears in attack mode, "Next, I'll sacrifice Paladin in order to summon forth my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Everyone, except for Kino, who was smirking, as Paladin disappears and Blue-Eyes White Dragon (A: 3000/D: 2500) appears in his place.

"A Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Chazz gasped in shock

"But that can't be…I thought only Kaiba has those dragons!" Alexis exclaimed

"Think again, geeks!" Kino said, "My sister won a set of playable dragon cards, including that Blue-Eyes!"

Mina smirked and says, "I end my turn, freak!"

Michelle draws her card and roars out, "You will pay for that insult, nonbeliever! You may possess a Blue-Eyes White Dragon, but your fate has already been determined!"

Mina yells, while annoyed, "Just shut up and duel, already! I don't have time to talk about something as trivial as this 'destiny' crap!"

Michelle roars out, "Fine, I'll play a monster facedown in defense mode!" A card appears, horizontally and Michelle then puts a card in the slot and says, "I'll place a face-down and end my turn!"

Mina draws her card and says, "I summon Lord of Dragons in attack mode!" Soon after, Lord of Dragons (A: 1200/D: 1100) appears beside Blue-Eyes and Mina says, with a grin, "And as long as this monster stays on the field, you're out of luck, dweeb, your monster, spell or trap cards won't work on any dragon monster on the field!"

Michelle grits her teeth and says, "You're just avoiding your destiny!"

Mina slids a card into the spell/trap card slot and says, "Will you shut up about this destiny talk already!? I activate The Flute of Summoning Dragon! Since I have Lord of Dragons out, I can summon two dragons from my hand to the field so rise, Masked Dragon and Armed Dragon LV3!" Just then, Masked Dragon (A: 1400/D: 1100) and Armed Dragon LV3 (A: 1200/D: 900) appears on the field and Mina roars out, "Now Blue-Eyes, destroy her facedown monster with White Lightning!" Blue-Eyes launches a huge white blast at Michelle's facedown monster, which appeared to be Flying Kamakiri #1 (A: 1400/D: 900), before it was destroyed.

Michelle says, "You activated my Flying Kamakiri #1 special ability! Now I can summon a Wind monster with 1500 attack points or less from my hand or Deck, so rise, Lady Ninja Yae!" Just then, Lady Ninja Yae (A: 1100/D: 200) appears in attack mode. Michelle pressing a button on her disc and says, "Then, I'll play this Ninjitsu Art of Transformation, now this ninja can do a transformation jitsu!" Just then, there was a cloud of smoke around Lady Ninja Yae and Michelle says, "Now my ninja transforms to Roc from the Valley of Haze!" Yae disappears in the smoke and Roc from the Valley of Haze (A: 2400/D: 1400) appears in attack mode.

Mina grits her teeth in annoyance and says, "I end my turn!"

Michelle draws her card and says, with a sly smirk, "I thought you'd say that, since my monster has more attack points than your monster, with the exception of your Blue-Eyes of course, now Roc from the Valley of Haze attack her Lord of Dragons, now!" With a flap of its wings, Roc flew at Lord of Dragons and slashes him with its talons and taking 1200 life points from Mina. Michelle says, in a cold tone, "I end my turn!"

Current Score:

Michelle: 4000

Mina: 2800

Mina draws her card from her deck and gives a sly smile to her brainwashed opponent and says, "I'm sorry, Michelle, but this duel's at an end."

Michelle yells out, in outrage, "What do you mean!? Destiny's chosen me to be the winner of this duel and for you to see the light!"

Mina yells out, in a serious tone as she slids a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Let me show you how I feel about you and this 'everything is predetermined' crap, that freak you call 'master' teaches you people! I activate Card of Sanctity, now both of us draw until we're holding six cards in our hands!" Both duelists drew until they were holding six cards in their hands and Mina says, "I summon Mirage Dragon in attack mode!" Soon after, Mirage Dragon (A: 1600/D: 600) appears on the field and Mina slids another card into the spell/trap slot, saying, "Next, I play my Dragon's Mirror spell card! By removing some selected monsters on the field and graveyard from play, I can summon the fusion monster that they would have created!" Just then, a hologram of Paladin of White Dragon appears next to Masked Dragon, "Now I'll remove from play Masked Dragon, Armed Dragon LV3, Mirage Dragon, Blue-Eyes White Dragon and as well as Paladin of White Dragon that's in my graveyard……" Paladin was taken out of Mina's graveyard and Mina took the dragon cards on her disc as well as Paladin and placed them in her pocket and says, "Now I can summon forth Five-Headed Dragon!" Then, there were gasps, except for a smirking Kino, as Five-Headed Dragon (A: 5000/D: 5000) appears on the field. Mina slids a card into the slot and says, "Then I play my Spell Economics card! As long as this spell card is in play, I don't have to pay any life-points to play my spell cards!" Mina slids another card into the slot and says, "And also, I'll activate Dimension Fusion! Usually, you have to pay 2000 grand to summon monsters removed from play with this card, but since Spell Economics is in play, I don't have to!"

Michelle steps back in shock and says, "No way!"

Mina tells Michelle, "Way, girl!" Just then, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Mirage Dragon, Masked Dragon and Armed Dragon LV3 appears in attack mode and Mina roars out, "Now my dragons blast this tool and end this duel now!"

Everyone of Mina's dragon blasts a barrage of multiple blasts as it hits Roc and Michelle hard and it causes an huge explosion as Michelle loses 9800 life points, ending the duel immediately. However, the force of the explosion was so powerful that it knocked Michelle backwards and landing on the dirt on her back.

Final Score:

Michelle: 0000

Mina: 2800

After the final holograms disappears, Mina calls out, "One down, one to go!"

Kino looked at Reginald and says, "Okay twerp, it looks like you're up and your days as a Society member, too."

Reginald growls and says, "Shut it, nonbeliever! I might haven't beaten Chazz in the past, but I can sure beat you, because I have the power of destiny with me!"

Kino rolled his eyes and says, as he activates his duel disc, "Whatever, just shut up and duel!"

Reginald activates duel disc and says, "Fine!"

The two duelists drew their five cards and says, in unison, "Game on!"

Starting Score:

Reginald: 4000

Kino: 4000

Kino draws his card and says, "Winners first and half-pint freak, last, got it! I summon V-Tiger Jet in attack mode!" Soon after, V-Tiger Jet (A: 1600/D: 1800) appears on the field. Kino places two cards into the spell/trap slots and says, "I place two cards facedown and end my turn, shorty!"

Reginald draws his card and says, as he slids a card into the spell/trap slot, "You'll pay for that 'shorty' insult, nonbeliever! I play Reinforcement of the Army, now I can bring, from my deck to my hand, a warrior with 4 stars or less!" Reginald took the deck out and fans it. He picks out a card and slams it on the field and says, "I summon Marauding Captain in attack mode!" Soon after, Marauding Captain (A: 1200/D: 400) appears in attack mode. Reginald says, "Next, I activate my captain's effect to summon forth Gearfried the Iron Knight!" Soon after, Gearfried the Iron Knight (A: 1800/D: 1600) appears beside Marauding Captain, "Now Gearfried, attack V-Tiger Jet, with Forearm Thrust!"

Gearfried rushes in to attack V-Tiger, but Kino had other ideas as he pressed the button his disc and says, "I activate Sakuretsu Armor, now your Gearfried is destroyed!" Just then, a wind had blown at Gearfried, reducing him to dust, leaving Marauding Captain, behind.

Reginald grits his teeth and says, "I end my turn!"

Kino draws his card and says, "I summon W-Wing Catapult in attack mode!" Soon after, W-Wing Catapult (A: 1300/D: 1500) appears on the field and Kino says, "Now W-Wing Catapult, attack Marauding Captain!" W-Wing Catapult sends missiles towards Marauding Captain and hits him hard, causing an explosion and made Reginald lose 100 life points and Kino says, "I'm not done with you, yet, half-pint! V-Tiger Jet, blast him!" V-Tiger Jet shoots a barrage of missiles towards Reginald and hits him hard, causing another explosion and taking away 1600 life points away from him.

Chazz thinks in his mind, 'That guy's using the same techniques as I would do and I'm guessing that he's going combine those monsters.'

Kino laughs hardly and says, "It's going to get worse, short stuff! Now my machines, merge together to create VW-Tiger Catapult!" the two mechanical monsters flew into the air and combined themselves to VW-Tiger Catapult (A: 2000/D: 2100). Kino says, as his monster comes for a landing, "I end my turn!"

Current Score:

Reginald: 2300

Kino: 4000

Reginald draws his card and says, "You're going to be sorry that you've done that! I summon Warrior Lady of the Wasteland in defense mode!" Soon after, Warrior Lady of the Wasteland (A: 1100/D: 1200) appears in defense mode. Reginald slids a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "I end with this facedown!"

Kino draws his card and says, "That was the last mistake you'll make! I summon Y-Dragon Head in attack mode!" Soon after. Y-Dragon Head (A: 1500/D: 1600) appears beside VW-Tiger Catapult. Kino places a card into the grave slot and says, "Now to activate my Tiger Catapult's effect, by sending one card to the grave, I can switch your girlfriend to attack mode!"

Reginald takes a step back in fear and shouts, "No!" Warrior Lady is forced into attack mode.

Kino roars out, "Now Y-Dragon Head, blast that wench into next week!" Y-Dragon Head fires its beam at Warrior Lady zapping her, causing an explosion that made Reginald lose 400 of his life points.

Reginald roars out, "You activated the special of my Warrior Lady! Now I get to summon an Earth Warrior-type monster with 1500 attack points or less and I choose Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!" Soon after, Obnoxious Celtic Guardian (A: 1400/D: 1200) in attack mode and Reginald says, "Now this monster can't be destroyed by any monster out with 1900 attack points or more!"

Kino smirked and says, "That doesn't mean that you won't lose any life points, squirt!"

Reginald yells in shock, "No!"

Kino roars out, "Now Tiger Catapult, blast him with Heat Seeker Bliss!" Tiger Catapult showers Obnoxious Celtic Guardian with missiles and hits him hard, but didn't destroy him, only to make his life points drop by 700. Kino says, "I end my turn!"

Current Score:

Reginald: 1200

Kino: 4000

Reginald presses the button on his disc and says, "I activate my Solemn Wishes trap card! Now whenever I draw, I gain 500 life points!" Reginald draws his card and he says, "Since I drew I gain 500 more life points, Kino, now I summon another Gearfried the Iron Knight!" Soon after, Gearfried the Iron Knight (A: 1800/D: 1600) appears besides Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in attack mode and Reginald yells, "Now Gearfried, attack Y-Dragon Head with Forearm Thrust!" Gearfried rushes towards Y-Dragon Head and slices it easily, causing an explosion and Kino to lose 300 life points. Reginald slids a card into a slot and says, "I activate Mirage of Nightmare, now during your standby phase, I get to draw until holding four cards! Now I switch my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian to defense mode!" Obnoxious Celtic Guardian switches to defense mode and Reginald slids two more cards into the spell/trap slots and says, "I'll end with these facedowns!"

Current Score:

Reginald: 1700

Kino: 3700

Kino draws his card and says, "My turn!"

Reginald draws four cards and says, "Now I get to draw four cards and I gain 500 life points for each card I draw!" Reginald's life points increases by 500 life points.

Kino says, in a serious tone, "Just don't forget to ditch those four cards, okay!"

Reginald smirks and says, as he presses the button on his disc, "Actually, I don't have to! I activate Emergency Provisions, so I gain 1000 life points for each spell or trap card I sacrifice, so Mirage of Nightmare is gone and I get to keep the cards I drew! Face it, nonbeliever! I'll win and you have to join the Society of Light!" Mirage of Nightmare is shattered and Reginald's life points increases once more by 1000.

Kino says, in a serious tone, "No way in hell am I going to join you freaks! I summon Heavy Mech Support Platform!" Soon after, Heavy Mech Support Platform (A: 500/D: 500) appears next to VW-Tiger Catapult and Kino says, "Next, I'll combined my Support Platform with my VW-Tiger Catapult so it can get stronger!" Kino's Support Platform gets on top of VW-Tiger Catapult, increasing its stats from 2000/2100 to 2500/2600. Kino slids a card into the grave slot and says, "To activate my Tiger Catapult's effect, I'll discard a card from my hand to the graveyard to switch your Guardian back to attack mode!"

Reginald groans in annoyance as Obnoxious Celtic Guardian switches back to attack mode, "Not again!"

Kino laughed, "I'm afraid so! VW-Tiger Catapult, blast him!" VW-Tiger Catapult showers Obnoxious Celtic Guardian with missiles, but didn't destroy him, only dropping Reginald's life points by 1100, "I end my turn!"

Current Score:

Reginald: 2100

Kino: 3700

Reginald draws his card and his life points increases by 500. He slids one of them into the spell/trap slot and says, "I activate Graceful Charity, now I draw three new cards as long as I ditch two! Plus, the amount of cards I drew, I gain 500 life points for each thanks to Solemn Wishes!" Reginald draws three cards and discards two cards to the grave slot, as his life points increases by 1500. Reginald slids another card into the spell/trap slot and says, "I activate Release Restraint to transform Gearfried to Gearfried the Swordmaster!" just then, Gearfried's armor breaks off and Gearfried the Swordmaster (A: 2600/D: 2200) stood tall. Reginald presses the button on his disc and says, "I activate Call of the Haunted to summon back Gearfried the Iron Knight!" Soon after, Gearfried the Iron Knight appears back on the field. Reginald pulls a card from his hand and says, "That's not all! Next, I summon Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke in attack mode!" Soon after, Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke (A: 1800/D: 1000). Reginald places another card into the spell/trap and says, "Next, I play White Veil to my swordmaster!"

Chazz says, excitedly, "Wicked!"

Alexis says, with a sly smile, "That's right! When a monster equipped with White Veil attacks, all spell and trap cards on Kino's side of the field are destroyed."

Kino smirks and thinks in his head, 'Perfect, he falling for it!'

The swordmaster was turning pitch white all over and Reginald says, "Thanks to Gearfried's effect, whenever he's equipped with a spell card, I get to destroy one monster on your side of the field! Say goodbye to your Tiger Catapult!"

VW-Tiger Catapult has exploded, but Kino remains unfazed by this, just smirks. Reginald roars out, "Whatever hopes you were having with that facedown, forget it! Whenever a monster with White Veil attacks, all spell and trap cards on the opponent's side are destroyed."

Mina smirks at this and thinks in her mind, 'That is if you're able to counter it……'

Reginald roars out, "Now my monsters attack and end this duel!" All of his monsters charged towards Kino. Kino presses a button on his disc and says, "I was hoping that you'd do that, shrimp, because you're to pay for that! I activate my trap Black Veil! This is the one card that can counter your White Veil spell card!"

All of the SOL members yells out, "SAY WHAT!!"

Chazz stuttered, "Counter….

"…White Veil!" Alexis finishes.

Just then, the whole field was shrouded in a black fog that destroys all of Reginald's monsters, "My monsters!" Reginald yells, "It can't be…"

Kino says, darkly, "I'm afraid so, twerp and it gets worse, because the amount of the monsters that was destroyed by Black Veil, well then the total attack points of the monsters are subtracted from your life points!"

Reginald shook his head in shock and squeaked, "No way!" Reginald screams as he loses 7600 life points from the effect, ending the duel, immediately.

Current Score:

Reginald: 0000

Kino: 3700

After the last holograms faded, Reginald fell to the ground, unconscious and Kino says, "And that's that!"

"Kino!"

Before Kino realizes it, Mina wraps her arms around her brother's neck, hugging him, "You did it! Now we can get the hell out of here!"

Kino wrapped his arm around Mina's waist and says, "Glad that I can help, sis!"

The twins let go of each other and Mina calls out, "Okay, we won! Now let us go, trash for brains!"

Chazz growls and shouts out, "Fine! But if you two dorks make one more remark about Master Sartorius or the Society of Light, I'll……"

Just then, a familiar demonic voice calls out, seriously, "You'll do what, Princeton!" Chazz turns to see two pairs of familiar red glowing eyes that he knows too well as he steps from the shadows. Chazz yells in fear and shock as he sees Jaden and Jasmine, in their demonic forms.

The SOL members recognized the demons' face too well from the attack in Domino and they all took a step back in fear.

"It's them!"

"It's those monsters, again!"

"We're all gonna die!"

Alexis gaped a mouth open, when she sees the young Da-zoku's face, "Ja…Jaden… Jas...Jasmine"

However, Jaden's ear heard the blonde's whisper and his glare at her, which was equal to Youko Kurama's, which scared her, "So, Princeton, spilled the beans did he?" Jaden snarled, glaring at Chazz, who knows what Jaden will do and yells, "I only told Alexis, no one else about your secret, please! Don't kill them!"

Alexis whispers in disbelief, "So it's true…Jaden, you're that demon."

Jasmine brought out her claws and says, "Well, I believe it's time of the execution of the Society of Light members!"

Alexis yells out, "Execution! You seriously don't mean that!"

Jaden tells Alexis, "I warned Princeton not to say anything at all, but he had to open his mouth, but he chose not to listen! Now he and you geeks are going to pay the ultimate price! Mina, Kino, grab Princeton and make sure he's watching this!"

Chazz gasped in fear, when Kino came from behind him and placed him into a full nelson, with Mina holding his hair up.

Alexis yells out, "Wait, you two know him!"

Kino tells Alexis, in a nasty tone, "That's right, bitch! Now time for you guys to die!"

"But the thing is," Jaden snarled, "Which one of you geeks do we want to send to hell?"

The SOL members were talking a few steps back, when Jaden and Jasmine walked towards them. Alexis gets in front of them and yells, "Wait! Just hold on for a minute! What if Chazz and I don't tell anyone else about your secret!? You'll spare us right!"

Jaden places his claw at Alexis's neck and she winces in fear, hoping that Jaden wouldn't go through with this, if the Jaden she knows wouldn't actually kill humans, "Please…I promise, I won't say anything…" Alexis whispered.

Just then, Human Jaden appeared and glared at his demonic counterpart, **_"What's the deal!? She already promise that she wouldn't say anything!"_**

Demon Jaden smirked and says, "If you or Princeton say anything to these geeks, Sartorius, Crowler, Bonaparte or Shepherd, when he comes back about my identity and despite my pathetic human side feels about you, then I will kill every member of your dirty organization, starting with that fool you call 'master' and make you and Princeton watch. Then, I'll decide, who to kill first between the two of you, do I make myself clear?"

Alexis looked in the Da-zoku's eyes and thinks in her mind, 'Whatever this monster is, he's not Jaden…' She nodded, in reply.

Jaden motions Mina and Kino to let Chazz go. Jaden and Jasmine, with Mina and Kino, walked away from the SOL members, leaving fear within the white dorm.


	21. The Twin Truth

Disclaimer: see chapter one

**Chapter 21: The Twin Truth**

"So the twins left the dorm," Sartorius inquired, after Chazz and Alexis told him the story, including Demon Jaden and Demon Jasmine's arrival to the dorm.

Alexis spoke out, "Yes, sir!"

Chazz says, "The two demons took them away from us."

Sartorius taps his chin, thinking and says, "The twins just willingly left the dorm, with those monsters."

Chazz and Alexis stiffed, while knowing that not to reveal anything, because Demon Jaden was good on his threat, and that their master is on to them. Then Sartorius asks, "Is something wrong, you two?"

The two SOL members regained their composers and Chazz spoke, "No, sir!"

Alexis joined, "Nothing's wrong, master! It must be my injuries from the demons' attack."

Chazz tells Sartorius, "The same with me, I fell completely useless to you, master, with this broken arm and leg."

Sartorius shook his head and smiled, "There's no need for you to feel completely useless to me, Chazz. You just concentrate on getting better to duel, again."

Chazz bowed and says, "Yes, Master Sartorius."

Alexis spoke out, "Master Sartorius, that's something else you should know about the twins."

Sartorius raised his eyebrows and says, "Oh and what's that?"

Alexis says, "When the two demons came to the dorm, they didn't show any fear of them and it seems that they're real chummy with those monsters. Plus, during the duel between, the younger twin, Kino Tucker and Reginald Van Howell 3rd, Kino somehow countered the powers of the White Veil spell card."

Sartorius says, "Is that so?"

Just then, a large explosion is heard from the main hall and Sartorius asks, perplexed, "What was that?"

Chazz says, plainly, "It sounded like an explosion."

Alexis tells Sartorius, "Stay here, Master Sartorius. We will check it out." Quickly, the two SOL members left Sartorius's room as quickly as he can while he turns back with a look of seriousness and a bit of worry, which is also very rare, in his eyes.

In the main hall, Chazz, who was limping behind, because of his injuries, and Alexis ran down the hall and as they turned to from the corner, there was fire inside one of the rooms and Alexis shouts, "What the hell just happened!?"

Chazz spotted a few bodies of male SOL members were lying on the floor and says, "Oh shit!"

A bunch of SOL members were screaming and running from the fire, as Alexis dashes to nearby fire extinguisher case and smashes the glass open and yanked the fire extinguisher and turns it on. She blows the fire away as the water sprinkles were turned on from the ceiling. The water splashes all around the fire, putting it out.

The SOL members coughed as the smoke dissipated and Alexis dashed to one of male SOL members, who was lying on the ground and kneeled beside him and asks, "What happened!? How did an explosion occur!?"

The SOL member groaned in pain, as he tried to stay conscious, and says, "It….it was unexpected…" He soon lost consciousness

Chazz limped into the room and saw the whole room was burned and he thinks in his mind, 'So far, there's hole in the wall, except for the windows. Who could have done this?'

Alexis walks inside the room and Chazz asks her, "How are the other two?"

Alexis replies, "They're unconscious at the moment, but who could have done this?"

Chazz says, "Whoever did it wants to get rid of us by death. Those dorks at the Slifer Dorm, might hate us, but even them aren't crazy enough to pull this off. Plus, Demon Jaden or his demonic minions couldn't have done this, considering that it was done inside."

"Which means that someone must have planted a bomb somewhere in this room," Alexis said, "But whom, the only one who was here and who isn't in the Society of Light is…" Alexis trailed off, thinking that she may know who the one who blew up the room is.

-At the Slifer Dorm-

"I wonder where Jaden could be…" Syrus said, resting on the railing of the Slifer Dorm, with Yusuke, Blair, Bastion and Hassleberry.

"He said that he has to handle some business, elsewhere but didn't see which," Yusuke said.

"Let's just hope that Demon Jaden didn't go to the White Dorm and took any lives of the Society of Light members." Hassleberry added

"Yeah, knowing Jaden he won't forgive himself, if he sees human blood in his hands." Bastion said.

Just then, three familiar figures approached the Slifer Dorm and Syrus spoke, "It's Jaden!"

"Hey Sarge!" Hassleberry yelled, as he, Bastion, Yusuke and Syrus dashed downstairs to the half demon Slifer.

Jaden waved, as the two figures known as Mina and Kino walked behind him, with smirks on their faces, 'I hope those Society Geeks got the message.' Kino tells Mina, telepathically.

Mina tells Kino, telepathically, 'Yeah, it's a good idea to place one of the bombs in one of the rooms. They won't be killed, depending how much energy you put in it, but they'll be in pain, while the rest of the white nerd herd are in fear and shock. There's nothing like the pleasure of seeing fear and despair in the eyes anyone, who smells of Light of Destruction.'

"Hey Jaden, where did you go?" Syrus asked.

"And where did you find the Tucker twins?" Hassleberry asked.

Jaden rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly and says, "Well, Jasmine and I paid a trip to the White Dorm, in our demonic sides."

Yusuke, Syrus and Hassleberry dropped their jaws and Bastion yelled, "Jaden, please tell me that you didn't……"

Jaden held his hand in defense and says, "Relax, Bastion, no one was killed or injured and I realized that now Alexis knows that it was me, who attacked the Society of Light and begged for me to spare her, Sartorius and the other Society members and she won't blab to anyone, including Sartorius."

Kino spoke, "Though, I didn't see any reason for those Society dogs to be spared of anything for what they've done, my lord."

Yusuke, Bastion, Syrus and Hassleberry gasped in shock and yelled, in unison, "Lord!?" they looked at Jaden, perplexed, "Jaden?"

A crotchety voice from Jaden booms, "Allow me to explain that, everyone." Demon Jaden's demonic features appeared on Jaden's face, which spoke Bastion, Syrus, Blair and Hassleberry and made Yusuke getting to a semi-fighting stance and Syrus spoke, "Jaden, is that you?"

Demon Jaden tells Syrus, "Of course, Sy, who wouldn't it, be?"

Blair spoke, "This is the demon, which's responsible for the attacks to the white students, mostly."

Demon Jaden scoffed, "I would have killed those tools if it wasn't for my pathetic human side!"

Human Jaden appeared beside his demonic counterpart and says, **"Well, excuse me if I don't want human blood on my hands."**

Bastion asks Yusuke, "Yusuke, tell us, how strong is he?"

Yusuke says, "By the amount of demonic aura, he's even almost as strong as the leader of the Spirit World Defense Force."

Bastion, Hassleberry and Syrus yelled, in unison, "Captain Ootake!!"

Yusuke nodded and says, "That's right, but now." Yusuke points at the Tucker twins and asks, "So what's with this 'lord' thing?"

Demon Jaden says, "After we were looking for Mr. Muto, I was in my human side, until I sensed that I picked up two demonic auras around me and that's how I found these guys."

Bastion, Syrus and Hassleberry gasped in shocked and yells, "You mean those two are actually demons!"

Mina says, "That's right, you see, both my brother and I are half Da-jinn. Da-jinn, like the Da-zoku and the Zap-zoo, can copy attacks that we've heard of and seen and we both harbor the same amount of hatred towards someone, who reeks and worships the Light of Destruction."

Kino says, "We detected Lord Jaden's demonic aura and he told us everything, including those Society Freaks taking to care over the school and the world. Da-jinns serve and loyal only to Da-zoos."

Hassleberry says, with a smile, "That's a relief! I thought that you soldiers would be brainwashed with those Society members."

Kino says, "No way! I would never be like those jerks, who their stinking white uniform! Did you guys see they're uniforms!? They use too much bleach!"

Hassleberry snickered and says, "Son, somehow, I think the two of us would get along very well!"

Demon Jaden says, "Mina and Kino are very exceptional duelists. Hell, Kino here can counter that wretched White Veil spell card."

Yusuke, Bastion, Syrus and Hassleberry gawked in shock, "Counter White Veil! No way!"

Kino smirked and showed the card that he used to defeat Reginald and says, "This card is called Black Veil. It's a trap card that works as a……"

"Hold on, bro!" Mina interrupted, sniffing the air.

"What is it?" Blair asked.

Demon Jaden sniff the air and he growled, "We have a spy in the mist."

Kino sniffed the air and noticed a trash can and asks, "Has that trash can always been there?"

Yusuke and Blair narrowed their eyes and Blair says, "Oh! Hell no!" they marches towards the trash can and Yusuke throws open the lid. Yusuke says, looking in the trash can, then says, looking inside of the trash can, "Well, what do we have here?! A spy from the Society of Light!" Yusuke yanks out a male SOL member from the trash can and slammed him into the ground. The SOL member looked at Yusuke and the others in fear and Blair says, "I did believe that one of the rules has been broken. Oh yeah, I remember, no members from the Society of Light can appearance near any of the following dorms, Ra Yellow and **Slifer Red**!"

Just then, Demon Jaden's ears picked up something from the SOL member's trench coat. He grabs the collar and yanks out whatever device that was attached to it and crushes it in his hand.

Mina and Kino glares at the cowering SOL member and walked towards them, cracking their knuckles and Mina says, "All right, Kino, pick a body part!"

Kino smirks and says, "With pleasure, sis!"


	22. Notice Letter

Dear Readers,

If anyone is interested of doing a rewrite of 'The Demon' or 'Darkness Powers Unleashed', then I give you permission. However, if you want to do a rewrite of 'Darkness Powers Unleashed', then you'll have to get permission from Mecha-Metal Sonic, considering that the story is based on his idea.

Just because, I'm writing this letter doesn't mean that I'm abandoning these stories, I appreciate the positive reviews that I'm getting from them. However, I'm more interested in how you guys write these stories.

Yours truly,

Inu-yusukekaiba102


	23. No title

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Author's Note: Okay, the letter especially states that I will not abandon my stories 'Darkness Powers Unleashed' or 'The Demon'. I'm just interested in reading other people's versions of the stories okay. I'll continue with the story until the end.

Chapter 22: No title!

At night, in Yusuke, Jaden, Syrus and Hassleberry's room……

"No way! You posses three Blue-Eyes!" Yusuke, Syrus, Blair, Bastion and Hassleberry yell in unison seeing the three Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards in Mina's hands.

Mina says, with a smirk, "Of course! In a tournament, not too long ago!"

Bastion tells his friends, "I heard about that there was a tournament that had an entire set of Blue-Eyes White Dragons, a Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, a Master of Dragon Soldier, Black Luster Soldier, and the entire Red-Eyes Black Dragon cards, Red-Eyes Black Chick, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, and Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, as well as the three Cyber Dragon cards, the Cyber Twin Dragon, Cyber End Dragon, Cyber Barrier Dragon, Cyber Laser Dragon, the spell Proton Generator Unit and the trap Attack Reflector Unit as the prize. The tournament was divided into two groups and two twins, a boy and a girl, won the whole thing."

Kino pulls out the three Cyber Dragon cards, the Cyber Twin Dragon, Cyber End Dragon, Cyber Barrier Dragon, Cyber Laser Dragon, the spell Proton Generator Unit and the trap Attack Reflector Unit, "My sister and I won in each group of the tournament."

"Cool!" the others said

"With you guys on our side, those Society Geeks are going down in no time!" Yusuke declared.

"So, what did you guys do with that white student?" Syrus asked.

The Tucker twins smirked and Mina says, "Oh that loser, he's tied to the post at the bottom of the dorm, with steel binds so he can't escape."

Demon Jaden comes into the room and says, "Those freaks didn't know that we weren't kidding that if any one from the Society of Light steps anywhere near our dorm will be punished or expelled."

Yusuke says, "I wonder why one of the white students would come over here though."

Demon Jaden's demonic features disappeared and Jaden moaned as he held his head in place and says, "Gees, turning into that monster is givin' me a headache." Jaden tells Mina, "Mina, you and your brother can sleep in Chazz's old dorm for now, until the 'White Dorm' is demolished."

Mina and Kino bowed and says, "Yes, my master."

Jaden shook his head and thinks in his mind, 'They really don't have to keep calling me, 'Lord' or 'Master'.'

Bastion says as he walks towards the door, "Well, I have to get going."

Mina nods and calls out, "Lord Bastion, you may need an escort to your quarters!"

Bastion turns to Mina with a smile, "No need to worry about that, Mina! I'll be fine on my own."

Mina protests, "But Lord Bastion, with the Society of Light still at large and you're now a target for their attacks, with this 'student council' I think it would be for the best if one of us can accompany you."

Bastion sighs, in defeat and says, "Well, if you insist."

Hassleberry sighs sadly as Bastion and Mina left the room and says, "It's no fair that Bastion gets to have the pretty girl walk with him."

Jaden turns into his half demon state, with his hair growing, and gives Blair a glare that's a mixture of Youko Kurama and Sesshomaru and says, coldly, "Leave now."

Blair yelped in fear and dashed away from the room.


	24. Dispute

Disclaimer: see chapter one

**Chapter 23: Dispute **

It was a morning in Duel Academy as a pack of blue, yellow and red students barged into the Chancellor office to Crowler and Bonaparte's surprises and Crowler shouts, "Good heavens! What in the world is going on here!?"

A familiar feminine voice booms out, "I'll tell you what's going on here!"

From the crowd, Hikari, Jaden, Blair and Keiko steps out and Blair says, "There was a white student who trespassed to the Slifer Dorm!"

Keiko snaps her fingers and Mina and Kino came from the crowd with the white student, who was tied with rope and had duck tape onto his mouth at the Slifer Red Dorm the previous night and says, "Somehow, this one didn't exactly think we were serious that if any member from the Society of Light is caught in the property that belongs to Ra Yellow or Slifer Red will be servely punished or expelled from school."

Bonaparte says, "Now, let's here was the boy has to say, before we lay the punishment!"

Hikari took the tape from the white student's mouth and the student says, in a cold serious tone, "The reason why I was at the Slifer Red dorm was that there was an explosion in one of the room is our white dorm and I was told to finds some information!"

Everyone was shocked at this and Yusuke spoke, "An explosion in the white dorm!"

Jaden asks the white students, "Where there any casualties!?"

The white student says, "There were two and luckily they survived the explosion."

Crowler asks the students, "Who caused the explosion?"

Just then, a familiar feminine cold voice boomed, "Why don't you ask the ones, who caused it?"

Just then, a bunch of white students barged into the office, with Chazz and Alexis in front and glared at the Tucker twins and Alexis shouts, "We know that you two were the ones that are responsible for the explosion!"

Everyone was shocked at this and Jaden spoke to the twins, "Is that true!?"

Mina says, "That's not true at all! You obviously don't have proof at all that it was us!"

Yusuke says, with his arms crossed, "That must be the case, considering that you two were smart enough to reject their offer to join their dumb cult."

Chazz yells out, "Don't have any proof! Those two were the only ones that were at our White Dorm and didn't see the Light!"

Kino asks, "Could it be one of your fellow members that might have done something with the explosion?"

Crowler tells the SOL members, "The twins has a point, you don't have any proof that it was them."

Alexis gasped and yells, "You believe them over us!"

Crowler says, "Until I see proof, I can't do a thing to the twins! I'm still in charge of this intuition and what I say goes!"

Chazz yells out, "But you gave all power to these dorks in red, yellow and blue!"

Keiko takes out the whistle and says, "I suggest you freaks in white leave."

Chazz tells Keiko, "Or what, dork!"

Keiko blows at the whistle hard and the Disciplinary Action Squad barges into the office and stands behind Hikari and Keiko and the brunette states, "Or these guys in green will be the ones that you'll have to deal with!"

Alexis tells Chazz, drolly, "Real sooth, Princeton."

Chazz shouts out, "Shut up!"

Keiko points at the SOL members and says, "Guys, you see those guys in white, show them the door!"

The female leader nods and exclaims, "All members of the Society of Light must leave the office otherwise will be servely punished!"

Hikari says, smirking at the white student, who was in the Tucker twins' clutches, "Since our white friend here was trespassed to the Slifer Dorm, well then I suggest that he'll be cleaning the whole campus of trash!"

The members of the SOL gasp in shock, and then they all stare at our heroes and heroines annoyed and Chazz roars out, angrily, "You won't get away with this, slacker!"

Mindy replies, with a cruel smile and in a nasty tone, "Yeah, right, dweeb! Get through that thick head of yours, Princeton! We already did!"

Alexis calls out, annoyed, "This isn't fair! We could have been killed!"

Mina yells out, nastily, "Life isn't fair, bitch! Deal with it or drop out of school! Your choice!" Mina smirked and sneers, "Oh wait, I remember now, any member from the Society of Light believes in this 'pre-destiny' crap to even make choice!"

Alexis calls out, annoyed, "So, you don't care if we all just died!"

Bastion shouts out, "Oh really, did you care when you freaks kidnapped Syrus and Hassleberry and almost kidnapped Keiko and to lure Yusuke, Jaden and Aster to a virtual world, where the loser is trapped for all eternally!?"

Chazz yells out, "But they were left unharmed!"

Syrus yells out, annoyed, "You call being turned into a compact vehicle, 'unharmed'!"

Hassleberry roars out, "Or turned into a giant T-rex, 'unharmed'!"

Yusuke says, glaring at Crowler and Bonaparte, "And last I checked Crowler and Bonaparte didn't do thing about punishing you freaks! I think the shoe fits the other foot."

Jaden eyed the Tucker twins and thinks in his mind, 'Something tells me that the Society members aren't lying about, who's responsible for the explosion in the White Dorm. If I help then no doubt that damned demon side of me would go on a killing spree on the white students.'

Hikari says, with a venom tone, "I'd suggest start walking through that door before I throw you white dorks out, myself!"

The SOL members, including Chazz and Alexis, were scared of that threat knowing that the eldest Urameshi would do so and Alexis bowed her head and says, in defeat, "Let's go."

Chazz looks at Alexis and says, "How could you……"

Alexis says, plainly, "We don't have enough evidence to convict them. It was a lot easier with Crowler and Bonaparte, but since the nonbelievers are in charge, then they'll just take the twins side."

The SOL members turned to the door and left and Mina says, with a sly smirk on her face, "Why don't you freaks do that 'All hail the Light!' crap you people are into while leaving!"

In response, Alexis gave a cold angry glare at Mina, who smirked at her angry look and thinks in her mind, 'I know that you and that dork of a brother of yours were responsible for the explosion, Mina and I'll see to it that you two will pay.'

Later, we find Yusuke, Hikari, Sasuke, Jade, Mina and Kino walking in the hallways.

Yusuke yells out, annoyed, "Can you believe those Society Freaks?!"

Hikari calls out, annoyed, "Yeah, they had the nerve to blame Mina and Kino for the explosion without any evidence!"

Mina tells the Urameshi twins, with a sly grin on her lips, "I guess that they're still bitter that my brother and I took out their fellow Society members and refused to join their little club."

Kino says, with a sly grin on his lips, "I guess that they're a bunch of sore losers, if you ask me."

Just then a familiar female voice shouts out, "Hold it!"

The group stops, with Yusuke rolling his eyes, knowing who the voice belonged to, and he thinks, annoyed, 'Speak of the devil!' Our group does an about face to see none other than their white clad former friends, Alexis, Chazz and the other SOL members staring down at all of them with cold and serious stares.

Mina snarls and says, darkly and annoyed, "What do you dorks want now?"

Alexis exclaims, in a cold and serious tone, "We know that you two are the ones that are responsible for the explosion at our dorm!"

Sasuke replies, in a dark nasty tone, "Will you let it go, already!? No one was killed and you goons don't have any proof that the Tucker twins did it!"

Chazz exclaims, angrily, "We won't let it go, Sasuke! Some of us would have been killed by that explosion!"

Jade scoffed and says, smugly, "Oh really and Jaden, Aster and Yusuke would have been trapped in that virtual world for all eternality, after you guys kidnapped my cousin and Hassleberry, not to mention that you freaks almost tired to kidnap Keiko!"

Alexis yells out, "Boo hoo! You guys don't realize that we're have our own problems with that monster, who attacked us in Domino and left Chazz with a broken leg and as well as my broken ribs!"

Kino says, smugly, "I think what you freaks got what you deserved!"

Hikari says, with a sly smirk, "Yeah, it slowed you goons down a bit with Princeton can't even duel with that arm and leg of his and as well as your broken ribs and shoulder, Alexis."

Alexis growled and placed her hand onto her aching ribs, thinking that Hikari is right and Yusuke says, "Not to mention that with Crowler and Bonaparte out of the way, you goons can't even get more members!"

Chazz yells out, "That was a minor setback, dork! You might have gotten some lucky breaks, but even you can't stop destiny, Yusuke!"

Mina and Kino looks at each other and snickered, which made the SOL members, perplexed.

Alexis tells the Tucker twins, annoyed, "You're laughing! Why's that? This isn't a joke!"

Kino says, with a sly smirk, "Tell me, are all you white geeks are so full of yourselves? Is that freak, Sartorius, like you? The six of us will always be superior to you dweebs forever more."

All of the white students in the audience flare up with anger from Kino's nasty comment about Sartorius and Alexis yells out, "You take that back, Tucker! Master Sartorius is a great man and should be respect!"

Mina retorts, in a dark nasty tone, "The only way that asshole is to be respect is under my heel of my boot where he belongs, along with the rest of you white dorks!"

Chazz roars out, pissed, "That's it! I've had with you people making light of our society and Master Sartorius!"

Mina says, in a mocking tone, "What are you going to do about it, Princeton?"

Chazz took off the sling to his casted left arm and roars out, "I'll tell you what I'm going to do! You're dead!"

Alexis calls out, "Chazz, wait!" But it was too late, Chazz rushes at Mina and when she gets close, Chazz felt a mighty blow to his chest, by Mina's right fist, causing one of his ribs to break and made him cough blood out. He found himself thrown into a group of white students, knocking him and one dozen of them to the ground and crashed into the wall. Chazz fell limp to the ground, groaning in pain as he gave up consciousness.

Alexis and the remaining standing white students look at this event quite shocked and then looked at Mina, who held her fist up, with a sinister looking smirk on her lips and Alexis thinks in her mind, while shock, 'No way! I didn't see her land that punch before Chazz was sent flying back! She's no ordinary girl that's for sure.'

Mina says, darkly and with a dark smile on her lips, "Oops, my bad! I guess that I got a bit too carried away like that. I would say sorry, but Princeton isn't conscious at the moment."

A female SOL member with red shoulder-length hair glared at Mina and yells, in a cold tone, "You'll pay for this, you freak!"

Alexis calls out, "Erica, wait!" But it was too late, Erica rushes at Mina and unleashed a furious assault of punches and kicks at Mina, but the blonde easily evades the blows and the kick to the head. Mina then delivers a punch to Erica, but Erica blocks it with her arm and placed her arms to her chest to block Mina's second punch. However, she didn't block the two remaining punches to her chest.

Erica sends another barrel of punches at Mina, but the blonde dodges every one of them and throws the last one away. Mina folds her arms to her chest, block the red head's punches and as well as her arms. With the final punch, Erica tries to hit Mina, but the eldest Tucker twin moves away and Mina punches Erica in the face hard. In response, Erica rams her right knee to Mina's gut, which didn't faze her a bit. Mina punches Erica's face once again, making the red headed SOL member fall backwards. Mina catches Erica, by the collar before she hits the ground and lifts her effortlessly with her legs dangling below her.

Mina slams Erica's body to the wall hard and before Erica realizes it, Mina slams her fist to her stomach, making the red head cough out blood. Mina presses Erica's body to the wall hard and Erica, herself, was finding hard enough to loosen Mina's grip onto her collar and thinks in her mind, 'Damn it, she's no ordinary girl! I'm gonna get beaten up, just like the time when that monster hit us, when we were doing Master Sartorius's errand on kidnapping Yusuke Urameshi's girlfriend, Keiko Yukimura, in Domino.'

**Flashback**

_A couple of bodies belonging to three female SOL members were thrown to the wall hard after getting beaten up by a demon in female Ra Yellow uniform with short brown hair, which appeared to be Keiko Yukimura, after freeing herself from their clutches. _

_Erica was lying on the ground, groaning in pain and sees Demon Keiko beating up another female SOL member to the ground. Erica groaned and thinks in her mind, 'Why didn't Master Sartorius say anything about this?' _

_Demon Keiko gazed her red glowing eyes at Erica and stalked towards the fallen SOL member and grabbed Erica's collar and lifted her up effortlessly with her legs dangling below her. _

_Demon Keiko tells Erica, while gripping Erica's collar, "Do you know how many times that I was kidnapped, just to lure my boyfriend to a place, like a lamb to the slaughterhouse? DO YOU, BITCH!" Demon Keiko slammed her fist to Erica's chest, making SOL member cough out blood. _

_Demon Keiko slipped her hand from Erica's collar to Erica's neck, slightly squeezing it, slams Erica's body to the ground and yells, "WELL!? I'll tell you how many times and let me tell you something, dork! I hated it to the extreme! Being used as bait to lure Yusuke to the slaughterhouse isn't something that's a walk in a picnic!" the brown haired demon tightened her grip onto Erica's neck and no matter, how hard that she tried, she couldn't break free from her grip. _

_Erica chokes out, fearfully, "Please……please, I…was only…following…Master Sartorius's orders……!!" _

_Demon Keiko replies, darkly and angrily, "You think I give a shit what your orders that you were given from that pathetic excuse of a 'master' of yours? DO YOU!?" Demon Keiko encloses her grip onto Erica's neck, choking her further. _

_Erica chokes out, fearfully, "Please……we're…only saving the…" _

_Demon Keiko interrupts and yells out at Erica, angrily, "Shut the fuck up, bitch! I don't give a fuck what you were doing! You disgust me! You and you Society Dorks have already committed enough crimes by converting the Obelisk Blue dorm into the White Dorm and trying to kidnap me!" _

_Just then, Demon Keiko's ears picked up a car coming and she says to Erica, darkly, "Guess what, dweeb, it's you're lucky day, your pathetic life as been spared. However, don't make any mistake, if you ever tell anyone else what happen here I swear that I and a few of my friends will kill each member as well as Sartorius and you'll have a front row seat. Do I make myself clear!?" _

_Erica chokes out, fearfully, "C…crystal!" _

_Demon Keiko lets out of Erica and stands up and kicks Erica's body to a wall. Erica's body fell from the wall and hits the ground and Demon Keiko makes her escape as the white limo carrying Chazz Princeton approaches. _

**End Flashback**

Erica looked fearfully at Mina's light blue eyes and thinks in her mind, 'If this girl is anything like those monsters that attacked us, then we'll be in big trouble.'

Mina giggled darkly as she gripped Erica's collar hard and pulls the body for Erica's forehead to slam into Mina's forehead to make Erica scream in pain.

Alexis yells out, angrily, "What the hell's your problem!? Why are you treating us like we're lower than dirt!? We're trying to make the world better by………"

Yusuke interrupts and says, "……making mankind see the light? Can't you white geeks ever come up with a better excuse? 'Cause it's really getting on my nerves!"

Mina says, while gripping onto Erica's collar, "Well said, now I can crush you with my bare hands if I wanted to, but that wouldn't be fun now would it? How about if I duel you, whelp?"

Everyone was surprised at this and Erica says, while opening an eye, "A duel?"

Mina tells Erica, nastily, "Did I stutter, wench!? Meet me at Obelisk arena and if you chicken out, I'll into you little dorm and drag you out!" Mina throws Erica to the ground, near Alexis's feet.

Yusuke, Hikari, Sasuke, Jade, Mina and Kino walked away from the stunted SOL members. Chazz groaned in pain as he regained consciousness and slowly got onto his feet and Alexis notices and says in a cold tone, "It's about time that you got up! Okay, everyone let's move out!"

Erica got onto her feet, slowly as her fellow SOL members started walking. Chazz limped towards Alexis, while groan in pain and says, as he placed his hand onto his ribs, "You wouldn't get up if you got hit by a blow like that!"

Alexis asks, perplexed, "She couldn't have hit you that hard."

Chazz tells Alexis, while groaning in pain, "Listen…I don't know how……long I'll be…conscious. I…might not……be stronger than the Urameshi twins, Demon Jaden and his minions, Koenma's dorky spirit detectives…… and the demons in Banner's old room, but there's one thing I learn first hand. And that's how strong……Mina is, trust me. She's a lot stronger than……she's letting on. I felt it, Alexis! It was at the one moment……when she punched me, I can sense it. It was kind………kind of the many blows that Hikari, Demon Jaden and his minions got on me in the past, like there was demon strength involved in all this."

Alexis gasped in surprise and says, "So, you're saying that Mina is some kind of demon. If that's the case then Kino is probably the same."

Chazz groaned and says, in pain, "That's it. If you don't mind, I'm gonna take all nap, now." with that Chazz fell onto the ground unconscious.


	25. Deadly Beauty

Disclaimer: see chapter one

**Chapter 24: Deadly Beauty**

"JADEN!!!" yelled an enraged Mindy, who was storming towards the Slifer Dorm to find a certain brown haired Slifer, who she had a bone to pick with.

Mindy banged onto the door and yells, "JADEN, OPEN THIS DOOR YOU LITTLE SLIFER SLACKER!!"

The opened to reveal Jaden, Bastion, Syrus and Hassleberry and Jaden spoke, "Mindy, what's up!?"

Without hesitation, Mindy grabs Jaden's wrist and dragged him out of the Slifer Dorm, with Bastion, Syrus and Hassleberry following confused what's happening.

Mindy dragged Jaden to the back of the school and says, while pointing at a nearly beaten up SOL member, "That's what's up!"

The three boys gasped and ran to the SOL member's aid and Syrus asks, "What happened to him?"

Mindy tells Syrus, "I was walking out of the school, minding my own business and from out of nowhere, this Society member grabbed me by the wrist and planned to drag me to Sartorius to make me 'see the light'. I was fighting against his grip and the next thing happened, I found him in this condition."

Hassleberry asks, "So, you transformed to your Zap-zoo form and thrashed this poor sap?"

Mindy replies, "That's right and I blame this on Jaden's demonic half! Why did he have to make me into a demon?"

Jaden replies, drolly, "Because he's psychotic."

Mindy asks, "Has Koenma found a cure yet? I don't want to spend the rest of my life as some kind of half demon!"

Bastion shook his head and says, "Not yet! Hopefully, he'll make it in time, before any casualties are made."

Hassleberry asks, "Now to attend this guy to the nurse's office."

Just the Jaden's PDA communicator rings and Jaden answers it and a picture of Yusuke appeared, _"Hey Jaden, get to the arena! There's going to be a duel!"_

The five gasped and Syrus says, "A duel!?"

Jaden asks Yusuke, "Who's dueling?"

Yusuke replies, _"Mina and a Society member, that's who!"_

Syrus yells, "Mina is dueling a Society member!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "This is what I've gotta see!"

Mindy yells, in a dark tone, "Hold it! Jaden and I will help this Society member the nurse's office!"

Jaden gulped, knowing that he owed Mindy one, since it was his demonic side that made her to this and says, "Okay." He and Mindy helped carried the unconscious white student, while Bastion, Syrus and Hassleberry started running towards the arena.

(In the arena)

In the arena, we find the SOL members in the audience, with Erica and Mina on stage with their duel discs attached to their left wrists, with Yusuke, Hikari, Sasuke, Jade and Kino at the other side of the arena.

Mina says, as she activates her duel disc, "I hope you're ready to lose, geek!"

Erica says, in a cold and nasty tone, as she activates her duel disc, "I won't lose because I have the power of destiny with me!"

Mina rolled her eyes and says, "So did the other white geeks that dueled and look what happened to them."

Just then, Bastion, Syrus and Hassleberry ran down the stairs to their friends and Yusuke says, "Hey guys, is about time you showed up."

Hikari asks, "What happened to Jaden?"

Hassleberry replies, "He and Mindy had to help a white student to the nurse's office after he was attacked by Mindy's demonic side."

Yusuke, Hikari, Sasuke and Jade gasped in shock and Sasuke asks, "Is the student alive?"

Bastion replies, "Yes, I don't think that Mindy's demonic side would have planned to kill the student."

Mina and Erica says, in unison, "Game on!"

Starting Score:

Erica: 4000

Mina: 4000

Mina draws one card from her deck and says, darkly, "True duelists, first, white trash!" Erica growled in annoyances of Mina's insult. Mina slids a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "I activate Pot of Greed, now I draw two cards from my deck!" Mina draws two cards from her deck and says, as she slaps a card onto her disc, "I set a monster card facedown!" Mina then slids another card into the spell/trap slot and says, "I'll play a facedown and end my turn!"

Erica draws one card from her deck and looks at Mina's facedown card, thinking in her mind, 'Now all I have to do is look at Mina's facedown and see what card that she has hiding!' But, all Erica can see is a black cloud of darkness blocking her ability to see Mina's face-down card. Erica thinks in her mind, shocked, 'What the hell is going on? Why can't I see her face-down card? Master Sartorius said that the light revealed all! Then what's going on here?! Why is my ability to see her face-down being blocked?!'

Mina says, in a mocking tone, "Hey dork, you won't be trying to see what I laid facedown would you?"

Erica glowed and says, in a cold serious tone, "Maybe."

Mina says, in a mocking tone, "That's for me to know and you to find out!"

Erica growled, in annoyance and says, "I summon Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode!" Soon after, Skilled Dark Magician (A: 1900/D: 1700) appears in front of Erica in attack mode. Erica then points to Mina's facedown monster and says, "Now Skilled Dark Magician attack with Semi Dark Magic Attack!" Skilled Dark Magician leaps into the air and twirls his rod and blasts towards Mina's facedown monster, which appeared to be Masked Dragon (A: 1400/D: 1100), before it was destroyed.

Mina smirks and says, "Thank you, bitch, you activated my Masked Dragon's special ability, now I can summon dragon-type monster with 1500 attack points or less from my deck!" Mina then goes through her deck, takes out one card, puts the deck back in her duel disk after reshuffling, and yells out, putting the card on her duel disk, "Now, I summon my Armed Dragon LV3 in attack mode!" To take the place of Masked Dragon, Armed Dragon LV3 (A: 1200/D: 800) comes to the field in attack mode.

Syrus gasps and says, "She plays Armed Dragon like Chazz!"

Erica says, "I end my turn!"

Just then, Jaden and Mindy came into the arena and found that the duel was just starting and Syrus says, "Hey guys, over here!"

The two walked towards their friends and Bastion asks, "How the white student?"

Mindy replies, "He'll live, just taking some painkillers."

Jaden asks, "What's the score?"

Yusuke replies, "None of them dropped any life points."

Mina draws a card from her deck and says, "Since it's my standby phase, Armed Dragon LV3 evolves to Armed Dragon LV5!" A card comes out of Mina's dueling deck, Mina puts the card into her hand, then onto her duel disk, and Armed Dragon LV3 roars as it is bathed in red light as it transforms into the larger Armed Dragon LV5 (A: 2400/D: 1500) in attack mode. Mina slaps another card to her disc and says, "I summon Element Dragon in attack mode!" Soon after, Element Dragon (A: 1500/D: 1200) appears beside Armed Dragon LV5. Mina shouts out, "Now Armed Dragon LV5 attack with Inferno Roar!" Armed Dragon LV5 powers up a crimson blast in its mouth and blasts at Skilled Dark Magician and slams the blast at the magician. The blast vaporizes the magician and drops Erica's life points by 500 points. Mina shouts out, again, "Now that you're defenseless, Element Dragon attack!" Element Dragon shoots a light crimson blast from its mouth at Erica and the blast slams into the red head. Erica screams out as she is pushed back and bounces off the floor and slams onto her back as she loses 1500 life points. Mina sneers, with a sly smile, "Since Armed Dragon LV5 destroys a monster on your side of the field, it evolves to Armed Dragon LV7!" Armed Dragon LV5 explodes as it is sent to the graveyard, a card comes out of Mina's deck, Mina takes the card from her duel, puts it on her duel disk and Armed Dragon LV7 (A: 2800/D: 1000) comes to the field in attack mode.

Current Score:

Erica: 2000

Mina: 4000

Jaden says, "Awesome, Mina took the lead!"

Kino says, with a sly smirk, "Of course, my sister is a tough customer and won't allow herself to lose to some white trash."

Alexis yells out, in a cold tone, "Hey Erica, what the hell!? Get up, you fool! You're embarrassing us!"

Erica slowly stands up and draws her card from her deck and says, "You'll pay for that! I summon Gemini Elf in attack mode!" Soon after, Gemini Elf (A: 1900/D: 900) appears in front of Erica. Erica shoots out, "Now Gemini Elf, attack her Element Dragon!" Gemini Elf charges towards Element Dragon and kicks the dragon, shattering it and dropping Mina's life-points by 400 points. Erica sends a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "I'll place this card facedown and end my turn!"

Current Score:

Erica: 2000

Mina: 3600

Mina draws her card and says, "Well, geek, I hope that you've enjoyed your days as a Society of Light member, because it's all about to end."

Erica yells out, "I don't believe you! Destiny is on my side and I won't lose!"

Mina shouts out, as she puts a card onto her disc, "I beg to differ, dork! I sacrifice my Armed Dragon LV7 to Armed Dragon LV10!" Armed Dragon LV7 explodes and Armed Dragon LV10 (A: 3000/D: 2000) comes to the field in attack mode.

Erica gasped in fear and looks at her facedown and thinks in her mind, 'I don't have to worry, because as soon as Mina attacks with that dragon, I'll spring my Light Shine trap card! She attack all monster out of her side of the field are destroyed and she takes damage equal to the one of the attack points of the destroyed monster!'

Mina slids a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Now I activate Future Fusion, by select a few monster from my deck, I can summon a fusion monster right away!" goes through her deck, takes out three cards, displays them to be three Blue-Eyes White Dragons (A: 3000/D: 2500 X2), and exclaims, "So, I send these five dragons to the graveyard to summon this!" All three Blue-Eyes White Dragons appears on the field and go into the fusion vortex. Mina shouts out, in a serious tone, "Meet my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Just then out of the fusion vortex, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (A: 4500/D: 3800) comes to attack mode.

Everyone, except Yusuke, Bastion, Syrus, Jaden, Kino and Hassleberry, gasped in shock and Mindy exclaims, "All three Blue-Eyes!"

Sasuke exclaims, "No way!"

Erica tells Mina, perplexed, "What's the point?! It can't attack until your next turn! And when it does, your dragon will be history!"

Mina smirks and says, as she slids a card into the spell/trap slot, "Who said anything about me attacking with my Blue-Eyes? I'll use Polymerization to fuse my Blue-Eyes with Black Luster Soldier to summon forth Master of Dragon Soldier!" Black Luster Soldier (A: 3000/D: 2500) comes to the field and goes into a fusion vortex with Ultimate Dragon. Out of the fusion vortex, Master of Dragon Soldier (A: 5000/D: 5000) appears on the field in attack mode.

Everyone, except Yusuke, Bastion, Syrus, Jaden, Kino and Hassleberry, gasped in shock, once again and Alexis exclaims, "No way! I heard about this dragon!"

Chazz exclaims, "It's the same dragon that Yugi and Kaiba played back in the day! But it won't help Mina at all, since destiny is on Erica's side!"

Erica thinks in her mind, 'Chazz's right, I can't lose with my facedown Light Shine!'

Mina says, in a serious tone, "I summon Twin-Headed Behemoth in attack mode!" Soon after, Twin-Headed Behemoth (A: 1500/D: 1200) appears beside Master of Dragon Soldier. Mina sends a card from her hand to the graveyard and says, "I'll activate the special effect of my Armed Dragon LV10, by sending one card from my hand, I can destroy all of your monsters out!" Armed Dragon LV10 sends sound waves towards Gemini Elf and destroys it. Mina says, in a serious tone, "Thanks to Master of Dragon Soldier's effect, it gains 500 points for each dragon on my side of the field, other than itself!" Master of Dragon Soldier's stats increases from 5000/5000 to 6000/5000

Erica gawks in shock, "That's 6000 attack points!"

Mina shouts out, "That's right, dork! Now my dragons blast her to the next Millennium!"

Mina's dragons prepare for attack and hurl it at Erica.

Erica presses her button and says, "I activate Light Shine!" A glass appeared in front of Erica as Mina presses a button, without Erica noticing. Erica says, in a sly smile, "Sorry Mina, but now all of your monsters in attack mode are destroyed and take damage equal to……!" Erica gasped in shock as she sees a crack in her glass barrier, which grows bigger, and she shouts, "What's going on!?"

Mina says, in a mocking tone, "What's wrong, dweeb!? I thought that you got destiny on your side! You're probably wondering why your shield is breaking!"

Erica says, in annoyance, "Maybe?"

Mina says, pointing at her Trap Jammer trap, "Thanks to my Trap Jammer, your trap is negated and destroyed! So much for your shield! Later, loser!"

Erica yells out, "No! But destiny was supposed to be on my side!"

Erica's shield breaks and all three dragon blasts hits Erica hard. Erica screams as she loses 10,500 life points, ending the duel, immediately.

Final Score:

Erica: 0000

Mina: 3600

Soon after, the final holograms disappeared and Erica falls to the ground, losing conscious and the SOL members were in shock and Chazz exclaims, "That couldn't be!"

Alexis yells out, "Erica should have known about Mina's facedown card being Trap Jammer! What could have happened?" Alexis looked at Mina, who was walking away from the arena and towards Yusuke, Bastion, Hikari, Sasuke, Kino, Jade and Jaden, who glanced her and facial expression of Demon Jaden, with an evil sly smirk, appeared in Jaden's face, which scared the blonde and she thinks in her mind, 'Why do I get the feeling that it has something to do with Jaden's demonic side? I know that I have to make mankind see the light, but what if I or any other Society of Light member does something that'll resort Jaden accidentally tapping into his demonic side. I have find away or the Demon Jaden will kill every member of the Society of Light or Master Sartorius.'


	26. Hatred

Disclaimer: see chapter one

**Chapter 25: Hatred**

At night, in the Ra Yellow Dorm, Bastion was walking in the hallways, after a 'student council' meeting, earlier. He was relieved to know that he could be helpful, since the 'student council' was his idea.

Just then, a familiar feminine voice calls out, "Hey Bastion!"

The logical duelist turns to see Mina and Keiko, with her bangs covering her eyes, walking towards him.

Bastion replied, perplexed, "Keiko, Mina, what's up?"

Mina says, as she and Keiko got close to him, "We'll need your services, Lord Bastion."

Bastion didn't like where this was going and says, "What do you mean!?"

Keiko says, "Sorry Bastion." Keiko uncovers her bangs to reveal glowing red eyes, which alarmed Bastion to see that Keiko has turned into her 'infected demon self'. Before Bastion could act, Demon Keiko lunged at him and bites his right shoulder hard. Bastion gives off a loud scream of pain, but Mina covers his mouth to shut him up. Bastion's limp body was dropped to the ground.

Demon Keiko smirks and says, "Plan one complete."

(Slifer Dorm)

Syrus and Hassleberry were following Jaden to the back of the dorm, because he wanted to show them something. Syrus spoke, "Hey Jaden, what was this you wanted to show us?"

Hassleberry says, "That's right!"

Jaden turns around to show that his eyes were covered by his bang and Jaden says, solemnly, "I'm sorry, guys!"

Without warning, Jaden grabs Syrus's arms and pulls him up. Hassleberry was shocked at this, while Syrus was whimpering in fear, "J…Jaden!"

Jaden's eyes to reveal red glowing ones, which frighten Syrus and Hassleberry and Hassleberry gawked, "Sam him! It's Demon Jaden!"

Demon Jaden bites Syrus's right shoulder and the little blunette screams in pain and Hassleberry exclaims, in shock, "Truesdale!"

Human Jaden exclaims, in shock, _**"Syrus!"**_

Demon Jaden drops Syrus's limp body to the ground and fixed his glance to Hassleberry. Before Hassleberry could act, Kino appears behind him and holds the dino duelist in place. Hassleberry tries to get away but couldn't. Demon Jaden jumps at him and bites Hassleberry's shoulder. Hassleberry screams in pain as he loses unconsciousness.

(White Dorm)

Chazz was getting his cast off of his arm, after finally, being restored to his relief. Chazz praises, "Alright, my arm is all better now! Now I can perform Master Sartorius's wishes."

Sartorius says, with a smile, "I'm pleased to hear this, Chazz. But there's a matter of your leg."

Alexis had other things in her mind, like when will Demon Jaden strike. What would he do to all of the Society members and Sartorius?

"Alexis?"

Alexis broke from her thoughts and looks at her master, replying, "Sorry, master, I just had a lot in my mind."

Sartorius says, "About that demon."

Alexis nods and says, "I just don't know where and when he'll strike. We're like his little toys to play with and I'll kill us, eventually."

Just then, there was a loud screams of pain coming from outside, which alarmed Sartorius, Chazz and Alexis.

Sartorius asked, perplexed, "What was that!?"

Chazz roars out, "I bet it's those monsters coming to attack us!"

Alexis gasped, in fear and shock, thinking in her mind, 'Jaden…please tell me that you didn't…' Alexis dashed out of the hall, which Chazz following, actually limping behind.

By the front gate, a male white student was thrown onto the ground hard. The SOL members gasped in fear and shock as Alexis and Chazz came to the gate. They spotted a familiar figure in a Ra Yellow uniform, standing on the gate. The figure jumped from the gate and Chazz murmured, in a cold tone, "Was that…Bastion?"

Alexis growled and says, in a cold and serious tone, "He's so dead!" Alexis started sprinting towards the gate, with Chazz limping behind and followed where the figure went to. In the forest, the figure similar to Bastion's was jumping from tree branch to tree branch with Alexis following, yelling, "Bastion, get back here!"

Bastion lands onto the ground and dashed forwards with Alexis following, which was annoying the blonde. Alexis muttered, in a cold tone, "Damn him!" Alexis gets out two kunai knives, threw them to Bastion's way, but he disappears as the knives got close. Alexis gasped in surprise as she looks up to see Bastion jumping from tree branch and tree branch. Alexis growled, in annoyance as she jumped up onto the tree branch. She jumped from branch to branch to catch up with him, with Chazz running slowly because of his leg in a cast.

From the shadows, three figures belonging to Demon Jaden, Mina and Kino watched this, while standing on a branch, with smirks on their faces. Kino says, darkly, "The fools are falling right into our trap."

Demon Jaden nods and says, "And when they do realize this, it'll be too little too late."

Bastion jumps onto the ground and ran towards the beach with Alexis following. Bastion runs and stops at the shoreline as Alexis stops, while panting and says, "End…of…the…line…dork!"

Bastion chuckles, darkly, which surprises Alexis, as she finishes catching her breath. Bastion says, in a demonic tone, "Well, well, it looks like the Society Geek as trapped lil old me!"

Bastion turns to Alexis and once Alexis looks up, she gasped in shock and fear. She opens her mouth in fear and was whimpering, as she takes a step back, 'Oh no…'

Chazz came to beach and towards Alexis, who was backing away in fear. Chazz asks, perplexed, "Alexis, what's going…"

Alexis points in front of her, which Chazz follows the blonde's finger and he gasped in fear as well. Chazz's teeth were shown as he whimpers in fear, 'It's was a trap!'

Bastion's demonic features were the same as Jaden, Aster and Jordan's when they go demon.

Before it Chazz and Alexis realizes it, they felt as if they were sinking into the sand. Chazz gasped and yells out, "Oh no way! We're sunk!"

Alexis tries to get her legs out, but to no avail as the sand stopped until their legs were buried to the ankles. Alexis exclaims out, "We're trapped! Bastion must have lured us here!"

Just then, a familiar male demonic voice boomed out, "Ding! Ding! The little white whore is right!"

Chazz and Alexis turned to see Demon Jaden, Demon Aster and the Tucker twins aside of them.

Demon Aster says, "Try and struggle all you want, dorks! It won't change a thing!"

Chazz yells out, "Why are you doing this!?"

Demon Jaden replies, nastily, "What does it look like, Princeton!? It's punching bag time! Plus, I see that your arm is better. It's good because I'm gonna break it soon enough!" Demon Jaden disappears from his spot and appears close and in front of Chazz, then punched him hard enough in the chest, making the youngest Princeton brother cough blood out. Demon Jaden kept punching every part of Chazz's body, badly hurting the white student's second in command. With a huge kick, Chazz is flown from his sand trap and bounces off the ground, before landing onto his back, groaning in pain.

Alexis asks Demon Jaden, in a begging tone, "Jaden, please stop this! I know you wouldn't do this!"

Demon Jaden disappears and appears in front of Alexis. He slaps her hard across the face causing four claw marks to appear and leak blood from her cheek. Demon Jaden yells out, nastily, "Do not tell me what to do, you bitch!" Demon Jaden slams his foot onto Alexis's stomach, hard enough to fly from her sand trap and hits the ground hard.

Just then, two shadows towered over Alexis and she looked up to see Jordan, Mindy and Jasmine, in their demonic features. Demon Mindy sneers, "Hello Lexi…it's been awhile, since Domino!" She steps forward and kicks Alexis hard in the stomach causing her to groan and cover her chest in pain.

Chazz yells out, horrified, "Alexis!" Chazz manages to get onto his feet, but stops when he heard a familiar voice, in a demonic tone, "Going somewhere, Princeton!" Chazz felt a hard blow in the gut and he fell limp to the ground. He then felt a foot stomping his face, which made him go back.

Chazz looks out to see Syrus and Hassleberry above him, but was horrified to see that their faces had gone demonic, which were the same as Demon Jaden's. Demon Hassleberry cracks his knuckles, in pleasure and says, "No we have Jaden to thank for all this, because we have the strength to payback you freaks for turning me into a T-rex!"

Demon Syrus yells out, angered, "Not to mention that you turned me into a fucking compact car!" He stomps onto Chazz's stomach, making him scream in pain as he clutches in stomach in pain. Chazz glared at Demon Syrus and says, in a cold angered tone, "You're pay for that, you little twerp!" Chazz tries to take a swung at Demon Syrus, but easily dodges and punches Chazz hard in the face, throwing him onto the ground.

Just then, Demon Keiko appears beside Demon Jaden's side and says, "Did I miss anything, yet?"

Demon Jaden shook his head and says, "Nah!? We're just getting started!"

Demon Keiko cracks her knuckles and says walks over to where Alexis was lying. Alexis looked up and horrified to see Demon Keiko towering above her, "Oh no…"

Demon Keiko grabs Alexis by the collar, with her right hand, carrying the blonde up and says, "Now, I can pay you back for making me late my class!" Demon Keiko then unleashes a furious assault of punches and kicks at Alexis, beating her up badly, and then Demon Keiko grabs onto her head, forcing her face into her knee, badly, many times injuring her nose causing it to gush out some blood. She then slams Alexis's battered form onto the sand.

Demon Jaden calls out, with his arms folded, "Okay guys, bring those dorks over here!"

Demon Bastion and Demon Hassleberry grabs Chazz's arms, as well as Demon Jasmine and Demon Mindy grabs Alexis's arms and dragged them to Demon Jaden.

Alexis asks, "Why…?" Alexis looks up at Demon Jaden and asks, "Why are you doing this to us!? Why are you turning people into creatures like you!?"

Demon Jaden says, with a sly smile, "You're wondering why I'm turning people into demons. To increase my fun, of course and I wouldn't have done it, if it wasn't for you two!"

Chazz and Alexis gasped in shock and Chazz yells out, "No way! Why would we help the likes of you!?"

Kino walks up to Chazz and slams his foot onto Chazz's chest. He groans in pain and Kino says, nastily, "I'd watch my mouth, if I were you, Princeton!"

Alexis yells out, "Exactly, how did we help!?"

Demon Jaden replies, "Well, all I did was bite their right shoulders, but the main ingredient of creating the Zap-zoo is a large amount of hatred."

Alexis repeats, perplexed, "Hatred? But how?"

Demon Jaden says, darkly, "Now, let's start with Aster!" Demon Jaden points at Demon Aster, "You see, your freak of a master had used him for his sick plans of making the Society of Light. Now for Keiko, I can sense that she held a grudge against Princeton for taking her best friend away from her and being used as bait to lure her boyfriend to the slaughterhouse. Now for your former roommates, Jasmine and Mindy, you deserted them for power and glory from the Society of Light!"

Demon Jasmine yells out, "That's right! How can I forget that!?" Demon Jasmine twists Alexis's arm for the blonde to scream in pain. Demon Mindy slams her foot onto Alexis's chest hard and the blonde hacks blood from her mouth. Demon Jasmine grabs a fist full of Alexis's hair and pulls her up, taking great pleasure of Alexis's screams of pain. Demon Jasmine says, "You think that hurts, bitch! Just think on how both Mindy and I felt, when you just left us in the cold, when we said that we wouldn't join the Society of Light!" Demon Jasmine punches Alexis's face and chest hard. Alexis screams in pain from Demon Jasmine's abuse and Demon Jasmine says, "Now that's how both of us felt! As well as Jordan, when you abandoned him!" Demon Jasmine slams her knee onto Alexis's stomach and slams her elbow onto her back. Demon Jasmine drops Alexis's form onto the ground and Demon Jordan says, "That's right!"

Alexis gets onto her feet and she says, in a begging tone, Jordan…you have to…understand…"

Demon Jordan yells out, in a demonic angered tone, "SHUT UP!!" Demon Jordan then rams his fist into Alexis's gut causing her to cough out some blood from her mouth. Alexis holds her gut in pain as she takes a few steps back away from her demonic cousin.

Demon Mindy tells Alexis, in a demonic angered tone, "We've had enough of your excuses, bitch! We can see now that you are not our friend! We are nothing but another white snake that about to get what she deserves!"

Chazz says, "You guys are treating us like criminals! But, we were only trying to save the world from darkness!"

Demon Jaden kicks Chazz's chest hard and yells out, "Shut your fucking mouth, Princeton!"

Demon Keiko says, in a demonic sneer, "We're not finished, yet! When we were in Domino and after Syrus and Hassleberry lost their duel with two members of the Light Bridge, they were turned into a compact car and a T-Rex! As for Bastion, he was angered that some of his friends from Ra Yellow was taken to you thugs and frankly, I don't blame him!"

Demon Jaden says, "Last but not least, you guys forcing me to duel one of your brainwashing goons, that might cost me my freewill and if I didn't, then the Slifer Red Dorm, my home, will be destroyed! That would cause innocent students living in Slifer Red to live Duel Academy. And if memory served me, you two promised to help us, before you joined this shitty cult!"

Alexis yells out, "The Society of Light isn't shitty!"

Demon Jaden then disappears, reappears in front of Alexis and black hands her hard onto the cheek, causing her to fall. Demon Jaden says, "Did I tell you to talk, YOU SADISTIC FUCKING WHORE!" Demon Jaden kicks Alexis's side, hearing the blonde scream as she turns around. Demon Jaden yells out, in anger, "I should have killed you, when you accused me of spying on worthless trash like you and forcing me to duel that loser, Bob Banter!" Demon Jaden slams his foot onto her stomach, causing the blonde to cough more blood as she turns to her side. Demon Jaden kicks her back hard, continuously, causing Alexis to scream in pain.

Demon Jaden says, "I might have bite these guys, but you have no one but yourselves to blame for these attacks!"

Chazz murmurs, "No! It can't be true! We were doing the right thing!"

Demon Jaden becomes a deadly glare similar to Yoko Kurama's and he brawls out, in an extreme dark angry tone, "THE RIGHT THING?! THE RIGHT THING?!" Demon Jaden walks to Chazz and kicks him hard in the stomach. Demon Bastion and Demon Hassleberry let's go of Chazz's arms as he clutches his chest in pain. Demon Jordan kicks his side, turning him over and stomps onto his chest over and over again. Chazz was screaming in extreme pain and suffering as Demon Jaden and Demon Jordan were giving him pain.

Alexis looks in horror to see Demon Jaden stomping onto Chazz's chest and Demon Jordan stomping onto Chazz's gut. Alexis whispered, holding back tears, "Please…stop…"

Demon Jaden kicks Chazz hard enough for him to turn to his stomach. Demon Jaden grabs a fist full of Chazz's hair and pulls him up. He then slams Chazz's face onto the sand.

Demon Jaden says, pulling Chazz up by the hair, "Guess what! We're leaving and if I ever see you white assholes ever abusing and treating other students in red, blue and yellow like their below you, then I swear that we won't be so nice, next time! We might use your master as our own punching bag!" Demon Jaden punches Chazz hard enough to push him back away from him and hits the ground, while losing consciousness. Demon Jaden let's go of pieces of Chazz's hair.

Demon Jaden turns his glare at Alexis and yells out, "And as for you!" He grabs Alexis's collar and pulls her up to his glare and yells out, "If you ever accuse me for doing something that's a complete waste of my time, like spying on a worthless human being like you and force me to duel another loser, then so help me, I won't be as friendly as I was today and I'll use your master's back as my personal trampoline, do you hear me, freak!?" Before Alexis can answer, Demon Jaden slams his fist hard against her gut, knocking her senseless.


	27. Schooling the Teacher

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Author's Note: I'd like to thank Gallantmon of the Hazard for letting me use his Zane and Sheppard duel.

**Chapter 26: Schooling the Teacher**

Inside the Tibetan Mountain range, we find a figure climbing up one of the snow-covered mountains to the top and when we get a closer look at this figure, we find it is none than Zane Truesdale, in his new Hell Kaiser persona, wearing a thick yellow mountain jacket, brown mountain boots, and has a large backpack on his back with mountain climbing gear. On the top of mountain he was climbing, he finds a Japanese style temple with a picture of an Asian-style Cyber End Dragon hanging over the large doors.

Zane then says to himself, "Here it is…The top of the world." Zane then heads inside of the temple and when the large doors close behind him, he takes the pack off his back, and taking off the mountain boots and jacket, revealing his darker clothing as his Hell Kaiser persona.

Just then a familiar adult male voice calls out, "I was beginning to think that you weren't going to show." Zane looks to the source of the voice to find Chancellor Sheppard, who had stepped down as Duel Academy Chancellor and left under mysterious reasons.

Zane tells Sheppard, "Hello…Master." Zane then says, "When you stepped down as Chancellor, I thought we would never see you again. Many people thought you were crazy to step down and for good reason, you were head of the top dueling academy in the world, but I guess everyone has their secrets. I hope you didn't call me here to lecture me, because I don't have the time."

Sheppard attaches a duel disk containing a dueling deck inside to his left wrist and tells Zane, "You know why I called you here, Truesdale."

Zane attaches his duel disk with his own dueling deck inside to his left wrist and says, with a dark sly grin, "Just checking. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Sheppard nods his head and tells Zane, "Of course." The two of them activate their duel disks, their life-point counters display 4000 life-points each, the two of them draw five cards from their decks, and Sheppard exclaims, in a strong tone, "Now, get your game on!" Sheppard then asks, nervously, "Um, you kids are still using that phrase right?" After that embarrassing note', Zane, in his new Hell Kaiser persona, prepares to duel Chancellor Sheppard in the mysterious temple in the Tibetan Mountains.

Starting Scores:

Sheppard: 4000

Zane: 4000

Sheppard draws one card from his deck and says, "It has been a long time. Too long." Sheppard looks at his hand, puts two cards in the spell/trap slots of his duel disk, and calls out, "Now, I place two cards face-down and that will end my turn." Soon after, holograms of two face-down cards appear in front of Sheppard and Zane gives a serious look. Sheppard asks, with a sly tone, "What? Did I confuse you?"

Zane yells out, angrily, "Hardly!" Zane draws one card from his deck, puts the card in the spell/trap slots of his duel disk, and calls out, "All right, I begin with Future Fusion!" Zane goes through his deck and exclaims, with a sly grin on his lips, "Now, I can send three Cyber Dragons to my graveyard! You know what that means don't you?" Sheppard gives a serious, yet, nervous look knowing _exactly_ what it means. Zane discards three Cyber Dragon (ATK: 2100/DEF: 1600) monster cards to the graveyard, takes one fusion monster from his fusion deck, puts it on his duel disk, and calls out, "By sacrificing these Cyber Dragons, I can summon a monster that you know all too well! My Cyber End Dragon!" In a huge whirlwind, Cyber End Dragon (A: 4000/D: 2800) appears behind Zane in attack mode. Zane tells Sheppard, "Fortunately for you, it can't attack just yet, but when it does……watch out!"

Sheppard looks at Cyber End Dragon and says, calmly, "Yes, I know of your dragon's power. I'm the one who gave it to you! Or did you trade in your old memories for these trendy new clothes. Well, allow me to remind you how it all began!" Zane gives an annoyed look as Sheppard states, "You were just eight years old when you learned that you were the heir to an ancient legacy known as the 'Cyber Legacy'. Immediately, you stood out from my other students. And we knew then and there that you were the one that we looking for." Just then images of Zane as a child in this temple came back into Sheppard's mind, including the day that he gave Zane a Cyber End Dragon. When Sheppard was done with his mental remembering, he says, "When you left here, I thought our journey was over. Then years later, we met once more, this time in the hollowed halls of Duel Academy. We couldn't discuss it then, but I was proud of the duelist that you had become and never regretted giving you that card……until now."

Zane says, in a real annoyed tone, "This is starting to sound like a lecture……and I told you that I didn't have the time! I'm here for one thing and one thing only! To get what's coming to me! The rest of the 'Cyber Legacy'."

Sheppard sighs and says, "So, you know. There is another deck known as the 'Deck of the Underworld', but it has been sealed away. And for good reason, it contains a terrible force." Just then we go behind Sheppard to see a Tanka of Cyber End Dragon and behind Cyber End Dragon, there are shadows that contain an image of terrible green eyed creature behind the Cyber End Dragon.

Zane yells out, in a serious tone, "Save me the fairytales. I want those cards!"

Sheppard shouts out, determined tone in his voice, "Never!"

Zane replies, with an evil grin and dark tone, "You have no choice. When I beat you, there mine."

Sheppard tells Zane, in a serious tone, "I will never reveal their location, but I will reveal this trap! Shadow Cyber Gardna! This card remains in play for both of our turns! It makes a Shadow Monster equal to one monster on your side of the field! Shadow Gardna, replicate his Cyber End Dragon!" A dark shadow comes out of the hologram of the card and it transforms into a Shadow version of Cyber End Dragon with all of its stats!

Zane quickly puts a card from his hand into the spell/trap slots and calls out, "Sorry, it's De-Fusion!" Zane returns his Cyber End Dragon to his fusion deck and Cyber End Dragon gives a big glow as it transforms back into three Cyber Dragons (A: 2100/D: 1600 X 3) and Zane says, seriously, "So, my dragon splits into three! And since your shadow monster can only copy one of my monsters, it equals only one Cyber Dragon!" The shadow monster than transforms into a dark version of one Cyber Dragon with its stats. Zane tells Sheppard, dark grin on his lips, "Looks like the end, guess you taught me well. After all of this time, the student gets to school his former teacher!" Zane then calls out, "And it starts right now! Cyber Dragon, attack!" One of Zane's three Cyber Dragons attacks Sheppard's shadow monster, which fires back, and the two monsters destroy each other at the same time since they had the same attack power. Zane tells Sheppard, "I've got two Cyber Dragons left! Guess you've become careless in your old age, huh?"

Sheppard smiles and replies, in a sly tone, "No, you've just become more gullible, that's all."

Zane replies, in an annoyed tone, "We'll see."

Sheppard calls out, "I reveal my face-down! It's Byroad Sacrifice! It allows me to summon another monster from my hand and I choose this!" Sheppard puts another card on his duel disk and calls out, "My Cyber Ogre!" Soon after, Cyber Ogre (A: 1900/D: 2000) comes to the field to replace Sheppard's shadow monster that was destroyed.

Zane says, with a dark grin and tone, "With only nineteen hundred attack points, your ogre is food for my dragon."

Sheppard says, with a sly smile and tone, "Oh, you think so, huh?"

Zane roars out, annoyed and serious tone in his voice, "My next attack will show you! Cyber Dragon, attack!" Zane's second Cyber Dragon fires a blast to destroy Sheppard's Cyber Ogre.

Sheppard holds another Cyber Ogre monster card and shouts out, "Now, I send another Cyber Ogre to my graveyard! Why? Well, this allows the damage from the attack for the Cyber Ogre on the field to be reduced to zero!" Sheppard discards the monster card as Cyber Dragon's blast hits Cyber Ogre, but when the dust settles, Cyber Ogre is totally unharmed! Sheppard then says, "Cyber Ogre's attack points then increase by the attack points of the monster that attacked it. Since your dragon had twenty-one hundred attack points, my Cyber Ogre now has four thousand!" Cyber Ogre's stats increase from 1900/2000 to 4000/2000!

Zane puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, with a sly grin, "Not bad, Sheppard. I will end with this." Zane then exclaims, in a threatening tone, "Here's your choice: Hand over that Underworld Deck or continue to play at your own risk!"

Sheppard draws one card from his deck and says, "I'm not too worried since I'm ending this right now!"

As Sheppard looked at the card that he drew, Zane yells out, "I activate my trap! Attack Reflector Unit! Here's how it works: I send one Cyber Dragon to the graveyard to summon Cyber Barrier Dragon from my deck!" One Cyber Dragon leaves the field as it is sent to the graveyard while Zane takes out one card from his deck and Cyber Barrier Dragon (A: 800/D: 2800) comes to the field in attack mode. Zane gives an evil grin and tells Sheppard, "And as long as Cyber Barrier Dragon is on the field, you are out of luck, Sheppard, because once per turn, my dragon can negate one of your attacks!"

Sheppard says, surprised, "That means my ogre is useless!" However, Sheppard puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, seriously, "However, I have another plan. I activate Monster Reincarnation! By discarding one card from my hand, I can replace it with a monster card from my graveyard!" Sheppard discards one card from his hand, takes his other Cyber Ogre (A: 1900/D: 2000) card from his graveyard, and then puts another card in the spell/trap slots. Sheppard says, plainly, "I'll end my turn with this face-down!"

Zane draws one card from his deck and calls out, annoyed, "That was the last mistake, you'll ever make!" Zane puts one card on his duel disk and calls out, "Go Proto Cyber Dragon!" In-between Cyber Dragon and Cyber Barrier Dragon, Proto Cyber Dragon (A: 1100/D: 1600) comes to the field in attack mode. Zane then puts another card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "Next, I play my Photon Generator Unit spell card! In order to use it, two of my Cyber Dragons have got to go! That's right, thanks to my Proto Cyber Dragon's special ability, it fits the requirement! Go, Cyber Laser Dragon!" Cyber Dragon and Proto Cyber Dragon vanish from the field as Zane takes another card from his deck and puts it on his duel disk causing Cyber Laser Dragon (A: 2400/D: 1500) to come to the field in attack mode. Zane then shouts out, "Now, I activate its special ability! Once per turn, it can destroy one monster with equal or greater attack points than my dragon! There goes your Cyber Ogre!" Cyber Laser Dragon shoots a beam from its tail that destroys Cyber Ogre.

Sheppard calls out, "Now, I use the spell card: Scrap Fusion!" Sheppard's face-down card is revealed to be the Scrap Fusion Quick-Spell card and Sheppard says, seriously, "With this, I can fuse monsters from your graveyard! So, your three Cyber Dragons belong to me now! Hand them over Truesdale!" Just then Zane's graveyard gives off a bright glow causing three lights come from it and combine behind Sheppard. When that light fades away, Cyber End Dragon appears behind him in attack mode. Sheppard then says, with a sly grin and sarcastic tone, "Oh, right, I forgot! Scrap Fusion allows me to fuse those monsters by removing them from play and using the fusion monster from your deck. Which means Cyber End Dragon belong to me, your birthright is in the hands of its former master!"

Zane puts one card in the spell/trap slots and states, annoyed, "All right, I get it! I'll end with one card face-down."

Sheppard tells Zane, seriously, "As you should. I draw!" Sheppard draws one card from his deck, looks at it, and says, "Not bad." Sheppard puts the card in the spell/trap slots and says, "I play Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw twice more!" Sheppard draws two more cards from his deck, looks at the two cards that he drew, and says, "Now, I play Cyber Esper in attack mode!" Sheppard puts the card on his duel disk and Cyber Esper (A: 1200/D: 1800) comes to the field in attack mode. Sheppard looks at Cyber Barrier Dragon and says, "Since your Barrier Dragon only stops my first attack, I will save my Cyber End Dragon for later." Sheppard then calls out, "Cyber Esper, the first attack of my turn is yours! Attack his Barrier Dragon!" Cyber Esper leaps into the air above Cyber Barrier Dragon and Sheppard calls out, "Cybernetic Shock!" Cyber Esper fires electrical beams at Cyber Barrier Dragon.

Zane says, plainly, "Like you said, my Barrier Dragon's special ability kicks in. Cyber Esper's attack is negated." Cyber Barrier Dragon retracts his mechanical head and creates a force-field that negates Cyber Esper's attack.

Sheppard thinks in his mind, with a smile, 'Excellent. That means he can't use that ability again. All I need to do is to destroy his Laser Dragon so he can't use it special ability next turn.' Sheppard then commands, "Cyber End Dragon, destroy his Laser Dragon now! Super Strident Blaze!" Cyber End Dragon fires three beams of energy from its mouths that combine to destroy Cyber Laser Dragon and cost Zane around 1600 life-points while he gives a look of annoyance at the destruction of his Laser Dragon. Sheppard puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "I'll end my turn with one card face-down."

Current Score:

Sheppard: 4000

Zane: 2600

Zane draws one card from his deck and says, annoyed, "Finally. I play……!"

Sheppard interrupts him and says, "Hold on! My Esper's ability comes into effect! Now, I have the right to look at all the cards that you draw!" Zane shows Sheppard the card that he drew, Pot of Greed, and Sheppard nods his head.

Zane puts the Pot of Greed spell card in the spell/trap slots of his duel disk and calls out, "I play Pot of Greed! Now, I draw two cards!" Zane draws two cards from his deck and shows them to Sheppard, because of Cyber Esper's special effect forces him to. The cards that Zane draw were Creature Swap and Limiter Removal.

Sheppard thinks in his mind, 'He'll probably use that Limiter Removal to double his Barrier Dragon's attack points to destroy my Esper. Then he will use Creature Swap to get Cyber End Dragon back.' Sheppard looks at the hologram of his face-down card and thinks, 'However, my face-down card is Trojan Blast! When Zane takes a monster from my side, this trap will activate causing his End Dragon to be destroyed and Zane to take damage to his life-points as Cyber End Dragon's attack points! This means that this duel will be over in Zane's turn! This dragon meets so much that he will want to take it back!' Images of Zane standing in front of the Tanka of Cyber End Dragon and of Zane's time with communicating with the spirit of Cyber End Dragon come into Sheppard's mind. When the images are gone, Sheppard thinks in his mind, 'If there is a bit of the old Zane in there, this is the way to get him back!'

However, Zane then calls out, in a real serious tone, "I reveal my trap card! Lost Pride! By discarding one spell card from my hand, I can add one spell card from your graveyard to my hand!" Zane displays his Creature Swap spell card and says, plainly, "Here goes. I sacrifice Creature Swap!"

Sheppard gasps in shock and calls out, stunned, "By now, you can't get Cyber End Dragon!"

Zane replies, darkly, "I don't want it!" Zane then shouts out, "From your graveyard, I add Scrap Fusion to my hand!" Just then the card comes out of the graveyard and goes into Zane's hand.

Sheppard asks Zane, stunned at he just did, "Zane, do you know what you are doing?!"

Zane replies, with an evil smile and dark tone, "For the first time in my life, I know exactly what I'm doing." Zane then puts another card in the spell/trap slots and shouts out, "Now, I play Ruthless Denial! Now, I have to sacrifice one monster on my side of the field! And I choose my Barrier Dragon!" Cyber Barrier Dragon vanishes as it is sent to the graveyard and Zane says, darkly, "Now, I can send one of your monsters to the graveyard, but which one?" Zane then says, darkly and tauntingly, "How about that Cyber Ogre you brought back?" Sheppard then discards the Cyber Ogre monster card in his hand to the graveyard and Zane says, in a evil taunting tone, "Now, there are two Cyber Ogres in your graveyard, this should be fun." Zane then puts another card in the spell/trap slots and says, "Next, I play another spell. It is called Scrap Fusion, but I will get to that. First, I must pay one thousand life-points since I got this card by using Lost Pride." Zane's life-points than drop by 1000.

Sheppard gasps in stunned shock and exclaims, in a shocked tone, "Wait! Are you……?!"

Zane then calls out, interrupting Sheppard, "I play Scrap Fusion! This allows me to fuse the two Cyber Ogres in your graveyard and now, I play a card from your deck! It's the fusion monster known as Cyber Ogre Two in attack mode!" Just then behind Zane, Cyber Ogre 2 (A: 2600/D: 1900) comes to the field in attack mode.

Sheppard shouts out, seriously, "How could you Zane?! Tell me!"

Zane replies, with a dark smile on his lips, "I can to duel, not to talk Sheppard!" Zane then declares, "Now, Cyber Ogre Two's special ability activates, giving it half of End Dragon's attack points, so, that two thousand more!" Cyber Ogre 2's stats increase from 2600/1900 to 4600/1900! Zane then displays his Limiter Removal spell card and calls out, "Finally, I play this! It's called Limiter Removal! Cyber Ogre Two's attack points double!" Cyber Ogre 2 roars as its stats increase from 4600/1800 to 9200/1900! Zane then commands, in a ruthless serious tone, "Now attack Cyber End Dragon!" Cyber Ogre 2 slams into Cyber End Dragon engulfing it in flames as it roars out in pain.

Sheppard, looking on at this, is horrified by this and says, flabbergasted and horrified, "What have you done? You and that dragon shared a special bond." Sheppard looks towards Zane and sees him coming towards him with a dark and uncaring look on his face.

Zane tells Sheppard, in a dark tone, "Yes, we do. I can hear its spirit screaming for mercy. And you know what?! I don't care! I came here for one thing and one thing only! And I'm not leaving until I do!" Zane comes up to a shocked Sheppard and says, in a dark tone, "Even if it means getting rid of an old friend." Zane looks up at the burning Cyber End Dragon and calls out, in a cold tone, "Cyber End Dragon! It's been real!" Just then Cyber End Dragon is destroyed in a huge explosion that sends the Tanka of Cyber End Dragon flying away, revealing a hidden compartment craved into the wall with a box inside. On the meanwhile, Sheppard loses 5200 life-points from the attack, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Sheppard: 0000

Zane: 1600

While Sheppard collapses to the ground, Zane looks to see the compartment in the wall and says, "Well, what do you know?" Zane goes over to the wall, takes out the box, opens the box, and finds a Duel Monsters deck inside causing Zane to say, "The Underworld Deck."

As Zane takes the deck from the box, Sheppard says, groaning out in pain, "Wait……!"

When Zane looks at the cards, he says, with a wide dark grin, "Excellent." Zane takes the deck with him and tells Sheppard as he passes by him, in a cold tone, "Be thankful. I could have taken this duel a lot further." Zane then starts to talk away from Sheppard, but Sheppard quickly rises to his knees.

Sheppard then shouts out, "Wait!" When Zane stops, Sheppard takes out a medal of some sort and throws it to Zane, shouting out, "Catch!"

When Zane catches the metal, he found that it had the picture of Earth with the letter 'GX' in the middle and he asks, plainly, "What is this?"

When Zane looks at Sheppard, he rises to his feet and tells him, "You want to know why I've been gone for all this time! I've been traveling and gathering all of the best duelists in the world for a tournament that I'm going to hold on Duel Academy."

Zane asks, curiously, "And this is?"

Sheppard tells Zane, "Your ticket. No one can enter my tournament without one of those medals. It would be in your best interests to go."

Zane tells Sheppard, in a plain tone, "Sorry, Sheppard, I don't do little tournaments anymore." Zane then says, thinking about it, "However, this might be a good time to try out my new deck. I'll think about it." Zane then starts to walk back towards the door.

Sheppard calls out to Zane, "You do that! Believe me, it is a chance in a lifetime!" Sheppard thinks in his mind, 'I'm not giving up on you Truesdale, if I can't bring you back, then maybe your friends can!'

(Duel Academy in the evening hours)

In the Slifer Cafeteria, Syrus was sitting and reading an article about his older brother, Zane Truesdale, solemnly and says, to himself, "What's happening with you, Zane? You were never 'Mr. Personally', but anything is better than this." He was currently looking at Zane in his Hell Kaiser Persona and sighs, "Poor Guy."

Just then, a familiar feminine voice says, with a touch of concern, "Syrus?"

Syrus turned to see Ryoko, walking towards him and says, "Hey Ryoko!"

Ryoko sits beside her friend and looked at the article that Syrus had in his hand. She automatically realized what Syrus was thinking about and says, "You're thinking about Zane aren't you?"

Syrus says, solemnly, "I just don't like to see him like this. Ever since I saw him in the Pro Leagues on T.V. for the first time, in black, I couldn't feel at ease. It's like he's possessed by an evil spirit."

Ryoko says, "Kinda like Jaden's demonic side."

Syrus replies, sadly, "I just don't know."

Ryoko looked at the boy's heavy shoulders, as she listened to his depressed words. She saw the pain in his face and the sorrow of what he could become should he lose. She needed to help him somehow. So, she did the only thing she could think of. She grabbed a hold of him in a strong hug.

Syrus was surprise by his friend's sudden movement and hug, whispering, "Ryoko…?"

Ryoko whispers in Syrus's ear, "Don't worry, Sy, I'm pretty sure Zane will return to his old self, soon."

Syrus felt relaxed in Ryoko's embrace and says, wrapping his arms around the girl's waist, "Thanks Rye, I'll try not to be too depressed."

(In the Ra Yellow Dorms)

Jade was in her room, sitting at her desk and reading an article about her cousin, Zane and says, to herself, "What's going on with you, 'cuz? What's happened to you, Zane?" Jade was fighting hard to suppress her tears and whispers, "I can't bear to see you like this…"

Just then, there was a knock on the door and she walked towards the door. She wiped her tears away as she sees Jordan behind the door, "Hey Jade…"

Jade wiped her tears away and says, "Hey Jordy."

Jordan could detect some sadness from his girlfriend as she allowed him to enter her room. Jordan notices a familiar magazine, by Jade's desk and realized something, "You're thinking about Zane, aren't you?"

Jade nods, solemnly, "It's so hard to see him like this, in this dark personality."

Jordan placed his hand onto Jade's back and caresses it, saying, "Come here…" Jade brought her arms around Jordan's neck, hugging him, as well as Jordan wrapping his arms around Jade's waist. Jade begins to cry as Jordan places his hand onto Jade's back, rubbing and comforting her.

Jordan says, solemnly, "I know how you feel, Jade. Having your cousin changing personality, it's been happening a lot this year."

Jade says, in anger, "I hate that freak, Sartorius! If it wasn't for him, Zane wouldn't have changed into this dark persona! I wish I could kill him, right now, but I'll get in trouble with Koenma and King Emma for killing a human being. But they can't see that, Sartorius is no human in my eyes."

Jordan says, "I know. That freak still has Alexis in his control and hoping that she'll leave that stupid Society of Light. Jade, I promise that I'll never leave you for anything."

Jade pulls back, looks at Jordan's blue eyes and says, "You promise?"

Jordan nods in reply and says, wiping the tears from Jade's face with his thumb, "Yes, I promise! I'll do anything to see no tears and that smile on your face."

Jade smiles in reply and says, "Thanks Jordan…I don't know what I'll do without you." Unconsciously, Jade pulls her boyfriend's head toward her and kissed his lips, tenderly. Jordan returns the kiss and pulls Jade closer to him. Soon their tongues battled for domination as they wrapped around each other.

Just then, a flash occurred from the window, which stopped the couple's making out session. Jordan automatically knew who was responsible as he and Jade turned to see Atticus, hanging by his legs onto a tree branch, with a goofy grin on his face and a camera in hands.

The couple screamed out in annoyance, "ATTICUS!!"

Jade marches to the window and closes the blinders, with huff. Jade turns and walks towards Jordan and wraps her arms around his neck and Jordan asks, with a sly smile, "Where were we?"

Jade giggled and says, with a sly smile, "Right here…" The couple's lips met in a passionate kiss and their tongues fought for domination as they wrapped around each other. Jordan's hands wrapped themselves around her slim waist and pulled her body closer, and she placed her finger into his hair, all the while not breaking the kiss. After some time they broke the kiss and looked at each other, smiled and kissed again.

Jordan says, as he broke the kiss, "I love you."

Jade says, "I know and I love you, too." Jordan smiled as he presses his lips onto Jade's, kissing her, passionately.

(In the lighthouse)

A certain blonde was standing by the lighthouse waiting for a certain Slifer half demon. Alexis was more surprised to hear what Sartorius said that he knew about Jaden's secret.

**Flashback**

_Chazz and Alexis's jaw dropped to hear what Sartorius had said and Chazz says, in shame, "So, you knew about Jaden's demonic side."_

_Sartorius nods and says, "Yes, the cards revealed to me. I sensed some demonic aura from Jaden Yuki and it's created from the darkness itself. The way that demon inside Jaden's body becomes stronger is the hatred of those who abused him and his friends."_

_Alexis says, solemnly, "Master Sartorius, Jaden's demonic self almost tried to kill us and insulted you and the Society of Light. We couldn't tell you this because Demon Jaden swore that he'll kill you as well as every member of the Society of Light, while leaving either me or Chazz alive with the guilt of letting you and the Society of Light down."_

_Sartorius tells Alexis, with a smile, "Ms. Rhodes, there's no need to explain why you and Mr. Princeton kept it a secret from me."_

_Chazz says, in horror, "Master Sartorius, we can't tell Crowler or Bonaparte, or anyone about this, or Demon Jaden will be true to his threat and kill us!"_

_Sartorius says, "No need to be alarmed, Mr. Princeton. I won't say anything to those fools or anyone else. However, you must bring Jaden Yuki to me as soon as possible."_

_Chazz and Alexis gasps in horror and Alexis says, "Sir, we can't! If we even try to get Jaden by force, he'll probably tap into his demonic aura and no doubt kill us, without hesitation. Not to mention that he's with Mina and Kino Tucker practically everyday!"_

_Sartorius says, "True, if you did try to capture him, he will kill you, however, all half demons have a weakness."_

_Chazz says, "Of course, the same with Inuyasha, Melody as well as the Urameshi twins!"_

_Alexis says, "The new moon! Like every half demon, Jaden has to lose those demonic powers of his as well as his demonic self!"_

_Sartorius nods his head and says, "That's right, as soon as the new moon comes bring Jaden to me, so I can bring him to the light. Alexis, I'm living this assignment with you."_

**End Flashback**

Alexis called Jaden to meet her at the lighthouse, alone. Just then, a familiar figure in a Slifer Red uniform came running along the docks. Jaden looked to see Alexis before and he says, perplexed, "Alexis, were you the one that called me here?"

Alexis nodded and says, in a cold serious tone, "Yes, Master Sartorius needs to see you."

Jaden whirls around and says, "If you're talking me into joining the Society of Light, forget it!" Just then, he felt a hard blow to the head, which made him lose consciousness.


	28. Jaden's Rescue

Disclaimer: see chapter one

**Jaden's Rescue**

In the late hours of the evening, we find ourselves at the main doors of the 'White Dorm' that used to be the Obelisk Blue male's dorm and we find one 'student guard' some distance in front of the door with his arms behind his back. He didn't notice the figure coming up behind him until he gets hit right on the back of the neck with a well-aimed karate chop, knocking him to the ground on his stomach and unconscious. When we get a better look at the figure, we find it is none other than Bastion Misawa.

Bastion turned to see Hiei, Sasuke, Naruto, Jin, Rinku, Chu, the Urameshi and Tucker twins walking towards him and Yusuke says, "Nice blow, Bastion! Now, let's get Jaden before he becomes brainwashed like Chazz and Alexis."

Hikari spotted Jade Truesdale running towards them and says, "Sorry I'm late, guys!"

Sasuke says, "I'll say, what were you doing that took you so late?"

Jade tires to hide her blush, thinking that she couldn't tell them that she was making out with Jordan, because they'll think what kind of a spirit detective is her and says, "I had some things relating to Zane."

Hikari's eyes widened, remembering Zane's late duel, 'Zane? What happened to you?'

Yusuke says to his sister, "Hey Kari!"

Hikari is blasted from her thoughts and says, "Yeah what?"

Yusuke says, "Nothing, just hoping you were with us, sis!" Yusuke then says, in a serious tone, "Now let's get Jaden and get the hell out of here!"

Jaden moaned as he slowly opened his eyes, 'Where am I?' His blurry vision cleared as he felt his arms and legs were tied to something. All he could see is white as his vision was cleared up.

Just then, a familiar feminine voiced, in a cold serious tone, "It's about time you woke up, Jaden!"

Jaden recognized that as he looked up to sees a familiar face, "Alexis?" Jaden looks around to see a bunch of white students looking at him coldly and founds himself hold by the arms two male white students and asks, perplexed, "What's going on?"

Chazz walks up to him and says, in a cold serious tone, "What do think, dork!? It's time for you to see the light, Jaden!"

Jaden yells out, "Not on your life!" Jaden tries to struggle from the grip, but couldn't get his arms free and Alexis says, "Struggle all you want, Jaden, but there is no way are you going to escape this time!"

Jaden says, in a serious tone, "When my friends find that I am missing, they will bust in here to find me!"

Chazz tells Jaden, with a sly grin, "Doesn't matter, dork! It is the middle of the night! Those dorks are dead asleep and by the time they get here, you will have already seen the light!" Chazz then motions for Jaden to be taken to Sartorius and the two white students do so, but Jaden struggles as he does so.

Just then, a white student came bursting into towards Chazz and says, "The Urameshi twins! They're here, along with the Tucker twins and Jade Truesdale!"

The SOL members gasped and Alexis tells Chazz, in a cold annoyed tone, "You were saying? They must have come for Jaden! The Urameshi twins might have lost their demon powers, but they're a hell of a lot stronger without them, especially Jade!"

Chazz says, "We could always kill Jaden…in his weakened state."

Alexis tells Chazz, in a cold annoyed tone, "Are you joking!? What's going to stop the Urameshi twins from wanting revenge for Jaden's death? We have to resume getting Jaden to Master Sartorius!" Alexis tells the other SOL members, "Move!"

(In Sartorius's room)

Sartorius was looking at his card and says, as something materialized behind him, "It's so nice for you to drop in, detective."

Rinku, Jade and Sasuke appeared behind Sartorius and Jade says, "The games over, Sartorius!"

Sartorius gets from his seat and looks at Jade and Sasuke and says, "Is the reason that you came was for Jaden Yuki?"

Jade disappeared and appeared by Sartorius, to his surprise and rams her fist to his gut. She kicks him in the chest, senseless. Sartorius's body went limp to the ground, unconscious.

(Outside the front door)

In the main lobby of the 'White Dorm', we find a group of white students waiting around in the hall as they were talking and just then their front door explodes in a huge ball of flames causing everyone to scream out in shock and surprise as well as knock some people down from the shockwave of the explosion. Out of the smoke and dust from the explosion, the Urameshi and Tucker twins, Naruto Uzumaki, Bastion Misawa, Hiei, Jade Truesdale, Chu and Jin with serious look on their faces walk out to face the white students.

One of the white students, a female member, exclaims, angrily, "What are you doing here?"

Bastion says, in a plain and serious tone, "We're here for Jaden."

Yusuke exclaims, "Where is Jaden, you white dorks?! Tell us!"

One of the white students, a male one this time, comes up and exclaims, "None of your business!" Just then Hikari grabs the white student by the neck and lifts him into the air. Hikari roars out in pure anger, "Look, asshole, we are not playing games anymore!"

Mina says, in a plain tone, "Better tell us where Lord Jaden is."

Kino says, "Or we would be responsible for what happens to him or the rest of you. You have all of us on a rampage."

Hiei says, with a sly smirk, "Do you want to get us mad?"

Hikari then roars out, angrily, "So, where is Jaden?!" The white students become fearful of them, especially of Hikari, immediately, and they start to quake in fear.

The white student held in the air by Hikari says, fearfully, "He's was taken to Master Sartorius."

Hikari lowers the student to the ground and says, with a sly grin, "Thank you." Hikari then throws the white students into a group of his fellow Society members and the Urameshi and Tucker twins, as well as Bastion, Naruto, Hiei, Chu and Jin ran past the white students and ran upstairs.

(While the hallway)

The explosion was heard from the hallways, as Chazz, Alexis, who were holding Jaden, as well as the white students were on their way to Sartorius's room.

Alexis says, annoyed, "Crap, they're here!"

Jaden says, "You guys might want to let me go! As long as you known Yusuke and Kari, they won't go easy on you guys."

Chazz yells out, "Maybe, I might have done that in the past, but since I'm in Society of Light, I'm not afraid of Hikari's punches!"

When they got to Sartorius's room, Alexis knocked on the door and says, "Master, we've receive Jaden Yuki as you requested."

Sartorius's voice spoke, "Bring him in."

Alexis opens the door and to her and the SOL members surprise two yoyos came towards them and knocked two SOL members out, leaving Chazz and Alexis to hold Jaden.

Chazz yells out, "What the hell!?"

The SOL members saw Jade sitting in Sartorius's chair, while Rinku and Sasuke had their feet onto the unconscious Sartorius's chest. The SOL members screamed in horror, "Master Sartorius!"

Alexis yells out, "Let him go!"

Jade smirked and says, "That's going to be worth a prize." Jade notions at Jaden.

Chazz replies, in a cold and serious tone, "What! Hell no way, dorks!"

Sasuke and Rinku puts pressure on Sartorius's chest, causing him to groan out in pain and Rinku exclaims, "Release Jaden or your master will become flatter than a pancake!"

The two SOL members growled as the Urameshi and Tucker twins, as well as Bastion, Naruto, Hiei, Chu and Jin came from behind.

Jade says, "We got you two surrounded! Release Jaden or say goodbye to your Master!"

Sasuke and Rinku add more pressure on Sartorius's chest, causing him to groan out in pain, once again.

Jaden asks, "Don't you guys think that, murder is a little extreme?"

Hiei says, "It's just one meaningless life, compare to innocent human being, vulnerable for those white fools to brainwash."

Chazz yells out, "Do you dorks want to know why were doing this!?"

Alexis says, "We're sick and tired of being Demon Jaden's punching bags! We're suffered a lot of injuries, not to mention Chazz's leg and my ribs!"

Sasuke says, "Didn't you think you deserved to be treated the way that you did! Considering what you two have done during the past month! Converting the Obelisk Blue dorms to a White Dorm, forcing Jaden to duel if he refuses then the whole of Slifer Red dorm will be torn down, causing innocent of people, leaving in that dorm, forced to leave Duel Academy!"

Chazz yells out, "We would have brought them to the Society of Light, rather than having those slackers leave!"

Sasuke tells Chazz, "I'm not done, yet, Princeton! You two have helped Serena and her Light Brigade kidnap Syrus and Hassleberry, turning them into a compact car and a T-Rex, not to mention trying to kidnap Keiko to lure Yusuke, Jaden and Aster to virtual world, where the loser is trapped forever!"

Yusuke yells out, annoyed, "That's right! I was very pissed off that you freaks tried to kidnap my girlfriend to lure me into the slaughterhouse! And if memory serves me, Alexis, you accused Jaden on spying on you, when he had better things to do at the time, than wasted on a mindless dog like you! You forced him to duel that weirdo Bob Banter, if he refused then Jaden will be expelled! You had the knowledge that Crowler would listen to you version, while he won't even look at Jaden, considering that he hated Jaden from the very beginning!"

Alexis growled and yells out, "Shut that trap, Yusuke! I admit that was a dumb mistake!"

Bastion says, "Don't forget about brainwashing half of the Ra Yellow dorm! My dorm!"

Alexis asks, in a cold tone, "Why are you guys treating us as if we're the criminals!?"

Naruto says, "Maybe that you don't want to admit to yourselves that you ARE the criminals!"

Jade says, "We're loosing our patients, white dorks! Let Jaden go or say bye-bye to your master!"

Alexis growled, in annoyance and thinks in her mind, 'Damn it! We can't make a run for it! If we do as they say, then Demon Jaden will be free to terrorize us. And if we don't then, Master Sartorius will be killed.'

Hikari says, "Did we forget to mention that your decision making us a ten second limit!?"

Hiei says, "We'll choose your fates! We'll either knock the two of you fools away from Jaden or we'll kill Sartorius!"

Chazz and Alexis gasped in shock and Chazz exclaims, "You're not serious!"

Chu says, "Believe me, bloke, we're not kidding."

Hikari says, "One…"

Yusuke says, "Two…"

Chazz asks, as the counting got to five, "What are we going to do?"

Alexis growls and says, "It looks like we don't have a choice…just let Jaden go."

Chazz gasped, in shock, "You're kidding! That would mean that Demon Jaden will be free to…"

Alexis says, "Those dorks aren't in a mood to listen to us and they'll consider killing Master Sartorius or beating us up to release Jaden. Either way they win for now…"

Yusuke says, "Nine…t…"

Alexis yells out, "Wait! Hold on! You guys win!" They release Jaden's arms and Alexis says, in a defeated tone, "There! Jaden's released now let Master Sartorius go!"

Sasuke and Rinku removed their feet from Sartorius's chest and Sasuke kicked Sartorius's body to Chazz's feet, as Jaden made his way to his friends. Just then, the Urameshi and Tucker twins, as well as Bastion, Naruto, Hiei, Chu and Jin appeared in the front. Jade says, "Goodbye!" Our heroes and heroines disappear in a flash.

Chazz gets to his knees and tries to wake Sartorius up, "Master Sartorius, wake up! Please!" Chazz yells at Alexis, "I can't believe that you let them get them go! We could have dueled them and win, because destiny is on our side!"

Alexis tells Chazz, "Then, that will leave Hiei, Chu, Rinku and Jin! They aren't duelists and they're very strong! They outnumber us in strength and we'll be killed if we face them in combat. Plus, as I said, they're not in a mood to listen to us."

Just then, a familiar voice says, "A wise choice, Ms. Rhodes."

They turned to see Sartorius trying to get onto his feet and Chazz says, happily, "Master, are you okay!"

Sartorius says, "I'm fine, Mr. Princeton, however, this will make getting Jaden to our side a lot tougher. We'll just have to wait until the next new moon to get Jaden into the Society of Light."

Later in the night in Jaden's mind…

Demon Jaden yells at his human counterpart, **"I can't believe that the one moment that I'm gone, you get yourself kidnapped by those white fools!"**

Jaden tells demon counterpart, _**"Well excuse me, for not being aware that Alexis would knock me unconscious!"**_

Demon Jaden says, **"I can't rely on you to deal with those white fools for a second!"**

Jaden says, in shock, _**"Wait a sec! You're going to kill everyone in the Society of Light, including Chazz and Alexis! I'm not going to let you do that!"**_

Demon Jaden says, in a sly grin, **"I'm not going to kill them, just make them as well as everyone in the Society of Light, including that fool that they call master!"**

Jaden says, _**"Not on my watch!"**_

Demon Jaden says, **"Too late, human! I've made some insurance that things work out effectively! By allowing everyone in the Slifer and Ra dormitory, immune to Sartorius's Light of Destruction!"**

Jaden asks his demonic self,perplexed, _**"How are you going to do that?"**_

Demon Jaden says, in a sly grin, **"By making them embrace the darkness of course…"**

Jaden says, _**"Embrace the darkness?"**_

Demon Jaden says, **"That's right and hopelessly the same mistake that happened tonight won't happen again! But relax, you won't become a murderous monster at all."** Soon after, Jaden and Dark Jaden's form become bathed in dark violet, black, and silver light that brightened the whole Slifer Red dorm and Ra Yellow dorms.

(White Dorm)

But just then Sartorius's Tarot card deck gives off a dark violet glow and he says, perplexed, "What is this?" Sartorius draws one card from his deck, The Fool Tarot cards, and gasps in shock as he finds the card are turning pitch black before his very eyes, the white color going first along with the rest. Just then dark violet electric energy zaps Sartorius's hand, he gives a yelp in shock, and drops the card onto the table as they continue to slowly and surely become pitch black blank. Sartorius says, in a very interested tone, "It seems like Jaden Yuki have come into a contact with a powerful force, besides his demonic self, that's able to alter destiny. Every second I am losing my ability to tell the future of him. What is this power?"


	29. The Return of Chancellor Sheppard

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Author's Note: I'd like to once again thank Gallantmon of the Hazard for the elements in this chapter.

**Chapter 28: The Return of Chancellor Sheppard**

As Crowler was busy fixing up his desk, he finds his door opening to see a shocked and horrified Bonaparte running into the room.

Bonaparte says, in his French accent, "Crowler, what we feared has come true!"

Crowler shouts out, worriedly, "The faculty cafeteria is out of pasta?!"

Bonaparte goes over to Crowler and says, "No. Actually, it is more of a trade off. Chancellor Sheppard is back and he is coming this way!"

Crowler yells out, worriedly, "Oh no. If Chancellor Sheppard stays here, then I will be demoted to Vice-Chancellor."

Bonaparte calls out, pretty fearfully, "Hey, I'm the Vice-Chancellor! You can bid me adieu right now!"

Crowler tells Bonaparte, with an annoyed look and tone, "Watch me little man."

Bonaparte tells Crowler, "Oh, yeah! Well, I will tell Sheppard of all the mess up that you made, including giving up power to the students and the chancellor position, nothing but a figurehead!"

Crowler tells Bonaparte, "You won't dare or I will tell him of your ridiculous stunts, including that new 'White Dorm'!"

Just then a familiar male voice calls out, "What new 'White Dorm'?" Crowler and Bonaparte look to see Chancellor Sheppard enter the room.

Crowler and Bonaparte yell out in shock and horror, "Chancellor Sheppard!"

As Chancellor Sheppard comes up to Crowler and Bonaparte, he states, with a sly tone and smile, "Thank you for keeping my seat warm, Crowler. But what is this that I hear that students have taken the power away from you?"

Just then another male voice calls out, "They just don't like him, sir! And you don't have to wonder why!" Chancellor Sheppard turns around to see Yusuke, Hikari, Hiei, Haruka, Keiko, Mina and Kino enter the room.

Yusuke tells Chancellor Sheppard, "No kidding, sir! Do you see how he looks in the first place?"

Hiei says, "You were a fool to leave the chancellor position with those two!" Hiei motions at Crowler and Bonaparte.

Crowler tells Hiei, in an annoyed tone, "Watch it!"

Chancellor Sheppard tells Mina and Kino, "Welcome, Mina and Kino Tucker. It is an honor to have you two here."

Mina tells Chancellor Sheppard, "No, the honor is all ours, sir."

Chancellor Sheppard nods his head and says, "Welcome to Duel Academy."

Kino bows and replies, "Oh, it's a real honor to be a student in this school, sir."

Chancellor Sheppard tells Yusuke and his friends, "Anyway, I heard that the students have taken control of the school."

Hikari takes out a roll of paper and says, "About that, Chancellor Sheppard. As of late, there has been a 'hostile takeover' of sorts in Duel Academy from Sartorius, a famous dueling manager that's Aster Phoenix's former dueling manager. He has come to this school as a student, but he has illegally assumed leadership of the Obelisk Blue dorm, turning it into the 'White Dorm'. He runs an organization known as the Society of Light, which is more like a cult of sorts, and we believe that as of late that he has been brainwashing students into his society through some kind of terrible magic of some sort. He had brainwashed nearly half of the student body and Dr. Crowler and Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte refused to do anything about this illegal activity for fear of their own lives or using the 'White Dorm' for their own 'vendettas', like tearing down the Slifer Red dorm."

Sheppard and the others glared at Bonaparte and he swallows a lot of air out of fear.

Keiko then says, in a calm tone, "The students had finally enough of this and so they decided to take things into their own hands. By banding together and getting us, the teachers, as well as the school's security force, the Disciplinary Action Squad, to aid them as well, we took power from Crowler and Bonaparte and created a temporary 'student council' run by students and teachers to run the school for the time being until the Society of Light was disbanded and the 'White Dorm' returned to the Obelisk Blue dorm or your return. Since rumors of your return have become wide-spread, the students and we, the teachers, have agreed to return the powers of running this school to you, Chancellor Sheppard, because, sir, we believe that you would run Duel Academy in a fair manner and not for some vendettas or personal gain." Everyone then glared at Crowler and Bonaparte, both of whom who laugh nervously and sweatdropped as well.

When Hikari gives the roll of paper to Chancellor Sheppard, he rolls it, reads what's written on the paper, and says, "Thank you, Hikari. I'm sure that conditions will improve with my return to Duel Academy."

Hikari says, in an angered tone, "But there's more…"

Sheppard says, perplexed and serious tone, "What do you mean?"

Hikari turns to the door where a male Slifer Red student came into the room, with a broken laptop in his arms and the student says, "Early, before the Domino Trip, I was giving my opinion on the Society of Light and Sartorius to my friends Slifer Red students, negatively. However, a few Society students heard this and decided to break my laptop."

Yusuke says, glaring at Crowler and Bonaparte, "However, when he told Dr. Crowler and Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte, they refused to do anything in the matter! They said that it was his fault that the laptop was destroyed."

Crowler and Bonaparte gulped and laughed nervously as Sheppard glared at them, "Gentlemen, explain yourselves!"

Keiko says, in a polite tone, "That's not all, sir! With the rumor about tearing down the red dorm, some of the Slifer Red students had no choice but to drop out of Duel Academy."

Sheppard exclaims, angrily, "WHAT! CROWLER!" He glared furiously at Crowler and Bonaparte, who were whimpering in fear, and says, "Who's idea was to tear down the Slifer Red Dorm at my absence!?"

Crowler yells out, "It was Bonaparte's idea! It was to make Duel Academy into a place for future stars!"

Mina hands a file to Sheppard and says, "There's a lot more you should know in your absence…"

(In the classroom)

Inside one of the classrooms within Duel Academy, we find a large body of students including Yusuke, Keiko, Jaden, Bastion, Atticus, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Mina, Kino, Kagome, Syrus, Hassleberry, Jordan, Jade, Ryoko, and Blair within all of them. All of the students in the seats are talking about the rumors about Chancellor Sheppard and his return.

Jaden says, with a smile, "It's so awesome! Sheppard is back! Isn't it great, Syrus?"

Syrus tells Jaden, with a smile, "Yeah, he's the best!"

Hassleberry tells Jaden and Syrus, "Anything is better than Crowler."

Kagome tells Hassleberry, "You said it, Hassleberry!"

Just then Chancellor Sheppard enters the room with Crowler and Bonaparte and everyone becomes immediately hushed.

Chancellor Sheppard calls out, with a sly smirk, "Hello, students! By the looks of your clothes, there is a popular new 'White Dorm' on campus."

When Sheppard glances to Crowler and Bonaparte, they say in unison and nervously, "Sorry."

Chancellor Sheppard tells the students, holding out the paper handed to him by Atem, "Despite these changes, I'm still in charge. Especially since you've decided to give up all of the power that you took away from Crowler when I returned to Duel Academy and return it to me."

The 'white students' gasp in shock and look angrily at the yellow, red, and blue clad students, who were giving wide grins.

Mina exclaims to the 'white students', slyly, "Gotcha!"

Chancellor Sheppard then states, "Plus, I hear that we've got some excellent new transfer students into Duel Academy! I can say that these are interesting times this semester, but now, I have something to add with a gift that I would like to offer you and the teachers." Immediately the students gasp and talk among themselves about Sheppard's announcement.

Yusuke and Jaden exclaimed, excitedly, "Awesome!"

Bonaparte exclaims, in a serious tone, "Let the poor man speak!"

When the student body quiets down, Chancellor Sheppard says, "Thank you, little man. Now before, I start, I want to announce the new Vice-Chancellor!"

Every student gasped in shock, while Crowler and Bonaparte hung their heads in shame and Sheppard says, "This person has done quite a good job running things around the school and I'd like to announce that this position will be given to a student in this school."

Chazz says, "A student taking the Vice-Chancellor position! No way!"

Alexis says, "It's obvious that Master Sartorius should be Vice-Chancellor."

Sheppard says, "I'd like to announce the new Vice-Chancellor I've appointed Ms. Hikari Urameshi!"

Every student gasped as Hikari made her way into the room to Chancellor Sheppard and Kagome says, "Kari? Vice-Chancellor?"

Mina says, "Of course, during our conference with Chancellor Sheppard, he decided that Crowler and Bonaparte couldn't be trusted with the power of the school and decided to allow Lady Hikari to be Vice-Chancellor."

Chazz yells out, annoyed, "Hold it!"

Everyone looks at Chazz and he yells out, as he jumped out of his seat, "You expect us to believe that Hikari will be Vice-Chancellor of this school!"

Sheppard nods in reply and says, "Yes and if you have any complains with it, Mr. Princeton, please have a talk with me and Hikari or should I say Vice-Chancellor Urameshi."

Chazz growled and sat down to his seat and Chancellor Sheppard then snaps his fingers and calls out, "And now, I give you the GX Tournament!" Just then the screen behind him lights up and an enlarged picture of the medal that he gave Zane appear behind him. Chancellor Sheppard calls out, "This is tournament for the next generation of duelists! It is nothing like you seen before! It starts one day from now! Students and professions are welcome and when the dust settles, the winner will be known as the world's greatest duelists!"

All of the students become immediately excitedly and Jaden says, excitedly, "Oh, yeah! That's me! I'll beat all of the pros!"

Syrus and Jade immediately becomes serious in his expression and thinks in their minds, 'Pros? Like my brother/cousin?'

Chancellor Sheppard calls out, in a serious tone, "This whole island will be your battlefield." Chancellor Sheppard shows off the same medallion that he gave Zane and exclaims, "To start off with, all of you will be given a GX medallion! The rules are simple: You must accept the first duel you are challenged to and you must be in one duel per day. When you win, you will get all of your opponent's medallions!" Syrus and Tyranno become nervous at this and back away from Yusuke and Jaden slightly, confusing them. Chancellor Sheppard calls out, "The final winner will be easy to spot since they will hold all of the medallions. During my travels, I met some of the most talented duelists. They have all been invited since I believe that you are as good as they are. Now, get out there and make your chancellor proud will you?!"

Jaden stands on his feet and exclaims, "Oh, yeah! What are we waiting for?! I've got a tournament to win!"

Syrus tells Jaden, tauntingly, "Don't forget last time. The prize was a kiss from Ms. Dorothy."

Yusuke and Jaden become nervous and disgusted and says in unison, nervously, "We think we will pass."

All of the students immediately begin to talk about the tournament and what it is all about.

(In the evening in the Slifer cafeteria)

Syrus is sitting in the Slifer cafeteria and stares at the GX metal that he placed on the table, while thinking about the GX Tournament. He remembers Sheppard explaining that all the duelists in the pro circuit will be competing and that meant that Zane will be there as well. He had to look at the pictures of his older brother, in his Hell Kaiser persona and didn't like seeing him like this. He imaged how he'll feel when he sees him up close, it'll was too much for him to bear.

Little did the little blunette knew, a pair of brown eyes were looking at him from the outside. She walked inside the cafeteria and walked towards Syrus, then spoke, "Syrus?"

Syrus turned to see Ryoko, behind him and says, "Hey Ryoko…Aren't you going to prepare for the GX Tournament?"

Ryoko then replies, "Yeah…but it looks like you're still depressed about Zane's new look."

Syrus says, "I've been doing some thinking about it. If my brother comes back, there will be a time that I'll duel him. That'll scare me, when he was Duel Academy's best last year and I never once ever beaten him. I'm lost and I don't know…what to do."

Ryoko could feel some sadness from Syrus's words and then an idea came to her head. Without a word, she grabs onto Syrus's wrist and says, "Come on!" Ryoko pulls onto Syrus and dashed out of the cafeteria.

Syrus says, "Ryoko, what are we going!?"

Ryoko says, "I'll show you!"

They dashed downstairs and towards the cliff, where his and Jaden's hiding place was. Ryoko sat onto the ground, with Syrus doing the same. Ryoko says, "Look at the sunset, Sy!"

Syrus looks at the setting sun and Ryoko says, "This is something that my mother used to tell me, when I was a little girl. When you look at the setting sun, you could feel your worries flowing away from you."

Syrus looks at the setting sun and he was amazed to feel his worries about dueling Zane going away. Syrus smiled and looks at Ryoko, who looking at the sunset. He was but then he looked over at Ryoko and saw how beautiful she was in the setting sun. She looked like an Angel, a very beautiful angel. Ryoko is one of the many friends that try to cheer Syrus up. That's what he loved about her. Since they met last year, he could remember the pity arguments they both got into. As they knew each other, they've grown quite fond of each other.

Every since their second year started, their feelings for each other have grown from friendship. They haven't told each other their feelings, yet. Syrus tells Ryoko, "Ryoko, thank you."

Ryoko looks at Syrus and tells him, "No problem, Sy." She moved closer to him and placed her hand onto his. He blushed at her touch, but didn't want to move his hand. Ryoko told him, "Besides, I planned on doing something for the both of us in Domino, but didn't get the chance, because of those Society Dorks kidnapping you and Hassleberry."

Syrus blinked twice and says, "You have?"

Ryoko leaned her face towards Syrus, causing him to blush, and Ryoko says, "Yeah? I guess this makes it up for it."

Syrus's heart began to beat faster, like he was running. Syrus says, with surprise, "Oh yeah…I forgot something." Syrus went to his blazer pocket, gets out box and gave it to Ryoko. Syrus says, "Here…I was meaning to give you this."

Ryoko asks, opening the box, "What is it?" She just found eight cards in the box.

Syrus says as Ryoko took out the card, "There some cards that I wanted to give you sometime. I started since last year and finished when we were in the Urameshi twins' grandfather's game shop. I wanted to give them to you for the things you've done for me."

Ryoko looked at the cards that Syrus gave her which was some of the cards that Alexis, Keiko and Kagome had, Cyber Prima, Fulfillment of the Contact and six others that she hadn't seen before.

Sea Angel Benten: Water/Level 6/Fairy/Ritual/Effect: This monster can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Sea Angel Ritual". You must also offer monsters whose total Level Stars equal 6 or more as a Tribute from the field or your hand. When this monster is Ritual Summoned successfully, you can return 1 card from the Graveyard to your hand. (A: 1600/D: 2000)

Sea Angel Dakini: Water/Level 8/Fairy/Ritual/Effect: This monster can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Sea Angel Ritual". You must also offer monsters whose total Level Stars equal 8 or more as a Tribute from the field or your hand. When this monster is Ritual Summoned successfully, you can select 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field and destroy it or you select 1 monster in your opponent's Graveyard and remove it from play. (A: 2700/D: 2400)

Sea Angel Idaten: Water/Level 6/Fairy/Ritual/Effect: This monster can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Sea Angel Ritual". You must also offer monsters whose total Level Stars equal 6 or more as a Tribute from the field or your hand. If this monster destroys a monster as a result of battle, inflict damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to its original DEF. (A: 1600/D: 2000)

Sea Angel Ritual: Ritual Spell: This card is used to Ritual Summon any monster that includes "Sea Angel" from your hand. You must also offer monsters whose total Level Stars equal or greater than the Ritual Monster that you are going to summon as a Tribute from the field or your hand.

Sea Petite Angel: Water/Level 2/Fairy/Effect: Move 1 "Sea Angel Ritual" from your Deck to your hand. (A: 300/D: 200)

Water Blast: Normal Trap: You can activate this card when your opponent activates an effect that destroys monsters. Negate that effect and destroy that card.

Water Wings: Equip Spell: When the equipped monster inflicts Battle Damage to the opponent's Life Points, inflict an additional 300 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points. When this card is sent to the Graveyard, draw 2 cards from your Deck.

Ryoko smiled at Syrus and says, "Thank you, Sy!" She places the box and cards on the ground, then threw her arms around Syrus's neck, hugging him. Syrus wraps his arms around the girl's petite form, pulling her close and Ryoko whispers in his ear, "I love it." She pecked Syrus's cheek, making the blue haired boy blush. Syrus took sniff at her delicious watermelon and strawberries scent and lost in the fragrance. Ryoko pulled back from the embrace and says, with a smile, "You're really sweet."

Syrus saw her lips were just lightly covers in gloss. Part of him wanted to know how they tasted. He move his head closer to hers.

A voice then echoed in his head, 'Careful there big boy. This looks a lot like dueling! Go to fast and miss read your opponent and you could loss the duel. You don't want to loss her as a friend do you?' Syrus paused as he processed that thought.

Ryoko smiled as she looked at Syrus. That kind face always made her smiled. He began moving toward her and she felt like something was going to happen. She knew she wanted to kiss him and now was a perfect time . She began to lean in to kiss him when he stopped.

She looked at him and could see the hesitation in his eyes. She wanted to let him know there wasn't anything worry about it. She pushed in further and made contact with his lips. Syrus thought he would never stop blushing. The feel of her lips against his was driving him insane. Closing his eyes slowly, he returned the kiss. She felt him nibble at her bottom lip and she moaned at the feel of it as she allowed Syrus's tongue to enter her mouth.

Ryoko allowed his tongue to dance with hers. The boy advanced in her mouth, tasting her tongue, gently touching the soft flesh. It was tasty, unlike anything he had ever felt before. Ryoko pressed his head closer to her face, taking as much as she could from Syrus. He breathed from the lovely scent all around her, feeling dizzy from the heavenly smell of strawberries and watermelon.

Syrus's hands wrapped themselves around her slim waist and pulled her body closer, and she placed her finger into his hair, all the while not breaking the kiss. After some time they broke the kiss and looked at each other, smiled and kissed again.

Syrus says, as he broke the kiss, "I love you."

Ryoko says, "I know and I love you, too." Syrus smiled as he presses his lips onto Ryoko's, kissing her, passionately. Syrus's hands began to move from her waist to her back, caressing it as he did so. Then they went to her sides, and ran up and down her sides. Just then, Ryoko threw her body weight onto Syrus and pulled him down to his back. Before Syrus can speak, Ryoko pressed her lips onto his, kissing him. Syrus's hands were up and wrapped his arms around her back. Neither of them wanted to stop for a minute and wanted this moment to last.


	30. The Start of the AntiSociety of Light r

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Author's Note: I'd like to thank Gallantmon of the Hazard for the elements to this chapter.

**The Start of the Anti-Society of Light radio show**

In the early morning hours in Duel Academy, we find ourselves in the White Dorm cafeteria as we find male and female white students eating their lunches in a lavish cafeteria with white tables, white marble walls, floors, and a white marble roof. Regular male and female SOL members eat together while Sartorius and the top command of the Society of Light, consisting Chazz and Alexis are sitting at a separate table as they eat their morning breakfast. The speakers were playing music from a radio station that they have turned to before, but then, the station quickly goes out and everyone hears some static coming from the speakers playing the music from the radio.

Everyone, including Sartorius, looks up at the speakers and Chazz asks, perplexed, "What's going on? That was my favorite song on!"

Alexis asks Sartorius, curiously, "Master Sartorius, do you know anything about this?"

Sartorius replies, a bit perplexed, "Even I am perplexed by this, my dear. I looked to the cards and they didn't tell me that this would happen."

Just then a familiar male voice booms from the radio speakers, "Hello! Testing one! Two! Three! Is this thing on?!"

Chazz exclaims, seriously, "Hold on! That's Yusuke's voice!"

Just then a sound that sounded like someone getting slapped followed by another voice booms from the radio speakers in the 'White Dorm's' cafeteria, this time a female one, and she says, trying to whisper or keep her voice, "No duh, Yusuke! And those rotten white geeks should be listening! So, start announcing already!"

Alexis says, in a cold and serious tone, "That voice belongs to Keiko! I know that little dork's voice anywhere!"

Yusuke's voice then says from the radio speakers, sounding like she is trying to whisper, "Okay! Okay! I get it, Keiko! Sheesh!" Just then a cough is heard and Yusuke's voice yells out, "Morning, ladies, gentlemen and dorks from the Society of Trash! You are listening to the premiere broadcast of GX Radio! Duel Academy's first, premiere, and only radio station of its own!"

Gasps comes the SOL members in the cafeteria and Chazz yells out, shocked, "Hold up! Duel Academy doesn't have its own radio station or I will know about it!"

Alexis says, in a cold and droll tone, "Well, it does now, Chazz."

Yusuke's voice then booms from the radio speakers, "Thanks to permission from Chancellor Sheppard and help from a few friends in high places, we are totally legal and one hundred percent anti-Society of Light or as we prefer to call those white dorks, 'Society of Trash'! And by the way, geeks, I know that you are listening since we took a radio station usually listened by this dorm, so, don't even try to find our station or let's just say there might be some unpleasant surprises." Yusuke's voice giving off some evil giggles causing the SOL members to growl at this and Yusuke's voice then calls out, "We're here to show those rotten Society Dorks and that overgrown freak that they call 'Master' that true duelists make their own futures and kick butt in their own way…like the way that we are going to kick his fat ass and make him beg for mercy before we kick him into the next millennium!" Roars of anger and rage then come from the SOL members in the cafeteria.

Chazz yells out, angrily, "Damn that dork! He really knows how to get on my nerves!"

Alexis tells Chazz, in a cold plain tone, "I believe that's part of the idea."

Yusuke's voice then booms from the radio speakers, "The purpose of GX radio is not only to give something else those rotten white geeks to fume about, but it is to give hope to our friends and allies that are still fighting against the Society of Dorks and inspire…well, resistance towards those rotten pieces of white trash! And this radio station of ours promises to stay on the air until that overgrown viper of a white snake, Sartorius, is driven off this island…or even better, put in a cage and sent into the sea, never to return, and Academy Island is freed from 'White Menace' to this island and the world that are those rotten white Son of a Bitches! You've might have already heard of our exploits against those rotten Society dorks and think we, the ones that are kicking their asses, like my sister, Hikari Urameshi, my girlfriend, Keiko Yukimura, my friends Jaden Yuki, Mina and Kino Tucker, but in truth, we are just teenagers…teens with sweet decks, heart, and more power in our pinkies that rotten leader of the Society of Trash, Sartorius, will ever have in his whole body!" Just then roars of outrage and anger towards Yusuke's boom from the Society members and they begin to curse and growl in anger from his final statement.

Kagome's voice then booms from the radio speakers, "Plus, here's a little warning to those that are free from the grip of those Society freaks, when you get an anonymous message on your PDA to meet that person somewhere, alone. Do not comply that wish, because, just last night a Slifer Red student that goes by the name of Jaden Yuki was kidnapped by a member of the Society of Light and was almost became a member himself!"

Alexis growled at this and says, "Those rotten…"

Kagome's voice again booms, "That's right and to tell you his experience, here he is."

Jaden's voice then booms, "That's right! What Kagome had said was true!"

Chazz yells out, in a cold angered voice, "Why that lousy Slifer Slacker!?"

Jaden's voice then booms out, "And if I know that jerk, Chazz Princeton, he's probably brawling out 'Why that lousy Slifer Slacker?', well, I've got something to say to him…Hey Chazz, why don't you shut the hell out, get that stick out of your huge ass and use it to pop that overgrown balloon you call an ego! As for the rest of you Society geeks, I didn't appreciate it when a certain member, who will be remain nameless and knocked me cold, kidnapped me! That blonde haired bitch told me that she's taken me to that overgrown snake those jerks call a 'master'!" More roars of anger and rage were brought out from SOL members.

Alexis slightly jumps in shock at Jaden's insult and tone and exclaims, angrily with a touch of concern, "What the hell?! Blonde haired bitch!" Alexis thinks in her mind, 'Jaden never insulted me before…why would he start now!?'

Jaden's voice calls out from the radio speakers, "I mean, if it was for my friends, who rescued me, then I'd be with those freaks and that overgrown jerk of a master of theirs chanting 'All hail the light!' and worshiping that asshole, Sartorius!" Jaden's comment brought out more anger and rage from the SOL members.

Hikari's voice calls out from the radio speakers, "Thank you, Jaden! To those that are free from the grip of those rotten Society Geeks, you have to know that I fought one of those rotten pieces of white trash and I nearly lost to them, but I fought back with heart and courage and I came out on top! And if I can do it, so, can you? So, listen up to all students, including those in Slifer Red, Ra Yellow, and Obelisk Blue, who have lost their dorm to those white dorks, the Society of Light is nothing against the true heart of the duelists! Rise up and fight back! And if you need help, come to us and we will give you what you need to fight back!"

Chazz yells out, in disbelief, "I can't believe what they are doing! They are trying to unite the other nonbelievers against us, again!"

Alexis states, in a cold nasty tone, "Like they stand a chance against the power of destiny!!"

Keiko's voice then calls out through the radio speakers, "Kari's right! They might have some kind of freaky powers to use against us, but we have heart and soul and that is power that can even defy the 'destiny' of those rotten Society assholes! And speaking of whom, like we said before, we're not going to stop until you are down and sent back to the pits of hell where you came from and to get our message across! Here is a little song that explains it perfectly…"

Just then there is silence for a few minutes and then a song starts to play (A/N: I **do not** own the Yu-Gi-Oh song 'Your Move!').

_It's time to duel and there's no backing down_

_The heart of the cards is where magic is found_

_We played this game before_

_But never quite this way_

_It's like an all out war_

_With monsters at our play_

_**Chorus**_

_Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_He's the king of games!_

_Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_King of Games!_

(Instrumental Break)

_Your move!_

_It's now your turn and traps have been set_

_We got one last surprise and it ain't over yet!_

_They got the upper hand_

_But that won't last for long_

_It's time to take a stand_

_And show them that you're strong_

_**Chorus**_

_Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_He's the King of Games!_

_Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_King of Games!_

_Egyptian secrets are revived_

_Ancient Powers have survived_

_With all the rates all black and white_

_Friends will help to win the fight_

_Solve the puzzle's mystery_

_Unlock the hero's destiny_

_Now alter egos now one knows_

_Side by side to fight their foes_

_Heeeeey! It's time to duel!_

_These duel identities_

_They struggle for control!_

_Two personalities_

_Inhabiting one's soul!_

_It's not a match you're in_

_It's much more like a brawl!_

_The only way to win_

_You've gotta stay your own!"_

(Instrumental Break)

_Your move!_

_It's time to duel and there's no backing down_

_The heart of the cards is where magic is found_

_We played this game before_

_But never quite this way_

_It's like an all our war_

_With monsters at our play_

_**Chorus**_

_Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_He's the king of games!_

_Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_King of games!_

_Your move!_

After the song ended, Mina's voice booms, in a cheeky manner, "I hope that explains our 'intentions' quite clearly. Remember, this is war and in war, there is going to be one winner and let me tell you…it's not going to be the freaks in white that's going to win and that's no joke! We're going to take a commercial break, but we will be back for more songs, more Society bashing, and more kick butt fun for us, true duelists, all around! By the way, a message to all of you Society Geeks and I quote: "Your move!" Later, dorks!" Soon after, commercial started to come on and angered expression came from every single SOL member, except Sartorius.

Chazz yells out, angrily, "Those rotten nonbelievers! They can't even give us a good morning breakfast without spitting in our faces like that!"

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "We've got to slow those other nonbelievers down!"

Chazz asks, curiously, "But how?"

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "There is one place that we can start."

(Inside of Chancellor Sheppard's office; Later that same morning)

Within Chancellor Sheppard's office, we find Chancellor Sheppard, Dr. Crowler and former Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte being confronted by Chazz, Alexis and a small group of male and female white students in front of his desk and complaining about the new GX radio show, but even through he was outnumber within his own office, Chancellor Sheppard won't be intimidated.

Chancellor Sheppard says, in a serious tone, "Sorry, I can't help you!"

Alexis asks, in a cold and plain tone, "Can't or won't?"

Chancellor Sheppard retorts in a serious tone, "I'm sorry, but there is nothing wrong with having some freedom of speech! The Japanese Constitution is similar to the United States Constitution and gives us freedom of speech within the law and they are within the law!"

Chazz yells out, angrily, "You call harassing us on radio 'freedom of speech', Sheppard?"

Chancellor Sheppard retorts, in a serious tone, "From what I hear, it is you, people, that are doing the harassing and those that you harass are just defending themselves, including Jaden and the others!" Chancellor Sheppard then says, in a serious tone, "I've been hearing differently about you, Society of Light, members! Including students that use to be former members of yours!"

Alexis yells out, annoyed, "Chancellor Sheppard, those rumors about the Society of Light and Master Sartorius are false!"

Chancellor Sheppard states, plainly, "Even through I can't bring any legal matters against the Society of Light, other sources tell me otherwise! Besides, I can't help you at all!"

Chazz asks, angrily, "Why not?"

Chancellor Sheppard replies, in a serious tone, "In the agreement that I made with Hikari and Keiko, not only did I appoint Hikari, legally, to be Vice-Chancellor of Duel Academy, but there is also a clause that if I do anything to help you or you make me join your rotten Society, I forfeit the chancellorship and all power of this school to Hikari Urameshi and Keiko Yukimura!"

The group of SOL members gasp out in shock and Alexis yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Are you crazy?! You are giving power to two students that might not be in their right minds."

Chancellor Sheppard says, strongly, "You, Society members, say that they are not in their right minds. You don't have evidence to prove me wrong otherwise."

Alexis yells out, in a cold angered tone, "What do you mean by that!?"

Just then a familiar female voice calls out, with venom in her voice, "He means the crimes that you and your goons committed, dork!" Just then everyone turns around to see Bastion, Jade, Mina, Kino, Haruka, Jaden, Yusuke, Hikari, Jasmine, Mindy, Keiko, Kagome, Sasuke, Naruto, Syrus, Ryoko and Hassleberry come right through the door.

Hikari has some files under her left arm and Chazz yells out, in a cold serious tone, "What are you dorks doing here!?"

Haruka replies, nastily, "None of your business, Princeton!"

The group goes in front of Chancellor Sheppard's deck, they bow in front of Chancellor Sheppard.

Hikari then puts some files onto Chancellor Sheppard's desk and Chancellor Sheppard asks Hikari, "What are these?"

Hikari tells Chancellor Sheppard, in a calm tone, "Chancellor, you've made me Vice-Chancellor and that means making sure that our school runs without 'problems' or if any 'problems' occur that I should make you and the administration of the school aware. Recently, we have had evidence of illegal activities performed by the Society of Light or members of theirs, before and during their membership."

The SOL members gasp in shock and Alexis yells out, angrily, "What are you trying to pull, Hikari?!"

Jaden sneers, nastily, "Why don't you shut your mouth and speak up when you are told to like a regular dog?!"

Alexis calls out, in a cold annoyed tone, "What the hell!? Dog!?"

Jaden retorts, in a nasty tone in his voice, "You heard me, wench!"

Alexis slightly jumps in shock at Jaden's insult and tone and exclaims, angrily with a touch of concern, "What the hell?! What's the matter with you, Jaden?! You never say anything like that before!"

Jaden replies, in a dark and nasty tone that's totally unlike his before, "Cry me a river, wench! I've changed! You don't like it! Tough!"

Chazz yells at Jaden, annoyed, "Jaden, what has gotten you into you, slacker?! You were never nasty before!"

Jaden calls out, in the same dark and nasty tone, "How I act isn't any of yours, the rest of you, Alexis, and the rest of you, white geeks, so, do me a favor and bug off and get a life, bastard!"

Chancellor Sheppard yells out to the two of them, "Enough! You are students in this school and you will follow my orders!" Chancellor Sheppard asks Hikari, "What evidence do you have?"

Yusuke tells Chancellor Sheppard, "Read these records Chancellor Sheppard and you will see." Chancellor Sheppard takes a look at the files, his eyes widen in shock at what he reads, and he quickly slams the files shut when he is done.

Chancellor Sheppard says, plainly, "These records show that there were illegal attempts to tear down the Slifer Dorm and that the Society of Light was involved in these attempts."

The SOL members gasp in shock and Chazz yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Now way, how did those losers found that out!"

Chancellor Sheppard says, in a serious tone, "In this file shows some of the PDA transmissions in these records find former Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte talking with you making an 'deal' to have the White Dorm become a permanent part of Duel Academy as long as you, white students, help tear down the Slifer Red dorm?" The former Vice-Chancellor becomes immediately nervous and Chancellor Sheppard looks at him, with a threatening glare.

Jaden says, "Not to mention the incident in Domino City and the kidnapping of two Duel Academy students: Syrus Truesdale and Tyranno Hassleberry and almost attempting to capture another Duel Academy student: Keiko Yukimura."

Alexis yells out, angrily, "You have no proof of the Society being involved with that!"

Hikari says, with a sly grin, "Think again, dork! We've managed to gain records that on that day that Yusuke, Jaden and Aster dueled against Sartorius's sister, Serena, in Kaibaland that Sartorius requested and was granted permission for exclusive use of Kaibaland on that very day."

Chazz calls out, in a cold annoyed tone, "You can't prove anything from that! That's just a coincidence that Serena did that on the day that Master Sartorius got exclusive use of Kaibaland and there is evidence that what she and her cronies did act of their own accord."

Keiko retorts, darkly, "That might be true, but we've got testimony from the Light Brigade that they had knowledge of the Society of Light way before that day and those files show that we weren't part of investigation. Plus, as proof of you freaks almost tried to capture me, there's some PDA transmissions of Erica Leeke, during her time in the Society of Light, and Chazz Princeton of the day that we went to Domino."

Chancellor Sheppard asks Keiko, "Tell me something, Keiko, how were you rescue?"

Keiko replies, "I didn't remember much, because those four Society freaks knocked me out cold! They were trying to use me, Syrus and Hassleberry as bait to lure my boyfriend, Jaden and Aster Phoenix!"

Chazz and Alexis growled and thought in their minds, 'That liar…but we can't tell Sheppard otherwise Demon Jaden will kill Master Sartorius.'

Chancellor Sheppard yells out, "WHAT!" He glares at the Society students and yells, "How dare you try and do this to an innocent girl! Luckily for you white students that I can't dismantle the Society of Light, with the added coming with the GX tournament, this would be too much of mess right now. However, I can do this: All members of the Society of Light are forbidden to go anywhere near the Slifer Red and Ra Yellow dormitories, they are forbidden to 'interact' with any Slifer Red, Ra Yellow, and Obelisk Blue students within their dormitories, which are currently Slifer Red and Ra Yellow, until the matter of where the Obelisk Blue students will be staying is resolved!"

The SOL members gasp in shock and Alexis yells out, in disbelief, "Chancellor, you can't do this!"

Chancellor Sheppard slams his right fist into his desk, surprising everyone, even our heroes and heroines and he brawls out, in very rare angered tone, "I am the Chancellor of this Academy and this is my ruling! If you don't agree with it, then find yourself another dueling school!" Bonaparte and Crowler winch in fear from Chancellor Sheppard's surprise outburst.

Our black-clad heroes and heroines are also surprised and Chancellor Sheppard then exclaims to the SOL members, seriously, "Now, all of you get out of my office immediately or I will summon the Disciplinary Action Squad to throw you out!"

Defeated, the SOL members head outside of the door, but they glare at our heroes and heroines with cold angered and/or annoyed looks on their expressions while our heroes and heroines, including Jaden, have dark sly grins on their lips.

Alexis says, loud enough for Hikari to hear, "We won't forget this, Hikari!" Soon after, all of the SOL members are outside of the door and have left Chancellor Sheppard's office causing Chancellor Sheppard to sigh and lower his head to his desk.

Jaden asks Chancellor Sheppard, "Chancellor Sheppard, what's wrong?"

Chancellor Sheppard replies, in a serious tone, "It's about your old friend, Zane Truesdale…"

Our heroes and heroines gasped in shock and Syrus exclaims, fearfully, "My brother, is he okay!?" Ryoko placed her hands onto his shoulders to comfort him.

Chancellor Sheppard replies, in a serious tone, "I've heard about his recent change and challenged him to a duel. However, I lost and he got his hands onto a powerful and deadly deck of dangerous powers, the Deck of the Underground, which my dueling dojo."

Bastion states, curiously, "Deck of the Underground?"

Chancellor Sheppard says, "It is deck that's the polar opposite from Zane's Cyber Dragon deck and it carries a dangerous power."

Our heroes and heroines gasps in shock and Jade exclaims, "Dangerous power!?"

Sasuke says, in a plain tone, "Zane might be messing with forces that are beyond his understanding."

Chancellor Sheppard tells them, "Indeed, it's very dangerous. I want you all to keep your eyes pilled in this tournament, when you found Truesdale as well as any tricks that Sartorius and his Society of Light is planning."

Hikari looks down with a worried expression on her face, 'Zane…please be alright…'

Jaden says, in his usual tone, "Don't worry, Chancellor Sheppard!"

Naruto says, "I'm pretty sure that we'll bring Zane back to his senses, BELIEVE IT!"

Later, we find Yusuke, Jaden, Hikari, Sasuke, Jade, Jordan, Haruka, Bastion, Mina and Kino walking in the hallways.

Kino clasped his hands behind his head and says, "Are you guys prepared for the GX Tournament?"

Jaden places a wide grin and says, "You bet! I'm going to start getting my game on!"

Yusuke says, "But first, let's get something to eat!"

Hikari says, "I heard ya, bro!"

Just then a familiar female voice shouts out, "Hold it!"

The group stops, Yusuke rolls his eyes, knowing who the voice belonged to, and he thinks, annoyed, 'Oh, great! Just what we need to ruin my appetite!' Our group does an about face to see none other than their white clad former friends Alexis and Chazz staring down at all of them with cold and serious stares.

Just then, a dark voice that sound much like Jaden, in Jaden's head tells Jaden, **"Jaden, it's those traitors and they don't look to happy, you know what to do, bro!"** Jaden snarls and says, darkly and annoyed, "What do you dorks want now?"

Alexis exclaims, in a cold and serious tone, "What is up with you, Jaden?!"

Jaden replies, in a dark nasty tone, "Didn't we say that how we act is none of your business, bitch?!"

Chazz exclaims, angrily, "That does it, slacker?! First, you insulted us on the radio! You made us look more and more like criminals! What in the hell's the matter with you?!"

Jaden rolls his eyes and replies, in a dark nasty tone, "Oh, please! I had some sense kicked into me! As long as you two follow that freak you call a 'master', there's no reasoning with you two!"

Yusuke says, "And it's about damn time to."

Chazz asks, "Why can't you people see that we are trying to make the world better by making mankind see the light?

Haruka retorts in a nasty tone, "Bah! Bah! Can't you white geeks ever come up with better material? It is getting on my nerves!"

Alexis says, in a cold and serious tone, "You used to believe in Master Sartorius' words, too, Haruka!"

Haruka's glare becomes similar to Yoko Kurama and Sesshomaru's glare, scaring the white students, and she brawls out, angrily, "You ever mention that horrible time that I was your little 'master's' puppet…I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU WILL WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN, RHODES!!!"

Jordan says, nastily, crossing his arms, "Can we please go, now!? I can't stand looking at these white geeks for a minute!"

Alexis gasped in shock and exclaims, "Jordan, you too!"

Jordan tells Alexis, nastily, "That's right, dork! If you don't like it tough!"

Jade says, with a sly smile, "Well said, Jordan…"

Alexis yells out, "What the fuck do you assholes do to my cousin!?"

Jordan yells out, "You're not my cousin, you disgusting white mutt! And don't you dare blame my friends for what happened to me, when you alone did it to me! You promised that you would be there for me! Instead you abandoned me for that fucking brainwashing son of a bitch, Sartorius, glory and power!"

Alexis exclaims, in a hurt tone, "Jordan, you know that I wouldn't…"

Jade tells Alexis, in a cold tone, "I'll appreciate it if you don't put any more lies into my boyfriend's head."

Alexis says, in shock, "B…boyfriend!?" Alexis looks at her cousin with surprise and says, "You finally confessed…"

Jordan says, nastily, "That's right! While you were with that overgrown snake of a master of yours…wait a sec…why am I telling you this!? You don't care as long as I'm in that damned club with you! Let me tell you something…I'M NOT GOING TO THAT HELLHOLE IF YOU PAID ME!!" Jordan takes out a card from his deck and shows it to Alexis, which made her gasped in shock and Alexis says, "That's your Gatling Dragon…"

Jordan says, nastily, "It looks like your memory hasn't fade for a white geek! This is the card that you gave me, when we were kids and he's what I think now!" Jordan then rips the card in half, causing Alexis to gasp in horror as she sees her cousin tearing the card to shreds and throwing the remains into the air.

Alexis chokes out, "Jordan…I don't understand…why'd…"

Jordan says, coldly, "That card is worthless to me…when you jumped that club and here's what else I think! I HATE YOU AND I WISH THAT YOU DISAPPEAR FOREVER!"

Alexis felt her heart breaking into pieces, when her own cousin said it…

Chazz yells at Jordan, "What's your problem, Jordan!? Why are you treating your own cousin like she means nothing to you!?"

Jordan yells out, pointing at Alexis, "This worthless piece of trash isn't my cousin that I've looked up to. My cousin was kind, warm-hearted, strong, independent and humble towards people, no matter the situation is, and if I'm mistaken, Princeton, you're the one, who turned her into this monstrosity, who has no heart and weak at all!"

Jaden says, darkly, "You took the words right out of my mouth. Now I believe that we've wasted enough of our time with you two freaks and if you don't mind we have a tournament to compete, so why don't you do that 'All hail the Light' shit you and that freak that you call master are doing!"

Chazz calls out, pissed off, "All right, I've had it with you nonbelievers! You are so dead!" Chazz rushed over to Jaden, despite his leg, and tries to get a swing at him, but Jaden easily dodges and put his hand on Chazz's throat, gripping it in a tight chokehold. He slams Chazz's body to the wall and much to Alexis's amazement, Jaden easily lifts Chazz off his feet, with his legs dangling below him. Chazz, being choked by Jaden's, now, super-strong grip, puts both of his hands on Jaden's wrist, but he couldn't break his chokehold on him. He wondered how Jaden got so strong in his human form.

Jaden roars out, darkly, "You think by your puny strength, you could even match me?" Jaden encloses his grip onto Chazz's neck, making the gray haired boy gasped for air to his lungs. The dark voice in Jaden's mind boomed, **"That's it, Jaden! Now make him suffer! Remember how he recruited Alexis and made her into a heartless monster! Your crush, the girl that you grown to love more than anything in the world, including dueling! Remember that he forced you into dueling one of their goons, if you didn't then the Slifer Red dorm will be tore down, just to make the Society of Light a permanent dorm! Don't forget he and the Society of Light took part of kidnapping Syrus and Hassleberry to lure you, Yusuke and Aster to virtual world in Kaibaland!"** Jaden lets go of Chazz's neck, dropping him and slamming his fist onto Chazz's gut hard, making him grunt and cough blood, as he slump to the ground.

Alexis was horrified at this and thinks in her mind, 'When did Jaden get so strong in his human form or violent in that matter? This isn't like him at all…I wonder…'

Jaden looked at Chazz, who was clutching his stomach, and kicked Chazz away from him and crushed into the wall.

Hikari says, in a nasty manner, "Can we please go!?"

Bastion says, in a similar tone as Hikari, "I concur, the less time we waste on these white uncouth cretins the better." Our heroes and heroines turn around and leave until they were out of site, leaving the two SOL members stunned, with Chazz trying to get on his feet. Alexis was still shell-shocked what happened and wondered what could have happened to Jaden and Jordan.


	31. The GX Tournament Begins

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Author's Note: I'd like to thank Gallantmon of the Hazard for the adding elements to this chapter.

**Chapter 30: The GX Tournament Begins**

As we begin this new day on Duel Academy, it is the start of the GX tournament and we find Syrus dueling a Slifer Red student in front of the Slifer Red dorm with Ryoko watching for the sidelines. Syrus doesn't have any monsters on his side of the field, two cards in his hand, and 1600 life-points remaining while the Slifer Red student has 1200 life-points remaining and one Berserk Gorilla (A: 2000/D: 1000) on the field in attack mode. Syrus then draws one card from his deck and looks at it.

Syrus then says, putting one card on his duel disk, "I summon Jetroid in attack mode!" Soon after, Jetroid (A: 1200/D: 1800) appears on the field in attack mode.

The Slifer Red student says, confidently, "So, what?! It doesn't stand a chance against my monster, so, you are out of luck!"

Syrus smiles confidently, looks at his hand, which contains a Magic Cylinder trap card, and thinks, 'That's what he thinks, but as soon as he attacks, my Jetroid's special ability comes into play, allowing me to play when one trap card from my hand! And with Magic Cylinder, his attack will backfire, leaving me one GX medal richer!' Syrus giggles and tells the Slifer Red student, "Hey, Mr. Big Shot, I may be little, but I duel big!"

The Slifer Red draws one card from his deck and exclaims, "So, what?! Watch this!" The Slifer Red looks at his card and exclaims, "I sacrifice my Berserk Gorilla to summon Jinzo!" The huge gorilla vanishes as Jinzo (A: 2400/D: 1500) comes in to take its place in attack mode.

Syrus panics and thinks in his mind, very worriedly, 'Oh no! With Jinzo on the field, I can't use traps!'

The Slifer Red student yells out, "Jinzo, attack!" Jinzo launches a sphere of energy against Jetroid, destroying it, and costing Syrus exactly 1400 life-points.

Ryoko asks Syrus, worriedly, "Are you okay, Syrus?"

Syrus tells Ryoko, with a reassuring smile, "I'm fine, Ryoko. I'll get him!" Syrus thinks in his mind, 'Oh, man! Guess I don't duel so big!'

The Slifer Red student then states, in a cocky smile, "Guess you don't duel so big, huh?"

Current Score:

Syrus: 200

Slifer Red student: 1200

Syrus draws one card from his deck and says, solemnly, "Exactly what I was thinking." Syrus puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "I play Pot of Greed." Syrus draws two cards from his deck and says, "Give me something." When Syrus sees Expressroid (A: 400/D: 1600) and Vehicroid Connection Zone spell card in his hand, he says to himself, with a smile, "Yes." Syrus puts one card on his duel disk and calls out, "Now, I summon my Expressroid in attack mode!" Expressroid (A: 400/D: 1600) then comes to the field in attack mode and Syrus declares, "And now, he picks up two passengers! So, two monsters return from my graveyard to my hand!" Soon after he says this, Stealthroid (A: 1200/D: 0) and Drillroid (A: 1600/D: 1600) monster cards return to his hand from the graveyard. Syrus puts a card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "Now, I play my Vehicroid Connection Zone! So, I send my Expressroid, Stealthroid, Truckroid, and Drillroid to the graveyard to summon my Super Vehicroid Stealth Union!" Syrus discards the monster cards to the graveyard, takes one fusion monster card from his fusion deck, and assembling like a robot on an anime show, Super Vehicroid Stealth Union (A: 3600) appears on the field in attack mode.

The Slifer Red student panics and exclaims, "Wait! I take it back! I don't want to duel you anymore!"

Syrus roars out, "Too late for that, pal!" Syrus's monster attacks Jinzo, destroying it, and costing the Slifer Red student 1200 life-point, ending the duel.

Final Score:

Syrus: 200

Slifer Red student: 0

After the holograms fade away, the Slifer Red student falls to his knees and Syrus says, confidently, "Ha! Hopefully, now, you've learned to pick on someone your own size!"

The Slifer Red student exclaims, "But you are my size!" The Slifer Red student then starts to cry over his loss.

Ryoko goes over to Syrus and tells him, "Syrus, you did it! That was wonderful!"

Syrus blushes in embarrassment and replies, with a nervous smile, "Ah! It was nothing." However, Ryoko throws her arms around his neck, hugging him and kisses him on the left cheek causing Syrus to really blush red and he thinks, 'But then again, maybe it wasn't if I got another kiss from Ryoko!'

Elsewhere, in front of the Ra Yellow Dorms, we find Hassleberry dueling against another Ra Yellow student in front of the Ra Yellow Dorms. Hassleberry has Element Saurus (A: 1500/D: 1200) and Giant Rex (A: 2000/D: 1000) on the field, both monsters in attack mode, and Hassleberry has 1600 life-points remaining while his opponent has 2300 life-points remaining as well as Big Shield Gardna (A: 100/D: 2600) and Gear Golem the Moving Fortress (A: 800/D: 2200), both monsters in defense mode, and Type Zero Magic Crusher trap card on the field.

The Ra Yellow student exclaims, "Summon all the dinosaurs that you want! See if I care! They will never get by my front line!"

Hassleberry thinks in his mind, "This guy is one solider short of a platoon. He forgot the number one cardinal rule of dueling: Never get between a hungry dinosaur and his next meal!" Hassleberry draws one card from his deck and exclaims, "All right, boys, chow time!" Hassleberry looks at his card and calls out, "Now, I sacrifice my Element Saurus and Giant Rex to summon Black Tyranno!" The two monsters in question vanished off the field as they were sacrificed and Black Tyranno (A: 2600/D: 1800) comes to the field in attack mode. Hassleberry tells his opponent, "And as they say When offensive monsters you be lacking, Black Tyranno comes attacking……directly!" Hassleberry's eyes turn into dinosaur like slits as his opponent gasps in shock. Hassleberry then calls out, "Black Tyranno, forward march!" Black Tyranno roars as it uses his special ability to bypass Big Shield Gardna and Gear Golem to strike at the student directly, costing him 2600 life-points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Hassleberry: 1600

Ra Yellow student: 0

When the final holograms fade away, Hassleberry yells out a victory cry at his first GX tournament win.

Next, we come to another portion of the island where we find Kagome against another Ra Yellow student and she has one Dark Magician Girl (A: 2000/D: 1700) in attack mode and one card face-down with 1200 life-points remaining. Her opponent, a Ra Yellow student with light brown hair and light blue eyes, has Perfect Machine King (A: 3200/D: 2200) and Barrel Dragon (A: 2600/D: 2000) on the field in attack mode, no face-down cards, and 2400 life-points remaining and it is his turn since he already drew a card.

The Ra Yellow student calls out, "Now, I play my Barrel Dragon's special effect! I flip a coin three times and if it comes out heads two of the three times, you are done." The Ra Yellow student flips a coin three times and it came heads three times. The Ra Yellow student calls out, seriously, "Say goodbye to Dark Magician Girl!" Dark Magician Girl screams out as she is destroyed by Barrel Dragon's special ability.

Kagome shouts out, shocked, "Dark Magician Girl!"

The Ra Yellow student calls out, "Now, Perfect Machine King, attack her life-points directly!" Perfect Machine King fires a stream of missiles at Kagome directly.

Kagome presses a button on her disc and calls out, "Hold on, pal! You've triggered my Mirror Force trap card!" Perfect Machine King's attack backfires causing both monsters on the Ra Yellow student's side of the field to be destroyed.

The Ra Yellow student puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "I end my turn!"

Kagome draws one card from her deck, looks at the card, and exclaims, "Yes, it is time to end this duel!" Kagome puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "Now, I play my Polymerization! So, I fuse my Marie the Fallen One with the Forgiving Maiden!" Kagome discards the two cards from her hand, Marie the Fallen One (A: 1700/D: 1200) and Forgiving Maiden (A: 800/D: 2000) appear on the field and go into a fusion vortex, Mina calls out, "Here comes one of my best monsters! Saint Joan!" Out of the fusion vortex, Saint Joan (A: 2800/D: 2000) appears on the field in attack mode.

The Ra Yellow student presses a button on his disc and shouts out, "And now, I play my trap! Smile Ball!" The Ra Yellow student's face-down card is revealed to be the Smile Ball trap card and he calls out, "Now, your monster that you just summoned is destroyed and her attack points are added to my life-points!" St. Joan explodes as he is destroyed and the Ra Yellow student's life-points increase by 2800.

Kagome puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "That card is perfect for you, creep! But I've got another plan! I use my Re-Fusion and pay 800 life-points to bring back my St. Joan!" Kagome's life-points drop by 800 and St. Joan comes back to the field in attack mode.

The Ra Yellow student says, "So, what? It can't get rid of all my life-points."

Kagome puts the final card in her hand into the spell/trap slots of her duel disk and calls out, "Wrong! I play my Megamorph spell! I equip to my Saint Joan and since my life-points are less than yours, her attack and defense points double!" St. Joan's stats increase from 2800/2000 to 5600/4000.

The Ra Yellow student gasps in shock and exclaims, "Oh no! I'm done for!"

Kagome tells the Ra Yellow student, "That's right! Saint Joan, attack!" Kagome's monster uses its blade to slash at Kagome's opponent, costing him 5600 life-points and ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Kagome: 400

Ra Yellow student: 0

The Ra Yellow student falls to his knees and says, lowly, "Ah, man. Beaten by that girl."

Kagome shouts out happily and exclaims, "And don't you forget it!"

By the schoolyard, we find some of the SOL members talking and getting ready for duels.

Just then, a familiar feminine voice boomed, "Well, well, well…what do we have here?"

The SOL members looked to see Yusuke and Hikari Urameshi, Sasuke Uchiha, Bastion Misawa, Keiko Yukimura, Mina and Kino Tucker with vicious smirks on their faces and Bastion sneers, "Yes…a bunch of Society Geeks ready to be put in their places!"

Mina says, "Well said…"

This got the SOL members angry and one of them yells, "Why do you put your deck where your mouth is!?"

Our group stepped up and Yusuke says, with a sly smirk, "Famous, last words…"

At the beach, we find Jordan and Jade walking on the sidelines where some of the students were dueling.

Just then, a familiar male voice boomed out, "Hey Jordan…Jade!"

The couple turned to see Syrus and Ryoko running towards them and Jade says, "Hey guys, how are you holding up?"

Syrus took out two metals from his blazer pocket and Ryoko took out three metals from her pocket and Syrus says, "I've been doing great, while Ryoko is doing better than me…"

Ryoko giggled and says, "Don't worry, Sy, I'm sure that you'll get another duel." Ryoko asks Jordan and Jade, "How are you two are doing?"

Jordan takes out three metals from his pocket, while Jade takes out four metals from her pocket and Jade says, "I think I've faired enough in this tournament…" Jade heard footsteps coming from behind and she and her friends and boyfriend turned to see their former white clad friends Chazz and Alexis staring them down, with two white students behind them and Jordan asks, nastily, "What the hell do you freaks want!?"

Chazz exclaims, in a cold and serious tone, "Alexis and I figured that it's time for you and your friends to see the light!"

Jade says, nastily, "I know how to speak Society Geek-a-nese, Princeton! It means that you want to get your ass kicked!"

Chazz says, "I'm not your opponent!" Then, Alexis notions a familiar face known as Missy, the female duelist from Obelisk Blue that Syrus dueled in his promotion duel', blocking their path. However, she is glad in white, including white high-heeled shoes and white colored lips.

Ryoko asks, perplexed, "Isn't that Missy? Isn't she the female bug duelist that has a major crush on Zane and that Sy dueled in his promotion duel to be promoted to Ra Yellow?"

Chazz tells Ryoko, "That's right, dork! Missy, here, is willing to get some major payback on that shrimp of a boyfriend of yours…since their last duel…"

Missy points towards Syrus and says, "And now, you, shrimp, it is time that you see the light. Thanks to the power of the light of truth from Master Sartorius and destiny, you will join the rest of us in the Society of Light."

Syrus says, in a tone that's not like him, "I hope that you keep me entertained, you insect obsessing bitch!"

Chazz and Alexis gasped in shock and Chazz yells out, "Did you hear what the twerp just said?"

Alexis says, in shock, "I think I just did…"

Syrus takes out his dueling deck, and insert it into his duel disk causing a slight dark glow to be noticed by everyone.

Alexis asks, perplexed, "What was that from Syrus's deck?"

Chazz says, in a serious tone, "Whatever it is, I don't like it. It is giving off a dark aura."

Syrus thinks in his mind, with a dark sly grin on his lips, 'You don't know even the half of it.'

Missy snarls, as she activates her duel disc, "You're gonna pay for that insult, runt!"

Syrus says, "That's what you said last time, white geek, or did being in the Society of Trash weakened your memory!"

Syrus and Missy yell out in unison, "Game on!"

Starting Score:

Missy: 4000

Syrus: 4000

Syrus says, in a nasty tone, "Loser's first, dork!"

Missy draws one card from her deck and says, annoyed, "Fine! And you will regret those words!" Missy looks at her hand, puts one card on his duel disk, and says, "I summon Pickle Fairy in defense mode!" Soon after, Pickle Fairy (A: 300/D: 2000) appears on the field in defense mode. Missy says, with a cold grin, "Sorry twerp, as long as this monster stays on the field, you can't touch my insect monsters!"

Jade says, nastily, "Give me a break, Missy! My cousin defeated once and he'll do it again!"

Chazz yells out, "That's where you're wrong, Jade!"

Jordan yells out, nastily, "Did my girlfriend ask for your comments, jackass!?"

Alexis yells out, "Now that's enough, Jordan!"

Jordan yells out, "Don't talk to me as if you're my mother, wench!"

Alexis winced, as her expression softened and thinks in her mind, 'Jordy…what's gotten into you? Do you hate me now that much?'

Syrus says, in an insulting tone, "Please, is that all you've got? I've seen better moves from preschoolers!"

Chazz states, winching in surprise, "Geez, what is up with him?! It's like the twerp that's dueling Missy isn't Syrus at all."

Syrus tells Missy, with a sly smile on his lips, "Now, I think it is time that we take this duel to the next level, don't you?"

Missy asks Syrus, perplexed, "What are you talking about, dork?!" Just then Syrus's whole body becomes surrounded in a dark violet aura surprising practically Chazz, the SOL member, and Alexis, while Ryoko, Jordan and Jade had dark sly grins on their lips. Soon enough, Syrus's hair and bits of sand rise a bit into the air slightly as the ground around him, kicks up with a slight wind.

Alexis asks, perplexed, "What the hell's going on here!?"

Syrus exclaims, in a dark tone, "You're about to find the answer to your question, wench! This rotten geek here is about to experience that first-hand…in a Shadow Game!"

Missy and the other SOL members yell out in shock, "Shadow Game?!"

Syrus states, in a dark annoyed tone, "Is there some kind of echo around here?! Yes, a Shadow Game! Now, get ready, dork for a game like you've never experienced before and pray that you'll never experience ever again…if you survive this one!" Just then black metal bars rise up from the sand around Missy and Syrus, the bars unite together to become a black metal cage with spikes, and then the sand around them transforms into glass-like panels below their feet.

Missy exclaims, perplexed and confused, "What the hell?! What's going on here?!"

Syrus tells Missy, nastily, "Hello, you mindless tool! Didn't I mention that this is a Shadow Game now or being in the Society of Trash weakened that hearing of yours 'old lady'?"

Missy yells out, angrily, "Why you little?!"

Syrus tells Missy, in a dark sly tone, "You and your fellow geeks might have 'seen the light', but guess what?! I've gotten the power to pay you freaks for turning me into a compact car and luring my friends into your dirty trap!"

Chazz gawks out, stunned, "How did the twerp know how to bring a Shadow Game?!"

Alexis says, in a confused tone, "I don't know…"

Syrus tells Missy, with a dark sly tone, "Now, let's see which is stronger: Light or darkness? Unless you want to chicken out like the coward you truly are!"

Alexis tells Missy, seriously, "Don't do this, Missy! Syrus has obvious gone insane!"

Missy yells out, in a serious tone, "Fine! I can beat you at your own game!"

Syrus tells Missy, in a dark confident tone, "It's your funeral, freak! Now, let me explain the rules of this Shadow Game: This 'shadow cage' prevents anyone from getting in and either of us from getting out until the duel is over. Normally, when the duel ends, the loser's soul is sent to the Shadow Realm, but I've decided to be nice and make that rule null and void. However, that doesn't mean you're safe! When this duel ends, you will lose something to the shadows…and let's just say that you and your geeky friends won't like it." Syrus then taps his floor on the glass-like surface and he says, "But it gets worse for you, loser, much worse. See this special glass panels?"

Missy asks, annoyed, "Yeah, so?"

As Syrus draws one card from his deck, he says, darkly, "I'm glad that you asked because you are about to find out." Syrus puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "I play Shield Crash, so that means your little fairy is destroyed!"

Before Missy can act, her monster was destroyed and Syrus places a card onto the disc and says, "Next, I summon Steamroid in attack mode!" Soon after, Steamroid (A: 1800/D: 1800) appears on the field and Syrus roars out, "Now Steamroid, attack that bitch's life points directly!" Steamroid rushes towards Missy and blows smoke in her way and causing Missy to lose 1800 points. But just then the glass panels zap Missy with powerful dark electric shock and she screams out in extreme pain.

Chazz, Alexis and the SOL member exclaim in horror and shock, "Missy!"

When the dark lightning shock stops, Missy takes a while to catch her breath and states, perplexed, "What…What in the hell was that?"

Syrus tells Missy, with a dark sly smirk, "Didn't I warn you about them? They're called 'Shadow Shockers'. Nice name, huh? You see, every time we lose life-points, we get shocked by dark lightning coming from those panels and the length of the shock depends on the amount of life-points that you or I lose. Makes the game more 'electrifying' doesn't it?" Syrus then gives a slight dark giggle as his dark sly smile becomes even wider.

Chazz yells at Syrus, angrily, "What in the hell are you trying to prove, Syrus?! Do you hate us so much that would do something this insane?!"

Alexis states, stunned, "I knew that Syrus was mad at us, but I never thought he would go this far!"

Missy asks Syrus, annoyed, "Well, is that all you've got?!"

Syrus puts three cards in the spell/trap slots and says, "I think that I've let you suffer enough, dork. I'll end with three facedowns."

Current Scores:

Missy: 2200

Syrus: 4000

Syrus tells Missy, in a dark annoyed tone, "Well, what are you waiting for, bitch? I would like get on with my life you know!"

Missy draws one card from her deck and says, annoyed, "Fine! You will pay for that, twerp!" Missy thinks in her mind, 'All I need to do is to see what that twerp's face-downs are and I can counter it!' However, all Missy can see is a dark violet cloud of darkness blocking her ability to see Syrus's face-down card. Missy thinks in her mind, 'What the hell? Why can't I see her facedown cards? Master Sartorius said that the light revealed all! Then what's going on here?! Why is my ability to see her face-down being blocked?!'

Syrus says, in a dark taunting tone, "What's the matter, dork?! Can't see my facedowns?! Can't use those powers of yours to predict my moves?! What a joke! And you said that you've 'seen the light'! But then again, bitch, you have to remember, that this is my world!"

Missy tells Syrus, in a plain tone, "What do you mean?!"

Syrus tells Missy, in a dark nasty tone, "What I mean you dumb dork is that you're playing by my rules and your pathetic powers don't work here in the shadows!"

Missy yells out, annoyed, "You're lying!"

Syrus then asks, in a dark sarcastic tone, "Then tell me what my facedowns is and prove me wrong."

Missy places a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "I don't need to see your pathetic facedown card, twerp! I activate Pot of Greed! Now I draw two cards from my Deck!" Missy draws two cards and puts one card on the disc and she says, "I play my Pinch hopper in attack mode!" Soon after, Pinch Hopper (A: 1000/D: 1200) appears on the field in attack mode.

Syrus says, with a dark wide grin, "Ha! What's that little bug going to do?! It doesn't have as much power as my Steamroid!"

Missy tells Syrus, as she puts one card in the spell/trap slots of her duel disk, "You will see, hon. Now, I play my Multiplication of Ants! This card allows me to sacrifice my Pinch Hopper in order to summon to Army Ant Tokens to the field!" Pinch Hopper leaves the field as it is sacrificed and two Army Ant Tokens (A: 500/D: 500 X2) take its place.

Syrus states, in a dark, simple and annoyed tone, "Oh, great. I've seen this trick before."

Missy then puts a card on her duel disk and says, "Then you know that my Pinch Hopper allows me to summon any insect monster from my deck. So, meet the diva of my deck! Insect Princess!" Soon after, Insect Princess (A: 1900/D: 1200) appears on the field in attack mode and Missy says, "Since I know that I'm going to win, you should know that my Insect Princess gains five hundred attack points for every insect monster that she crushes."

Syrus tells Missy, "Let me guess you have that Insect Garden!"

Missy opens her Field spell slot of her duel disk and says, "Bingo, twerp! I play my Insect Garden Field spell." Soon after, the whole field changes into one huge flower garden. Missy then says, "Now, all level four or below Insect monsters on my side can be transferred to your side. So, my insects would love to see your side of the field." Just then Missy's two Army Ant Tokens on her side of the field moves to positions on Syrus's side of the field and on both sides of his Steamroid. Missy then puts another card in the spell/trap slots and says, "Now, I activate my equip spell! Insect Pheromone! Now, when my Princess destroys a monster in battle, it can force one of your insects to rumble with her highness." Soon after, Missy puts the card in the spell/trap slots and exclaims, "Now, I equip my princess with light of truth with my White Veil spell card!" After she plays the card, Insect Princess's body turns pure white and her eyes dark emerald green. Missy then command, "Okay, my princess, destroy one of his ants!" Insect Princess move in to attack the first Army Ant Token and Missy says, with a evil grin on her lips, "And thanks to my sacred White Veil, all of your trap and spell cards are destroyed."

Chazz says, excitedly, "All right!"

Alexis says, with a sly grin, "That's right! When a monster equipped with White Veil attacks, all spell and trap cards on Syrus's side of the field are destroyed!" Alexis looks at Syrus's face, made his dark grin widener and thinks, 'Something is wrong here. For someone that knows the powers of White Veil so well, Syrus is too far relaxed! Actually, he looks glad that Missy played White Veil. Well, it can't be any of those face-down cards because they will be negated and destroyed by White Veil. Then why can't I get this bad feeling out of my mind?'

Syrus replies, with a dark sly grin, "Don't think so!" Syrus pushes a button on his duel disk and yells out, "Well, think again, bitch! Reveal trap! Go, Dark Veil!"

Chazz, Alexis and the SOL member gasp out in shock and yell out in unison, "Dark Veil?!"

Chazz yells out, shocked, "What is that?!"

Syrus tells Missy, in a dark sly tone, "Sorry, dork, but this card can't be destroyed by the effect of your pathetic White Veil spell card!"

Missy yells out, shocked, "No, it can't be!"

Syrus tells Missy, in a dark tone, "Oh, but it gets worse for you, loser!" Soon after, the dark aura from the hologram of Dark Veil trap card goes onto one of the ant tokens causing it to turn pitch black and its eyes to gain a crimson red glow. Syrus tells Missy, with a dark sly grin, "When this card activates, this card is equipped to one of my monsters and when a monster with Dark Veil is attacked, every single trap and spell card on your side of field is negated and destroyed, including your pathetic White Veil! Plus with every card destroyed by this effect, you lose 400 points!" Just then Missy's Insect Pheromone, Insect Garden and White Veil spell cards are destroyed, Missy's monster returns to its original color and Missy, herself, loses 1200 life points. Missy then screams out in pain as she is zapped by more dark lightning, but it ends faster than last shock.

Chazz says, stunned, "This is bad! That was Missy's only chance of victory!"

Alexis asks, perplexed, "Where did Syrus get such a card?!"

Missy roars out at Syrus, angrily, "Doesn't matter, freak! My attack is still going to happen!"

Insect Princess moves in to destroy the first Army Ant Token, taking 1400 of Syrus's life-points with that card. Syrus is shocked by the Shadow Shockers, but doesn't scream in pain. Missy is disturbed by this and asks, "Doesn't that hurt?"

Syrus says, in a dark sly smile, "Sorry, wench, I don't feel a thing!"

Missy growled and says, "Fine! Now my princess gains five points!" On the meanwhile, Insect Princess's stats increase to 2400/1500! Missy says, sliding a card into the spell/trap slot, "I'll end my turn by activating Dian Keto the Cure Master to increase my life points by 1000 points!" Missy's life points increases by 1000 points

Current Score:

Missy: 2000

Syrus: 2600

Syrus pushes a button on his duel disk and says, "But before I draw, I play this! My Solemn Wishes trap card! Thanks to this card, geek, are out of luck because thanks to this, every time that I draw card or cards from our decks, I gain 500 life-points apiece!" Syrus says, pushing a button on his duel disk and in dark excitement, "Next, I play my trap card! Solemn Curse!"

Missy asks, perplexed, "What is that card?"

Syrus replies, with a dark sly smile, "Glad that you asked! Thanks to this card, I gain life-points, you lose five hundred life-points automatically!"

Missy gasped in shock and exclaim, "No way!"

Syrus draws one card from his deck and says, darkly, "Yes, way! And since I draw, I gain five hundred life-points, thanks to Solemn Wishes!" Syrus's life-points then increase by 500, thanks to his trap card. Syrus's then calls out, darkly, "And you taste the pain, thanks to my Solemn Curse trap card!" Missy loses 500 life-points and she cry out in pain as the 'Shadow Shockers' give them a powerful electrical shock causing her smoking form to fall onto her hands and knees.

Chazz says, fearfully, "This is nuts! If this keeps on, Syrus may actually kill Missy!"

Alexis yells out, in a begging tone, "Syrus, stop it damn it! Missy may be a weird bitch, but this has gone long enough! This is inhumane!"

Syrus tells Alexis, in a dark tone, "And why should I care what you say, wench! If I'm not mistaken you and your goons lure Yusuke, Aster and Jaden to virtual world, by kidnapping both Hassleberry and I and the loser is trapped forever in that place and if memory serves me, Alexis, I remember the time that you threw cold water onto me, Jaden, Yusuke and Hassleberry and if recall you accused my best friend, Jaden of spying on you, when he had better things to do and forced him to duel that weirdo Bob Banter and if he refuses then he'll get expelled, while knowing that Crowler would listen to your side, instead of Jaden, considering that you knew that Crowler hated Jaden from the very beginning!" Syrus tells Missy, nastily, "All right, bitch, get up! On your feet! I want to take you down while standing up!"

Chazz says, fearfully, "He's not going to listen! Syrus, you're being absolutely cruel and that's saying a lot coming from me!"

Syrus tells Chazz, in a dark and sarcastic tone, "Why thank you! I've always wanted to be complemented by an overgrown white jerk!"

Alexis yells at Ryoko, in a horrified tone, "Ryoko, do something! You're his girlfriend! Tell him to stop!"

Ryoko looks at Alexis with an intense look of anger and malice that looks similar to Yoko Kurama, this scares the blond, and she then looks at Syrus, saying, with a dark sly tone, "Sy, make sure that Missy learns a lesson that she will never forget!"

Alexis gasps in horror and she thinks, horrified, 'You've got to be kidding me!'

Jade calls out, in a dark excited tone, "That's right, 'cuz! Make her suffer for what she's done!"

Jordan yells out, with a dark smile on his lips, "Yeah, no mercy for that bitch!"

Alexis gasps out in horror and thinks, flabbergasted, 'Oh no…Jordan, you too?!'

Syrus tells Missy, in a dark nasty tone, "I'm waiting, Fucker! Get to your feet loser!"

Missy stands on her feet and says, groaning out in pain, "I……I'm standing, dork."

Syrus says, in a dark annoyed tone, "About time." Syrus puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, darkly, "Now, I play my Card of Sanctity! Both of us now draw until we have six cards in our hands! Now, draw!" Syrus and Missy then draw from their decks until they have six cards in their hands. Syrus tells Missy, nastily, "And thanks to Solemn Wish, I gain 500 life points, because I drew and thanks to Solemn Curse, you get 500 points of payback!" Missy wails in extreme pain as she's electrocuted by dark energy and she loses 500 points and Syrus's life points increases by 500 points. Syrus slids a card into the slot and says, "Next, I play Polymerization to fuse all three Cyber Dragons in my hand to summon…" Soon after, three Cyber Dragons (A: 2100/D: 1600) appears on the field.

Chazz says, in disbelief, "No way…can't be…"

Alexis says, in a similar tone, "How did he get those cards?"

Syrus says, darkly, "Meet my big brother's headliner of his deck, the Cyber End Dragon!" The three Cyber Dragons flew into the vortex and Cyber End Dragon (A: 4000/D: 2800) comes out of the vortex, with a frightening roar and lands behind Syrus.

Missy says, with a horrified tone, "That's Zane's dragon! You have that card!"

Syrus roars out, "That's right! Maybe this will teach you freaks not to turn Syrus Truesdale into some compact car! Now Cyber End Dragon, finish this bitch off with Super Strident Blaze!" Cyber End Dragon launches a blue beam of energy from its mouths right at Missy's Insect Princess, slamming into her with terrific force. Missy screams out in extreme pain from the force of Cyber End Dragon's attack slamming into her and her monster, which is vaporized into dust, and dark lightning zapping as Cyber End Dragon's assault takes away 1600 of her life-points ending the duel immediately in which a huge explosion result causing Missy to get engulfed in smoke.

Final Score:

Missy: 0

Syrus: 3600

Soon after, the remaining holograms fade away, the smoke clears to reveal Missy's unconscious form on the ground on her stomach, her uniform and body smoking, and his cards floating down from the air as they were sent flying from Cyber End Dragon's powerful attack.

Chazz, Alexis and the SOL member yells out in unison, horrified, "Missy!"

Syrus then calls out, with a dark smile on his lips, "That's game, geek!"

Ryoko, Jade and Jordan erupt in cheers as Ryoko goes over to Syrus, throws her arms around his neck, hugging him and tell Syrus, with a smile on her lips, "You were incredible, Sy!" She started showering Syrus's face with kisses, while Syrus was enjoying it as she pressed her lips onto his. Ryoko pulled back and smiled at Syrus and he tells Ryoko, with a sly grin on his lips, "It was nothing, Rye! If that the way that they duel, we will beat these useless tools in no time!"

Ryoko rubbed her cheek softly after Syrus's and says, in a lovingly tone, "If you keep making wins like that, you'll get a lot more than kisses, Sho-kun." Syrus blushes in response of his girlfriend's words.

Just then as Ryoko lets go of her boyfriend, a card floats down towards Syrus, Syrus takes into his hand, finds that it is Missy's White Veil spell cards, and without saying a word, he and Ryoko goes over towards Missy and the other SOL members, in who Chazz, Alexis and the SOL member have put into a sitting position and gently shaking her.

Alexis asks her, worriedly, "Missy! Missy, wake up!" Missy gives a slight groan of pain to show that she was still alive.

Syrus rolls his eyes and says, in an annoyed tone, "Oh please, don't blow a gasket, bitch! I didn't kill her! I don't like killing people no matter how rotten they really are! And plus, her dorky soul isn't in the Shadow Realm!" Everyone turns an angered glare towards Syrus, who has a sly grin on his lips.

Alexis asks, in total disbelief, "How could you, Syrus? How could you be so cruel? I know that you didn't like being kidnapped with Hassleberry to lure Yusuke, Jaden and Aster to virtual world in Kaibaland, but this was too far!"

Syrus scoffs at Alexis and says, darkly, "Ha! That pathetic bitch got what she deserved! She's committed great sins in the name of 'peace and justice' and now, she has paid the price! Hopefully, in the shadows, she will repent for her actions! What Missy got is simply what she truly deserved: Justice."

Alexis yells at Syrus, angrily, "Justice?! You call this Justice?!"

Ryoko tells Alexis, nastily, "No duh, bitch! You Society of Light members think you can do whatever you want to others because you think you are 'saving the world'! Well, I've got news for you, wench! Crimes like that don't go unpunished! And the universe chose people like the ones not wearing white and chanted annoyingly 'All hail the Light' shit to deliver that justice and give up dorks what you deserve!"

Syrus says, "Well said, Rye! But we aren't all that bad!" Syrus then displays Missy's White Veil spell card and says, "Look at the card that I picked up for Missy!"

Chazz exclaims, "Missy's White Veil spell card!"

Syrus says, in a dark tone, "Oh, that's what it was? In that case…" Then Syrus rips the card in half causing all SOL members to gasp in shock. Syrus then tears the remaindered of the card into sheds and blows the remains to the SOL members faces.

Chazz yells out at Syrus, "Why you little twerp!? You're gonna pay for…" Chazz wails in pain as dark electrocity shocks him and he then falls to his knees in pain. Jade lowers her right hand down and says, "Make another threat to my cousin, Princeton and you will not live long enough to regret it!"

Syrus says, nastily, "Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" He held his wrist up and sends dark lightning at the three SOL members, blasting them off their feet and away from Missy's unconscious form. Syrus goes over to Missy's form and grabs from her pockets, all of her two metals and Syrus tells the SOL members, nastily, "This is it! You geeks are even more pathetic than I thought!"

The male SOL member, who was with Chazz and Alexis, yells in a cold tone, "You wretches! You'll pay for what you did to Missy and The Chazz!"

Chazz grunts in pain and says, "Hey Thomas, be careful! Something is fucking up the nonbelievers minds!"

The SOL member known as Thomas says, "Don't worry, Chazz, I'll be careful! Remember I have destiny on my side!"

Syrus says, "You know that's the same thing that Missy said and look what happened to her! She's been turned to charcoal! Hey Jordy, show absolutely no mercy!"

Jordan gets out his duel disc and says, "Don't worry, Sy! This geek will be put in his place in no time!"

Thomas and Jordan says, in unison, "Game on!"

Starting Scores:

Thomas: 4000

Jordan: 4000

Thomas draws his card and says, "I'll begin!" Thomas looks at his hand, discards three cards from it, and states, "First, I will discard my Alpha, Beta, and Gamma warriors in order to summon my Valkyrion the Magna Warrior from my hand!" He puts the card on his duel disk and Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (A: 3500/D: 3800) appears on the field in attack mode. Thomas puts one card in the spell/trap slots and states, "I end my turn with this face-down!"

Jordan draws one card from his deck and says, darkly, "I assume that you are done, dork. So, now, it is time for the real game to begin." Just then Jordan's body begins to glow a dark violet aura.

Alexis stands up and yells out, shocked, "Not Jordan, too!" Soon after, black chains with shackles come up from the sand, snap onto two legs, two leg shackles for each duelist, and the whole dueling platform transforms into a glass-like surface.

Thomas asks Jordan, confused, "What is this?" Thomas tries to break free, but can't and exclaims, "I'm struck!"

Jordan eyes shoot open with dark gleams in his eyes and tells Thomas, darkly, "No duh, geek! This is a Shadow Game!"

Thomas yells out, shocked, "Shadow Game?!"

Jordan calls out, in a dark nasty tone, "Is there an echo in here, dweeb?! That's right! This is a Shadow Game! Let me put it simpler terms for you Society Dorks' mind to comprehend. Every time a duelist loses life-points, he get shocked by these 'Shadow Shockers' below us and we are chained and trapped here until the duel is over."

Alexis calls out, worriedly, "Jordan, please stop! This is madness!"

Jordan shouts out, darkly, "Shut it, wench! I told you that Sartorius was nothing but a brainwashing freak and begged you…hell both Atticus and I had to get on our knees, for you to drop out of the Society of Light, but did you listen…NO! It's time to pay price! You, Society Dweeb, are about to experience what happened to that white bitch, Missy, when she dueled against Syrus, unless, of course, you're too scared to face me."

Thomas calls out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Scared?!"

Jordan yells out, in a dark sarcastic tone, "Did that damn light of yours mess up your hearing or what, geek?! Yes, scared! Scared to prove which is stronger: Your damned light or our righteous darkness?!"

Thomas tells Jordan, in a cold serious tone, "All right, freak, you're going to get it now!"

Just then, a familiar male voice boomed out, "All right, I didn't miss anything yet!"

Everyone turned to see Atticus, running towards his friends and Alexis calls out, worriedly, "Atticus, please! Talk to Jordan! Tell him to stop this! He won't even listen to me!"

Atticus gave his sister a mixture of a Youko Kurama and Sesshomaru glare, which scares her, and says, in a dark tone, "Maybe, you know how your big brother, cousin and your friends felt when you didn't listen when we told you and Chazz to drop out of the Society of Light! You have no one but yourself to blame!"

Alexis calls out, in shock, "You're kidding me!"

Atticus calls out, darkly, "Sorry, twerp! I'm not joking! Hey Jordy…tear that Society Dork into shreds!"

Jordan puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, darkly, "Will do, Atti! I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards!" Jordan draws two cards from his deck, slids a card from spell/trap slots on his disc and says, "Next, I activate my Machine Curse spell! Now whenever I spell card is played, you get hit by 500 points of damage!"

Thomas yells out in shock, "You fucking kidding me!"

Jordan puts another card into the spell/trap slots and says, darkly, "Sorry, dweeb, I'm not done with you yet! I activate Polymerization! However, I get to that later! Now my Machine Curse activates, you get 500 points of pain!" Thomas yell out in pain and agony as his is shocked by dark electric energy from the panels that make up the dueling platform now and his life-points drop by 500.

When the shocking stops, Thomas says, in pain, "That hurt!"

Jordan tells Thomas, in a dark serious tone, "And it is going to hurt for the rest of the duel! This is payback for the lives that you stole in the name of your Society, your 'Master', and hurting my friends and big brother and taking my big sister away from me! Now I use Polymerization fuse my three Cyber Dragons together to summon…" Soon after, the three Cyber Dragons (A: 2100/D: 1600 X3) appears on the field and are sucked into the vortex and Cyber End Dragon (A: 4000/D: 2800) appears on the field behind Jordan. Jordan places a card into the slot and says, "Next, I activate Limiter Removal, but I'll get to that later. First, dork, you have a date with 500 points of pain!" Thomas wails in pain as he's shocked by dark electric energy from the panels and he loses 500 points from his life points. Jordan says, "Now thanks to Limiter Removal to double my Cyber End Dragon's attack points!"

Thomas gasps in horror as Jordan's dragon roars loudly as its stats increase from 4000/2800 to 8000/2800.

Thomas thinks in his mind, with a panicked look on his face, 'Don't panic, Thomas! This freak can't win! You have destiny on your side! When he attacks, I use my Magic Cylinder to reflect the damage to him and he'll see the light!'

Jordan slids another card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Next, I activate Card of Sanctity! But I'll get to that later, thanks to Machine Curse, you lose 500 points and taste the pain!"

Thomas cries in pain as he's shocked by the dark lightning and loses 500 life points. Jordan tells Thomas, darkly, "Now, both of as draw until were holding six cards in our hands!" Both duelists drew until they were holding six cards and Jordan says, sliding a card into the spell/trap slot, "Next, I activate Trap Booster! But I'll get to that in a bit! Remember, you have another date with 500 points of pain!"

Thomas once again cries in pain as he's shocked by the dark lightning and loses 500 life points.

Alexis thinks in her mind, horrified, 'What the hell's going on with my cousin!?'

Jordan discards one card from his hand, puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and calls out, "Now, with Trap Booster, I discard one card from my hand and activate one trap card from it! And I choose my Dark Veil!" Soon after, the hologram of Dark Veil appears on the field and Jordan's Cyber End Dragon becomes pitch black with glowing red eyes.

Alexis thinks in her mind, shocked, 'Jordan has that card in her deck too?!'

Jordan says, in a dark sarcastic tone, "Oh did I forget to mention that when my dragon attacks, while equipped with Dark Veil, all of your spell and trap are negated and destroyed! Plus you lose 300 points per card!"

Thomas takes a step back in shock, "No way!"

Alexis yells out, "That's it! I'm stopping the duel right!" Before she can move, a blast went past her right cheek, leaving a mark that had blood coming down. She and Chazz looked to see Jade, with her right index finger pointed at Alexis, and Chazz yells out, "Hey Jade, you almost tried to kill Alexis!"

Jade lowers her index finger and says, "That's a little message to the wench that if she tries anything to stop my boyfriend's duel, again!"

Chazz says, in disbelief, "What?" Chazz turns to Atticus and says, "Did you just hear what Jade said, Atticus!? She was going to kill your own sister!"

Atticus gives Chazz a Youko Kurama glare and says, "That creature over there isn't my baby sister! She's just another Society snake, who deserves what she gets and I think it was payback for giving me a shiner back in Domino! Jordan, finish this freak off!"

Jordan then calls out, in a dark serious tone, "You heard Atticus, Cyber End Dragon, finish this loser off! Super Strident Darkness Blaze!" Cyber End Dragon launches three beams of darkness energy at Thomas's monster and it slams into it with terrific force causing her face-down card to be destroyed and he screams out as the metal spiked poles shock him with dark electric energy from head to toe as he loses 4800 life-points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Thomas: 0

Jordan: 4000

Soon after, the final hologram fade from the field, the dueling platform returns to normal, Thomas and Jordan were released from the shackles, and Thomas fall to the ground on his back.

Chazz yells out, shocked, "This can't be! Jordan won in just one turn!"

Without a word, Alexis walked ahead towards Jordan, who was picking Thomas, two metals from his pocket. Just then, a shadow towered over Jordan and he felt a hard slap onto his cheek and Alexis yells out, "Jordan, how could you!? I know that you hate me, but why did you…" Just then, Alexis felt a blow to the stomach causing her to fall on her knees and cover her stomach in pain. She looks up to see Jade towering over here and Jade says, "The next time that you hit my Jordan like that…it will be your last!"

Another shadow comes over and Alexis felt a sudden jerk to her collar as she's lift up and punched in the face and hits the ground. Atticus brought his fist back and says, "Don't ever hit my cousin again…AND YOU WON'T LIVE LONG ENOUGH TO REGRET!!"

Chazz yells out, as he went between the fallen Alexis and his 'former' friends, "Leave her alone! How could you do this to your own sister?!"

Atticus grabs Chazz, by collar and lifts him up, and yells out, "The only reason why she's like this is because of you, Princeton and don't you dare say that this thing is my baby sister ever again…OR YOU WON'T LIVE LONG ENOUGH TO REGRET IT!" Before Chazz could speak, Atticus's fist crashed into his face and his body slammed onto the sand.

Jordan says, nastily, "I believe we should leave these 'people' for now."

Jade says, "Well put!" Syrus, Ryoko, Atticus, Jordan and Jade then head off from the beach and away from their former friends, while Alexis gets to her feet, slowly and wipes the blood from her mouth and looks back towards the retreating figures of her brother, cousin and 'former' friends, holding back the tears from her eyes.

Alexis thinks in her mind, shocked, 'What's gotten it them!? Atticus would never hit me or Jordan talk ill about me! Something is making them to this, but what!?'

Going to another area of the island, we find Sakura facing off against a female white student with one Cyber Harpie with Rose Whip equipped onto it (A: 2100/D: 1300), one Harpie Lady Sisters (A: 1950/D: 2100), and one Harpie's Pet Dragon (A: 2300/D: 2500) on the field in attack mode with 2500 life-points left while Sakura has only 500 life-points left with two face-down cards and one Amazoness Fighter (A: 1500/D: 1300) in attack mode.

The female white student says, "Your pathetic Amazons can't beat my Harpies or destiny!"

Sakura tells her opponent, "We'll see about that, dork! Bring it on!"

The female white student shouts out, "Pet Dragon, attack!" Harpie's Pet Dragon then moves in to destroy Sakura's Amazoness Fighter.

Sakura presses a button on her disc and shouts out, "Go! Amazoness Magician! Thanks to this card, I can swap your Pet Dragon's attack points for my Amazon's attack points!"

The female white student shouts out, worriedly, "Oh no!" Pet Dragon's stats are reduced to 1500/2500 while Sakura's Amazoness Fighter's stats go up to 2300/1300.

Sakura shouts out, seriously, "Amazoness Fighter, bash overgrown lizard to the ground!" Amazoness Fighter counterattacks, destroying Pet Dragon, and taking 800 life-points from the female white student's score. The female white student calls out, "This duel is far from done! You can't escape destiny!"

Sakura tells the white student, with a sly grin, "Wrong, geek! This duel is already over! I reveal my trap!" Sakura presses another button on her disc and says, "It's called Amazoness Roar! When one of my Amazoness Monsters are attacked, I can attack all of your monsters with any Amazoness monster on my side of the field and my attacking monster gains the equivalent of its original defense points added to her current attack points for this turn!"

The female white student shouts out, worriedly, "No, this can't be!" Amazoness Fighter's stats increase from 2300/1300 to 3600/1300!

Sakura calls out, "Amazoness Fighter, end this duel!" Amazoness Fighter charges in, destroys both Cyber Harpie and Harpie Lady Sisters, taking 3150 life-points from the white student's score, and ending this duel immediately.

Final Score:

Sakura: 500

White Student: 0

When the final holograms fade away, the female white student collapses to the ground on her back and Sakura takes a deep breath at the end of this duel. Sakura says to herself, "Just another day of putting Society Geeks in their places." Sakura then goes over to the female white student, takes the GX medal from her pocket, and says, with a smile, "And I'm having fun doing it too." Sakura puts the unconscious female white student over her shoulder and says, "Well, better get her to the nurse's office where she will be safe. Then I check on how the others are doing."

Within another area of the island, we find none other than Naruto dueling against a Ra Yellow student with Hinata watching from the side lines. Naruto has only 100 life-points remaining and one Masked Dragon (A: 1100/D: 1400) in defense mode. His opponent has 1500 life-points remaining with one-face down card and three monsters, Luster Dragon #2 (A: 2400/D: 1500), Element Dragon (A: 1500/D: 1200), and Meteor Dragon (A: 1800/D: 2000), all of whom are in attack mode.

The Ra yellow student shout confidently, "This is why you should play with the big guys, Slifer Slacker! Element Dragon, destroy his Masked Dragon now!" Element Dragon moves in to destroy Naruto's Masked Dragon.

Naruto presses a button on his disc and calls out, "Reveal Draining Shield! Thanks to this card, I gain life-points based on your monster's attack points."

The Ra Yellow student presses a button on his disc and roars out, "Not this time! I activate my trap! Trap Jammer! Thanks to this, your trap is cancelled."

Naruto shouts out, worriedly, "Oh no!" The Ra Yellow student's Trap Jammer negates Naruto's Draining Shield trap card.

Hinata thinks, worriedly, 'Oh no, Naruto will lose!'

The Ra Yellow student shouts out, "I win!" But then a trio of maidens appears in front of Rini's monster and negates Element Dragon's attack. The Ra Yellow student calls out, "What happened?!"

Naruto tells the Ra Yellow, "I play my Waboku card, which was my real trap! I thought that you had that can of card ready for me. So, I used my Draining Shield as bait to get you to use your trap. Now, all battle damage during this turn is reduced to zero."

The Ra Yellow student calls out, angrily, "I end my turn!"

Hinata tells Naruto, excitedly, "That was great, Naruto!" Naruto blushes and smiles back at his friend and turns back to the duel.

Naruto draws one card from his deck, puts one card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "I activate Cost Down!" Naruto discards a card from his hand and says, "Thanks to this, I can downgrade a monster's stars by 2 stars! Now, I sacrifice my dragon to summon my Tyrant Dragon!" Masked Dragon vanishes as it is sent to the graveyard and Tyrant Dragon (A: 2900/D: 2500) appears on the field in attack mode. Naruto says, with a sly smirk, "Thanks to this bad boy, I get to attack all of you monsters!"

The Ra Yellow duelist shouts out, shocked, "Oh no!"

Naruto calls out, "Tyrant Dragon, attack his dragons!" Tyrant Dragon breaths fire from his mouth to the Ra Yellow's students monsters and burns every one of them, causing him to scream out as he loses 3000 life-points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Naruto: 100

Ra Yellow student: 0

After the holograms fade away, Hinata exclaims, excitedly, running to Naruto and throwing her arms around his neck, hugging him, "Naruto, you did it!"

Naruto blushes red as he wraps his arms around the girl's body and exclaims, happily, "I sure did!"

The Ra Yellow student falls to his knees and says, "Ah, man! Beaten by a Slifer!"

Chancellor Sheppard, returning to his duties as chancellor of Duel Academy, looks through the papers on his desk when he hears the automatic doors open. He looks to see Sartorius entering his room and coming towards his desk.

Sartorius tells Chancellor Sheppard, "Good day, Chancellor Sheppard."

Chancellor Sheppard tells Sartorius, "Ah, Sartorius! So, we meet face to face at last."

Sartorius tells Chancellor Sheppard, "I've been most impressed with your students, chancellor." Chancellor Sheppard gives a look of misgiving and Sartorius tells Chancellor Sheppard, in his usual tone, "Is that a look of mistrust. Don't worry, you have nothing to fear from me."

Chancellor Sheppard retorts, sarcastically, "I've saved the world from evil Shadow Riders. Why do I need to be afraid of a scrawny little man like you?" Sartorius gives an angered look from Chancellor Sheppard's comment and Chancellor Sheppard then says, "However, it doesn't mean that I won't keep an eye on you, but since you look harmless, I can't deny your request for that duelist that you asked for. He is on his way." Sartorius's eyes light up immediately.

Inside of a large helicopter, we find a young man sitting down in a chair in front of a table with a briefcase inside. This young man has reddish-violet hair and deep green eyes as well as wearing a small band with an emerald across his forehead and wearing a light grey formal suit. He is looking at three people in front of him, two of them men with black and white bodyguard uniforms on them and one is a woman with brown hair and deep brown eyes with red lipstick on her lips wearing a pink formal dress shirt and skirt as well as pink high-heeled formal shoes.

The young woman says, "We are nearing Duel Academy, my prince."

The young man says, annoyed, "I know that, but are those Destiny cards there?"

The young woman replies, "Based on our research, they are in the possession of someone on the island."

The young man pins a GX medal to shirt portion of his suit and says, with a sly grin, "Well, this someone had better watch out."

Inside of Duel Academy's harbor, we find the Slifer Red hero, Jaden Yuki, sitting on the edge of the harbor and using a simple fishing pole to fish, with a solemn look on his expression. Not one duelist has come to challenge him to a duel and you know how Jaden Yuki is when he doesn't have a challenge. Plus, he has been in the harbor because he is watching for the profession duelists that Chancellor Sheppard said would be in the GX tournament, but so far, Jaden hasn't seen any boats or anything that would have professional duelists on board coming towards the island.

Jaden says, solemnly, "Oh, man! Where are those profession duelists that Sheppard promise? Should they be here by now? This is so not sweet."

Just then Jaden hears a familiar male voice calls out from behind exclaiming, "Jaden!" When Jaden turns to the source of the voice, he sees Syrus, Ryoko, Jordan, Jade and Hassleberry running towards him.

When Syrus and Tyranno come over to Jaden, Syrus says, excitedly, "Jaden, I did it!"

Tyranno shouts out, in a similar excited tone, "Same here, Sarge! We won!"

Ryoko says, with a smile, "Same here!"

Jordan says, "I've done good!"

Jade says, "Me too!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "Good job! I knew that you can do it!"

Syrus, Ryoko, Jordan, Jade and Hassleberry display their GX medals that they won in their duels and Syrus says, with a smile, "Now, I'll start a little metal collection."

Hassleberry says, with a smile, "Nothing like the spoils of battle!"

Just then another set of voices call out, "Jaden!" Just then they see Naruto, Kagome, Sakura and Hinata run up to the group and each of the two GX medals each.

Jaden says, with a smile, "I see that you have been busy!"

Sakura yells out, with a sly grin on her lips, "Yeah, we've kicked some tournament and dork butt! We knocked off one Society Dweeb each!"

Just then a familiar male voice calls out, "You aren't the only ones!" Everyone looks to the source of the voice to see Yusuke, Sasuke, and Kino coming over to them.

Jaden yells out, with his classic smile on his lips, "Hey, guys! What's up?!"

Yusuke tells Jaden, with his classic grin, "What do you think, Jay?!" Yusuke, Sasuke and Kino hold up eleven medals each.

Syrus calls out, stunned, "You guys have already eleven metals!"

Ryoko calls out, stunned, "Where in the world did you guys get them from?"

Yusuke smirks and says, "Some of the members of the Society of Light!"

Sasuke says, with a sly smirk, "We found those losers in the courtyard and begging to be attacked."

Jaden shouts out, with a smile, "Awesome! You really are doing great!"

Kino tells Jaden, "Indeed, Lord Jaden. We've defeated a number of the Society Dorks, knocked them out of the tournament, and returned them back to normal."

Just then a familiar female voice calls out, "Hey, guys!" Everyone looks to the source of the voice to see Hikari and Keiko walking up towards all of them.

Yusuke greets his sister and girlfriend, "Hey girls! How have you two been doing!"

Keiko says, with a sly smile and she and Hikari shows twelve metals each in their hands, "Why don't you tell me!?" Everyone gasps in shock and surprise.

Jade yells out, flabbergasted, "No way! No way!"

Syrus calls out, stunned, "You already have twelve medals?!"

Hikari tells Syrus, with her kind smile, "It was nothing, Sy! Just some third-rate Society Geeks that thought they were all that and Keiko and I taught them a lesson that they never forgot."

Jaden says, with a plain tone, "Ouch."

Kino asks Hikari, curiously, "Where is my sister and Lord Bastion?"

Hikari tells Kino, with a kind smile, "I just spoke with them around a minute ago. They decided to find more Society Goons and both of them have already won more four medals each."

Keiko says, "Mina won already twelve metals, while Bastion won only eleven of them."

Hassleberry calls out, stunned, "Sam hill! Those two are doing all right for themselves."

Jaden tells his friend, with a nervous smile and tone, "That's great. You have medals……Me, too……" Jaden becomes solemn and says, in a solemn tone, "…Who am I kidding? I haven't had one good duel all day. I've been waiting for all of these professions that Chancellor Sheppard promised, but they aren't here."

Kagome says, "Well…those pros aren't going to be here anytime soon, Jaden." Just then everyone hears a loud noise with some wind picking up and they look to the source to see a helicopter landing on the helicopter landing pad on top of the warehouse in the harbor.

Syrus exclaims, amazed, "It's a helicopter."

Jaden shouts out, excitedly, "Let's check it out!" Jaden runs off to get to the helicopter pad with his friends running after him. When they get to the helicopter pad on the roof of the warehouse, they start walking towards it.

Hassleberry says, "Someone knows how to come in style."

Syrus and Ryoko gasps, points to the royal crest on the helicopter's tail, and exclaims in unison, "Look! It is the crest of the Misgarth Kingdom!"

Everyone looks at Syrus and Jaden asks, "Who?"

Syrus asks, perplexed, "Don't you guys watch television?"

Kagome says, plainly, "The Misgarth Kingdom is a small country that recently launched a satellite into space, but the United Nations is current investigate the launch of the satellite."

Yusuke asks Kagome, "Why is that, Kagome?"

Keiko tells Yusuke, "That's because no one knows what the satellite does, Yusuke. And the nations of the world are wearily of a potential threat from space, but the Misgarth Kingdom and its ruler, Prince Ojin, won't give any information on the satellite and the nations of the world have been put on high-alert because of this."

Hikari says, "Oh, I remember him! I talked it over with Chancellor Sheppard! Anyway, Prince Ojin is supposed an expert duelist and Chancellor Sheppard invited him."

Jaden exclaims, excitedly, "Really?"

Hikari nods his head and says, her expression becoming a dark serious tone, "Yeah, but there isn't a good reason why he was invited."

Jaden calls out, excitedly, "I don't care! I've got to duel him!" Jaden then runs over towards the helicopter while the other try to call out to him, but just then notice footsteps coming from behind them and our heroes and heroines turn towards the source of the footsteps to gasp at who they see.

On the meanwhile, Jaden goes over to the helicopter as three black-suit guards with black sunglass over their eyes come out of the helicopter with dark violet haired man with narrowed dark green eyes and wearing a light grey formal suit and pants with brown shoes as well as blue jewel attached to his forehead by a wire and a youthful looking brown haired woman wearing a bright pink female business suit with a pink skirt, partial see-through brown stockings covering all of her legs, and black high-heeled shoes with a black suitcase attached by handcuffs to her right wrist. The three guards surround the violet haired man and brown haired woman. As the group exits the helicopter, they see Jaden Yuki running up towards them. Jaden says, in a kind and exciting tone, "Greetings, your majesty! And welcome to Duel Academy!"

The dark violet haired man asks, curiously, "Who are you?"

Jaden then tries to say, in his excited tone, "I'm Jaden Yuki and……" But then he is frozen as someone's right hand touches his shoulder and when we get a better view, we find it was no other than Sartorius that someone frozen our Slifer Red hero. Rejoining the rest of our heroes and heroines, we find them in defensive posters against their 'former' white-clad friends Chazz Princeton and Alexis Rhodes.

Yusuke calls out, horrified, "Jaden!" Yusuke, Kino and Hikari immediately run over towards Jaden as he is able to move again and he winches from stiffness as Sartorius takes his right hand off of Jaden's left shoulder.

Sartorius steps forward and says, "Forgive me, my prince. I know that you didn't come here all the way to deal with children." But just then Sartorius gasps in shock as he is frozen in place as someone's right hand touches his arm and his followers gasp in shock.

Alexis calls out, stunned, "Master Sartorius, what's wrong?!" Just then Jaden and Hikari walks past Sartorius's left side unnoticed by the group that came out of the helicopter.

Jaden whispers to Sartorius, in a dark nasty tone, "What's the matter, freak? Cat got your tongue?" Jaden takes his right hand off of Sartorius's left arm and Sartorius winches from stiffness as he is released from Jaden's mental bind causing Sartorius to growl at Jaden in annoyance, while Jaden gives off a teasing smirk and sneers, "Isn't payback a bitch."

Hikari goes over to Prince Ojin, goes on one knee in front of the dark violet haired man and his group, and Hikari says, in a considerate tone, "I'm so sorry, your majesty. You must forgive this student. He has a tendency to step over his 'boundaries'. I will see that he is reprimanded for his actions."

Chazz yells at Hikari, in a cold annoyed tone, "Hey, you can't do that!"

Kino roars out, in a dark nasty tone, "That's what you think, dork!"

Hikari asks the dark violet haired man, "Prince Ojin, I assume?"

The dark violet haired man nods his head and says, "Yes. And who are you?"

Hikari, still on one knee, bows her head and replies, in a kind tone, "Forgive me. My name is Hikari Urameshi, I am one of the top students here in Duel Academy and the current Vice-Chancellor of this fine place."

Prince Ojin and his group gasp in shock and the female member of Prince Ojin's group says, surprised, "But you must only be sixteen years old!"

Hikari tells Prince Ojin and his group, in a calm tone while rising to her feet, "Yes, I am. But Chancellor Sheppard, the head of Duel Academy, has seen that my abilities of leader make up for my age. If you talk to him, he can tell you that I've done some great work as a leader, through I've been only Vice-Chancellor for a short time. I know that it is strange for a teenage girl to be the second-in-command, but the strange circumstances have forced this change in the leadership of Duel Academy." Hikari bows in front of Prince Ojin and his group and says, with a kind smile and formal tone, "Anyway, I would to thank you for accepting our invitation to Duel Academy, on belief of Chancellor Sheppard, and I hope that your time here will be meaningful."

Prince Ojin says, with a plain and interested tone, "Well, I guess that this academy is worth a lot if it produces students like this that can take leadership and do formalities as well as her." Hikari, Yusuke, Kino and Jaden gives sly grins to Sartorius, who gives them an evil sly grin in reply. Prince Ojin tells Hikari, "However, I am not here for pleasantries."

Hikari tells Prince Ojin, "Of course."

Prince Ojin asks Hikari, in a calm and serious tone, "Ms. Urameshi, I demand to know who holds the Destiny Hero cards! Who has them?!"

Jaden's eyes widen in shock and he thinks, 'Huh?! Why is he after Aster's Destiny Hero cards?!'

Sartorius tells Prince Ojin, in a calm tone, "I can assure you that I have them in my possession, my prince."

Everyone looks at Sartorius and Hikari brawls out, in a dark serious tone, "Did I give you permission to speak, 'student'?!"

Alexis yells at Hikari, in a cold serious tone, "Master Sartorius doesn't need your permission to speak, Hikari!"

Hikari retorts, in a dark serious tone, "He does while I'm Vice-Chancellor of this school! Now, wench, you better keep quiet or I will have you suspended from this tournament or better yet this school!"

Alexis calls out, in a cold serious tone, "You can't!"

Jaden retorts, with a dark sly tone and dark sly grin on his lips, "Watch her, you dorky bitch! Just try opening that mouth of yours, again, wench!"

Prince Ojin tells Sartorius, in a plain tone, "Then I challenge you to a duel right here and now."

Our heroes and heroines gasp in shock and Hikari asks Prince Ojin, "Your majesty, forgive me for speaking out, but are you being a bit rash? Do you not want to see some other students in this school?"

Sartorius tells Serena, in a calm tone and evil sly grin on his lips, "I'm sorry, Ms. Urameshi. The rules state that you must duel once per day and you must accept the first challenge given to you. Since the prince has challenged me, I must duel him and not even you can interfere, am I not correct?" Hikari, Yusuke, Kino and Jaden's cheeks flush up with anger, the voice in Jaden's head boomed, **"That worthless son of a bitch! He's gonna pay dearly!"** Jaden's left first turns into a fist that he clenches so hard that his fingernails cut into her skin causing a bit of his blood to drip out of cuts in his hand. Hikari lowers her head in defeat as she gently does a curtsy in front of Prince Ojin and walks away back to her brother and her friends, with her brother, Kino and Jaden.

Keiko tells Hikari, with a serious tone, "Don't worry, Kari. We will get that freak next time."

Hikari nods her head and whispers to Keiko, "Yeah, I know. But he really knows how to piss me off!"

Sartorius then asks Prince Ojin, with a calm tone and evil sly grin on his lips, "Now, with that 'distraction' out of the way, my prince, shall we begin?" Prince Ojin nods his head in agreement with Sartorius.

In front of the harbor warehouse; a short time later…

Yusuke, Jaden, Keiko, Hikari, Jordan, Jade, Syrus, Ryoko, Kino and Hassleberry watch from the sides as Sartorius, with Alexis and Chazz some distance behind him, faces Prince Ojin as they prepared their dueling decks and activated their duel disks. On the meanwhile, Prince Ojin's female assistant holds the briefcase seen earlier in her hands with a handcuff attaching her right wrist to the briefcase and is guarded by the two men in black suits. Just then Bastion and Mina walk up towards all of them.

Jaden exclaims, excitedly, "Hey, Bastion, what's up?!"

Bastion and Mina displays twelve GX medals and Mina says, with a smile, "Oh, nothing really. Just defeated a few students to get possession of these."

Syrus exclaims, excitedly, "Awesome! All of you won at least one duel!"

Mina says, with her usual smile, "It wasn't that hard, Lord Syrus. Lord Bastion had a good time in his first duel ever."

Bastion says, with his usual grin, "I've got to say that it is a good way to revive stress and it is fun."

Chazz then yells out, "So, how cares if your dorky friends won some medals from losers?!"

Alexis says, in a cold tone, "Yeah, our master is dealing a pro."

Bastion and Mina gave both white clad members a Youko Kurama glares, scaring them, and Bastion brawls out, darkly, "I'm sorry! You assumed that I was talking to you two, backstabbers!"

Mina brawls out, "That's right, why should we care about some dork of the leader dueling some pro!"

Alexis yells out, "What was that, Mina!? Don't you dare talk ill about Master Sartorius or you will regret it!"

Mina cracks her knuckles, smirks and says, "Looks like the little bimbo needs her backbone to be broken!"

Alexis gets ready to fight and says, "Bring it!"

Jaden says, in a dark tone, "Mina, let's not play with those dogs, okay. There are a couple of fragile losers anyways."

Bastion says, "Besides myself, the Urameshi and Tucker twins, Keiko and Sasuke have won all of our metals from half of the members of the Society of Light!"

Chazz yells out, "What!"

Alexis yells out, "No way! You lie!"

Kino says, darkly, "You have me, my sister, the Urameshi twins, Lady Keiko, Lord Bastion and Lord Sasuke to thank for that."

Bastion says, "Check your white dorm, fools, and prove us wrong!"

Chazz says, in a cold tone, "Don't worry we will!"

Prince Ojin exclaims, "I'm not here to win some trinkets! How about we play for your Destiny Heroes?!"

Sartorius tells Prince Ojin, "As you wish. And what you will be wagering? How about that satellite that I've heard all about?"

Mina asks, in a serious, yet, perplexed tone, "Who is that? And why does he believe that Sartorius has the Destiny Heroes?"

Bastion tells Mina, "His name is Prince Ojin, the ruler of the Misgarth Kingdom, which is a small kingdom. They were recently on the news when they launched a new satellite into space, but the thing is…no one knows what that satellite does. And the United Nations is looking into this satellite."

Jaden then says, "And for some reason, he is looking for Aster's Destiny Heroes, but he doesn't know about Aster. Sartorius used him to trick him into a duel for that satellite."

Mina says, in a plain tone, "If Sartorius wants that satellite, that must mean it isn't good or for good purposes."

Hassleberry nods his head and says, "Ten-four on that, ma'am."

As the duel begins and both duelists draw five cards from their decks, Sartorius tells Prince Ojin, "I can see the future and I know that this duel will end before the start of my turn."

Prince Ojin smiles slyly and says, "I know."

Prince Ojin and Sartorius then call out, "Duel!"

Starting Scores:

Prince Ojin: 4000

Sartorius: 4000

Prince Ojin draws one card from his deck and says, "I'll go first." Prince Ojin looks at his hand, puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and calls out, "Now, I play my Pot of Greed! That's two more cards for me!"

As Prince Ojin draws two more cards from his deck, Sartorius says, with a sly smile on his lips, "Well done."

Prince Ojin looks at the two new cards that he drew along with the other five cards in his hand, puts another card in the spell/trap slots, and shouts out, "Now, I play my Cost Down! Here's how it works! I discard one card from my hand to lower a monster in my hand by two stars!" Prince Ojin discards one card to the graveyard, puts another card on his duel disk, and shouts out, "And I choose my Satellite Cannon!" Deep in outer space, Satellite Cannon (A: 0/D: 0) appears on the field in attack mode. Prince Ojin then declares, proudly, "This gives me ultimate power like my real satellite! And when I unleash this power on the world, I will be the most powerful monarch in existence: Because I possess the latest in mind-control technology!" Yusuke, Jaden, Bastion, Keiko, Hikari, Jordan, Jade, Syrus, Ryoko, Mina, Kino and Hassleberry along with Chazz and Alexis gasp in shock.

Bastion shouts out, shocked, "Great Scott! That satellite is a brainwashing probe!"

Mina says, in a plain tone, "I knew that satellite was no good!"

Sartorius bows in mock praise and says, "Very interesting, my prince. A brainwashing probe. I shall make use of it when it is mine."

Hikari says, in a dark nasty tone, "I'll bet, asshole."

Keiko exclaims, seriously, "If Sartorius gets his hand on that satellite, we will be in big trouble now!"

Prince Ojin puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, with a sly grin, "However, it is like you said, I will win. Now, I play Charge! This spell card gives my Satellite Cannon two thousand attack points!" Satellite Cannon's stats then go up from 0/0 to 2000/0!

Jaden says, with his usual smile and tone, "Wow! That's awesome! The prince is going to win!"

Syrus states, curiously, "Yeah, but can he win before Sartorius's first turn."

Bastion shakes his head and replies, "Unfortunately not. That's highly unlikely because his turn is going to end since he can't attack this turn."

Prince Ojin puts another card in the spell/trap slots and says, "Not necessary. Now, I play my Mischief of the Time Goddess!"

Syrus then exclaims, shocked, "But Bastion said…!"

Bastion interrupts and states, "Syrus, I said 'unlikely' not 'impossible'."

Jaden states, in an amazed tone, "That's right! Sartorius's turn was skipped!"

Alexis and Chazz gasp in shock and Chazz exclaims, "You have got to be kidding me!"

Prince Ojin puts another card in the spell/trap slots and yells out, "Now, I can attack again! But first, I play my Limiter Removal! This card doubles my Cannon's attack points!" Satellite Cannon's stats then rise again from 2000/0 to 4000/0 as it glows with power!

Jaden exclaims, amazed, "Sartorius can be wiped out with one blast!"

Bastion says, also amazed, "This is incredible! He'll win in his first turn! This has never happened in Duel Monsters before!"

Chazz says, worriedly, "Master Sartorius can't lose."

Alexis says, in a similar tone, "That's right. He promised him cards that he didn't have."

Prince Ojin shouts out, "Now, Satellite Cannon, attack!" Satellite Cannon fires a laser beam from outer space at Sartorius and it slams into him with terrific force, creating strong winds that force our heroes along with Alexis and Chazz to cover their eyes and stand their ground. When the explosion died down, Sartorius is covered in smoke and Prince Ojin closes his eyes, giving a wide smile, thinking he has won, and says, plainly, "I'll take those Destiny cards now." Just then Sartorius' laughter can be heard, Prince Ojin opens his eyes, and when the smoke and dust clear, everyone sees that Sartorius didn't lose one single point from his score. Plus, there is a holographic display of Arcana Force XIV, The Temperance (A: 2400/D: 2400) monster card in front of Sartorius. Prince Ojin exclaims, shocked, "You survived! You must be cheating me!"

Sartorius replies, with his sly grin still across his lips, "Certainly not. I just discarded a card from my hand. Arcana Force XIV to be more exact and with its special ability, my battle damage is reduced to zero. I told you that this duel would end before my turn."

Prince Ojin says, a bit annoyed, "I know."

Sartorius tells Prince Ojin, "But I didn't say who would be the winner. Now, the turn is still yours, but I took enough of your time, so, let me end this duel."

Prince Ojin becomes really annoyed and says, sarcastically, "You speak out of turn, 'Master' Sartorius. It is still my move." Prince Ojin puts his last card on his duel disk and shouts out, "Now, I play my Satellite Base in defense mode!" Appearing behind him, Satellite Base (A: 0/D: 0) comes to the field in defense mode. Prince Ojin then says, "Not only does this get one thousand defense points every turn, but it can't be destroyed by anything less than a six star monster! So, you will never get to my life-points now! Oh, by the way, your predication is wrong."

Sartorius discards one card from his hand and says, "You would be wrong, my prince. For when you play a monster, I can send this card to my graveyard. It is known as Intervention of Fate. And when it is sent to the graveyard, I can play a spell card from my hand. Now, remember, this is still technically your turn." Sartorius puts one card in the spell/trap slots and states, "I play Ace of Sword!" A holographic image of the spell card appears above Sartorius' head and begins to spin around and Sartorius says, "This card will decided your destiny. Just choose where it should stop."

After a while, Prince Ojin exclaims, "Stop that card!"

The Ace of Sword cards stops in the upright position and Sartorius tells Prince Ojin, "The blade is pointing downward, my prince. I'm afraid that you lose life-points to the attack points of a monster that I choose." Prince Ojin gasps in shock and Sartorius says, with a sly grin, "I choose that Satellite Cannon you love so much…The one with 4000 points!" In space, Satellite Cannon points towards Prince Ojin and fires straight at him. Prince Ojin gasps as the attack heads for him and then slams into him with terrific force. When the blast settles down, Prince Ojin falls to his knees as his life-point counter goes to zero, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Prince Ojin: 0

Sartorius: 4000

After the final holograms fade away, Syrus says, shocked, "Whoa. He won in one turn."

Bastion shakes his head and says, "No, Syrus. Technically, Sartorius never had a turn, so, he won in 'zero turns'."

Mina says, amazed, "A 'Zero Turn Kill'."

Sartorius tells Prince Ojin, who has risen to his feet, "My satellite, if you please."

Prince Ojin goes over to his female assistance and says to Sartorius, "As you wish." Prince Ojin tries to unlock the handcuff that connects the briefcase, but the female assistant resists.

The female assistant says, in a begging tone, "My prince, this isn't a good idea! You shouldn't do this!" However, Prince Ojin wrestles the briefcase away from her and unlocks the handcuffs holding her right wrist with the cuff that held the briefcase. The female assistance exclaims, shocked, "My prince!"

Prince Ojin yells at her, annoyed, "He beat me fair and square! I am a man of my word!" Prince Ojin gives the briefcase to Sartorius and tells him, with a sly smile, "Here it is: The satellite controls…with my complements."

Sartorius takes the briefcase, bows, and replies, "Thank you, my prince." Soon after, Sartorius turns to leave, the SOL members allows him to pass through, and all of them then head off back to the White Dorm with everyone of our heroes and heroines staring at them with dark annoyed and angered stares, expect for Syrus and Ryoko, who have dark worried stares on their expression.

Kino says, darkly, "Wonderful. What a bother. Now, he has the power to turn the whole world into his little puppets."

Jaden tells Kino, in a dark serious tone, "No joke, Kino. We need to work fast and get those controls from him!"

Bastion tells the group, in a plain and logical tone, "Don't be so hasty, Jaden. He might have the satellite that can infect everyone on the planet, but he still needs something or should I say, someone else to complete his plans."

Everyone looks at Bastion, puzzled, and Bastion says, in a plain tone, "The three chosen duelists. Aster, Yusuke and Jaden."

Yusuke asks, perplexed, "I don't get it. He has the satellite. Why does he need us still?"

Bastion tells Yusuke, in a plain tone, "Because he doesn't want just Earth. He wants the whole universe and you and the others have the special powers that he needs to complete his plans for Earth and the universe."

Yusuke yells out, in a dark serious tone, "Well, as long as I still breathe, that asshole won't be completing any of his plans!"

Keiko tells Yusuke, with a dark determined tone in her expression, "I'm with you, Yusuke! He won't brainwash anyone else like he did with Chazz and Alexis!"

Mina says, in a dark plain tone, "Still we need a plan to stop him and fast."

Jaden nods his head and replies, in a dark serious tone, "I agree, Mina." On the meanwhile, the female assistant to Prince Ojin takes notice of the group and notices their reactions towards Sartorius and wonders about them. On the meanwhile, we turn back to Sartorius, carrying the briefcase with the satellite controls, with the SOL members with him.

Chazz exclaims, excitedly, "That was one awesome, Master Sartorius!"

Alexis tells Chazz, with a cold smile on her lips, "What did you expect, Chazz? He has the power of destiny on his side!"

Sartorius tells his SOL followers, "Thank you for the praise, my friends and fellow followers of destiny, but we still have much work to do."

Alexis asks Sartorius, "What do you mean? With that satellite, you can help the whole world see the light and bring peace and justice back to our world."

Sartorius shakes his head and says, "Not yet. We still need the allegiance and the power of the three chosen ones in order for our plans to be complete, my dear."

Chazz tells Sartorius, in a cold plain tone, "I'll get to work right away, Master Sartorius."

Sartorius tells Chazz, "Thank you, Mr. Princeton. I knew that I could count on you."

Chazz tells Sartorius, with a cold smile, "Thank you, sir!"

Alexis gasped in horror and stopped, which got the attention of Sartorius and Chazz, and Chazz asks, "Is something wrong, Alexis?"

Alexis points in front of her, which Sartorius and Chazz turns to Alexis's gaze and they were shocked in horror. They were looking at the White Dorm and bodies of their comrades were lying on the floor.

Sartorius asks, in shock, "What in the world has happened, here!?"

Chazz murmured, "They didn't…" Chazz and Alexis dashed ahead and looked around to see most bodies with burnt marks on their bodies and uniforms.

Just then, two female SOL members ran to them, "Mr. Princeton, Ms. Rhodes, Master Sartorius!"

Chazz yells out, "What the hell happened here!?"

One of the female SOL members says, "It was terrible!"

Another SOL member says, "The Urameshi and Tucker twins, Keiko Yukimura, Bastion Misawa and Sasuke Uchiha attacked half of our members!"

Sartorius and his loyal members gasped in shock and Alexis yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Damn it! They weren't bluffing!"

The first SOL member says, "That's not all! They were using some crazy magic called the 'Shadow Game' to duel us!"

Chazz and Alexis gasped in shock and yells in unison, "A Shadow Game!?"

The second SOL member says, "That's right! Many of us got away from their wraths and showed no mercy on our fellow followers of destiny!"

Alexis says, in a whisper, "The same thing that happened during Syrus and Jordan's duels with our members."

Sartorius asks, curiously and in a rare surprised tone, "Syrus Truesdale and your cousin dueled with our members in a Shadow Game?"

Chazz tells Sartorius, "Not only that, sir. But both Syrus and Jordan had unusual cards that gave their decks an aura of darkness and they, Atticus, Ryoko and Jade were taking pleasure in torturing Missy and Thomas."

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "This is a serious problem." Sartorius then commands, "Inform the rest of the dorm to stay away from Syrus and Jade Truesdale, Atticus and Jordan Rhodes, the Urameshi and Tucker twins, Keiko Yukimura, Bastion Misawa, Sasuke Uchiha and Ryoko Lyon at all costs until they see the light!"

All of the SOL members reply in unison, "Yes, sir!"

Sartorius turns around and says, in a serious tone, "I will be in my quarters. If anything important comes up, come to me immediately." All of the SOL members bow in respect to Sartorius as he leaves the medical wing. On the meanwhile Alexis had totally distraught face about her brother and cousin and what happened during the whole duel.

Chazz tells Alexis, "Alexis, I know that you are totally horrified by this, but Master Sartorius will get to the bottom of this. When he does, Atticus and Jordan will see the light and be at your side, again."

Alexis replies, in a solemn tone, "I hope so. But that's not the only thing I'm worried about. Call me crazy, but something is fucking up Jaden's mind."

Chazz asks, curiously, "What do you mean?"

Alexis asks Chazz, "Do you ever notice that, when Yusuke, Jaden, my brother and cousin look at us, their eyes……I can't describe it. It was like they were filled with hatred, malice and anger towards us. I can understand the Urameshi and Tucker twins, as well as the other nonbelievers, but Jaden! Jaden never insulted or hated anyone. Not even the enemies and the bullies from Obelisk Blue and Ra Yellow had terrorized him and the Slifers Red students, or even you, after the stunts you pulled when you were an Obelisk Blue last year."

Chazz tells Alexis, "Maybe, Demon Jaden is influencing him to do those things, insult us and almost tried to kill me, when he was choking me. Usually, I'd easily slip from Jaden's grip, but something was juicing up his strength. I could still feel his grip on my throat and his kick to my side."

Alexis says, plainly, "Maybe, if we get more info on Jaden's new attitude towards us and as well as how Syrus and Jordan got the abilities to make a Shadow Game, then we'll find our answer and hopefully beat them and they'll return to their oldselves and bring them to the light."

Chazz tells Alexis, "And if Jaden finds out what we're doing, he'll kill us with his new attitude and strength! We were even lucky that we survived!"

Alexis tells Chazz, coldly, "Jaden might be a bit odd, but murder wouldn't be his specialty! He'll probably threaten us, but with his human side in tact, he wouldn't actually kill us."

Chazz says, in a droll voice, "No, just hurt us real badly again! Do you remember what happened in Domino? If we try kidnapping the twerp and Dino Dork, again, then their demonic sides will actually hurt us in the end!"

Alexis says, "Yeah, but at least we'll keep our lives…" Alexis thinks in her mind, solemnly, 'I hope that I'm right about this. Jaden wouldn't resort to murder, but his demonic side I'm not so sure. All that hope is Jaden saying the light and we can finally be together.'


	32. Produelists and Shadow Games

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Author's Note: I'd like to thank Gallantmon of the Hazard for these elements. I'll like to make an announcement! There's a really good story I made called 'All's Fair in Love and War!' Here's the deal, if I don't see at least, five reviews for that story by next week, I'll stop updating this story, because it angers me, when all the time that I wasted making that story and it's not getting the amount of reviews that it should be getting.

**Chapter 31: Pro-duelists and Shadow Games**

A few days after the start of the tournament, we find Hikari Urameshi inside of Chancellor Sheppard's office as he goes over the tournament states showing that her brother and all of their friends along the remaining members of the Society of Light, including Chazz and Alexis. However, Chancellor Sheppard is giving off a worried expression on his face.

Chancellor Sheppard tells Hikari, "Well, you and your friends are doing well along with the top members of the Society of Light."

Hikari says, in a dark droll tone, "Why I am not surprised?"

Chancellor Sheppard tells Hikari, in a concerned tone, "However, only you, Yusuke, all of your friends, and the top Society of Light members are doing well against Pro duelists so far. The rest of the students have been less than successful."

Hikari asks Chancellor Sheppard, curiously, "Why is that a problem?"

Chancellor Sheppard tells Hikari, "My dear Ms. Urameshi, the school's very reputation is at stake!"

Hikari replies, plainly and with a nervous sweatdrop, "Oh."

Chancellor Sheppard tells Hikari, "If we don't do something fast, this school and its reputation will be ruined!"

Hikari tells Chancellor Sheppard, nodding her head in understanding, "I'll see what I can do, Chancellor Sheppard. My friends and I might be able to find some top duelists among the rest of our students that can help the school."

Chancellor Sheppard nods his head and tells Hikari, "Thank you, Ms. Urameshi."

Hikari tells Chancellor Sheppard, bowing her head, "I'll try my best." Hikari then heads out of Chancellor Sheppard's room and when she is gone, Chancellor Sheppard moves to the stats on Sartorius, showing that he has only one medal and only participated in one duel: The one against Prince Ojin.

Chancellor Sheppard says, in a plain and serious tone, "I don't get you, Sartorius. You only played one duel against the prince of the Misgarth kingdom. Is that why you enrolled in this school and brainwashed a huge majority of the student body? Just for a satellite?"

Just then a female voice calls out, "I can tell you why, sir." Chancellor Sheppard then gasps and looks up to see Prince Ojin's female assistant come into the room.

Chancellor Sheppard clears his throat and says, "Sorry, I don't usually talk to myself."

Prince Ojin's female assistant tells Chancellor Sheppard, "It's all right, sir. I work for Prince Ojin. My name is Linda and I need your help."

Chancellor Sheppard asks, curiously, "What is it?"

Linda tells Chancellor Sheppard, "The prince and Sartorius made a bet with the prince waging our royal satellite and he lost, sir. The satellite has the power to brainwash everyone on the entire planet and it now belongs to Sartorius."

Chancellor Sheppard gasps in horror and exclaims, flabbergasted, "What?!"

Linda asks Chancellor Sheppard, "Can you help me, sir?"

Chancellor Sheppard asks, curiously, "What can I do?"

Linda tells Chancellor Sheppard, in a serious tone, "I might know a way to stop Sartorius, but I need more information on three students of yours: Aster Phoenix, Yusuke Urameshi and Jaden Yuki."

Chancellor Sheppard asks Linda, curiously, "Why do you need to know about them?"

Linda tells Chancellor Sheppard, seriously, "Because I believe they hold the keys to saving us all." Chancellor Sheppard's eyes widen at Linda's statement and he nods his head in agreement.

Inside of Sartorius's private quarters inside of the 'White Dorm', we find him sitting in front of his white marble table with six black boxes that hold six keys and the briefcase is open that shows the satellite controls inside on the table.

Sartorius says, plainly, "Finally, I have the power to make the world see the light, but I still need one more element to ensure my victory."

Just then a kind and gentle version of Sartorius's evil voice calls out in his mind, _"No, we must stop this!"_

Sartorius yells out, in an evil annoyed tone, "Silence, you fool! We need the three Chosen Duelists and the satellite to make the world see the light!" Sartorius then reaches for the satellite keys, but stops in his tracks as his hands start to shake and quiver.

The kind and gentle version of Sartorius's evil voice booms, _"I won't let you do this! I will make you stop!"_

Sartorius calls out, in his evil annoyed tone, "No one can stop me! Before I'm done, Jaden, Aster and Yusuke will see the light!"

In another portion of the island, we find our Slifer Ace walking down the path towards the beach along with a note in his right hand and a duel disk with a dueling deck inside attached to his left wrist.

The note says:

_Jaden,_

_We have your friend, Blair, with us. Come to the beach on the other side of Academy Island or we will bring her to see Master Sartorius to see the light. Bring your deck and duel disk._ _And come alone, without your friends, especially Yusuke Urameshi, to help you or else, little miss Blair will see the light when she likes to or not._

_Formally,_

_You know who_

After getting this note, he found that Blair was taken from her room and immediately rushed over without telling anyone or hesitation because he knew that the members of the Society of Light will carry out their threats.

Jaden thinks in his mind, 'Don't worry, Blair. I will save you.' Soon enough, Jaden arrives at the beach to find Blair Flannigan tied up on a stake with three female SOL members, one of them was a female student with long deep black hair in a slightly spiked look with green eyes in white clothes waiting in front of Blair. Jaden shouts out, shocked, "Blair!"

Blair shouts out, worriedly, "Jaden, get away! It's a trap!"

The white student tells Blair, "Be silent, you!"

Jaden roars out, angrily, "Release Blair at once or you'll regret it, bitch!"

The white student replies, as he attached a duel disk to his left wrist and inserts a dueling deck into the dueling deck into the duel disk, "Not going to happen, Jaden Yuki. Unless you win this duel. If you win, Blair goes free, but if I win, both of you will join us in the Society of Light. And if you refuse to duel, Blair goes straight to Master Sartorius."

Just then a familiar female voice boomed, "You don't have much of a choice, Jaden!"

Jaden whips his head to see his 'former' white clad friend, Alexis behind him and Jaden narrowed his eyes to a Youko Kurama glare that scares her and sneers, "When I beat this loser, I'M GOING TO HAVE A GOOD TIME TEAR YOU A NEW ONE!!" Jaden turns his glare at the student, activates his duel disc, while his body glows bright red and says, in his demonic voice, "Now geek, let's throw down!"

Alexis slightly gasped in fear, knowing that voice too well and thinks in her mind, 'That's Demon Jaden's voice…that means…'

Jaden says, darkly, "But I'd like to know the name of my victim before I tear you limp by limp!"

The female student says, in a cold tone, "My name is Alison!"

Jaden says, in a dark tone, "Okay, Alison, time to be destroyed!" Jaden's red aura brightens as the duel commenced.

Starting Score:

Alison: 4000

Jaden: 4000

Jaden draws one card from his deck and says, "All right, get your game on!" Jaden looks at his hand and says, putting one card in his hand, "But first I think it's time for a change in scenery."

Just then Jaden's body becomes covered in a violet aura, and clouds of darkness appear over Alison and Jaden. Just then black metal bars rise up from the ground around Jaden and Alison, the bars unite together to become a black metal cage with spikes.

Alexis exclaims, shocked, "What?! Jaden can do a Shadow Game on his own?!"

Jaden tells them, with a dark sly grin on his lips, "That's right, bitch and this dork is about our next victim!" Alison becomes nervous from Jaden's dark smile and dark gleam in his eyes and then her feet along with Jaden's feet sink into the sand to their knees.

Alison struggles to get out of sand and she yells out, shocked, "What the hell?! I'm stuck!"

Jaden tells Alison, with a dark sly grin on his lips, "No duh, dork! We've both stuck until this duel is over! And plus, every time that we lose life-points, we get shocked by dark lightning come from those clouds!"

Alison yells out, stunned, "You are nuts!"

Jaden tells Alison, in a dark sarcastic tone, "As nuts as dorks like you bullied innocent students into your damn cult. Well, its payback time assholes and people like us have been called on to make sure you dorks pay for your crimes!" Jaden puts on a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "I activate Spell Curse and Medicine! Whenever a spell card is played I gain five hundred life-points and you lose five hundred life-points!"

Alison yells out, "No way!"

Alexis yells at Jaden, in outrage, "Jaden, you know that's hardly fair!"

Jaden ignored Alexis and slid a card into the spell/trap slot of his duel disc and says, "I activate Pot of Greed! However, I will get to that in a minute! Now, my Spell Curse and Medicine activates, I gain five hundred points while you get slammed with five hundred points of damage! Hope you aren't afraid of thunder and lightning, geek!" Just then Alison calls out in pain as she is shocked by dark lightning from the clouds overhead of her as her life-points drop by 500 and Jaden's life-points had increase by 500 as he drew two cards from his deck.

When the shocking stops, Alison says, in pain, "That hurt!"

Jaden tells Alison, in a dark serious tone, "And it is going to hurt for the rest of the duel! This is payback for the lives that you stole in the name of your Society, your 'Master', and hurting my friends! I summon my Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Sparkman (A: 1600/D: 1400) appears on the field in attack mode! Jaden then puts one card in the spell/trap card slots of his duel disk and calls out, "Next, I play the spell card, Quick Summon! Now I get to summon another monster to the field, but first, I get more pleasure with life-points while you get a real shock to your system!" Jaden's life-points increases by 500 points, while Alison loses 500 more points, which she yells out in pain as she gets shocked by more dark lightning. Jaden says, darkly, "Now, I play my Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Clayman (A: 800/D: 2000) comes to the field in defense mode. Jaden puts one card in the spell/trap slots and states, "I end my turn with one face-down!"

Current Score:

Alison: 3000

Jaden: 5000

Alison draws one card from her deck and exclaims, "My move!" Alison looks at her hand, puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and calls out, "First, I play my XYZ Formation spell card! At a cost of one thousand of my life-points, I can summon two monsters that are level four or less from my deck to the field!"

Jaden tells Alison, with a dark nasty tone, "Don't forget, geek, whenever you lose life-points, you will taste the pain!" Alison yells out in pain and agony as she is shocked by the dark lightning, once again, as her life-points drop by 1000.

Jaden says, in a dark and nasty tone, "Then there's my spell card, Spell Curse and Medicine! I gain five hundred points and you get five hundred points of pain!" Alison wails in pain as she is shocked by the dark lightning, once again, as her life-points drop by 500 and Jaden's points increases by 500.

Alexis says, in a horrified tone, "Jaden, please stop this! This is madness! This isn't a duel! This is just sick!"

Jaden continues to ignore Alexis, which infuriates her and Alison shouts out, coldly, "I still can I summon my X-Head Cannon and Y-Dragon Head to the field!" Soon after, X-Head Cannon (A: 1800/D: 1600) and Y-Dragon Head (A: 1500/D: 1600) appear on the field in attack mode. Alison puts another card on her duel disk and yells out, "Next, I play my Z-Metal Tank in attack mode!" By X-Head Cannon and Y-Dragon Head, Z-Metal Tank (A: 1500/D: 1300) appears on the field in attack mode. Alison then shouts out, "Next, I remove X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head, and Z-Metal Tank from play in order to summon my XYZ Dragon Cannon!" All three monsters vanish when they are removed from play and XYZ Dragon Cannon (A: 2800/D: 2600) comes to the field in attack mode. Alison then takes two cards in his hand and sends them to his graveyard, declaring, "Next, I use my Dragon Cannon's special ability! By sending two cards to my grave, I can send your two monsters packing!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Sparkman and Clayman are destroyed in huge explosions.

Jaden shouts out, shocked, "Clayman! Sparkman!"

Alison then commands, "Now, Dragon Cannon, attack Jaden directly!" XYZ Dragon Cannon fires its weapons right at Jaden, preparing to strike him directly.

Blair shouts out, worriedly, "Jaden!"

Jaden presses a button on his duel disc and calls out, in a serious tone, "Not so fast, bitch! Negate Attack!" A powerful shield protects Jaden from Dragon Cannon's attack. Jaden tells Alison, "Sorry, Alison, but thanks to my trap, like my card tells you in its print, your attack is negated! That's all she wrote, wench!"

Alison puts three cards in the spell/trap slots and states, plainly, "I end my turn!"

Current Score:

Alison: 1500

Jaden: 5500

Jaden draws one card from his deck and puts one card on his duel disk and says, "Now, I play my Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in attack mode!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (A: 1200/D: 800) comes to the field in attack mode. Jaden then puts one card in the spell/trap slots and shouts out, "Next, I play my Burst Impact spell! Now, every monster other than Burstinatrix is destroyed and you lose three hundred life-points for every monster! But, I'll get to that later, wench! Guess what time it is, dork!"

Alison yells out, in shock, "Oh no!"

Jaden says, with a dark sly grin, "Oh yes, bitch! It's time to taste the pain!" Alison wails in extreme pain as she is shocked by the dark lightning, once again, as her life-points drop by 500 and Jaden's points increases by 500. Then, XYZ Dragon Cannon is then destroyed in a huge explosion and Alison screams in pain and agony as she's shocked by the dark lightning, again, and loses 300 life-points from Burst Impact's other effect. Soon after, Alison's smoking form drops to her hands and knees causing her to groan out in pain.

Jaden tells Alison, nastily, "All right, wench, get up! On your feet! I want to take you down while standing up!"

Alexis was horrified and disgusted by this sight, she knew that Jaden would be angry and hated Sartorius and the Society of Light, but she didn't know how exactly Jaden hated it. Alexis then yells out, "Jaden, please…just stop it, already!"

Jaden snores in reply, ignoring the blonde and Alexis yells out, annoyed, "Are you even listening to me!?"

Jaden, again, snores in reply and says, "Now, Burstinatrix, attack her directly! Flare Storm!" Burstinatrix fires a strong flame attack right at Alison, preparing to strike her and her life-points, directly.

Alison says, plainly, "Reveal Draining Shield and Emergency Provisions!" A shield comes around Alison, negating Elemental Hero Burstinatrix's attack. Alison tells Jaden, "Thanks to this trap, not only is your attack negated, but its attack points are added to my life-points and thanks to Emergency Provisions, I can sacrifice Draining Shield and my facedown card to increase my life points further!" Alison's life-points than increase by 1200, thanks to Draining Shield and uses Emergency Provision to sacrifice Draining Shield and her facedown card to increase her life points by 2000 points.

Jaden tells Alison, with his dark sly smile, "That's good to know, because I was getting bored anyways! Oh and by the way, wench, my spell cards activate say goodbye to five hundred points!"

Alison cries in pain as she's shocked by dark lightning from the sky as her life points decreases by 500 points and Jaden's life-points increases by 500. Jaden puts two cards in the spell/trap slots and says, "I end with this!"

Current Score:

Alison: 3400

Jaden: 6500

Alison tells Jaden, while drawing one card from her deck, "You won't be smiling for long!" Alison puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "Now, I play my Card of Demise spell! I draw until I hold five cards in my hand, but in five turns, I lose my entire hand. However, this duel will be over long before then."

Jaden says, darkly, "Yes, it won't because thanks to my spell card, you taste the pain of five hundred points drained from your life-points!"

Alison screamed in pain and agony as she's slammed dark lightning to her body and her life-points decreases by 500 points, while Jaden's were increasing by 500 points. Alison then draws cards from her deck until she has five cards in her hand.

Alison puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "I play Dark Hole! Now, all monsters on the field are destroyed!" Elemental Hero Burstinatrix screams in terror as she is sucked into a black hole and sent to the graveyard.

Jaden exclaims, shocked, "My Burstinatrix!" Jaden yells out, in anger, "You'll pay for that! Actually, you will thanks to my Spell Curse and Medicine!"

Alison screams in pain as her life-points decreases by 500 points and she is hit by dark lightning and Jaden's life-points increases by 500. Alison puts another card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "So what! When I play my Black Luster Ritual! Now, I send my Armed Dragon level ten to the graveyard to summon my Black Luster Soldier!" Alison sends Armed Dragon LV10 (A: 3000/D: 2000) to the graveyard, puts the Ritual monster card on his duel disk, and Black Luster Solider (A: 3000/D: 2500) comes to the field in attack mode.

Jaden smirks and says, "So what! You'll still be tasting pain!"

Alison screams in pain and agony as her life-points decreases by 500 points and she is hit by dark lightning and Jaden's life-points increases by 500. After the lightning assault, Alison falls on her knees and pants, while holding her body and thinks in her mind, 'This is horrible! It feels like I'm dying!'

Jaden yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "Hey this isn't break time, bitch! Get up so I can knock you back down, again!"

Alexis yells out, horrified, "Alison, surrender the duel! This is way too dangerous for you!"

Jaden says, darkly, "She can't…because in this Shadow Game, there's no way for someone to surrender!"

Alexis yells out, horrified, "You're kidding me!"

Blair says, darkly, "Sorry, wench! But as long as this Shadow Game, my Jaden will destroy you little minion!"

Jaden says, in a dark annoyed tone, "Well said and Blair…I'M NOT YOUR PROPERTY!!"

Alison sends a card into the spell/trap slots and says, "Finally, I play my White Veil spell card!" soon after, Black Luster Soldier becomes pure white and Alexis thinks in her mind, with a cold sly grin, 'Perfect, now Alison can destroy Jaden's unfair spell card and finally bring him to the light!'

Jaden says, with a dark sly grin, "Time to feel the pain, wench!"

Alison screams in pain and agony as she's shocked and loses 500 points, while Jaden gains them. Alison shouts out, seriously, "Now, my Chaos Soldier, attack his life-points directly!" Black Luster Solider moves in to attack Jaden directly.

Jaden roars out, "You've triggered my trap! Black Veil!"

Alexis yells out, in shock, "No way! I remember this card!"

Just then, the whole field was shrouded in a black fog that destroys Black Luster Soldier, "My monsters!" Alison yells, "It can't be…"

Jaden says, darkly, "I'm afraid so, dork and it gets worse, because the amount of the monsters that was destroyed by Black Veil, well then the total attack points of the monsters are subtracted from your life points!"

Alison shook her head in shock and squeaked, "No way!" Alison loses 3000 life points from the effect, ending the duel, immediately.

Current Score:

Alison: 0

Jaden: 7000

After the last holograms, the black clouds and black cage had faded, Alison fell to the ground, unconscious and Jaden says, "That's game, dork!"

Alexis clenches her right hand into a fist tightly and mentally exclaims, annoyed, 'Damn it! He got away again!'

Jaden tells Alexis, "Well, Alexis, I won the duel, so, let Blair go or I'll have to put these wenches as the next victims for my Shadow Game!"

The other two SOL members were frightened of Jaden's anger, especially Alexis, considering that she's witnessed first hand. Alexis motions for her fellow female white clad students to release Blair from the rope connected to the large stake, Blair runs to Jaden and the two female white clad students return to Alexis. Before any of the SOL members got away, Jaden lunged forwards and griped Alexis's wrist, with a shout of terror Alexis began to try and struggle in Jaden's iron like grip.

The two SOL members gasped, in fear, "Alexis!"

Pulling her forwards Jaden grasped Alexis's neck and threw her against the stake that Blair was tied to with a loud thud and a gasp of fright from the blonde haired teen, Jaden tightened his grip and Alexis soon found her feet leaving the floor as she was lifted effortlessly into the air, her back pressed firmly against the stake. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't loosen Jaden's iron grip.

Jaden yells out, darkly, glaring icily at Alexis, who coursed her blood to run cold, "Just what the fuck you thought you were doing? Kidnapping another one of my friends to force me into another duel with you freaks!"

Alexis chokes out, fearfully, with a soft and croaky voice, "W-w-we w-w-wanted t-to k-know…" The blonde teen was finding it hard to speak with her throat being held so tightly

Jaden yells out, darkly, "Speak up, wench!" Jaden shot narrowing his hatred filled brown eyes at Alexis, as he further encloses his grip.

Alexis manages to chokes out, fearfully, "W-w-w-why you w-w-would a-act l-like a t-total j-jerk t-towards u-us?"

Jaden shouts out, almost defining Alexis, "Why?!"

Alexis manages to choke out, fearfully, "J…Jaden, y…you're hurting me…"

Jaden yells out, in a dark anger, at the top of his lungs, while pulling Alexis closer to his face, "YOU FUCKING TOOL, YOU THINK I CARE THAT I'M HURTING YOU AFTER WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME, YOUR BROTHER, COUSIN AS WELL AS THE OTHERS, NOT TO MENTION THE INNOCENT PEOPLE THAT YOU HURT! I TOLD YOU I WANTED NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU DORKS AND AS WELL AS THAT FREAK YOU CALL 'MASTER'! THAT MEANS STOP USING MY FRIENDS AS BAITS TO LURE ME OR YUSUKE INTO DUELING ANOTHER ONE OF YOU LOSERS, STOP TRYING TO FIND OUT WHY AM I ACTING TOWARDS YOU PEOPLE AND TO JUST STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" Jaden then slamming the blonde teen's back against the stake. Jaden was enclosing his grip onto Alexis's neck and making the blonde haired girl's face turn color.

One of the female SOL members yells out, in a cold tone, "LET HER GO, NONBELIEVER!"

Jaden gives the SOL member a Youko Kurama glare, which scares her and her fellow white clad student and snaps out, "PISS OFF, BITCH! Now this is the last time I'm going to say this, so listen carefully, KEEP THE HELL AWAY FROM ME AND MY FRIENDS, YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Jaden then spits into Alexis's face and throws her onto the ground hard and walked away from the beach, with Blair following him.

The SOL members ran to the falling form of Alexis and one of the SOL members, asks, "Are you okay, Alexis?"

Another one asks, "Should we tell someone about this?"

Alexis slowly gets on her feet, wipes the spit from her face and says, "No! Just keep your mouths closed, okay!" Alexis looks back towards the retreating figures of Jaden and Blair, holding back the tears from her eyes.

Alexis thinks in her mind, shocked, 'I don't get it! First, Jaden insults us on a radio show. Then, he and the others make us look like criminals more and more. Plus, when I told Jaden to stop his ruthless Shadow Game, he just ignores me and almost tries to kill me! I won't give up! I know that Demon Jaden must be controlling Jaden's actions and if I beat him, Jaden will back to his old self, see the light and finally be my side in the Society of Light! I'm not going to lose Jaden to his demonic side! I will have Jaden Yuki and no one is going to stop me…especially not his fucking demonic side!'

Somewhere at the other part of Academy Island, we find Bastion Misawa dueling a Pro duelist in front of the school, with Mina watching in the sidelines. Bastion had two Hydrogeddons (A: 1600/D: 1000 X2) and Oxygeddon (A: 1800/D: 800) on the field in attack mode with one facedown and twelve hundred life points left, while the Pro had one Big Shield Guardna (A: 100/D: 2600) in defense mode with no facedowns and two thousand life points left.

Bastion draws his card and says, "My turn!" Bastion slids a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Bonding H2O to sacrifice my two Hydrogeddons and Oxygeddon to summon forth Water Dragon!" Soon after, the three named monsters swirled together to bring Water Dragon (A: 2800/D: 2000) in attack mode. Bastion presses a button on the disc and says, "Next, I activate my trap, Micro Ray! Now, your monster's defense points are automatically go down to zero." Big Shield Guardna's stats are decreased to 100/0.

The Pro sneers, "Since my monster is in defense mode, there's no way that you'll hurt my life points, kid!"

Bastion slids a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Not when I activate this, Fairy's Meteor Crush!"

The Pro yells in shock, "Me and my big mouth!"

Bastion says, in a serious tone, "Now, thanks to this, my good man, the difference between my monster's attack points and your defending monster's defense points are taken out of your life points! Now Water Dragon, attack with Tidal Blast!" Water Dragon fires a stream of water towards Big Shield Guardna and slams into it. With an added force, the Obelisk student was pushed back hard to the floor as he loses 2800 life points, immediately ending the duel.

Final Score:

Bastion: 1200

Pro: 0

Mina cheers as she dashes towards Bastion, "Nice work, Lord Bastion!"

Bastion gathers the metals from his opponent and says, "Thank you, Mina!" Bastion opens his blazer and stashes his 'wins' inside. Bastion then says, "You seem to be doing well in this tournament so far, Mina."

Mina blushes in reply and says, bashfully, "Well, I only have twenty-eight metals so far, Lord Bas…"

Bastion holds his hand up to interrupt her and says, "Please…no more of this 'Lord Bastion', Mina, just call me 'Bastion'."

Mina blushes and says, bashfully, "Sure, Lo…I mean…Bastion, I only have twenty-nine metals while you have only thirty metals so far."

Bastion says, "But you're almost close to me, Mina…now let's see how our 'white-clad friends' are doing."

Just then a familiar male voice boomed, "Why don't you find out for yourself, dork!?"

Bastion and Mina turn to the source of the voice to see Chazz with a group of male and female white clad students in front of them.

Bastion asks, in a dark tone, "What do you think that you are doing here, Princeton?!"

Chazz tells Bastion, in a sarcastic tone, "What's the problem, Bastion? We aren't near the Slifer Red or Ra Yellow dorms so you can't expel us for that."

Bastion tells Chazz, in a dark tone "You might have a point, but by the looks of the students behind you, it is logical to assume that you aren't here to say 'hello'."

Chazz roars out, seriously, "You got that right, buster! I think it is time for you and Mina to see the light Bastion!"

Bastion tells Chazz, in a serious tone, "I think not, twit!"

A white clad student with duel disks attached to his left wrist step forward and Chazz tells Bastion, "You and Mina don't have a choice! There will be two one-on-one matches, of course! Any questions?"

Mina asks, in a dark tone, "Where do you geeks want to be buried when we win?"

Chazz yells out, "The only things that are going to be buried are you two with the Light! Destroy Bastion, Tim!"

The white student known as Tim says, with a cold tone, "Will do, Chazz!" Tim tells Bastion, "Get ready to see the light, nonbeliever!"

Bastion asks, in a dark tone, unlike him before, "Get ready to see an old good friend of friend: Defeat!"

Chazz was the first to notice the change of tone in Bastion's voice as Tim and Bastion activates their duel disc and says, in unison, as both duelists drew five cards from their decks, "Game on!"

Starting Scores:

Tim: 4000

Bastion: 4000

Bastion draws a card from his deck and says, "I'll start! Before we duel, I'll like to take this duel to the next level!"

Chazz and the SOL members yells in unison, horrified, "Next level!"

Just then Bastion's his body begins to glow a dark violet aura. Soon after, pitch black clouds appear in the skies above Tim and Bastion but the rest of the skies remain clear as day.

Tim asks, perplexed and fearfully, "What's going on here? What is this?"

Bastion tells Tim, in a dark sly tone, "Why, it is a Shadow Game, you fool!"

Tim yells out, shocked, "Shadow Game?!"

Chazz yells out, shocked, "No way! Bastion can create a Shadow Game too!"

Bastion tells Tim, in a dark sarcastic tone, "Exactly! If you want to duel against me, you will have to fight by our rules!" Just then two chains come up from Bastion's side of the dueling field and attach manacles to his lower legs, locking him in place. Just then another set of chains comes up Tim's side of the field and attach manacles to his lower legs. Tim tries to break free, but no matter how hard he tries, he can't break free of the manacles.

Tim exclaims, shocked, "I'm stuck!"

Bastion tells Tim, in a dark tone, "That's right! These manacles will make sure that we can't move from where we are and those dark clouds of lightning hovering above us! Well, they shock us for every single life-point that we lose!"

Tim yells at Bastion, horrified, "This is nuts!"

Bastion retorts, darkly, "You fool, the only thing that's nuts are you people! You've hurt too many innocent students on this island and I'll see to it that it ends, either by choice or in hospital beds! Now moving on, I summon Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus in attack mode!" Soon after, the robotic warrior, Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus (A: 1800/D: 1500) comes to the field in attack mode. Bastion then puts one card in the spell/trap slots of his duel disk and states, "I will end with this."

Tim tells Bastion, in a cold tone, "You call that I move!" Tim draws his card and says, "How lame! I summon Beetron One known as Beetle Top!" Soon after, Beetron One-Beetle Top (A: 1700/D: 1400) comes to the field in attack mode. Tim slids a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Next, I play Frontline Base! Now I can summon any union monster from my hand, as long as it has four stars or below!" Tim places a card onto the disc and says, "Like this guy, Beetron Two-Beetle Turbo!" Soon after, Beetron Two-Beetle Turbo (A: 1500/D: 1800) comes to the field in attack mode. Tim calls out, "Now Beetron One and Beetron Two, join together!" The two mechanical insect monsters had combined together and Beetron One-Beetle Top increases from 1700/1400 to 2100/1800. Tim then calls out, "Now attack, Beetle Rush!" The mechanical monster rushes towards Bastion's monster.

Bastion presses a button on his disc and calls out, "You've activated my Trap, Magnetic Force PLUS!" Bastion's trap produces green lightning, which throws Beetle Top back to Tim's side to Tim's frustration and Bastion states, "I reconfigure your Beetle Top's electrons thus altering its magnetic field! If you're too slow to get this in your feeble little mind, twit, he's become a positively charged monster, exactly like mine, so now the two can't fight!"

Chazz yells out, "Oh come on, dork! Last I checked this was a duel not a science class!"

Mina tells Bastion, "Hey Bastion, I think the little white geek needs some science tutoring!"

Bastion tells Mina, "Please, if I had to tutoring Princeton, then it wouldn't even be my worth!"

Chazz growled in annoyance and anger as Bastion drew his card and says, "First of, I send my Magnet Warrior to the Graveyard, along with Omega Minus from my hand." Soon enough, Bastion sends the monster card known as Magnet Warrior Omega Minus (A: 1900/D: 600) among with his Sigma Plus monster card, puts another card on his duel disk, and calls out, "This allows me to call my Conductive Warrior Linear Magnum to the field!" Afterwards, Conductive Warrior Linear Magnum Plus Minus (A: 2700/D: 2300) appears on the field in attack mode. Bastion then calls out, "Warrior Magnum, destroy his Beetle Top!" Bastion's monster fires its two laser cannons at Beetle Top, destroying it with a huge explosion, only leaving Beetron One-Beetle Top behind and costing 600 life-points. Just then a dark lightning bolt slams into Tim from the cloud and he screams out in pain as the dark electric energy slams into him. When the dark lightning bolt is gone, Tim's form is slightly smoking, he groans out in pain, and then he says, "That…That hurt!"

Bastion tells Tim, darkly, "And it is going to keep hurting until this duel is over! Moving on," Bastion slids a card into the slot and says, "I place one card facedown and end my turn!"

Current Score:

Tim: 3400

Bastion: 4000

Just then, a familiar male voice boomed, "Bastion! Mina!"

Bastion and Mina turned to see Jaden, Blair, Syrus, Hassleberry, Sasuke, Sakura and the Urameshi twins, who joined them, recently, running towards them and Mina greets, "Hey guys!"

Chazz's voice boomed, "What are you dorks doing here!?"

Blair yells at Chazz, darkly, "None of your business, asshole!"

Jaden says, darkly, "Yeah, no joke! So, stop butting into people's business, dweeb!"

Chazz growls in anger and Sakura tells Bastion, in a sly grin, "So, Bastion, I see that you're dueling another geek from the Society of Light in a Shadow Game, huh?"

Bastion replies, "Yes!"

Mina says, "Plus, Bastion is so far giving this geek a run for his money!"

Tim draws his card and says, "Not for long!" Tim slid a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Next, I play Pot of Greed!" Tim draws two cards from the top of his deck, slids a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Now, I play the spell card, Feather of the Phoenix! Now by sending one card from my hand, I can bring a card from the graveyard!" Tim sends a card from his card and brings back his Beetron Two-Beetle Turbo, brings it to his hand and says, placing a card onto his disc and says, "Next, I summon Beetron Three-Spider Base!" Soon after, Beetron Three-Spider Base (A: 1000/D: 2000) in attack mode and Tim says, "Thanks to Frontline Base, I can bring to the field Beetron Two-Beetle Turbo back to the field!" Soon after, Beetron Two-Beetle Turbo appears on the field in attack mode. Tim then calls out, "Now, Beetrons, join together!" All three Beetron monsters then leap into the air as the three monster cards are returned to Tim's deck while Tim takes a fusion monster card from his fusion deck, puts it on his duel disk, and Tim calls out, "Meet Assault Cannon Beetle!" The three Beetron monsters are united and Assault Cannon Beetle (A: 2400/D: 2800) comes to the field in attack mode. Tim slids a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Next, I activate Scapegoats to get four goat tokens!" Soon after, the four little goats (A: 0/D: 0X4) appears on the field. Tim then calls out, "Thanks to the special ability of my Assault Cannon Beetle, you're out of luck, nonbeliever! Because I can sacrifice monsters from my side of the field to inflict eight hundred points of damage to your life-points!"

Kino yells out, "No way!"

Jaden says, stunned, "That's one impressive power!" Jaden says, in a dark sly smile, "But it's nothing Bastion can't handle."

Tim calls out, "I'll sacrifice my scapegoats to inflict eight hundred points to your life-points!" Tim's Assault Cannon Beetle sucks the little goats to its cannon and fired at Bastion. The goats hits Bastion's chest, removing 3200 points from Bastion's life points. The dark lightning hits Bastion's form, but Ra Yellow's best duelist didn't scream out of pain.

Chazz yells out, "Oh come on! You have to be feeling that!"

As the dark lightning stops, Bastion wipes the imaginary dust from his yellow blazer and tells Chazz, nastily, "Sorry, Princeton, I didn't feel anything from that strike!"

Tim winches in fear and says, "I…end my turn!"

Current Score:

Tim: 3400

Bastion: 800

Bastion draws a card and says, seriously, "Now, I sacrifice my Conductive Warrior Linear Magnum Plus Minus to summon Plasma Warrior Atom to the field!" Warrior Magnum vanishes from the field as it is sacrificed, Bastion puts another card on his duel disk, and Plasma Warrior Atom (A: 3000/D: 2500) appears on the field in attack mode. Bastion says, in a dark tone, "Thanks to my monster's ability, I can reduce Plasma Warrior Atom's attack points by half to attack you directly!"

Tim yells out, fearfully, "No way!"

Bastion says, in a sly grin, "I'm afraid so!" Plasma Warrior Atom's stats are decreased to 1500/2500! Bastion then commands, "Now, Plasma Warrior Atom, attack this peon directly!" Plasma Warrior Atom fires an electrical sphere out of its chest that by-passes Tim's monsters and he scream out, in pain as he lose 1500 life-points from the attack and dark lightning hits him from the sky. As soon as the dark lightning stops, Tim's form falls to the ground on his hands and knees panting. Bastion slids a card into the slid, as Plasma Warrior Atom's stats returns to normal, and says, "Finally, I'll play a facedown and that will suffice!"

Current Score:

Tim: 1900

Bastion: 800

Tim groans in pain as he tries to stand and Chazz yells at Tim, coldly, "Hey Tim, get your lazy ass in gear, dork, and put this loser in his place in the light!"

Tim manages to get on his feet, draws his next card and tells Bastion, "You're gonna pay for that! Mark my words!" Tim slids a card into the spell/trap and says, "Now, I play my Front Change spell card! This card allows me to trade my Assault Cannon Beetle for my ultimate machine monster!" Assault Cannon Beetle leaps into the air and while it reassembles itself, Tim calls out, putting the card on his duel disk, "The one and only Combat Scissors Beetle!" Soon after, Combat Scissor Beetle (A: 3600/D: 1800) appears on the field in attack mode. Tim puts another card in the spell/trap slots and shouts out, "And now, I play this! White Veil!"

Chazz tells our heroes and heroines, with a sly smirk, "Hey dorks, you better start saying 'bye-bye' to your friend, now! Because he's gonna be one of us, soon enough!"

Yusuke yells out, "Wouldn't count on it, dork!"

Tim's monster transforms into a pure white color, but Bastion isn't fazed in the least by the transformation and in fact, his dark grin becomes wider.

Chazz sees this and thinks, 'Something is wrong here. For someone that knows the powers of White Veil so well, Bastion is too far relaxed! Actually, he looks glad that Tim played White Veil. Well, it can't be any of those facedown cards because they will be negated and destroyed by White Veil. Then why can't I get this bad feeling out of my mind?' Chazz's eyes widened, in shock and thinks in his mind, 'Wait a sec! Those facedowns…one of them must be…'

Tim yells out, "Now, Combat Scissor Beetle, take out his pathetic monster with White Combat Slice!" As Tim's monster launches its attack, Tim tells Bastion, with a sly grin, "And remember, thanks to White Veil, all of your spell and trap cards are negated and destroyed."

Bastion replies, with a dark sly grin, "Are you sure?" Bastion pushes a button on his duel disc and yells out, "Reveal trap! Go, Dark Veil!"

Chazz gasped in shock, 'I should have known that dork had that trap card, just like those two twerps, Syrus and Jordan!'

Bastion tells Tim, in a dark sly tone, "Sorry, fool, but this card can't be destroyed by the effect of your pathetic White Veil spell card!"

Tim yells out, shocked, "It can't be!"

Bastion tells Tim, in a dark tone, "Oh, but it gets worse for you, freak!" Soon after, the dark aura from the hologram of Dark Veil trap card goes onto Plasma Warrior Atom causing its body pitch black and its eyes to gain a crimson red glow. Bastion tells Tim, with a dark sly grin, "When this card activates, this card is equipped to one of my monsters and when a monster with Dark Veil is attacked, every single trap and spell card on your side of field is negated and destroyed, including your pathetic White Veil! Plus, for every Spell and Trap Card that was destroyed by this effect, you lose four hundred points!" Just then Tim's Frontline Base and White Veil spell cards are destroyed, Tim's monster returns to its original color and the dark lightning slams into Tim and he screams in extreme pain and agony as he loses 800 points from his life-points.

Tim roars out at Bastion, angrily, "Doesn't matter, wretch! My attack is still going to happen and you'll lose the duel thanks to my monster's special ability! Whenever it destroys a monster on your side of the field, it inflicts one thousand points of direct damage to your life-points!"

Bastion replies, with a dark sly grin, "Just like a typical fool from the Society of Light?" Bastion pushes a button on his duel disc and says, "I activate the trap card, Magic Cylinder!" Two cones appeared onto Bastion's side of the field and Bastion says, "Thanks to this trap, your attack is negated and thrown right back at you!"

Tim yells out, in shock, "No way!" Combat Scissors Beetle's attack was sent to the cone and came out the other way and hits Tim hard and the dark lighting came crashing into his body as he screams in pain and agony as he loses 3600 life-points, ending the duel, immediately.

Final Score:

Tim: 0

Bastion: 800

Soon after, the final images and the dark cloud had disappeared and Tim's form was lying on his back, unconscious and Chazz exclaims, shocked, "What?! We lost another duel!"

After he calmed his wins, Bastion tells Chazz, with a dark sly grin, "Maybe you should learn not to underestimate your opponents, Princeton."

Chazz yells out, annoyed, "You might have won that duel, but it's Mina's turn to see the light!" Chazz motions a female SOL member, with long black hair and blue eyes, and says, "Show no mercy, Melissa!"

The SOL member known as Melissa replies in a cold tone, "Don't worry, Chazz! I'll bring this girl to the light!"

Mina puts on her disc and says, "Please, come with a better material than that, wench! It's putting me to sleep!"

Melissa yells out, in a cold determined tone, "We'll see who's making jokes in the end!"

Mina says, "Yeah, we will! Once you're gone from this world!"

The two duelists activates their duel discs, drew five cards from their decks and yells out, in unison, "Game on!"

Starting Score:

Melissa: 4000

Mina: 4000

Melissa draws her sixth card and says, "I'll begin!" Melissa places a card horizontally on the disc and says, "I'll set a monster card facedown in defense mode and end my turn!"

Mina says, darkly, "It that it!" Mina draws her card from the deck and says, "How lame!" Mina's body begins to glow in dark energy as black chains with shackles come up from the ground, snap onto the two duelists' legs, two leg shackles for each duelist, and the whole courtyard into a glass-like surface.

Melissa asks, confused, "What is this? I can't move!"

Chazz yells out, flabbergasted, "No way! Not another Shadow Game!"

Mina tells Melissa, darkly, "No duh, geek! This is a Shadow Game!"

Melissa yells out, shocked, "Shadow Game?!"

Mina calls out, in a dark nasty tone, "Is there an echo in here, twerp?! That's right! This is a Shadow Game! And I will put this in simple terms for you to understand. Every time a duelist loses life-points, the players get shocked by these 'Shadow Shockers' below us and we are chained and trapped here until the duel is over. Unless they are too scared to face me, now."

Melissa calls out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Scared?!"

Mina yells out, in a dark sarcastic tone, "Did that damn light of yours mess up your hearing or what, wench?! Yes, scared! Scared to prove which is stronger: Your damned light or our righteous darkness?!"

Melissa tells Mina, in a cold serious tone, "All right, freak, you're going to get it now!"

Mina says, darkly, "It's still my turn, whelp! Now I summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon level four in attack mode!" Soon after, Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 (A: 1600/D: 1000) appears on the field, giving a loud roar. Mina calls out, "Now, my dragon, blast that facedown monster into oblivion!" Horus fires a black fireball at Melissa facedown monster, which appeared to be Slate Warrior (A: 1900/D: 400).

Melissa tells Mina, in a cold sly smile, "Thanks for that, wench! You just destroyed my Slate Warrior and his special ability activates, now your dragon loses five hundred points!" Horus roars in pain as its stats decreases to 1100/1000.

Mina says, in a dark sly smile, "That wouldn't matter, bitch, because I'll sacrifice Horus for a better monster! Like Horus the Black Flame Dragon level six!" Horus gives a roar as dark light surrounds it, he disappears and Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 (A: 2300/D: 1600) appears on the field, giving a roar, which made Melissa winches in fear. Mina tells Melissa, darkly, "Your move, bitch!"

Melissa growls in anger as she tears off a card from her deck and says, coldly, "I'll pay for that insult, nonbeliever!" Melissa places another card horizontally and says, "I play Sonic Duck in defense mode!" Soon after, Sonic Duck (A: 1700/D: 700) appears on the field in defense mode and Melissa says, "I end my turn!"

Mina draws her card and says, "That was pathetic! I summon Twin-Headed Behemoth in attack mode!" Soon after, Twin-Headed Behemoth appears on the field in attack mode. Mina calls out, "Now Horus, I like my ducks well cooked and medium rare!" Horus fires a stream of black flames towards Sonic Duck, destroying it and Mina calls out, "Now Twin-Headed Behemoth, direct attack!" Twin-Headed Behemoth sends flames at Melissa and hits her hard. Melissa yells out in pain and agony as she's shocked by dark electric energy from the panels and her life-points drop by 1500 points. After the electricity stops, Melissa drops to her knees and hugs her body in pain. Mina calls out, "Now Horus gets one more up grade to Horus the Black Flame Dragon level eight!" Soon after, the level six Horus grows to and upgrades to Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 (A: 3000/D: 1800) appears in its place, giving a loud roar. Mina says, "It's your move, wench, and if you're think about using any spell cards forget it! My level eight dragon can negate any spell card, I choose, which means that all of your spell cards are useless!"

Melissa yells out, horrified, "No way!"

Mina asks, in a dark taunting tone, "Care to give up, dork!?"

Melissa yells out, in a serious tone, "No way!"

Mina says, darkly, "Don't say that I didn't warn ya!"

Current Score:

Melissa: 2500

Mina: 4000

Melissa draws a card and says, "I remove from play Sonic Duck and Slate Warrior from play in order to summon two Slipheeds in attack mode!" Soon after, Sonic Duck and Slate Warrior came out of the grave slot and Melissa places them in her deck pouch and two Slipheeds (A: 1700/D: 700 X 2) comes to the field.

Mina asks, with a dark smile, "What difference will that make!? It will be target practice for me!"

Melissa slids a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "We'll see about that, bitch! I end my turn!" Melissa thinks in her mind, with a cold smile, 'As soon as Mina attacks me, I'll spring my trap card, Light Spread! Once activated, all monsters on her side of the field are destroyed and she takes damage equal to all of the combined attack points to her life points! I knew that this nonbeliever will see the light, thanks to Master Sartorius, of course!'

Mina draws her card and says, darkly, "Let the destruction begin!" Mina slids a card, into the spell/trap slot and says, "I activate Trap Booster, by sending a card from my hand to the graveyard, I can activate a trap card right away from my hand and I choose Dark Veil!" Mina slids the card into the spell/trap slot and Horus glows in dark light and Melissa yells out, "No! That would mean that I can't activate my trap card!"

Mina tells Melissa, darkly, "That's right, dork, and when your facedown is obliterated, you lose three hundred points! Now Horus, attack her pathetic monster!" Horus blasts a stream of black flames at one of the Slipheeds and destroys them, along with her facedown monster, causing Melissa to yells out in pain and agony as she's shocked by dark electric energy from the panels and her life-points drops by 1600. Mina says, with a dark smile, "I'm not with you yet, dork! Twin-Headed Behemoth, attack her life-points directly!" Twin-Headed Behemoth sends flames at Melissa and hits her hard. Melissa yells out in pain and agony as she's shocked by dark electric energy from the panels and her life-points drop by 1500 points, immediately ending the duel.

Current Score:

Melissa: 0

Mina: 4000

Soon after, Melissa falls onto her back and loses unconscious, as the manacles, the dark cloud above and the final holographic images disappears and Chazz exclaims, shocked, "What?! We lost another duel!"

Kino says, in a dark tone, "Maybe, you should think twice before sending these losers to us to beat!"

Bastion sends a glare similar to Youko Kurama's at Chazz and the other SOL members, which scared them, and yells out, darkly, "Now, if you freaks are still here, then I'll try my Shadow Game with the rest of you!"

The SOL member back away in fear and Chazz growls, not wanting to find out what will happened when he gets any of our heroes and heroines angry, and yells out, annoyed, "You might have won, but it's not over! You dorks will see the light, if it's the last thing I do! Come on!" Chazz walks away from our heroes and heroines, with the rest of the remaining SOL members.

Soon after, Mina went over to the unconscious former SOL member and picked all of Melissa's medals from her pocket and says, "All in a day's work!"

Just then two familiar female screams was heard, which got our heroes and heroines' attention.

Hassleberry yells out, seriously, "Sam hill! What's that!?"

Jaden calls out, in a serious tone, "That was Jasmine and Mindy! I know their voices anywhere!"

Yusuke nods his head and says, "You're right, Jaden! And it sounds like they are in trouble!"

Tyranno then calls out, in a serious tone, "Well, what are we waiting for?!" Not needing another word to be said, our heroes and heroines rush over to where they heard the screams out Alexis's two 'former' best friends.

In a rocky pace of land near a cliff-side near the ocean, Jasmine and Mindy dueling against a young man with well-combined black hair and black eyes with a short black beard in the center of his chin wearing a black formal vest over a white formal shirt, black bow-tie, black pants, and black formal shoes. Soon after, we find our heroes and heroines running to the field to see them.

Kino tells Jaden, "You were right, Lord Jaden! It is Jasmine and Mindy!" Kino then looks at their opponent and asks, curiously, "But who are they dueling?"

Bastion says, in a plain tone, "That's the Maitre'd. He's eighth in the Pro dueling circuit."

The group gasps in shock and Hikari exclaims, "A pro?! Oh, great! Jaz and Mindy aren't too bad duelists, but they've been focusing their tactics against those dorks, not pro duelists! They can't win!"

Yusuke tells Hikari, "Unfortunately, Kari. You're right. Take a look at the score." At this time in the duel, Jasmine and Mindy, who are a team, have only 1600 life-points left with only Mermaid Knight (A: 1500/D: 700) on Jasmine's side of the field in attack mode and Rescue Cat (A: 1500/D: 700) on Mindy's side of the field in defense mode. On the meanwhile, the Maitre'd have his Bacchus, the Hard-Drinker God (A: 1600/D: 1600) in attack mode and a full 4000 life-points. However, it was the Pro Duelist's turn and his Bacchus's states increase from 1600/1600 to 1900/1600, thanks to its special ability.

Maitre'd calls out, in a French accent, "Now, my little Mademoiselles, it is time for the first course. Bacchus, take out her little mermaid!" Bacchus launches a stream of wine from its mouth at Mermaid Knight and destroys it, costing Mindy and Jasmine 400 life-points.

Jasmine yells out, shocked, "My Mermaid Knight!"

Maitre'd puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, in his French accent, "And to wash that down, may I suggest some Chalice of the Gods. This allows me to summon a Wine Token to the field!" Soon after, a little red blob of red wine, Wine Token (A: 1000/D: 1000), comes to the field in attack mode. Maitre'd then calls out, "Now, get rid of that filthy feline!" The Wine Token rushes right in, goes into Rescue Cat's mouth, and takes it out from the inside out.

Mindy yells out, in shock, "Oh no! My cute little kitty cat!"

Maitre'd move a wine glass around and says, "Ha! Is this all you've have, mademoiselles?! I would have expected more from the famous Obelisk Blue!"

Jasmine asks Maitre'd, annoyed, "What do you mean by that?"

Maitre'd tells them, insulting them with his French accent, "Your dueling skills, how we can say this, is like bad wine. Very spoiled and brand, madam. The two of you are better off making tea and flowers. I can see that dueling here is a man's job."

Hikari, Mina and Sakura are enraged by the statement, but before they could say anything, a familiar cold female voice shouts out, "Well, then how about you try me, French breath?!" Everyone looks to see Alexis Rhodes, in her Obelisk White uniform, with her duel disk attached to her left wrist and a dueling deck inside of her dueling disk, walking over to everyone.

Jasmine yells out, in a dark angered tone, "Hey, we didn't ask for your help, white wench, so, bug off?!"

Mindy yells out, in a dark angered tone, "That's right, bitch! So, why don't you go back to that Hellhole, you call 'White Dorm' and keep chatting 'All hail the light' or whatever useless garbage, you, Society Geeks, do to ruin the lives of innocent people!"

Alexis looks at her 'former' best friends and says, horrified, "Jasmine…Mindy…you two!"

Jasmine and Mindy sends glares similar to Youko Kurama's, which made the fear within Alexis to grow and Jasmine says, in a dark sarcastic tone, "Ding! Ding! The little white bitch has given the right answer, ever since she's abandoned her family, friends and everything she's believed in for power from the Society of Trash!"

Alexis looked at the eyes of her 'former' best friends and saw nothing but anger, rage and hatred pointing directly at her. But she tries to ignore it and yells out, a cold nasty tone, "I didn't come here to help you! I came here to teach this little French chef a lesson in manners! If he thinks that he can pick on others just because he is some kind of big bad pro, he's got another thing coming!"

Kino asks, in a dark plain tone, "Why would a Society snot care about that?!"

Jaden thinks in his mind, with a dark glare in his eyes, 'Is it possible that some of the old Alexis is trying to break through? If that's the case, then I'll have to be even tougher to break this imposter to get her back!'

Mindy tells Alexis, in a dark nasty tone, "This is our duel and we're the one that will teach this jerk a lesson, geek!"

Jasmine roars out, in a dark angered tone, "So, get lost and get a life, dork! We don't need the help of someone from an organization that's going to be extinct soon enough!"

Alexis yells out, in a cold serious tone, "The Society of Light will not be extinct!"

Mindy tells Alexis, in a dark sneer, "Then, why the number of the girls from the Society of Morons are are suddenly decreasing!"

Alexis gasped in shock and says, stunned, "What? No way! You're only lying!"

Jasmine says, darkly, "Then, to your hellhole and see if we're wrong!"

Alexis yells out, "I don't have to…" Just then, she felt something hit her forehead hard and she yelps in pain as she clutches the bleeding part of her head. She looks at our heroes and heroines and she gasped to see Jaden throwing a few pebbles in the air, while giving a dark glare at her. Jaden says, in a dark sneer, "You heard the ladies, wench!" Jaden grabs on the pebbles, crushes them hard enough and the remains were dropped to the sand as dust and Jaden says, darkly, "Now beat it! This is there duel, so why don't you go back to that shithole and chat that 'All hail the Light' shit, before Sartorius will wonder why the Society of Light is short one member."

Alexis was a shock, disbelieving that Jaden would actually say such a thing to anyone at all and thinks in her mind, looking at the dark glares that she was receiving from her 'former' friends, 'I know somehow Demon Jaden is doing this, he's making Jaden, Jordan, Atticus, Jasmine, Mindy and the others hate me to the brink of killing me. It's will be best not to anger them more than they are now.' Alexis retorts, in a cold serious tone, "Fine! But if you dweebs lose this duel and insult us, girls, everywhere, I will personally make sure that you see the light!"

Jasmine tells Alexis, in a dark nasty tone, "For your information, Rhodes, you're already a disgrace to all girls everywhere for being in the Society of Trash in first place!"

Mindy tells Alexis, in a dark nasty tone, "So, get out of our faces, bitch, before we make you look uglier then you do now!"

Alexis then turns around and heads back into the central of the island.

Yusuke asks Hikari, "Did you see that, Kari?"

Hikari nods her head and replies, "Yeah, I did, Yusuke. I believe that some of the old 'Lex is breaking through Sartorius's mind-control. We can only hope that there is a chance for her to break the spell on her own, before we actually have to use a Shadow Game on her."

After Alexis is gone, Jasmine tells the Maitre'd, in a serious tone, "Now, finish your move!"

The Maitre'd replies, in his French accent, "Fine, mademoiselle. I will end with this." He puts one card on his duel disk and an image of a face-down monster card appears on the field.

Current Score:

Jasmine and Mindy: 1200

Maitre'd: 4000

Kino says, in a plain tone, "They are nuts if they are trying to challenge him! There could be two hundred of them and he will still win!"

Hikari tells Kino, seriously, "Well, I'll say that I know that they will turn this around!"

Jasmine draws one card from her deck and calls out, "My move!" Jasmine puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "I play my Pot of Greed! Now, I can draw two cards from my deck!" Jasmine draws two cards from her deck, puts one card on her duel disk, and calls out, "Then I play this! My Silent Magician level four in attack mode!" Soon after, Silent Magician LV4 (A: 1000/D: 1000) comes to the field in attack mode.

The Maitre'd says, with a sly grin, "That little shrimp doesn't stand a chance against my Bacchus and he is ready to feast."

Jasmine puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, with a sly grin, "I don't think so, 'Chef'! I play my Level Up! This spell card upgrades my Silent Magician from level four to LEVEL EIGHT!" Just then, Silent Magician LV4 vanishes from the field and Silent Magician LV8 (A: 3500/D: 1000) comes to the field in attack mode. Jasmine asks Maitre'd, with a sly grin, "What do you think of my 'little shrimp' now?" The Maitre'd doesn't reply as he growls in annoyance and Jasmine calls out, in a serious tone, "Now, Silent Magician, destroy that overgrown tub of lard! Magical Blast!" Silent Magician LV8 fires a blast of magical energy at Bacchus, destroying it, and costing the Maitre'd 1600 life-points. Jasmine puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "I'll end with this."

Current Score:

Jasmine and Mindy: 1200

Maitre'd: 2400

Jaden exclaims, excitedly, "Awesome! Jasmine just turned this duel around!"

Yusuke says, in a plain tone, "She might have got a good move in, but it still depends if Mindy can follow up."

Mina says, in a confident tone, "I'm sure that Lady Mindy can do it!"

Mindy draws one card from her deck, puts the card in the spell/trap slots, and calls out, "Okay, I play my Dark Spell Regeneration! It sounds all nasty, but it is pretty nice card! It allows me to copy any spell card in our graveyards and use it for one turn! And I choose Jasmine's Pot of Greed! Now, I draw two more cards from my deck!" Mindy draws two more card from her deck, gives a sly smile when she sees them, puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and calls out, "And I playing one right now! I play my Ties to the Brethren! This card costs me and Jaz one grand, but it will be worth to give a jerk like you the reason why you don't mess with Obelisk Blue!" Mindy's and Jasmine's life-points drop by 1000 points, Mindy goes through her deck, takes out two cards, puts her deck back on her duel disk, and says, putting the two cards on her duel disk, "Now, I summon my Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater to the field!" Soon after, Etoile Cyber (A: 1200/D: 1600) and Blader Skater (A: 1400/D: 1500) come to the field in attack mode.

Hikari gasp in shock and she asks, perplexed, "When did they get our cards?"

Mindy puts one card in the spell/trap slots and shouts out, "Now, I play the second one! My Polymerization! I fuse my Etoile Cyber with my Blade Skater!" Soon after, the two monsters go into a fusion vortex, Mindy puts a fusion monster card from her fusion deck on her duel disk, and Mindy then calls out, "Now, I summon my Cyber Blader!" Out of the fusion vortex, Cyber Blader (2100/800) comes to the field in attack mode. Mindy then says, with a sly grin, "And with her, her special ability changes with the number of monsters that you have! And since you have two, her attack points are doubled!" Cyber Blader's stats increase from 2100/800 to 4200/800!

The Maitre'd yells out, shocked, "Sacre Bleu!"

Mindy exclaims, in a serious tone, "Save your French exclamations for this! Cyber Blader, end this duel with Whirlwind Rage!" Cyber Blader goes into a spin, destroys Wine Token, and the Maitre'd yells out in shock as he loses 3200 life-points in one shot, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Jasmine and Mindy: 200

The Maitre'd: 0

When the duel ends, the final holograms fade away and the Maitre'd drops four GX medals onto the ground, as he holds a wine glass. He groans out, weakly, "Thank you for coming, Mademoiselles, but now, the kitchen is closed." He then collapses to the ground and drops the wine glass out of his hands.

Jasmine says, with a sly grin and an annoyed tone, "What a drama queen."

Kino exclaims, flabbergasted, "Hold on! They of all people on this island beat a Pro?!"

Hikari tells Kino, with a smile, "You had better believe it, Kino!"

Sakura calls out to them, happily, "Way to go!" Jasmine and Mindy to see, to their amazement, nearly all of their fellow hero and heroines friends in front of them with smiles on their lips.

Jasmine asks them, "You all saw?!"

Our heroes and heroines come up to their comrades and Mina tells them, "Yes, Lady Jasmine. You really did great out there."

Hikari asks Mindy, "But when did you get a Blade Skater, Etoile Cyber and Cyber Blader?"

Mindy tells Serena in reply, "Well, we just got them from some booster packs that we brought from Dorothy just a day before the tournament started and I added them to my deck. I told Jasmine about it and I put them in my deck because it allowed me to think of you and Alexis, Kari. You are the strongest of us girls on the island."

Hikari says, with a smile, "That's so sweet, Mindy."

Jasmine says, with a smile, "Personally, I can't believe that we beat a pro!"

Hassleberry tells Jasmine, "Well, you did! That was some great combat!"

Hikari tells Jasmine and Mindy, with a smile, "You showed that ass why he should never mess with you or the Obelisk Blue dorm!"

Mindy and Jasmine says in unison, "You know it, girlfriend!" On the meanwhile, what the group didn't notice is that Alexis, with a cold serious expression on her face, looks over the whole scene. She knew that Demon Jaden had something to do with this and doesn't know how, but she had a feeling. Plus, she was determined to know how.


	33. Surprise!

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Author's Note: I'd like to thank once again to Gallantmon of the Hazard for the elements to this chapter. Plus, I love the reviews that I'm getting from "All Fair in Love and War!" Keep on reviewing, guys!

**Chapter 32: Surprise!!!**

By the school, we find our white-clad and former Obelisk Blue Queen, Alexis Rhodes, dueling against a male student from Obelisk Blue, which appeared to be a male Obelisk Blue. By this time, our heroes and heroines were battling SOL members to release from Sartorius's control and by this time, counting the students that had already freed, our heroes and heroines had freed 50 students from the control of the SOL, 16 Ra Yellow students, 17 male Obelisk Blue students, and 17 female Obelisk Blue students. After they were freed from the control of the SOL and healed by Yukina, they were given their original uniforms or versions of them created by Botan and after they were told and shown what was going on, they decided to stay in the Ra Yellow dorm for the time being. However, even with all of these students freed and the Slifer Red students still free from the SOL, the Society of Light weren't going to just leave their former comrades alone and the SOL decided to take them back. And right now, this is what Alexis Rhodes is trying to do with this Obelisk Student.

Currently, Alexis has 1500 life-points, no monsters on the field, two face-down cards, and three cards in her mind while the Obelisk student had 2400 life-points left, two face-down cards, Summoned Skull on the field, and four cards in his hand. However, it is Alexis's turn and she draws one card from her deck.

Alexis tells the Obelisk student, "You're should have stayed with us, dork!"

The Obelisk student sneers back, nastily, "And by used as a tool by that freak, Sartorius! Nothing doing, bitch!"

Alexis says, with a cold sneer, "Fine! If you are going to be a nasty jerk and all, then you will have to remember the power of the Society of Light the hard way!" Alexis puts one card in the spell/trap slot of her duel disk and calls out, "First, I play my Polymerization! I fuse my Etoile Cyber with my Blade Skater!" Soon after, Etoile Cyber (A: 1200/D: 1600) appears on the field with Blade Skater (A: 1400/D: 1500), the two monsters go into a fusion vortex, Alexis calls out, "All right, nonbeliever, meet my big bad, Cyber Blader!" Out of the fusion vortex, Cyber Blader (A: 2100/D: 800) comes to the field in attack mode.

The Obelisk student exclaims, seriously, "Yeah! She isn't strong enough to end this duel!"

Alexis pushes a button on her duel disk and says, with a cold sly grin, "Did I say that I was done? I play my Tribute Burial spell card! With this card, I can remove a monster from both of our graveyard and summon a high-powered monster with it! So, I remove my Etoile Cyber and your Big Shield Gardna from play!" The said monster cards came out of the graveyard and both duelists put them in their pockets, showing that they were out of play. Alexis puts a card on her duel disk and calls out, "Now, I summon Guardian Angel Joan in attack mode!" Soon after, Guardian Angel Joan (A: 2800/D: 2000) comes to the field in attack mode. Alexis then puts the final card in her hand in the spell/trap slots and says, "Next, I play my Gift of the Martyr! Now, I sacrifice my Guardian Angel Joan to increase my Blader's attack points by hers for this turn! Later, girlfriend!" Soon after, Guardian Angel Joan vanishes from the field and its energy transfers to Cyber Blader and her stats increase from 2100/800 to 4900/800!

The Obelisk Blue yells out, in shock, "No way! Over four thousand attack points!"

Alexis pushes a button on her duel disk and calls out, with a cold sly smile, sarcastically, "Now, you are catching on, dumbass! And finally, I play my White Veil spell card!" Alexis's final face-down card is revealed to be White Veil and her Cyber Blader becomes pitch white with purple glowing eyes. Alexis then commands, "Now, Cyber Blader, show this dork the light with Whirlwind Rage!" Alexis then tells the Obelisk student, with cold sly grin, "And sorry, pal, but don't think your face-downs will help you. White Veil negates and destroys all spell and trap cards on my opponent's side of the field." The Obelisk student's face-down cards are destroyed as Cyber Blader lunges at his Summoned Skull and twirls around to kick the monster, destroying it, and costing the Obelisk student 2400 life-points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Alexis: 1500

Obelisk student: 0

After the final holograms fade away, the Obelisk student falls to his knees and Alexis exclaims, happily, "I knew that destiny is on my side!" Alexis then slowly walks over to the Obelisk student and says, with a cold sly grin, "Goodbye, Obelisk Blue and hello, Society White…" Just then the Obelisk student gives a dark sly grin, quickly rises to his feet, and punches Alexis's stomach, hard. The blonde haired duelist coughed out blood as she moves back away from the Obelisk student.

The Obelisk student yells out, with a dark sneer on his lips, "Man! I knew that white bitches were gullible, but I didn't think they were this stupid!"

Alexis gasps in shock as she holds her stomach, exclaiming, "No fucking way! No one can resist to power of the light! Only Hassleberry can resist the light!"

The Obelisk student retorts with a dark sly grin on his lips, "Sorry, white wench, but it is possible." The Obelisk student then whistles with his two right fingers and out of the bushes, Atticus and Jaden leap out and Atticus knocks his brainwashed sister down to the ground, hard.

Atticus says, with a dark sly grin, "Nice work, Jay. Your plan worked like a charm."

Jaden states, with a dark smile on his lips, "Thanks, Atticus. I knew that if we get one of these damn white bitches to come out of their hellhole that we can use them for today's 'demonstration'. Jaden tells the Obelisk student, "Thanks for the help. Sorry, we had to use you as bait, bro."

The Obelisk student tells Jaden and replies, with a dark sly grin, "No problem, Jaden. Anything to pay these assholes back for using me like a puppet, especially now I can't be turned into one of their tools anymore."

Alexis exclaims, shocked, "Wait! This was all a trap!"

The Obelisk student tells Alexis, in a dark sneer and nasty tone, "No duh, dork!"

Jaden asks, with a dark sarcastic tone, "Did that 'Light' of yours made you dumb or were you born that way, wench?"

Atticus and Jaden grab Alexis by the shirt collar and Atticus says, with a dark sly grin, "Now, get up, wench! We have plans for you!" Jaden asks the Obelisk, in a dark tone, "Hey, how much do want hear this wench's screams of pain, bro!"

The Obelisk student replies, with a dark smile, "A lot, Jaden! Why?"

Jaden turned his dark smirk expression towards Alexis, who swallows a whole lot of air, knowing that she won't like the three boys' plans for her.

(**A few hours later in the 'White Dorm'**)

Inside of the main hallway of the 'White Dorm', we find Chazz Princeton, in the main hall as he was preparing his deck for his duels.

But before they head up, Hikari's voice calls out through the speaker system, in a dark tone, "Attention, Duel Academy students! This is your Vice-Chancellor Hikari Urameshi speaking!"

Chazz growls, in a cold annoyed tone, "What does she want now?!"

Hikari's voice yells out through the speaker system, "This is message to the Society of Dorks in the 'White Dorm'! You might want to open your doors because something or someone that belongs to you, geeks, is about to 'roll in'! That's all!"

Chazz asks, perplexed, "What does she mean by that?" Two male SOL members open the doors only to get knocked down by a trash can that quickly flies in and crashes in front of Chazz causing the top to open and Alexis, with her uniform badly dirty and torn and with a black eye, bleeding nose and lip, to spill right out along with posters of Sartorius's face with 'X' across it and words like 'Down with the 'Society of Trash'!' and such to spill out with her.

Chazz yell out, shocked, "Alexis!" He goes over to her as she lay there.

Chazz looks at Alexis and asks her, "Hey, girl, are you okay?"

Alexis grunts in pain, more and groans, "I'm fine…" Alexis tries to get on her feet and says, in a serious tone, "Chazz…something is wrong…!"

Chazz asks, "What happened?"

Alexis says, while groaning in pain, "I…was…groans…dueling a nonbeliever and I won…but he rejected the light!"

Chazz gasped, in shock and yells out, "No fucking way! Only that dino dork, Huckleberry, can do that! Who did this to you!?"

Alexis tells Chazz, while minding her injuries, "Atticus…the nonbeliever…groans and…Ja…Jad…Jaden…they did it."

Chazz gasped in shock and yells out, angrily, "Your brother, a nonbeliever and Jaden did this!"

Alexis nods her head and says, "They kept insulting and beating me…and enjoyed it."

Chazz says, in anger, "That lousy Slifer Slacker, how dare he do this! He's gonna pay for this!"

Alexis tells Chazz, while minding her injuries, "Don't…I know…groans Jaden…wouldn't…do this at all. It has to be Demon…Jaden, who's pulling the strings. I know that he is!"

Chazz says, "Oh come on, we'll have to get you to the medical room and get some information from Master Sartorius."

Soon after, Alexis was getting treated for her injuries in the medical room, in Sartorius's room, and she and Chazz told Sartorius what happened.

Sartorius tells the two, in a plain tone, "I believe that I have a theory and Ms. Rhodes is correct about the Demon Jaden influencing the nonbelievers."

Alexis says, in a cold tone, "I should have known! All we have to do is wait until the new moon and…"

Sartorius interrupts the blonde and says, "I'm afraid it's not that simple anymore, Ms. Rhodes."

Alexis asks, perplexed, "What do you mean, Master Sartorius?"

Sartorius says, plainly, "Jaden's demonic side made this, in case that the new moon comes by again. As you know, with light, there is also darkness. I believe that Jaden Yuki, Yusuke Urameshi, and their friends are possessed by the dark power that's the opposite of the Light of Truth."

The SOL members look at Sartorius and Alexis asks Sartorius, curiously, "A dark power opposite of the Light of Truth, Master Sartorius?"

Sartorius nods his head and says, plainly, "Yes, Ms. Rhodes. You must understand the universe is mainly made of dark energy and light energy and while we have the power of light on our side, your friends might be possessed by the opposite of our light and its power will continue to grow with their hatred of us. Because of their misunderstandings of us, their hatred of us makes them the perfect 'hosts' of these dark powers grow in strength and soon, it will take them over."

Chazz and Alexis gasp in shock and Sartorius says, in a plain tone, "Plus, there is another power that this dark power has. It can put shadows within their minds and make them reject the light. If we lose this battle, there will not be a chance for the light to survive and darkness will rule. And Yusuke Urameshi, Jaden Yuki, and their friends will never be a part of light because they will be a part of the darkness, forever."

The SOL members gasp in shock and Chazz yells out, worriedly, "Is there a way to stop them? What is this dark power that can match the light, Master Sartorius?!"

Sartorius tells them, in a cold and plain tone, "The power of known as the Darkness of Hatred, Mr. Princeton. I should have known this would happen. I never would have believed it. I, first hand, could sense some demonic energy from Jaden, sometime ago, before I arrived here in Duel Academy."

Chazz and Alexis gasp in shock and Alexis asks, perplexed, "You have?"

Sartorius nods his head and says, "Yes, I have. I didn't tell you, because I didn't have enough information on Jaden's demon. Jaden's demon, the Da-zoo, has the ability to copy techniques of others that he's seen, which would mean he was able to create a Shadow Game with its dark power."

Alexis says, "But Jaden was only in his human form, when he created a Shadow Game, not to mention that his strength somehow increased by a lot."

Chazz places his hand on his neck and says, "No joke! I could still feel Slacker's grip on my neck and the kick that he gave me, felt like every bone in my body was totally crushed and that's when he is in his human form."

Sartorius says, plainly, "The reason for that is Jaden's demon side is so strong that he could influence Jaden's actions, even though, Jaden's in his human form and give him the strength and power to back up his threats."

Alexis says, "And the more hatred Jaden's demonic side absorbs, the stronger it gets and we were a lot weaker than him. But there's one thing I don't understand, I never thought that Jaden, of all people, hating anyone at all."

Sartorius says, plainly, "The Da-zoo is a creature of darkness, powered by the Darkness of Hatred, if Jaden's hatred continues to grow even further, there's a chance that he'll resort to murder any member of the Society of Light, including myself."

Chazz and Alexis yells out, horrified, "Murder!?" Alexis asks Sartorius, worriedly, "Master, is there anything we can do!?"

Sartorius says, plainly, "If we used the same strategy, like forcing Jaden into a duel by kidnapping his friends, then the hatred within Jaden will grow and he'll likely kill any member for the Society of Light or myself. We have to be really careful for now on, until Yusuke Urameshi, Jaden Yuki and their friends as well as my old friend, Aster Phoenix, see the light, we have to be cautious on our actions."

Chazz asks Sartorius, "But how are we going to get Jaden or Yusuke in a duel, if we don't?"

Alexis thinks in her mind, solemnly, 'I don't get it! What's happened to you, Jaden? You were never this way before! Well, I'm going to reserve it and bring you into the Society of Light and my side. No matter what it takes and not even that damned Yusuke or your fucking demonic side is going to stop me!'

Sartorius says, plainly, "Allow me to think this through, if the worse comes then we'll have to make a peace treaty with the nonbelievers…"

Chazz yells out, angrily, "Peace…with them!"

Alexis tells Chazz, "Let's get real here, Chazz! None of our Society members can take on a demon or a half demon in a fight, so…probably a peace treaty would be necessary."

Sartorius tells the two, "Now, I'd like to proceed with my predictions for our Chosen Duelists…"

The two SOL members bowed as they turned away and walked out of Sartorius's room, before closing the door behind them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Within Jaden's mind and dreams, we find our Slifer Red hero, within Obelisk Arena facing his demonic half and a look-a-like of himself that looks like him except that he was wearing a black version of Jaden's Slifer uniform. However, Jaden isn't happy with his 'dark half' known as simply as 'Dark Jaden'.

Demon Jaden asks Jaden, with a dark smile, **"Do you like my newest creation, Jaden? It's made from the Light of Destruction's known enemy, the Darkness of Salvation?"**

Jaden yells out at his demonic half, a lot of annoyance, _**"Was this your plan!? Making a look-a-like of me, to 'make' me ruthlessly beat the Society of Light members, not to mention that making me almost squeeze the life out of Chazz and Alexis, especially that incident after Alexis beaten that Obelisk student and Atticus, a random Obelisk student and I bashed her badly!"**_

Demon Jaden replies, darkly, **"It was the only way that things will work out perfectly, even with that damned new moon curse, in case that one of those Society brats tries to kidnap you. Plus, I couldn't rely on you anymore…do you know why…because YOU'RE TOO DAMN SOFT, WHEN IT COMES TO DEALING WITH YOUR BRAINWASHED FRIENDS, INCLUNDING THAT WHITE WENCH, ALEXIS!"**

Dark Jaden replies, in Jaden's new dark tone, _"Look, bro, that wench and her white clad friends got what they deserved! I mean, hello, dude, she didn't care at all when Syrus and Hassleberry were kidnapped by Sartorius's damn sister and almost used Keiko to lure her boyfriend, Yusuke into dueling Serena! Or how about that time that she forced you to duel that loser, Bob Banter, and if you didn't, you would get expelled, huh?! Or who was it that knocked you up and taken to their damn club, when your demonic powers were gone, because of the new moon!?"_

Jaden replies, in a serious tone, _**"That's not her fault! Sartorius is using that damn blinding evil light to mess up and control her mind!"**_

Dark Jaden storms up to Jaden and tells him, with a dark serious tone, _"Hey, bro, until she is free from that bastard's control, she is our enemy! Yusuke and the others understand that both Princeton and that wench are now her enemies until they are free from Sartorius's fucking grip! And now, dude, you've got to understand that fact, too! Or do you want to lose your friends, especially Yusuke or Syrus to that asshole and his Society! Imagine how Keiko and Ryoko will feel when they see their boyfriends in white, next time they see them! Do you want to get Chazz and Alexis back from them?! Do you want billions of innocent people to become this brainwashing asshole's slaves until the imbalance of the universe kills every single living being in the universe?!"_

Jaden lowers his head and says, lowly, _**"No, I don't. I don't want to lose Yusuke or Syrus and I want… I need Alexis and Chazz back. But I…we're hurting them. Inflicting pain and suffering on them!"**_

Dark Jaden tells Jaden, in a dark serious tone, _"Hey, do you think that I like this, like your demonic half?!"_

Demon Jaden says, to himself, **"He knows me too well."**

Dark Jaden tells Jaden, in a dark serious tone, _"We're using the Shadow Games to show those Society dorks the pain that they inflicted on others when they bullied, tricked, and brainwashing others into that cult of theirs! It is the only one to get them back! Unless you are willing to use every ounce of power that you have, you risk losing everything! You've gotten Haurka and Erica back and give them dark powers to help fight those dorks as well as shadows to protect them from their damn lights, but that doesn't that they are permanently immune unless you do what it takes to defeat that jerk Sartorius and his damn Society! Do you want them to be brainwashed again and become that asshole's mindless soldiers, again?!"_

Jaden shakes his head and replies, in a serious tone, _**"No! No, I don't! I want to stop Sartorius! I want Alexis and Chazz back! I want…I need to protect my friends from those goons! I want to protect the rest of my friends! I need to protect the whole universe from that brainwashing freak!"**_ Jaden looks at Demon and Dark Jaden and replies, with a serious tone, _**"Fine! You two win…for now! We'll do this your way, but personally, I don't like it all!"**_

Demon Jaden tells Jaden, with a demonic smirk, **"Good, I'm glad that you finally see things my way…"**

Dark Jaden tells Jaden, with a dark smile, _"I can tell that you are in agreement with me. Remember, this is a 'partnership'. I might be somewhat like a separate 'person' from you, bro, but I am also a part of you." Soon enough, a dark violet and black fog covers the area of the 'dream Obelisk Arena' as we take a leave from Jaden and his 'demon and dark side'._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In Yusuke, Jaden, Syrus and Hassleberry's room, Yusuke was at the desk studying his deck, while Syrus and Hassleberry were taking a nap. Just then, Yusuke felt his PDA communicator go off in his pocket and he went to answer it and the message says:

_To Yusuke and Hikari Urameshi, Jaden Yuki, Sasuke Uchiha, Jade Truesdale, Naruto Uzumaki, Mina and Kino Tucker please come to the 'White Dorm'. It's quite urgent!_

_Sartorius_

Yusuke yells out, in shock, "What the hell!" This wakes up Syrus and Hassleberry from their sleep and Hassleberry yelling in impulse, "MAN YOUR BATTLESTATIONS!"

Syrus rubbed his eyes and asks Yusuke, "Yusuke…what's up?"

Yusuke tells Syrus, in a dark tone, "I've got a message from the leader of the White Dork Squad!"

Just then, a familiar male voice boomed, "From who?"

The three boys turned to see Jaden walking inside and Yusuke says, "This may sound weird and everything, but Sartorius called me on my PDA!"

Jaden asks, with a dark and annoyed tone, "What does that overgrown viper want!?"

Yusuke replies, "The message says that to bring you, me, Mina, Kino, Kari, Keiko, Aster, Jasmine, Mindy and Jordan with us and that's it."

Hassleberry says, "May that brainwashing loonic is setting a trap on you guys…"

Just then, a familiar female voice boomed, "If that's the case then, I hope that brainwashing asshole is ready to die…"

Just then, Hikari Urameshi and Mina Tucker entered the room and Mina asks, "Is that all that snake wants?"

Yusuke replies, "Yeah that's it…So, let's give that asshole what he wants…"


	34. A Shadow Game from Hell

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Author's Note: I'd like to thank once again to Gallantmon of the Hazard for the elements to this chapter.

**Chapter 33: A Shadow Game from Hell**

In the main lobby of the 'White Dorm', we find a group of white students waiting around in the hall as they were talking and just then their front door, that was recently repaired, after it was blown up, explodes, again, in a huge ball of flames causing everyone to scream out in shock and surprise as well as knock some people down from the shockwave of the explosion. Out of the smoke and dust from the explosion, the Urameshi and Tucker twins, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Bastion Misawa, Jade Truesdale, Hiei, Chu and Jin with dark serious look on their faces walk out to face the white students.

One of the white students, a female member, exclaims, angrily, "What are you doing here?"

Bastion says, in a dark and serious tone, "We came to see Sartorius…"

Just then, a familiar male voice boomed in a cold tone, "That's _Master_ Sartorius to you!" Our heroes and heroines turned to see Chazz and Alexis appearing and Chazz says, "Got that, dork! He's a very busy man!"

Alexis says, in a cold grin, "That's right, especially with your kind…I'm afraid blue, red and yellow aren't his style."

Yusuke says, in a dark taunting tone, "I'm sorry but we got a message from your rotten 'master'…"

The SOL members gasped in shock and Alexis yells out, in a cold tone, "You lie!"

Just then, a familiar male voice boomed, in a dark tone, "I'm afraid it's the truth, dork!" Just then, our heroes, heroines and the SOL members turned to see Keiko Yukimura, in her demonic form, and Jaden Yuki, in his half demon form. The SOL members gasped in fear at the latecomers.

Demon Keiko says, in a dark tone, "If you don't want to die, I'd suggest you get out of our way."

The SOL members backed away in fear, while Chazz and Alexis were skeptical of Jaden's half demon form, considering that they never seen the Slifer Hero in this form and Jaden says, in a dark tone, as he walks towards his 'former' friends with Yusuke, Mina and Kino following, "Sorry if we were late…I had to transform into this form…and I know two white geeks might have recognize me, but now!"

Alexis gasps in shock and asks, stunned, "Jaden?"

Jaden tells Alexis, in a dark nasty tone, "Ah, you remember me. I can't be helped to be touched, little dork! That's right! It's me!"

Chazz asks Jaden, perplexed, "What happened to you, Jaden? You almost look like Inuyasha!"

Jaden tells Chazz, darkly, "This is just my new transformed state of a half Da-zoo, bastard. Now get out of our way or we'll force you to move and believe me, dorks, it'll be very PAINFUL!"

Chazz and Alexis gulped, while Alexis thinks in her mind, fearfully, 'Oh no! Demon Jaden's influence must be taking control of Jaden's thoughts and body, I have get Jaden to snap out of it!'

Yusuke says, darkly, "Bastion, sis, show these geeks why not to cross us!"

A male SOL member yells out, trying to sound strong, "Oh-Oh, yeah! Bring it on, freaks! We aren't scared of you!"

Jaden says, with a dark sly grin, "Don't say that we didn't warn you!"

Bastion transformed to his demonic form and using incredible super-speed, he and Hikari disappeared and reappeared right in front of the group of male SOL students. Demon Bastion lands and grabs the right arm of one male SOL member and uses a powerful reserving throw to slam him onto the ground on his back really hard and one loud cry of pain the SOL member is quickly knocked unconscious. Hikari lands a powerful kick to another SOL member and sends him right into the wall on Hikari's right, cracking the wall slightly, causing the SOL member to cough some blood from his mouth, and he falls to the ground on his stomach and into unconsciousness. The remaining SOL members, Chazz and Alexis jump back in shock and fear as the two of our heroes and heroines crack their knuckles again.

Demon Bastion asks, with a dark sly grin, "Who's next?"

Hikari says, with her own dark sly grin, "Because we've just warmed up!"

Jaden says, with a dark sneer on him lips, "Just make it painful enough to hear their screams of agony pain."

Alexis yells out, fearfully and worriedly, "Jaden, please stop this! It's madness! Can you see that your demonic side is taking over yourself!?"

The remaining SOL members gasped in shock, after Alexis's outburst and one of the SOL members says, in fear, "Y…you mean…"

One female SOL members says, in fear, "…This monster is…Jaden Yuki!"

Jaden tells Alexis, in a dark sarcastic tone, "Well, nice work, 'Lex, you told them, who I really am!"

Alexis clap her hand to her mouth, knowing what she's done and Chazz mutters to the blonde, "Real smooth!"

Alexis muzzled, annoyed, "Shut up!"

Jaden yells out to the remaining members, "Listen up, dorks, I am Jaden Yuki and if you, dweebs, know what's good for you and that pathetic worm, you call 'master', I'd suggest that you wouldn't say anything about my real identity to Sheppard, Crowler, Bonaparte or any other higher up in this school or say 'bye-bye' to your 'master'!"

The SOL members knowing that Jaden will carry out his threat, nods their heads and Jaden turns to his 'former' friends and yells out, "Now get the hell out of our way, before you two are next!"

Alexis yells out, in a cold and serious tone, "I don't think so, Jaden! You're not getting anywhere near our master, until you've seen the light!"

Demon Keiko calls out, in a dark annoyed tone, "And why don't you shut up with that 'see the light' crap, bitch?!" Using incredible super-speed, Demon Keiko disappeared and reappeared in front of Alexis and with a hard blow to the stomach, Demon Keiko sends Alexis flying for her back to hit the nearest wall. The blonde limps to the ground, stunning her.

Chazz shouts out, in horror, "Alexis!"

Yusuke says, in a dark nasty tone, "Ah, that's better!"

Chazz calls out, in anger, "You, dorks, are going to pay for that and I won't let you take my master's life!"

Jaden laughed and says, with a dark sneer in his lips, "How? You have a broken leg, Princeton! How are you going to stop me!?" Using incredible super-speed, Jaden disappeared and reappeared in front of Chazz, close, and rams his right knee into Chazz's chest causing him to gasp for air and then Jaden slams his fist into Chazz's chest, hard, knocking him senseless.

Just then, a familiar male voice says, in soft and kind tone, "That's enough, Jaden Yuki!"

Just then, our heroes and heroines, as well as the rest of SOL members and the recently conscious Alexis, looked up to see Sartorius at the top of the stairs and walking down.

Naruto says, in a dark annoyed tone, "Okay, asshole, we came here just like you wanted and if you're trying to convince us to join your damned cult, well you better start writing a will!"

Jaden says, in a usual tone, "Wait a sec, Naruto!" Jaden looks at Sartorius carefully and sees something different about the SOL leader. Originally, his expression was full of evil and cruelty disguised as kindness and calmness, but now, his eyes have a kind and gentle tone that makes him that he can't hurt a fly. Jaden, Bastion and Keiko reverted to their human forms and Sartorius says, in a soft tone, "I wish to speak to you all, privately."

Alexis's voice spoke, weakly, "M…master…" Alexis tries to stand on her feet and says, "Do you think it's wise that you should be left alone with…them!?"

Sartorius says, sounding like his usual cruel self, "Of course…I know that they wouldn't hurt me in anyway."

Alexis says, "But…they were speaking about your death…"

Sasuke tells Alexis, darkly, "Didn't you hear your master speaking, loser!? He wants to speak to us, privately!"

Sartorius tells Alexis, plainly, "Don't worry about anything. I'll be fine." Sartorius turns away and says, "Please, follow me…" Sartorius walks ahead towards the stairs, with our heroes and heroines following him upstairs.

Soon after, a few moments later, Sartorius lead our heroes and heroines to his room, closing leaving Hiei, Jun and Chu to guard the door, in case any SOL member try to hear the conversation.

Jade then says, in a dark serious tone, "All right, why did you bring us here, Sartorius?! What in the hell do you want?!"

Sartorius says, in a kind and gentle tone not heard in him by our heroes and heroines before, "I am not surprise you don't trust and after all that I've made you gone through, it is totally understandable, but now, I need your trust. The world is in danger from the light and it must be stopped at all costs."

Our heroes and heroines give him perplexed looks and Naruto exclaims, confused, "Hold on a damned minute, here! Aren't you trying to spread this damned light?!"

Yusuke and Jaden then realize something and they exclaims, in unison, gasping in shock, "Wait! Unless what Serena, Sartorius's sister, said is true!"

Sartorius then says, in his kind and gentle tone, "I see that my sister has informed you two and Aster about what happened to me."

Bastion says, "So, it is true. You have some kind of 'split personality' created by this evil power."

Sartorius nods his head and says, "Indeed, Bastion Misawa. An evil force has invaded my body and created an evil persona trying to blind the world with its evil light. Allow me to explain: My sister and I inherited great gifts that we had since we were children, but my sister and I were feared and relived because of our gifts, including my ability to foretell the future. One day, I had meet Aster Phoenix sometime after his father disappeared and we became great friends. However, I had found out through my powers that I would be the avatar of a great evil that would come to destroy the balance of light and darkness and thus, destroy all life. I knew that Aster would be my salivation from being a great destroyer, but I knew that there was someone else, however, I didn't know who at the time. I didn't find out until that fateful day when a mysterious stranger came in to predict his future. I saw him a dark destiny if he continues on this path and he thanked for my help. He offered me a card as payment. It was a Duel Monsters card, but one that I had never seen before. It had a strange power coming from it and in my curiosity, I couldn't help to take it, but it was the greatest mistake that I would ever make. In me, the evil power saw a perfect host to do its bidding with the pain and sorrow that I had suffered. It quickly took me over and split my soul in two. All the good in me was suppressed while a new evil persona became the avatar for this evil power, the impure light known as Darklight."

Jaden asks Sartorius, "Is this 'Darklight' the 'Light of Ruin' that we heard about?"

Sartorius nods his head and says, "It is known by many names including: Darklight, Wave of Light, Surge of Light, Light of Ruin, and Light of Destruction. Throughout history, this evil power was responsible for many disasters in human history including famine and other natural disasters as well as human created disasters like the great wars in our history. In fact, many great evil dictators can own their rise to power by the Light of Destruction because gave them the power to influence so many people. And now, it is using me as the way to bring about the greatest disaster for the whole universe. It plans to destroy all darkness in the universe through my evil side and if my evil side wins, the balance of life will be destroyed and all life will wither away."

Jaden says, in a serious tone, "That's what Aquos and the other Neo-Spacians told me."

Yusuke asks Sartorius, "How do we stop it?"

Sartorius replies, "The satellite is the key. The Light plans to use it to spreads its evil influence all around world since it can reach all people in the planet. It is using the tournament to get the satellite and as a distraction so he can use it. However, he still needs three people in order to complete his plan: The three Chosen Duelists."

Sasuke says, plainly, "Yusuke, Aster, and Jaden."

Sartorius tells Sasuke, "Correct, Sasuke Uchiha. The light and I don't exactly know how they fit in the evil plans of my evil side, but I know that they are important. That's why I need you to take care of them." Sartorius throws the two boxes to Yusuke and Jaden and they catches them.

Jaden asks Sartorius, "What are these?"

Sartorius tells Jaden, "They are the keys to the satellite controls. Without them, he can't activate the satellite and use it to spread the Light of Destruction all over the planet. Put these under the care of the three Chosen Duelists, give these to two of them, and create a third fake key to confuse the light. And whatever it takes, do not give these back to me because my evil side will be in control again. Plus, I know that your demonic side can hear me, Jaden Yuki, if there's a chance that the keys are brought to me, please…kill me!"

Our heroes and heroines gasped in shock and Jaden yells out, "I can't! It's not your fault that everything that's happened, it's that damned Light of Destruction!"

Sartorius says, "But my evil side can't have those keys at all cost, Jaden. I know that your demonic side worships the Darkness of Salvation, the Light of Destruction's known enemy. Also, I know that your conscious won't allow you to kill anyone that you think are innocent."

Jaden yells out, "Maybe, my demonic side is evil enough to kill you, but I'm not!"

Just then, Demon Jaden's voice boomed, in Jaden's head, **"Hey, I'm not that cruel and I know it isn't Sartorius's fault at all, it's that Light of Destruction's fault that everything's happened!"**

Just then Sartorius falls to his knees in pain and his body begins to glow with a bright white light.

Bastion exclaims, seriously, "Is there any way we can help you?!"

Sartorius moans out, "N-No… I am not strong enough…Argh…to fight my evil side…and win…But I know that…the Chosen Duelists will…Now, please go…before HE regains control…"

Yusuke tries to say, "But my friends and I…"

Sartorius yells out, pleadingly, "GO…NOW…BEFORE ITS TOO LATE…!!!" Sartorius clutches his head as he tries to remain in control before his evil side can regain control. Not needing another word, our heroes and heroines immediately runs for the good with the two key boxes in his hands. The door swings open to reveal Chu, Hiei and Jin waiting for them and Yusuke yells out, "Guys, we have to go, now!"

Just then, a horde of white students came by led by Chazz and Alexis, as Sartorius gets to his feet, but his expression has changed into the evil look in his eyes, showing that his evil side is in control once more. As the two white students gets to his feet, Sartorius calls out, evilly and angrily, "You fools! Stop them before they escape! They have the satellite keys!"

The SOL members gave our heroes and heroines cold glares and Chazz yells in a cold tone, "Okay, dorks, hand them over!"

Jaden turns to his half demon form and sneers, "Not on your life, Princeton, but you and your fellow white-clad freaks can take this!" Jaden and Sasuke did some hand signals and yells out, "Dragon Phoenix Flame! Fire Ball Jutsu!" Soon after, the two blew fires from their mouths and heads towards the SOL members, as they ran away from the flames. As soon as the flames died, the SOL members find out that our heroes and heroines were no where to be seen.

Alexis yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Damn it! They've escape!" Alexis thinks in her mind, 'What's even worse that, more of Jaden's hatred is feed that damned demon side of his…I have to bring into the light or else!'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In the early morning hours after sunrise, we find Yusuke, Keiko, Hikari, Jaden, Syrus, Ryoko, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Kakashi, Mina, Kino, Hassleberry, Blair, Atticus, Bastion, Aster, Jade, Jordan, Kuwabara, Kurama, Inuyasha, Kagome, Jasmine, Mindy, Hiei, Yukina, Botan and Koenma in front of the Slifer Red dorms. Yusuke and Jaden explained what happened last night.

Jasmine says, plainly, "That's good news. That's one less worry off our minds."

Mindy nods her head and says, "Now, we can focus on getting Alexis back from Sartorius and then freeing the other students that he brainwashed."

Bastion says, in a logical tone, "I don't think it will be that easy. Since we have the keys to satellite, Sartorius will become more desperate than ever."

Ryoko says, plainly, "Bastion is right. Sartorius needs the satellite to complete his plans and he will do everything to get those keys back."

Bastion nods his head in agreement and says, in his logical tone, "Indeed. We need to guard these keys and make sure that they don't fall into Sartorius's hands again. Plus, we need to be on guard more than ever. Whoever we give the keys too, they will use the rest of us to draw the key holder out to get the key that they are holding. So, we need to be careful."

Yusuke asks, curiously, "So, who gets the keys?" Just then Aster steps forwards and grabs one of the keys from Bastion.

Aster says, plainly, "If Sartorius or whatever possesses his body wants this key, he will have to get through me first."

Bastion tells Aster, "Aster, Sartorius, the real Sartorius, told us about your friendship with him when you were young, but based on what he said, when you face him, he won't be the Sartorius you knew. It will be the Light of Ruin that you will be facing and it is an evil power."

Aster says, in a serious tone, "And that's why I've got to face him. The Light of Ruin used me to do his dirty work by passing off as my friend and plus, I also think that it knows the location of my father. If Sartorius got my father's card, then he knows what happened to him. You decide who gets the other key, I'm taking this one." Aster then turns away and heads off.

Keiko asks Aster, "Where are you going?"

Aster says, plainly, "I've got work to do. Somewhere in this tournament is the duelist that has my father's card and knows my father's fate since they took him away from me and I'm going to find him."

Jaden asks Aster, "Hey, bro, what about Sartorius?"

Aster tells Jaden, "I've leave him to you…for now." Aster then looks at Jaden and the others with a super-serious look in his eyes, points directly at Jaden, and states, "However, if you aren't done with him when I find my father's card, Sartorius or whatever evil creature is inside of his body is mine!" Aster then turns back away from them and walks off. However, Aster thinks on the meanwhile, 'Whatever you are, Light of Ruin or whatever, you are going to pay for using me and Sartorius for your evil schemes. You used me through my best friend to try to do your dirty work and now, you are still using my friend for your evil games. Well, watch out, when I get my father's card from you, you're next!'

Kino asks, annoyed, "What's his problem?"

Kagome tells Kino, "He has got a lot on his mind, Kino. You have to remember he has gotten through a lot through his life. His father has been taken from him, he grew up with a few friends, like Sartorius, he was used by someone he call a friend, and now, he learns that this former friend wasn't responsible for his actions and like he was, that friend is being used to do evil things. It is a lot to think about."

Mindy says, "Poor guy." Mina nods her head in agreement with her fellow Obelisk Blue student.

Mina asks, curiously, "Do you think that he will be okay by himself?"

Jaden tells everyone, reassuringly, "Sure, Aster will be fine! He has handled worse things than this!"

Yusuke then says, "Well, I can't believe that this guy is actually a pawn for evil with two sides to himself!"

Hikari says, plainly, "Doesn't surprise me one bit, bro! Remember, Marik and his Dark side?"

Yusuke tells Hikari, drolly, "Don't remind me, Kari."

Koenma says, "Remember, Kari, that Marik's dark side was created by Marik's anger and rage towards me and his duties as a Tombkeeper. Sartorius's evil side on the other hand was created by an evil power that used the pain and sorrow of his past to split his soul in two. However, even through the real Sartorius is innocent, this fact makes his evil side even more dangerous than Marik's dark side because Sartorius's evil side is an avatar for the Light of Ruin."

Kurama says, in a serious and logical tone, "The Light of Destruction is well-known in the demon world. It is an ancient evil power as old as time itself and it has been coming to Earth for many millennia. And when it arrives on Earth, it beings nothing, but chaos and pure destruction in its wake because it is the most evil of powers even known. Even demons quake in fear of this power because not even they can match the pure horror and destruction that it brings and it would destroy demon world along with the human if it could get there."

Yukina tells her friends, "Back in my home, the elder ice maiden would tell us stories about the Light of Destruction to scare us, when we are little kids, into behaving ourselves."

Hiei says, in a serious tone, "I thought that it was a myth…until now."

Inuyasha says, "Now that you mention it, I've heard Miroku, Sango, Kaede, and that fleabag, Koga, yapping about something called the Light of Destruction."

Naruto asks, a bit nervously, "Is it that bad?"

Kakashi tells Naruto, in a serious tone, "I've heard about that Light of Destruction as well is far beyond the definition of 'bad', Naruto. It is a far worse evil power than Orochimaru himself."

Our heroes and heroines gasp in shock and Sakura exclaims, stunned, "More terrible than Orochimaru?! Are you kidding me, Kakashi-sensei?"

Mina tells Sakura, "Sakura, I would prey to God that he's kidding, but he's not. My brother and I know of the Light of Destruction well."

Kino says, in a serious tone, "The Light of Destruction comes from a rare celestial phenomenon known as a white hole, which is obvious white version of a black hole in space, but unlike a black hole that draws in energy, the white hole sends out energy, like a celestial volcano, bursting with light. But like a volcano's magma, this light was dangerous. It tipped the balance of light and darkness in the universe and soon enough, this energy gained intelligence and its cravings for power grew and grew."

Sasuke asks Kino, "Wait! So, this light became a living being?"

Koenma nods his head and says, serious tone in her voice, "Of a sort, Sasuke. Through history, the Light of Destruction has caused nothing, but chaos and destruction for this planet when its evil white light 'connects' with Earth. In fact, look at any major natural disaster or any power-hungry dictator, like Joseph Stalin from Russia, Adolf Hitler from Germany, or even the Japanese warlords of 1920s to the end of World War II, owe their rise to power from the Light of Destruction because it gave them the ability to influence so many people."

Kuwabara's eyes widen and he says, beginning to understand, "Like what happened to Chazz and Alexis when they fell under the control of the Society of Light!"

Koenma tells Kuwabara, in a serious tone, "Exactly, Kuwabara."

Jaden asks, curiously, "What does this power want here on Earth?"

Kurama calls out, in a plain tone, "The Light of Destruction wants nothing more than the total destruction of all darkness in the universe. There is only one possibility to stop Sartorius. That way is harder. One of you would have to defeat Sartorius in a duel. This theory comes from is when one of you beats a duelist in the Society of Light, they are purified from Sartorius's control and return to normal. If Sartorius himself was defeated, then the Light of Ruin would be gone for good…or at least what we theorize."

Hassleberry says, plainly, "That's easier said than done, soldier. Remember what happened when Sartorius battle the Prince? That battled ended faster than you can say 'Dino Destruction'."

Kakashi says, "Sartorius's Arcana Force deck is based on the Major and Minor Arcana found in Tarot cards and their abilities come from the position that the card is put in. It is very difficult to defeat, but that doesn't mean it is not able to be defeated. However, finding the greatest weakness of his deck is still within our abilities to do so at this time."

Keiko then says, nervously, "Guys, I've got a request to do…"

Hikari asks Keiko, with concern, "What is it, Keiko?"

Keiko sighs and asks, "Will it…by okay if Alexis comes over to duel one of us, I'd like to take that chance?"

Our heroes and heroines gasped in shock and the brunette's question and Yusuke, being the overprotective boyfriend that he is says, "Keiko, let's think about this! You could be brainwashed like Chazz and Alexis and I don't want think about what will happen if you ended up being the Light of Destruction's tool!"

Keiko tells Yusuke, in a serious, yet, kind tone, "I know that you are concerned about me, Yusuke! You've always helped me and I ended up being a burden on you, even if you don't think and say so. This time, I want to fight with you and help you protect the world, the universe, and all that we care about from that freak! And I want to make the Light of Destruction pay for using my best friend as a tool and almost using me as bait to lure you to virtual world! Yusuke, I want to do this!"

Yusuke nods his head, knowing not to argue with his girlfriend, and he replies, "I'm not one to stop you, Keiko."

Hikari tells Yusuke, with a smile, "Quite wise, Yusuke. Besides, knowing Keiko, you wouldn't be able to change her mind, once it's set on something."

Yusuke tells Hikari, "Tell me about it!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inside of the 'White Dorm', we find Sartorius, under the control of his 'evil side' once more, looking through his Tarot cards and he puts The Hangman and The Sun cards side-by-side with The Fool, which was pitch black, and the last one, The Star.

Sartorius says, "Interesting, The Star. The Star brings Fresh hope and renewal. It's a healing of old wounds. A mental and physical broadening of horizons, with Promise and fulfillment. An inspiration as well as Influence over others. If I recall, this represent Yusuke Urameshi's girlfriend, Keiko Yukimura. Yusuke loves her dearly and if she were to be in the Society of Light, Yusuke would follow consider that Ms. Yukimura has a huge role play in Yusuke's heart. I could propose a duel between Chazz and Alexis and Jaden Yuki and Keiko Yukimura. I could use her to bring Yusuke Urameshi to the Society of Light! However, since they are only two keys and three Chosen Duelists, only two duelists have the key, but which ones?! Most likely, my enemy will have created a third key, a fake, to confuse me. Well, it doesn't matter. I will defeat Aster and Chazz and Alexis will defeat Jaden, Yusuke, as well as his beloved, Keiko, making them sees the light, and I will get those keys back. It is only a matter of time." Just then Sartorius hears a knock at his door and he says, "Come in." The door opens to reveal Alexis Rhodes, with a solemn look in her expression, slowly enter the room and close the door behind her.

Alexis asks Sartorius, "Sir, you would like to speak to me?"

Sartorius stands up, getting out of his chair, turns towards Alexis, and says, with his evil grin on his lips, "Yes, I would. However, I feel that you have something to tell me."

Alexis replies, a bit nervously, "Yes, sir. I would wish to leave the Society of Light…I believe that I am not worthy of being a part of it…"

Sartorius asks, in a mock curious tone, "Oh? Why is that?"

Alexis tells Sartorius, nervously, "Well, sir…I just can't keep 'certain things' off of my mind…I should be thinking of our goals…but I can't…I can't function as a part of the Society…and I feel alone…Hikari, Keiko, Mindy and Jasmine are gone…and there is such an emptiness in my heart that my fellow Society members can't fill…"

Sartorius tells Alexis, with his evil grin, "Do not worry, Alexis. I understand."

Alexis asks Sartorius, "You do, sir?"

Sartorius tells Alexis, "You're still holding feelings for Jaden Yuki and your friends, Hikari, Keiko, Jasmine and Mindy, even though they've been infected by Demon Jaden's power. They are clouding your mind and making up unable to become a 'true part' of our Society. However, I have solution for that."

Alexis asks, a bit fearfully, "What do you mean?"

Sartorius's eyes begin to glow a bright purple and exclaims, "It is time for you to show your true self, Alexis! They are trying to weaken you and your 'true self' can only come out when they are no longer a part of your mind!" Alexis gasps in shock and tries to close her eyes or look away, but she can't. She is frozen in place as she can't help to stare into Sartorius's glowing eyes, her eyes become glazed over and blank, and she can feel herself slipping away in full.

Alexis calls out in her mind, in total fear, "I…I can feel myself…slipping…away…Atticus…Yusuke…Kari…Jordan…Jade…Mindy…Jasmine…Someone help me!! KEIKO!!! JADEN!!!" Soon after, the whole of Sartorius's room becomes engulf in white light as Alexis screams out in horror.

Soon after, the whole of Sartorius' room becomes engulf in white light as Alexis screams out in horror.

Back within Jaden's AND Keiko's own minds, we find our Slifer Red hero and our brown haired Ra Yellow confronting their 'other halves', Demon Jaden, Demon Keiko, Dark Jaden and a figure that looked like Keiko, except that she was wearing a black version of a female Ra Yellow uniform, within the 'dream setting' of Obelisk Arena.

Just then, Alexis's voice boomed in fear, "KEIKO!! JADEN!!!"

Jaden and Keiko gasped in shock and Keiko exclaims, worriedly, "That's Alexis!"

The dark look-a-like of Keiko, exclaims in a dark tone, _"Don't worry, girlfriend, we'll get her back, alright!"_

Keiko yells at her dark counterpart which was known as 'Dark Keiko', **"Yeah right!! You're just like her!"** Keiko was pointing at her demonic counterpart and yells out, **"You're just going to hurt her!"**

Dark Jaden tells Keiko, _"Come on, girl! You have to face facts! It is time to make that wench pay for her crimes!"_

Jaden yells out, in a serious tone, **"Come on, you can't mean to seriously hurt her!"**

Dark Jaden yells at Jaden, in a dark serious tone, _"Hello! I'm not going to kill her, you know, bro?! However, she has to pay for what she has done!"_

Dark Keiko yells at Keiko, in a dark serious tone, _"Who tried having Jaden expelled for spying on her while you didn't do anything of the sort to that white wench?! Who just abandon poor Jordan, when she joined those freaks!? Who didn't give a damn when Syrus and Hassleberry where kidnapped and almost tried to have you kidnapped to lure Yusuke to the slaughterhouse, by Sartorius's damn sister and her flunkies?! Who brainwashed some of your dorms members?! Who made you late for one of your class, just to duel one of their flunkies?!"_

Jaden roars out, in a serious tone, **"It wasn't her fault! She been brainwashed by that Light of Destruction!"**

Dark Jaden tells Jaden, in a dark serious tone, _"Hello, bro! Until she is free from the control of those dorks and that damn jerk who her Master' is, she is your enemy and she will do anything to get you to be like them: A mindless soldier! If you want her back, you have to fight with all of your power and make it harsh and hard in order to make her pay for her crimes and to free her despite what you feel for her!"_

Keiko yells out at Demon Jaden, in anger, **"Okay, as much as I didn't like to be used as bait, just to lure Yusuke to the slaughterhouse, I didn't appreciated when 'made' me break Alexis's ribs and gave Chazz a real beating, considering how much of a jerk he is!"**

Jaden roars out, in a serious tone and in disbelief, **"No joke! I can't believe that myself to hate the wrong person and I allowed ourselves to be fooled to get your help! I can handle her on my own without your help!"**

Dark Jaden tells Jaden and Keiko, in a dark tone, _"Then you two leave us no other choice."_ Just then pitch black and grey version of Elemental Hero Avian and blood red and violet version of Elemental Hero Burstinatrix grab Jaden's arms and restrain him. As well as a two black versions of Fire Princesses grabs Keiko's arms and restrain her.

Jaden yells out, shocked, **"Hey! What the?! What in the hell are you two doing?!"** Just then Jaden and Keiko sees their 'demon and dark halves' get over to them like a blur and their eyes glow a bright crimson red causing Jaden's and Keiko's eyes to become dull and lifeless. Soon after, the 'dark versions' of the two Fire Princesses, Avian and Burstinatrix and Jaden's and Keiko's form, totally limp, falls into Dark Jaden's and Dark Keiko's arms.

Dark Keiko says, in a low dark tone, _"Damn it, girl. Why did you fucking force me to just do that?!"_

Dark Jaden says, in a low dark tone, _"I'm sorry, bro, but if you won't do what it takes, then I will have to 'force' you! I really damn well hate have to do things that will make look more like that asshole, but that wench is going to pay for her crimes and this universe is going to be damn well protected from that son of a bitch. Those white wretches, Chazz Princeton and Alexis Rhodes, are going to learn that: 'Sometimes to help friends, you have to hurt them' and those wrenches will learn that lesson THE HARD WAY!!"_ Soon after, Keiko's and Jaden's limp form and Dark Keiko and Dark Jaden's form become bathed in dark violet, black, and silver light.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inside of the 'White Dorm', we find Sartorius, under the control of his 'evil side' once more, looking through his Tarot cards and he puts The Hangman and The Sun cards side-by-side with The Fool, which was still pitch black, and The Star. Sartorius gasped in shock as he sees The Star Tarot card being turned to black, right before his very eyes.

Sartorius thinks in his mind, shocked and horrified, 'It appears that the card representing Keiko Yukimura is turning black, like The Fool that represents Jaden Yuki. I must warn Chazz and Alexis to be very cautious because I fear that they'll end up in a very dangerous Shadow Game!' Sartorius went to get his PDA communicator, however he was struck at the back of the head, losing conscious.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inside of Duel Academy, we find Yusuke and Hikari Urameshi, Mina and Kino Tucker, Jaden Yuki, Keiko Yukimura, Syrus Truesdale, Ryoko Lyon and Tyranno Hassleberry walking in the hallways on their way to the card shop.

Jaden says, with a happy expression, "Sweet! I can't believe that we're going make our own pizza at the card shop!"

Yusuke says, with a happy expression, "No kidding! I'm just so hungry…"

Kino voiced with annoyance, "Oh great! Dork Portal at twelve o' clock!"

Our heroes and heroines looked up to see Chazz and Alexis in front of them and Yusuke yells out, "Hey geeks, get out of our way, before we get pissed off than we're already are at you!"

Chazz says, in a cold tone, "Sorry, Yusuke, we're not doing such a thing!?"

Alexis replies, within an evil grin and sly tone un-like her, "That's right, as soon as Chazz and I defeat Jaden and Keiko, I'm coming after you, Yusuke!"

Kino tells Alexis, in a dark tone, "There is something different about you, geek."

Alexis yells out, in a cold nasty tone, "There is nothing different with me, dork! Master Sartorius just fully showed allowed me to accept the light!"

Chazz says, coldly, "We're getting back those keys that you guys took from us!"

Jaden says, in a dark tone, "We don't know what you mean, Princeton."

Alexis tells Jaden, "Don't play dumb with us, dork! We know that you have those keys and Master Sartorius sent us to get them back!"

Jaden smirked and started laughing darkly as well as the rest of his friends. Our heroes and heroines laughed hardly, which was annoying the two SOL members.

Alexis tells her 'former' friends, annoyed, "You're laughing! Why's that? This isn't a joke! Stop laughing!"

Jaden says, with a dark sneer, "Actually it is, little dork, it's very funny!"

Chazz asks, annoyed, "How so?"

Alexis says, annoyed, "Yes, enlightening us…"

Ryoko says, with a dark sneer, "Your pathetic master gave us these keys, am I right?"

Alexis says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Yeah, so?"

Mina says, with a dark sneer, "And you came to us on your pathetic master's orders to come and get them back."

Chazz says, in a cold and annoyed tone, "Yeah, why else would we even come to you!?"

Alexis slapped her forehead, in annoyance, knowing where this was going and mutters, "Princeton, you idiot…you feel for it!"

Our heroes and heroines resumed laughing and Kino says, while laughing, "I can't believe it! It's like playing 'fetch'!"

Chazz growled in annoyance and mutters, "Another dog joke…I should have known!"

Jaden says, while laughing, "Yeah, no joke! That rich and if we actually… (Laugh)…gave them to you, dorks, your master will give you praise or… (Laugh) a bone!" Soon after, our heroes and heroines laughed even harder, which making Chazz and Alexis more angry and annoyed.

Alexis yells out, in cold and serious tone, "That's just like you, Jaden! You make lame jokes, especially during serious situations!"

Chazz yells out, in a cold and serious tone, "No joke, but it's gonna end once your with us in the Society of Light!"

Jaden stopped laughing, but kept his grin and says, "How can you duel, Princeton? You have a serious injury…" Jaden stared at Chazz's right leg, which was still in a case.

Chazz looked at his leg and says, in a serious tone, "Yeah, so? I can't still duel, even in one of those Shadow Games that you've been using on us, Society members, Jaden!"

Keiko chuckles, darkly, and says, "Okay…here's the deal, dweebs, if you two, Lame and Lamer, are defeated then, you two drop out of the Society of Light, immediately. However, if, with dumb luck, and I do mean 'DUMB!' for you two, dorks, then, not only you dopes get a satellite key, Jaden and I will join your rotten SOL or in my terms the 'Society of Losers'!"

Alexis yells out, in a cold angered, "Okay that's it!" Before Alexis can move, Hikari appeared in front of her and rammed her fist to the blonde's gut, making Alexis cough blood as Mina went in and punched the blonde's chin, with the impact Alexis was went flying to the nearest wall and crashed as she loses consciousness and her form hits the floor.

Chazz exclaims, fearfully, "Alexis!"

Jaden's voice boomed, darkly, "Are you forgetting about me!?" Yusuke and Jaden appeared in front of Chazz and Jaden rammed his fist to Chazz's eyes and Yusuke kicked Chazz's gut hard enough for him to crash to a nearby wall, knocking him senseless. Soon after, Hikari puts Alexis's unconscious form over her shoulder while Yusuke puts Chazz's unconscious form over his left shoulder with Chazz's right arm across the back of his neck.

Jaden's expression softened as he looks at Alexis's unconscious form and he thinks in his mind, 'I know that we're being too cruel to you, but we're doing this for your own good, 'Lex. I don't like to do this, but there's no other choice. I hope you can forgive me for what I'm going to do to you and Chazz.'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

While outside of the Slifer Red dorm, Inuyasha got out of Banner's old room to see if there's any member of the Society of Light lurking around.

Just then, a familiar female voice boomed, "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha looks up to see Botan coming up on her oar and landing in front of the red-clad half demon.

Inuyasha asks, "Hey Botan, what's going on?" Just then, Inuyasha feels a 'pinch' on the right side of his neck, "Ow!" He slaps the side of his neck and a familiar groan come when he does so. Just then what looks like an oversize flea lands in his right hand and exclaims, shocked, "What the hell?! Myoga?!" The oversized flea stands upon two small legs, with four arms and hands, and it has a humanoid head with a long cone-like nose with white hair on the rear of its humanoid head.

The flea, known as Myoga, says, in a human voice, "Greetings, Master Inuyasha. It has been awhile since we've seen each other."

Inuyasha yells out, angrily, "What in the hell are you doing here in Kagome's time?!"

Myoga says, plainly, "Can't a flee see his master from time to time?"

Botan tells Inuyasha, in a serious tone, "I need to know where Yusuke, Jade and the others are immediately."

Inuyasha tells Botan, "All I know is that they're going to trap both Chazz and Alexis in one of those 'Shadow Games'."

Myoga exclaims in shock, "A Shadow Game!?"

Inuyasha asks Myoga, "You know something about those 'Shadow Games', don't you?"

Myoga tells Inuyasha, "Yes, sire! I always believed that the Shadow Games were nothing by myths and legends from King Atem's time as the Pharaoh of Egypt."

Inuyasha says, "Well, Kagome's two friends are about to duel two members from this 'Society of Light', which a human that goes by the name of Sartorius that has the ability to see into the future! Plus, there's this alien freak that's possess Sartorius's body and uses that 'Duel Monsters' game that Kagome loves to play to brainwash innocent people into his cold and heartless tools, freezes their emotions, and makes them unable to see they are hurting people! It's called the Light of Destruction."

Botan and Myoga yells out, in unison, "The Light of Destruction!?"

Botan says, in shock, "Oh no! It's true what Lord Koenma said!"

Myoga says, in a serious and fanatic, "I can't believe it! The greatest evil in the universe and as old as time itself is here!"

Inuyasha says, "Yep! What's the big deal about this 'Light of Destruction? I mean, we beat Naraku, so this evil force can't be all that bad."

Myoga tells Inuyasha, in a serious tone, "Master Inuyasha, the Light of Destruction is nothing to laugh at! The Light of Destruction makes Naraku look like little harmless kitten! I mean, demon mothers tell this to their children to behave themselves, for crying out loud! The Light of Destruction wishes nothing more than to destroy all of the darkness in the universe! Why did Koenma sent me here in this time!?"

Inuyasha says, "Now that you mention it! What are you doing here?"

Botan tells Inuyasha, "Lord Koenma and I were doing some research into this case with the Light of Destruction, Sartorius and the Society of Light and I found something about the Yuki family bloodline. One of Jaden Yuki's ancestors was indeed a Da-zoo, which would make Jaden a half Da-zoo. But there's more…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Deep within the Obelisk, we find Atticus and Jordan Rhodes, Jade Truesdale, Kagome Higurashi, Bastion Misawa, Jasmine Kurada, Mindy Hamaguchi, Blair Flannigan, Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki in the arena, with the unconscious Sartorius being grabbed by the arms of Atticus and Sasuke as the Urameshi twins bringing Alexis's and Chazz's unconscious forms into the platform. Hikari says, in a dark tone and with a dark smile on her lips, as she and Yusuke threw Chazz's and Alexis's unconscious forms to the platform, "Special delivery! Two Society of Trash goons!"

Jasmine tells the Urameshi twins, with a dark grin, "Excellent work! You really did great!"

Mindy nods her head and says, with a dark smile of her own, "No joke!"

Hassleberry says, with a dark smile, "It was no problem! We're just glad to some payback for these Society Geeks did to us, over the past few months!"

Just then, a moan was heard from Sartorius, which alarmed our heroes and heroines and Sakura says, in a dark serious tone, "Do look now, guys, but those white dorks' leader is waking up!"

Sartorius opened his eyes to reveal that instead of showing his cold and cruel personality, it showed his original warm-hearted expression, which brought comfort to some of our heroes and heroines and Atticus yells out, ready to rip Sartorius to shears, "Oh no! You're not getting off that easily, jerk! After what you did to my sister, you're gonna pay!"

Jaden tells Atticus, "Easy Atticus, that's not the Sartorius we know and hate…"

Sartorius says, softly, "Well said, Jaden, I think my evil side is down for the count…"

Blair says, in a dark annoyed tone, "Meaning he'll come back…"

Jaden tells Sartorius, "Come on, bro!" Jaden walked ahead with Sartorius following to a chair posts with putting metal shackles with metal spikes, behind the unconscious Chazz and Alexis. Jaden places them on his neck and upper arms and says, as he places a sutra onto Sartorius's chest "Don't worry, Sartorius, these shackles will only hurt the Light of Destruction, not you. Plus, as a bonus, this sutra will prevent you from moving, when your evil side takes control."

Sartorius says, in a kind tone, "Thank you, my friend…" Sartorius groans in pain as his body was covered in a sickly white glow, signal that the Light of Destruction has taken over. Evil Sartorius looks around to see heroes and heroines, giving him a dark smirks. Evil Sartorius yells out, "What happened?! Where am I?"

Jaden says, with a dark sneer, "That should be the least of your worries, you brainwashing jerk!"

Evil Sartorius growl and tries to move, but couldn't and yells out, "What the…? I can't move! What have you wretches done to me!?"

Yusuke says, with a dark sneer, "You'll know should enough, jerk!" Yusuke and Jaden went over to get the two buckets of water by the platform and goes to the unconscious forms of Alexis and Chazz and Yusuke dumps the cold water on Chazz, causing him to immediately wake up and yelp out in shock, as Jaden did the same to Alexis. When they have gone into a sitting position, Yusuke and Jaden dumps the buckets on their hands, covering their eyes for the moment as they stand up.

Chazz yells out, seriously, "Hey, who's the wise guy?!"

Yusuke and Jaden lift the buckets to allow them to see their faces and yells out, darkly, "Boo!" Alexis and Chazz yelp back in surprise as they fall to the ground on their bottom causing plenty of wide grins to come from our 'darkened' heroes and heroines.

Alexis asks, perplexed, "What's going on here?!"

Blair replies, in a dark nasty tone, "What does it look like, you dorky wench? Yours and Princeton's numbers have just come up!" Just then, a horde of SOL members came into the arena and were horrified to see Chazz and Alexis on the platform and were more horrified to see their 'master' chained the chair with shackles. The SOL members yells in shock, "Master Sartorius!?"

Chazz and Alexis looked back and gasped in horror to see their 'master' being chained with shackles and yells out, in horror, "Master Sartorius!"

Chazz and Alexis turned their now angered gazes to our 'darkened' heroes and heroines and Alexis yells out, in cold angered, "What the hell are you trying to do!? Let him go, now!"

Jaden says, in a dark sneer, "Not by the hairs of my chinny-chin-chin, bitch! It's Judgment Day for you, dorks!"

Keiko says, in a dark tone, "It's time for you, two, to pay for the many crimes you've committed!"

One male SOL members yells out, fearfully, "Let's help Master Sartorius!" A group of SOL members went to help Sartorius, but Sasuke and Naruto appeared in front of them and Sasuke says, in a dark sneer, "You dorks aren't going to ruin this for us!"

Naruto says, in a dark sneer, "No joke and to double up on the security! Shadow Clone Jujitsu!" Just then, several Narutos appears surround Sartorius.

One of the Narutos says, darkly, "Face it, dorks!"

Another Naruto says, darkly, "Neither of you, losers, are getting anywhere near this freak, until the duels over, BELIEVE IT!!"

Chazz yells at Jaden and Keiko, "What are your problems!? Your opponents are Alexis and I!"

Alexis yells out, "No joke! Master Sartorius has nothing to with this! So, let him go!"

Jaden yells out, darkly, "Oh really, neither did Syrus, Hassleberry, Blair and as well as the rest of students in the Slifer Dorm anything to do with the duels that you freaks forced onto Yusuke and I!"

Alexis yells out, "For your information, we had a purpose for doing those things, while you doing this out of plain revenge! Those are two different things!"

Jaden yells out, darkly, "How about the time that you accused me of 'spying' on you, when I had better things to do then wasting it on a pathetic white loser like you and you forced me to duel that game host loser wannabe Bob Banter and if I don't I'll get expelled! Did you have a purpose for that, bitch!"

Alexis says, drolly, "You're not going to let that go, aren't you?"

Jaden says, darkly, "In the famous words of Botan, 'Bingo!' Bitch! It's payback time! Starting with you two and that pathetic master of yours!" Jaden snaps his fingers and Sartorius yells out in pain as the shock collar and binds give him a powerful electrical shock.

Chazz, Alexis and SOL members yells out, worriedly, "Master Sartorius!"

Alexis yells at Jaden, worriedly, "Stop it, Jaden! You're going to kill him!"

Jaden scoffed and says, "Like I care, wench! Last I checked, you didn't even care if Yusuke, Aster and I will be trapped in virtual world if we lost to Sartorius's damn sister! Or that Syrus and Hassleberry will be stuck as a compact car and a T-rex or that I'll get expelled if I didn't accept that duel with that game host loser wannabe, you forced me into dueling!? So, give me one good reason why I should care if this bastard dies or not, you little white bitch!?"

Chazz and Alexis gasped in shock, knowing that the Jaden they know would say anything like that. Chazz yells out, worriedly, "Slacker, even I know that you're not that crazy enough to wish for someone else's death! Don't you get it, dork? Your damned demonic half is fucking up your mind…well what's left of it!"

Jaden says, with a dark sneer, "Like I told you, two, that your 'Master' is nothing but a brainwashing freak and what did you, two, do!? Threw us out like it was nothing! Now it's time to pay the price!"

Keiko says, with a dark sneer, "So what now, idiots? Your pathetic master's life taken or a Shadow Duel with us."

Chazz and Alexis groans in frustration, knowing that they have no choice and Keiko says, with a dark sly smile, "Oh yeah, I almost forgotten, your fucking 'Master' is in this game as well."

Alexis asks, in a cold annoyed tone, "What do you mean by that?"

Jaden says, in a dark sly smirk, "We'll we can't reveal that, can we!? This game will contain two surprises, which you two aren't going to like. You see we made this game specifically for you two! Plus, there will be rules to the game."

Keiko says, in a dark serious tone, "In this duel, if one of the person faints, gives up, during and staring of the Shadow Game, you've forfeit the duel and are automatically dropped out of the Society of Light, immediately!"

Chazz, Alexis and the rest of the SOL members gasped in shock and Alexis yells out, shocked, "That's not fair!"

Jaden tells Alexis, in a dark serious tone, "Life isn't fair, dork! Get used to it! You, geeks, forced, tricked, and bulled other innocent students into white cult and how did you think that they felt?! Huh!? Was is fair when you accused me of 'spying' on someone as pathetic as you and you knew that perfectly well that Crowler will listen to your side of the story, while he'll completely ignore me!? Hm!? It's time for you to pay the price, white whore! I have more than enough hatred to bring you to your knees, dorks! So, get ready to dance with the devil in HELL, BLONDIE!"

Alexis growls in anger and states, in a cold annoyed tone, as she and Chazz got on their feet, "You are going to pay for that remark, Jaden!"

Jaden replies, in a dark nasty tone, "Yeah, right, bitch! The people that's really going to be paying is you, two, dorks in white! Now, shut up and duel, wench!" Chazz and Alexis activates their duel discs, as well as Jaden and Keiko, all four duelists draw five cards from their dueling decks, and prepare to duel.

Yusuke calls out, in a dark tone, "And now, ladies, gentlemen, and pathetic white geeks, the two-against-two duel is about to begin! From Slifer Red, is our hero, who's helped me with the Shadow Riders from last year, Jaden Yuki and from Ra Yellow, we have our very beautiful Keiko Yukimura, our 'Fire Princess'!"

Keiko blushed in reply of her boyfriend's complement and mutters, "Yusuke, stop it…you're making me blush!"

Kagome calls out, "And in the Society Geeks area, we have Chazz Princeton and Alexis Rhodes, just a couple of typical dorks from the Society of Light…that's soon to be taught a lesson why not to mess with us, without paying the price! Now, let the duel begin!"

Jaden says, in a dark serious tone, "Good then, let's get our games on, white geeks!"

Alexis says, in an evil sarcastic tone, "Don't you have a better catchphrase than that, dork?!"

Jaden retorts, darkly, "Your problem is that you're just jealous that I have a catchphrase while you however don't, bitch!"

Alexis yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Me! Jealous! Yeah right, Jaden, we're going to defeat you and Keiko and bring you to the Society of Light!"

Keiko says, in a dark sneer, "I don't see that happening anytime soon, wench! So, you and Princeton better start working on your wills!"

"Duel!" all four duelists exclaim at once.

Starting Scores:

Chazz and Alexis: 8000

Jaden and Keiko: 8000

Keiko tells Alexis, in a dark nasty tone, "Losers first, bitch!"

Alexis draws her sixth card and says, annoyed, "Very funny! I'll start with Snow Fairy in attack mode!" Soon after, Snow Fairy (A: 1100/D: 700) appears on the field, "Sorry, if you losers were thinking about playing any weird assed spell cards forget it! Because my monster prevents you two to play any spell cards until the next turn!" Alexis places a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Finally, I'll play one card face-down and end my turn!"

Keiko says, with a dark sneer, drawing a card, "You call that a move, wench! How lame! But then, again, I can't expect much from two losers from the Society of Light!"

Chazz and Alexis growled in annoyance and Alexis yells out, "Just go, Keiko!"

Keiko lets out a dark giggle and says, "Your funeral, dork! But let's take this duel to a whole new level!" Just then Keiko's body is engulfed by a dark violet and black glow as a dark cloud appears above the four duelists. Chazz and Alexis gulped in fear, knowing that Keiko had just started a Shadow Game. Just then, four huge lightning rods appeared, one behind Alexis, another one behind Keiko, the other behind Chazz and as well Jaden. Soon after, four pairs of shackles came from the rods and snapped onto the duelists' lower legs, two leg shackles for each duelist.

Alexis asks, perplexed, "What in the hell?! What are these?!"

Keiko tells Alexis, in a dark nasty tone, "What do you think, dork! It's a Shadow Game! Now let me explain, the dark clouds hovering above us will slam lightning to the lightning rods which will conduct them to our shackles and to our bodies."

Chazz states, drolly, "Let me guess: Every time that we lose life-points, we get shocked by these?"

Jaden replies, in a dark sarcastic tone, "Ding! Right! Well, looks like the white idiot isn't as dumb as he looks, huh?!" Chazz growls in annoyance for Jaden's nasty remark and Keiko says, with a dark smile, "Oh and like Jaden said, this Shadow Game will contain two surprises…and if one of you so much faints, then that person is out of the duel, while the remaining duelist is left…all alone!"

Chazz and Alexis gasps in shock and Alexis yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "That's so not fair!"

Keiko places a card onto the disc and says, darkly, "Like Jaden said, loser, life isn't fair! So, get used to it, dork! This is a Shadow Game that I made specifically for you two! I summon Dark Gorlag in attack mode!" Soon after, a monster similar to Gorlag with black fur and the pair of wings, hair and sword were made out of dark flames, Dark Gorlag (A: 1000/D: 1000) appears on the field. Keiko says, in a dark serious tone, "And he's more powerful than he seems, white dorks, you see, he gains five hundred points for every Fire monster out on my side of the field!"

Chazz spoke, stunned, "So that means your black of nature gets stronger since it's a Fire monster!"

Keiko says, in a dark sarcastic tone, "Bingo! The dork gets it!" Gorlag's stats increase from 1000/1000 to 1500/1000. Keiko slids two cards into the spell/trap slots and says, "Finally, I'll lay two cards facedown and allow Princeton to go!"

Chazz says, plainly, "About time!" Chazz draws one card from his deck and says, "My move!" Chazz puts one card on his duel disk and calls out, "Now, I play my White Knight's Swordsman in attack mode!" Soon after, White Knight's Swordsman (A: 1200/D: 0) appears on the field in attack mode.

Ryoko says, in a dark serious tone, "Princeton must have gotten that monster from that freak he calls 'master'!"

Yusuke says, darkly, "Yes, and it's going to fail once Jaden and Keiko turn those dorks in French Fries."

Chazz puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "I place one card face-down and end my turn!"

Jaden draws one card from his deck and says, with a dark sly grin and nasty tone, "Is that it?! I said to 'Get your GAME on!' not 'Get your LAME on!', get it, dorks!" Jaden places a card onto the disc and says, "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Sparkman (A: 1600/D: 1400) appears on the field. Jaden slids a card into the spell/trap slot and says, darkly, "I'll throw down a face-down and let the little blonde-haired white loser go!"

Alexis growled in anger, as she whipped her card and yells out, coldly, "Another insult you're going to pay dearly for, Jaden!" Alexis thinks in her mind, angered, 'Damn it, I still can't see what's under Jaden and Keiko's facedowns, because there's something fucking up with our powers and Demon Jaden is behind this!' Alexis puts another card in the spell/trap slots, and exclaims, "Now, it is time for a real card! My White Night's Fort!"

Jaden asks, perplexed, "What's that?!" Just then a huge rumbling comes over the field and a huge fort made of ice-blue and white ice comes to the field and the whole field freezes over as well as the stands causing everyone to shiver from cold coming into the room.

Mindy says, shivering, "Oh, wow! It's cold!"

Alexis shouts out, "Why do your endure it like a woman, you little baby?!"

On the meanwhile, not noticed by everyone else, Keiko pushed a button on her duel disk, with a dark smirk. Alexis tells Jaden and Keiko, with a sly evil grin, "It gets worse, dorks! As long as this card remains on the field, your traps are frozen since this card makes it unable to use trap cards during your opponent's turn! You can't hide anything from me! The light exposes all, even though this shadow magic blocks it!"

Keiko tells Alexis, with a dark sly smile, "Think again, bitch!"

Alexis asks Keiko, with a serious tone, "What do you mean?!"

Keiko tells Alexis, "What I mean is take a look at your White Night's Fort, dork!" Alexis looks up and then her White Night's Fort begins to be engulfed in flames as it returned to normal.

Alexis exclaims, shocked, "What happened?!" Alexis then looks at Keiko and roars out, "You! What the fuck did you do, you little bitch?!"

Keiko waved her right index finger, teasingly and says, "Tch, tch, such language…do you kiss your own mother with that mouth, Blondie?"

Alexis yells at Keiko, in anger, "Answer my question, Yukimura! What the hell did you do to my glazer!?

Keiko sends a cheesy smile at Alexis and responded, darkly, "I've activated my Dark Inferno Trap Card! Since you were dumb enough to play a Continuous Spell Card, this trap activates! Your little glazer's effect is negated and destroyed." Keiko giggled, darkly and says, "Plus, if there's a fire monster on my side of the field, you're out of luck, dork, the spell card is removed from play and can't be used for the reminder of the duel!"

Alexis exclaimed, shocked, "And since your Gorlag is on the field, my White Fort's is completely useless!"

Keiko tells Alexis, darkly, "That's right, bitch! However, it comes with a price, I choose one monster on my opponent's side of the field and the attack points are then increased by the number of stars that monster has by two hundred points. No need to thank me though, because the monster I choose is…Lil 'Lexi's Snow Bitch!" Soon after, Snow Fairy's stats increase from 1100/700 to 1900/700.

Alexis says, in a cold smile, "Nice job, Keiko, you made destroying you and Jaden a lot faster for Chazz and I!"

Jaden yells at Keiko, "Keiko, what the hell are you doing!?"

Keiko tells Jaden, "Relax, Jaden, the joke will be on her soon enough." Keiko says, in a dark tone, "However, that power up boast comes with a price for you, dorks!"

Chazz asks, annoyed, "What price?"

Keiko says, with a dark sly smirk, "Easy, since, Lil 'Lexi's Snow Fairy's attack points were increased by eight hundred points, you two, lose eight hundred points!"

Chazz and Alexis yells out, in shock, "Say what?!"

Keiko says, with a dark sly smirk, "That's right, Society Dweebs, so get ready to taste the pain!" Soon after, the dark cloud shoots down two lightning blots to the lightning rods, then conducting down to the chains and slams onto Chazz and Alexis's bodies as they scream out in extreme pain as they lose 800 life-points. Just then, Sartorius howls in pain as he's shocked by the shackles, freaking out the rest of the SOL members and they yells out, in unison, "Master Sartorius!" Soon after, the shock stopped and Sartorius groans in pain.

After the lightning shocks stopped, Chazz and Alexis groans in pain and look back to see smoke from their 'master's' form and turned angrily towards Jaden and Keiko.

Chazz yells out, angrily, "Okay, you, dorks, better start explaining yourselves!"

Jaden giggles, darkly and says, in a dark taunting tone, "Did you forget one of the surprises I told you about? Each time you lose life points, not only you two, posers, gets shocked, that pathetic freak you call 'master' gets a shock to the system!"

Chazz and Alexis yells out, in shock, "No way!"

Keiko says, in a dark serious tone, "Yes, ways, geeks! You know, I've always wanting to payback the jerks, who always tries to use me as bait, just to lure my boyfriend to the slaughterhouse and now this is the chance that Keiko Yukimura gets to unleash some payback!"

Alexis yells out, in a begging tone, "Stop it! Master Sartorius has nothing to do with this duel! Please, stop this!"

Jaden taps his chin and says, in a dark sarcastic tone, "Please? Please? Hmm, you know, this sounds vaguely familiar to me." Jaden looks at Keiko and asks, darkly, "Kei, does this sound familiar to you?"

Keiko taps her chin and says, in a dark mocking tone, "Now that you mention it, Jaden, it does!" Keiko looks at Yusuke, Jordan and Atticus and asks, darkly, "Guys, does any of this look familiar?"

Yusuke taps his chin and says, in a dark mocking tone, "Now, that you mention it…"

Jordan taps his chin and says, in a dark mocking tone, "We did remember this…but I can't remember where…"

Atticus taps his chin and says, in a dark mocking tone, "I know we heard this somewhere before…" Atticus looks at Jasmine and Mindy and asks, darkly, "Girls, does any of this sound familiar?"

Mindy taps her chin and says, in a dark mocking tone, "Now that mention it…this really sounds familiar."

Jasmine taps her chin and says, in a dark mocking tone, "You're right! Now, where have we seen this before?!"

Jaden then snaps his fingers and exclaims, in a dark angered tone on his lips, "Oh, yeah! Now, I remember! It was when we were trying to tell you and Chazz that freak, you call 'master' was nothing, but a brainwashing freak!?! But did you listen…all I remember is me, Keiko, Atticus, Mindy and Jasmine getting thrown out of that 'White Dorm' when we tried convincing you!"

Jasmine exclaims, in a dark angered tone on her lips, "That's right!" Jasmine points at Alexis and yells out, darkly, "Or how about the time that a certain blonde-haired goon attacked and brainwashed every member in the Obelisk Girls dorm, after she was recruited to that Society of Trash, luckily Kari, Mindy and I weren't around when it happened!"

Hikari exclaims, in a dark angered tone on her lips, "Plus, if I was there, then you'll be in crutches when I'm done with you for brainwashing my dorm, wench!"

Alexis yells out, in a cold angered tone on her lips, "Oh really! How about the time that Jaden, in his demonic form, slashed Chazz's back and I went to the Slifer Dorm to get Yukina to heal his back and what did I get!? Insulted and beaten to a pulp! Or how about the time that Jaden was in his demonic form and he inflicted my cousin, my best friends, as well as Aster Phoenix with his scrum and attacked us, when we're in Domino, just because we kidnapped your dweebs as friends!"

Chazz yells out, in a cold angered tone on his lips, "No joke! I've gotten my left arm broken by that dog-eared freak of nature that Kagome has in Banner's old room, when we're Domino, you freaks enjoyed the torture that you gave Alexis and I! Keiko smashed Alexis's ribs, along with Jasmine, Jordan and Mindy and as for Demon Jaden, he beat me up, used some kind of Sharingan magic on me and to add insult to injury, that bastard smashed my right leg, which is broken right now! Next, you, losers, stole the power of this school from Crowler and Bonaparte! Plus there's a little matter of a certain explosion cause by a certain pairs of twins, which we know that caused that explosion! Then, there was the time that Alexis and I got the beating of a lifetime, by your demonic side, Jaden!"

Alexis says, in a cold angered tone, "Don't you think that you've gotten your payback on us, already?"

Keiko says, in a dark taunting tone, "Gee I don't know…let's see…HELL NO, BITCH! Why should I let down on the pain when my hatred is still on and ready to be dished onto you two!? It's time for you two to taste the pain that you've ruthlessly inflicted on others! I'll never be satisfied or forgive you two for the pain you've inflicted on innocent people!"

Jaden tells Alexis, in a dark nasty tone, "Now make your move, dork! The sooner this duel's finished the sooner I can get on with my life and you and Princeton will be dead and sent to HELL, while I'll be celebrating, by dancing on your tombstone!"

Alexis yells out, placing a card onto the disc, "Fine! I summon my Illusion Ice Statue in attack mode!" Soon after, a huge humanoid behemoth made of ice, Illusion Ice Statue (A: 0/D: 0), comes to the field in attack mode. Alexis then says, "More bad news for you, losers! As long as my Ice Statue remains face-up on the field, you can only attack him! Plus, he gains the attack and defense power of one of my monsters!" Soon after, Illusion Ice Statue transforms into copy of Snow Fairy and its stats become 1900/700. Alexis calls out, "Now Snow Fairy, put out that black freak of nature's fire out!" Snow Fairy launches a beam of freezing energy from her right index finger towards Dark Gorlag.

Keiko calls out, "Dark Gorlag, increase your power and destroy that little peon!" Chazz and Alexis were shocked as Dark Gorlag's stats increases from 1500/1000 to 2300/1000 and hits its sword at Snow Fairy's beam, which was sent back to Snow Fairy and was frozen solid, which shatters apart. Soon after, Chazz and Alexis howls in pain as they are slammed by lightning and their life-points decrease by 400 points. Afterwards, Sartorius howls in pain as he's shock by the shackles, giving dark smirks from our 'darkened' heroes and heroines, especially Atticus and Jordan and horrifying the rest of the SOL members.

Soon after, the shock to Sartorius stopped and he groans out in pain and the lightning stops and Chazz and Alexis groans in pain and Alexis groans out, wearily, "What the…I don't understand it, Keiko. Why did your monster get stronger?"

Keiko says, in a dark smile, "Oh, you remember my Dark Inferno trap card, right? Not only did it give, your Snow Fairy some points, but whenever an opponent's monster's attack points are increased and attacks one of my monsters, my monster's attack points are then increased by the same amount that was used to increase the power of your sprite for the remainder of the turn that Dark Inferno was activated! Plus, it's time to activate the special ability of Dark Gorlag!" Soon after, Snow Fairy (A: 1100/D: 700) appears on Keiko's side of the field, which shocked Chazz and Alexis and Alexis yells out, stunned, "Hey what's the deal, Keiko!? Why's my Snow Fairy on your side of the field!"

Keiko says, in a dark mocking tone, "Oh did I forget to tell you another of my Gorlag's effect? It can bring a monster that it destroyed in battle to my side and they become creatures of Fire!"

Alexis gasped in surprise and says, "Since she's a Fire monster, then your monsters gets stronger too!"

"That's right, geek!" Keiko sneers as Dark Gorlag's stats increases once again from 2300/1000 to 2800/1000. Keiko says, darkly, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot, you can't attack any monsters on my side of the field, without getting past Dark Gorlag! Face it, dorks, you're powerless, even with that pathetic 'light' of yours!"

Jaden says, with a dark sneer, "Plus, with Snow Fairy working for us…"

Chazz says, in anger, "Alexis and I can't use any spell cards."

Keiko says, in a dark tone, "Now you're catching on, dork!"

Alexis growled, in annoyance, sliding a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Fine, I'll end my turn!" Soon after, Dark Gorlag's stats decrease to 2000/1000.

Current Score:

Chazz and Alexis: 6800

Jaden and Keiko: 8000

Keiko says, darkly, "Now it's my turn!"

Jaden says, darkly as he pressed a button, "Hold that thought, Keiko! I play my Solemn Wishes trap card! Thanks to this, dorks, both of you, geeks, are out of luck because thanks to this, every time that we draw card or cards from our decks, we gain 500 life-points apiece and remember, we agreed in this tag duel and that effects of our cards effect the whole team, so, this card works for Keiko, too!"

Keiko nods her head and says, pressing a button on her disc and in a dark excitement, "Thanks, Jay! Now, I'll activate my face-down trap, Fire Princess Curse!"

Chazz asks, perplexed, "What is that card?"

Keiko replies, with a dark sly smile, "Glad that you asked, dork! Thanks to this card, whenever Jaden and I gain life-points, you, dorks, lose five hundred life-points automatically!"

Chazz and Alexis gasp in shock and exclaim in unison, "No way!"

Keiko draws one card from his deck and says, darkly, "Yes, way! And since I draw, I gain five hundred life-points, thanks to Solemn Wishes!" Jaden's and Keiko's life-points then increase by 500, thanks to Jaden's trap card.

Jaden then calls out, darkly, "And both of you taste the pain, thanks to Keiko's trap card!" Chazz and Alexis then lose 500 life-points and they cry out in pain as their shackles give them a powerful electrical shock and Sartorius howls in pain as his body is sent shocks, causing the SOL members to gasp in shock.

One of male SOL members says, fearfully, "This is bad!"

One of the female SOL members says, fearfully, "No joke, they have Master Sartorius, The Chazz and Alexis in their trap! If we try anything to help, they'll end up killing Master Sartorius!"

The shocks, especially from Sartorius's chair, stop and Chazz and Alexis collapsed on their knees and hands, but Chazz dropped to the floor as he cried in pain, while holding his broken leg and Alexis calls out, worriedly, "Chazz!"

Kagome yells out, with a dark nasty tone in her voice, "Well, what do you have here ladies and gentlemen?"

Mindy exclaims, with a dark sarcastic tone in her voice, "I know! Two Society Mutts brought to their knees!"

Jasmine calls out, in a dark nasty tone, "Begging for mercy on their hands and knees like the pathetic little poodle that they are!"

Jordan calls out, in a dark nasty tone, "While the dog is licking his wounds, like a wounded animal!"

Alexis shouts out, shocked and angrily, "Damn you! This isn't a duel! This is just plain sick!"

Mindy yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "Don't like it, Rhodes?! Too bad! You and your rotten Society are going to pay for every single life that you hurt and stolen, so, get used to it, dork!"

Keiko exclaims, placing a card into the spell/trap slot, "No joke! I play my Spell Snatch spell card!"

Alexis asks, "What's it do?" Chazz slowly uses his good leg to bring himself up.

Keiko replies, in a dark sly smile, "I'm glad you asked, loser, at the cost of one thousand of our life-points, I get to take one spell card from you deck and add it to my hand!"

Chazz and Alexis gasped in shock and Alexis calls out, "You can't!"

Jaden says, in a dark sly smile, "She just did, loser! Keiko, take any card you want!" Soon after, the dark lightning hits Jaden's and Keiko's lightning rods and hits their bodies, but they don't feel a thing, just smirked as they lose 1000 points.

Chazz asks, perplexed, "Doesn't that hurt?"

Jaden says, with a dark sly smirk, "Sorry, loser, I don't feel anything!"

Keiko giggled, darkly as she made her way to Alexis, "Your deck, please?" Keiko said, with malice as she held her hand.

Alexis, obediently, takes out her deck and gives it to Keiko. She snatches it and says, "Thank you!"

Alexis says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Let me guess, dork, you're going after my White Veil, aren't you!"

Keiko says, with a dark sly smile, "You're kidding, right!? Why would I even bother play that lame card?" Keiko searches through Alexis's deck and found a card in her deck and says, "Well, well, well, what do we have here!?" Keiko pulls out a card from the deck, which made Alexis gasped in fear and says, "No you can't!"

Keiko says, darkly, "I'm afraid I just did, Lil 'Lexi, your card will be valuable in my hand," Keiko shuffles Alexis's deck and handing it over back to her. Alexis snatches the deck and places it back to her disc and the two girls walked away from each other, back to their places.

Alexis turns around and glares at Keiko. Chazz asks, "Alexis, what card did Keiko take from you?"

Alexis lowers her bangs over her lifeless eyes and whispers, "You're about to find out."

Keiko slid the card that she took from Alexis and says, "I wouldn't play this card, since it reeks of Society stench, but if it'll mad you morons mad then what the hell, I activate the spell card, White Blizzard!"

Chazz exclaims in shock, "No way!" Chazz looks at Alexis, "That's the card that Master Sartorius gave you!"

Alexis nodded, in reply and says, "And we lose six hundred life points for every monster that Keiko destroys."

Keiko says, darkly, "That's right, dork! And don't forget that with every life points lost, you two freaks in white get a very painful surprise courtesy of this Shadow Game." Keiko slids a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Next, I play my Infernal Power spell card! Now all of my fire monsters get five hundred points and since Snow Fairy is now a fire monster, she qualifies!" Soon after, Snow Fairy's stats increase from 1100/700 to 1600/700 and Dark Gorlag's stats increases from 2000/1000 to 2500/1000. Keiko yells out, darkly, "Now my fairy, turn Princeton's pathetic swordsman into Popsicle!" Snow Fairy launches a beam of freezing energy from her right index finger and freezes Chazz's White Knight's Swordsman solid, which shatters apart, which Chazz and Alexis howls in pain as their lightning rods had slammed lightning towards their bodies and they lose 400 points. Sartorius screams in pain as the shock has hit him. Keiko says, darkly, "And thanks to White Blizzard, you lose six hundred life-points!" Chazz's and Alexis's life-points are lowered by another 600 points and their receive another huge shot of dark electric energy from their shackles and they along with Sartorius howls in pain and agony and Keiko says, darkly, "I'm not done with you losers yet, Dark Gorlag, roast Lil 'Lexi's copycat of a monster!" Dark Gorlag launches itself towards Illusion Ice Statue and slashes it with its sword, after it transforms back to its original form, and destroys it. Chazz's and Alexis's life-points decreases by 800 points and they howl in pain as the lightning rods shocks them and Sartorius howls in pain as he, himself, is shocked. Keiko says, darkly, "And of course six hundred points of damage goes to you!" Chazz and Alexis, as well as Sartorius, howls in pain and agony as Chazz's and Alexis's life-points decrease by another 600 points. Keiko says, in a dark mocking tone, "More bad news…well for Blondie that is! Now I get your little Illusion Ice Statue to work for us!"

Alexis growls in anger as Illusion Ice Statue (A: 0/D: 0) appears on the field in attack mode. Keiko then says, "Sorry, losers, now thanks to Illusion Ice Statue's effect…"

Alexis yells out, in frustration, "I get it, Keiko! It copies one of your monsters! Plus, neither of us can attack any monster, apart from him!"

Keiko says, in a dark taunting tone, "So, nice of you to interrupt me, bitch, and the monster I choose is my Dark Gorlag!" Soon after, Illusion Ice Statue turns into a copy of Dark Gorlag and its stats become 2500/1000. Keiko says, darkly, "Oh and more bad news, Illusion Ice Statue is now a fire monster, which means that Dark Gorlag gains five hundred more points!" Soon after, Dark Gorlag's stats increase from 2500/1000 to 3000/1000. Keiko slids a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "I'll play a face-down and let you off the hook!"

Current Score:

Chazz and Alexis: 3900

Jaden and Keiko: 7500

Alexis says, in an annoyed tone, "This is starting to get ugly…"

Chazz groans out, "No joke what's worse is Master Sartorius is involved in this…"

Jaden yells out, in a dark annoyed tone, "Hey, Princeton, make a move already so I can get on with my life! Just because, you don't have one, doesn't mean that you should stop theirs!"

Chazz growls in annoyance and says, "Oh, you are so asking for it, slacker!" Chazz wipes his card and growls in annoyance and slids a card into the spell/trap slot, says, "I'll place one card facedown and I summon another White Knight's Swordsman in defense mode!" Soon after, White Knight's Swordsman (A: 1200/D: 0) appears in defense mode and just then, a purple line appeared and was attached to Chazz's chest and White Knight's Swordsman, which got Chazz's attention.

Jaden says, in a dark nasty tone, "Gee, you dorks, weren't listening when I said 'Game Your On Game'!"

Alexis says, in a cold nasty tone, "Yeah, you did say that, Jaden, and I also said that you need to get a new catch phase!"

Jaden says, in a dark sly smile, "Well, you're just bitter because you're losing!" Jaden draws his card and says, darkly, "Now thanks to Solemn Wishes, Keiko and I gain five hundred life-points!" Soon after, Jaden and Keiko gain 500 more life-points.

Keiko says, in a dark sly smile, "And thanks to my Fire Princess Curse, you two, will taste five hundred of pain, as well as that freak you, dweebs, call 'master'!" Soon after, Sartorius, Chazz and Alexis howls in pain as Chazz and Alexis's life points drop by 500 points. The shocks stopped and Sartorius groans in pain as well as his two 'followers', as Alexis collapsed on one knee, panting.

Jaden laughs, darkly, and says, in a dark taunting tone, "You, two, are pathetic, now I know why the Society of Light was formed!"

Chazz groans out, in pain, "Oh…(groans)…why's that, dork?"

Jaden says, in a dark taunting tone, "Because you, two, make good target practices!"

Alexis groans out, in pain and annoyance, "Just…(groans) go, Jaden!"

Jaden says, in a dark taunting tone, "If you insist, wench, but I assure you, those will be your last words!" Jaden slids a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "First, I'll activate my Upstart Goblin spell card! Now you two will get some help!"

Alexis gets on her feet and yells out, "Please, the last thing we want is help from the likes of you!"

Jaden laughed and says, darkly, "Too late, wench! Now yours and Princeton's life-points increase by one thousand points!" Soon after, Chazz and Alexis's life-points increase by 1000 points and Jaden drew his card, because of his spell card and says, darkly, "Now thanks to Solemn Wishes, Keiko and I gain five hundred life-points!" Jaden and Keiko had their life-points increased by 500 points.

Keiko says, with a dark sly grin, "And thanks to my trap card, you two, as well as that freak of a 'master' of yours, will taste the pain of five hundred points!" Chazz and Alexis howls in extreme pain as well as Sartorius as the two SOL members lose 500 life-points. The shocks was ceased and Sartorius and his two 'followers' groans in pain.

Jaden slids a card into the slot and says, "Next, I'll activate Tribute to the Doomed spell card!" Jaden discards a card to his graveyard and says, "By sending one card from my hand to the graveyard, I can destroy one monster out on the field and I choose Princeton's White Knight's Swordsman!"

Chazz exclaims, shocked, "What!?" Just then White Knight's Swordsman blows up in a huge explosion and just then Chazz screams in pain as he felt something hit his heart directly and he collapsed to the floor, horrifying Alexis and as well as the rest of the SOL members, including Sartorius. Chazz groans in pain, unable to move, "Th…that hurt!"

Alexis yells at Jaden and Keiko, in a cold angered tone, "Okay, nonbelievers, what the hell just happened!? Why did Chazz scream out in pain and just collapsed!?"

Jaden says, with a dark sly smile, "Oh…remember what we said about the two surprises from this Shadow Game…or did you not notice a little purple rope connected to Princeton's chest, when he summoned his White Knight's Swordsman?"

Keiko says, with a dark sly smile, "Each time, when a monster is destroyed, while in defense mode or by a card effect, you will feel the pain and horror of your monsters from your beating heart."

Jaden says, with a dark sly smile, "And become an ugly mess like Princeton there."

Alexis looks in horror as Chazz was groaning in pain as he was holding his heart and Chazz thinks in his mind, horrified, 'This is horrible! It feels like I'm dying!'

Alexis says, horrified, "How could you…" Alexis looks at Jaden and Keiko and asks, disgusted, "Do you, guys, hate us this much to hurt us this badly?"

Jaden snorts and yells out, in anger, "Oh really, did you hate us that much when you just didn't care when Syrus and Hassleberry we're kidnapped, by you, white dorks, and turned into a compact car and a T-rex in the virtual world in Kaibaland! Did you hate me, when you accused me of spying on you, when I had something better to do, than do something that involves a little white whore, like you and you forced me to duel that rotten loser, Bob Banter, if I don't, I'll get expelled!? Did you hate us, when you hurt innocent people on this island!?!"

Keiko yells out, in a dark angered tone, "Which makes me wonder what you'll turn me into when you were planning on luring my boyfriend, Aster and Jaden! A toaster! A van! An oven! Or even worse a motorcycle!?"

Jaden says, in a dark angered and serious tone, "We're gonna make you and Princeton feel the pain and suffering that you've inflicted on innocent people! As well as bringing back our friends that we've lost to you, freaks, even if we have to pummel you two into oblivion or blast you two into the next millennium to get them back!" Jaden gives a Youko Kurama stare at Alexis, which scares her and says, darkly, "And I mean every word, so get ready to start writing a will, bitch, because you'll be dead soon enough!"

Keiko says, darkly, giving a similar glare at Alexis, "And that's a promise, wench!"

Alexis gasps in shock and horror when she looks into Jaden's and Keiko's eyes and finds that they mean what they say, she quickly shook it off. Jaden gives a dark cruel smirk and he exclaims, "Now where were we? Oh right, I was going to show you what I mean! I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in attack mode!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (A: 1200/D: 800) appears beside Sparkman.

Keiko says, with a dark smile, "Thanks to Inferno Power spell card, Burstinatrix gains a few more attack points!" Soon after, Burstinatrix's stats increase from 1200/800 to 1700/800.

Jaden says, with a dark smile, "Thanks, Keiko!" Jaden slids a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Next, I'll play two copies of Rain of Mercy, just will do good for both teams! Now all of us gain two thousand points!" Soon after, both teams gain 2000 points.

Keiko says, with a dark smile, "And thanks to my trap card, you two, along with that freak of a 'master' of yours, will taste the pain of one thousand points!"

Chazz mutters, while trying to get up, "Not…again!" Chazz and Alexis howls in pain as well as Sartorius as Chazz and Alexis's life points were lowered by 1000 points. Chazz was slammed back to the ground.

Jaden slids another card into the spell/trap slot and says, "I activate Pot of Greed, now I get two cards from my deck and while Keiko and I are bathed in five hundred points of pleasure, you, two, along with that brainwashing freak of nature, get five hundred of pain thanks to Keiko's trap card!" Jaden draws his two cards and Sartorius and his two 'followers' howl in extreme pain as their life-points were lowered by 500 points. Jaden slids another card into the slot and says, "Next, I play Double Attack!"

Alexis mutters, warily, "Not again!"

Jaden says, with a dark sly grin, "Yes and again and again, until we get our friends back from your clutches! Now by sending one monster card, whose level is more then the selected monster, to the graveyard, I can have Burstinatrix attack twice in a row! Meaning you, two, will lose!"

Alexis groans out, warily, "No we can't lose! Master Sartorius said that the Light will bring us victory!"

Jaden yells out, darkly, while he discards Elemental Hero Clayman (A: 800/D: 2000) to the graveyard, "Sorry, wench, but this is where you, two, die! I'll see you two in HELL! Burstinatrix, attack that blonde-haired white imposer of the Alexis Rhodes I know! With Flare Storm!" Burstinatrix sends her fire attack at Alexis, who was shaking in fear.

Chazz, who was on his good knee, groans out, while pressing a button on his disc, "Sorry…slacker…I play Draining Shield!" Soon after, an invisible shield appears between the SOL members and Burstinatrix's attack as it hits the shield. Chazz tells Jaden, with a weak sly smile, "Thanks to this card, your…fire bitch's attack is cancelled…and we get attack points equal to your monster's attack points. Tough…break…loser." Soon after, Chazz and Alexis's life-points increase by 1700 points.

Jaden says, with a dark sly smile, "You just negated Burstinatrix's first attack, meaning she can attack again. Tough break, dork!"

Chazz yells out, "Oh come on!"

Jaden says, darkly, "Burstinatrix, attack that blonde-haired weakling with Flare Storm!" Burstinatrix shoots another fire ball at Alexis and hits her hard. Chazz and Alexis howls in pain as they and Sartorius are shocked and their life-points decrease by 1700 points. Jaden says, in a dark serious tone, "Okay, Sparkman, your turn! Time to show that white imposter of the Chazz Princeton I know! Static Shockwave!" Sparkman launches an electrical attack at Chazz and hits him as it causes a huge explosion and Chazz and Alexis howls in pain from the lightning strikes as they lose 1600 points and as well as Sartorius howling in pain from the shocks. As soon as the shocks ceased, Chazz and Alexis had slammed their smoking forms to the ground, groaning in pain as well as Sartorius, bowing his head and groaning in pain. Jaden slids two cards into the slot and says, "I'll throw down a couple facedowns and end my turn!"

Current Score:

Chazz and Alexis: 2800

Jaden and Keiko: 11000

Syrus cheers out, "Way a play, guys!"

Yusuke says, with a dark smile on his face, "Yeah, there really giving those white imposters of our friends the pain of the century!"

Ryoko says, with a dark sneer, "Well, it's not like they didn't deserve it at all!"

Jaden tells Alexis, in a dark sneer, "You're move, wench! The last move you'll ever make in your life!" Alexis was lying on her stomach, with her bangs covering her eyes, groaning in pain. Jaden shouts out, in a dark annoyed tone, "Uh hello, Earth to the white dork! It's your turn, wench or you're planning on giving up, huh, loser! It's easy!"

Alexis's fingers twitched in response and groans out, warily, "J…Ja…Jaden…" Alexis places her hands onto the floor to push herself, slowly, off the floor and onto her feet and wobbles a bit to regain her balance.

Keiko says, with a dark sly smile, "It looks like the Blonde-Haired Wonder is back for more."

Jaden says, with a dark sly smile and in a dark taunting tone, "Did the little white bitch enjoy her wittle nap!? That's nice, because you'll be going to a long sleep for all eternity in Hell of course!" Jaden's cruel smile became wider and says, darkly, "Or you could always give up, because your body can't take the pain!"

Alexis groans out, warily, "…y…you two…should…know by now…that I never give up in a duel…"

Jaden snorts in reply and shouts out, in a dark serious tone, "I'm sorry, you must be mistaken us for your dorky white-clad friends, wench! I never recall ever knowing you, bitch! The sooner you make your move the sooner that Keiko and I can blast you and that weakling, Princeton, into the next millennium and move on with our lives with our friends back of course!"

Keiko shouts out, in a dark serious tone, "That's right! Plus, as an added bonus, your Society of Trash and as well as that brainwashing freak of nature you call 'master' can rot eternity in Hell!"

Chazz's voice booms, weakly, "That's…not…gonna…happen…slackers…" Chazz gets on his good leg and while bearing the pain of his broken leg, manages to get up on his feet.

Alexis pants and groans out, warily, "I'm…going…to…make…you…two…see…the…light…even if…I…die…trying!" Alexis's bangs were removed to see that her eyes were no longer emotionless, however they were still cold.

Sartorius groans out as he looks at Alexis and his eyes widened, 'It can't be…Alexis's eyes are back to their original form, but she's still holding on to the light.'

Jaden says, with a dark tone, "Then make your pathetic move and die already, wench!"

Alexis drew her card, while grunting in pain and looks at it, which appeared to be 4-Starred Ladybug of Doom (A: 800/D: 1200) and thinks in her mind, 'This could work…on getting back my Snow Fairy from Keiko's side of the field, with my Call of the Haunted trap card, so I can block her and Jaden's spell cards from playing.' Alexis sets a card onto the disc and says, "I'll place one monster card face-down!" Alexis slids two cards into the spell/trap slot and says, "Finally, I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn!"

Keiko says, in a dark serious tone, while placing a card on her disc, "My move! Draw!" Keiko draws her card and says, darkly, "Now thanks to Jaden's trap card, Jaden and I gain five hundred points, while thanks to my trap card, you, geeks, take five hundred points of pain!" Jaden's and Keiko's life-points increases by 500 points, while Sartorius, Chazz and Alexis howl in extreme pain and agony as Chazz's and Alexis's life-points decreases by 500 and they get shocked by the electrical shocks. The two SOL members manage to stay on their feet, but it was a difficulty for Chazz, because of his leg. Keiko places a card onto the disc and says, "I summon Tenkabito Shien in attack mode!" Soon after, Tenkabito Shien (A: 1500/D: 1000) appears on the field, in attack mode. Keiko says, in a dark sly smile, "Thanks to Tenkabito's special ability, he's immune to all trap cards on the field. Now, Tenkabito and my Dark Gorlag gains five hundred more attack points!" Tenkabito's stats increase from 1500/1000 to 2000/1000 and Dark Gorlag's stats increase from 3000/1000 to 3500/1000. Keiko then says, darkly, "Now, Tenkabito, get rid of 'Lil Lexi's facedown monster!" Tenkabito charges towards Alexis's facedown monster, which appeared to be 4-Starred Ladybug of Doom (A: 800/D: 1200) before it was destroyed.

Alexis says, with a cold sly smile, "Thank you, Keiko, you just activated my Ladybug's special ability, now all level four monsters on yours and Jaden's side of the field are now destroyed, that goes double for my Snow Fairy, that you stole with your Dark Gorlag's special ability!"

Jaden says, pressing a button on his disc and in a dark excited tone, "Not gonna happen, wench! I play my trap! Dark Skill Drain! For the cost of one thousand of our life-points, all monsters' special abilities get negated, which means that your little bug's effect gets cancelled!" Soon after, Jaden and Keiko gets shocked by the lightning rod, but they don't feel a thing, as they lose 1000 points.

Chazz says, in a cold and serious tone, "Well, don't forget that your trap effects your monsters too, Jaden! So that means, Keiko's black freak of nature's effect is cancelled out!"

Jaden puts a button on his duel disk and says, "I think not! Not when I play my trap, Life Insurance!"

Alexis asks, shocked, "What is that?!"

Jaden replies, in a dark nasty tone, "I guess that 'Light' of yours made you lose your common sense, loser! Let me explain this in simple words: As long as this card remains in play, all negative effects of my trap cards only effect your side of the field!"

Alexis shouts out, in shocked tone, "No! That means…!"

Jaden interrupts and replies, in a dark nasty tone, "That's right, wench! Keiko's and my monsters' abilities are just fine while yours are useless! However, I have to discard two cards to the graveyard, from my hand as payment!" Jaden sends two cards to the graveyard slot.

Keiko says, with a dark sly smile, "But you, dorks, have bigger problems, since I destroyed you monster, you lose six hundred points thanks to my White Blizzard!" Chazz and Alexis howls in pain as well as Sartorius, as they lose 600 life-points. Keiko says, darkly, "Now, you have no monsters out to protect your life points! Dark Gorlag, finish them off, Dark Firestorm Slash!" Dark Gorlag charges towards Alexis.

Alexis presses a button on her disc and calls out, "Not so fast, loser, go Negate Attack! Now your battle phase ends!" Dark Gorlag jumps back to its master's side of the field.

Keiko scoffs, as she placed two cards in the spell/trap slot and says, "You're only stalling, dork! I'll end my turn with this!"

Current Score:

Chazz and Alexis: 1700

Jaden and Keiko: 10000

Chazz draws his card and says, "I'll summon White Knight's Lancer in defense mode!" Soon after, White Knight's Lancer (A: 1500/D: 0) appears in defense mode. Chazz looks at his hand and thinks in his mind, 'As long as they have Snow Fairy on the field, I can't use spell cards! Damn it!' Chazz slids four cards into the spell/trap slot and says, "I'll end with these!"

Jaden scoffs and says, while he draws in a dark tone, "About time, loser!" Jaden says, with a dark sly smile, "Thanks to both Keiko and my trap cards, we gain five hundred points, while you get five hundred points of pain!" Soon after, Chazz and Alexis howls in pain, as well as Sartorius, in horror of the rest of the SOL members as Chazz and Alexis had lost 500 life points, while Jaden and Keiko gain 500 more points. Jaden says, darkly, "Now the side effect, of my Life Insurance takes effect and it'll help you guys a lot."

Chazz says, in a sarcastic manner, "Gee…thanks!"

Jaden says, in a dark serious tone, "Your life-points increases by the same amount of any monster out on the field that I choose, of course, during my Standby Phase. The monster I choose is Keiko's Dark Gorlag!" Soon after, Chazz's and Alexis's life-points increase by 3500 points. Jaden calls out, in a dark tone, "Now Sparkman, destroy that white-clad peon on that weakling, Princeton's, side of the field!" Sparkman shoots an electrical blast at White Knight's Lancer.

Chazz calls out, seriously, pushing a button on his disc, "Hold it, dork! I play my White Knight's Aura trap card! With this trap card and by discarding one card from my hand to the graveyard, that has the name 'White Knight's' in its card name, I can switch Lancer from defense mode to attack mode!" Chazz slids White Knight's Guardna (A: 800/D: 2000) into the graveyard and says, "I send my White Knight's Guardna to the graveyard to switch my Lancer to attack mode!" Soon after, White Knight's Lancer is switched to attack mode.

Jaden says, in a nasty tone, "Like that's gonna do much, loser! That monster is 100 attack points shy of Sparkman!"

Chazz says, with a sly grin, "Maybe, I should let you in on a little secret, slacker! My two White Knight's Swordmans are in the graveyard, which means that in six simple words: My…Lancer…gains…three…hundred…points!" Soon after, White Knight's Lancer's stats increases from 1500/0 to 2100/0. Chazz yells out, "Lancer, counterattack!" White Knight's Lancer swings his double sided lance at Sparkman's blast and takes it to Sparkman and the attack slams into him, causing an explosion that destroys Sparkman and takes away 500 life-points away from Jaden and Keiko. The electricity shocks the two brunettes, but they didn't scream in pain, which disturbs Chazz and Alexis and Chazz screams out, annoyed, "Fine! Just go, dork!"

Jaden calls out, "All right, then, Burstinatrix, attack that blonde haired white trash, directly!" Burstinatrix powers up her attack and Jaden yells out, "Attack with Flare Storm!" Burstinatrix shoots her fire ball at Alexis, who was bracing herself for the blast to hit.

Chazz presses a button on his disc and calls out, "Sorry, loser, not this time! Go Draining Shield!" The transparent shield appears in front of Chazz and Alexis as the red flame ball hits the barrier. Chazz tells Jaden, with an evil sly smile, "Not only that your fire bitch's attack is negated, but it increases our life-points by your monster's attack points!" Chazz and Alexis had their life-points increased by 1700 life-points.

Jaden scoffs, while sliding two cards into the spell/trap slot, and says, in a darkly tone, "You got lucky that time, Princeton! I activate Mirage of Nightmare! This spell card allows me to draw until I hold four cards during your next Standby Phase, but during my next Standby Phase, I must discard the same number of cards that I drew with this effect." Jaden then puts the last two cards in his hand into the spell/trap slots and states, "And I end with these and let Blondie go!"

Current Score:

Chazz and Alexis: 6400

Jaden and Keiko: 10000

Alexis draws one card from her deck and yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Fine!"

Jaden then says, "And my draw! Did you forget my Mirage of Nightmare, geek?! Now, I draw four cards and the same applies to my partner too!" Jaden and Keiko then drew four cards from their decks into their hands

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "Don't you get tired of using the same tired strategy, dork!"

Jaden replies, with a dark sly smile, "I guess your 'Light' has blinded you that this move is a new one and will have you tasting pain in a moment! Or did you forget that my Solemn Wishes and Keiko's Fire Princess Curse are still on the field, wench!?"

Chazz and Alexis gasped in surprise and Chazz tells Alexis, annoyed, "You were saying!?"

Alexis tells Chazz, annoyed, "Oh Shut up!" Chazz and Alexis howls in pain as well as Sartorius as their life-points decreases by 1000 points, while Jaden's and Keiko's life points had increase by 1000 points.

Jaden presses a button on his disc and calls out, "And they'll be more where that came from, dorks, because I activate Emergency Provisions! Thanks to this card, by destroying one spell or trap card on my side of the field, Keiko and I regain one thousand life-points! And so, I toss out my Mirage of Nightmare!" Jaden's Mirage of Nightmare is destroyed and Jaden and Keiko gains 1000 life-points.

Keiko says, in a dark serious tone and a dark sly smile, "And thanks to my trap card, you, two, taste pain once more!"

Chazz and Alexis, as well as Sartorius, howls in pain as they lose 500 points. When the shock stop, Chazz and Alexis groans in pain as well as Sartorius.

Alexis groans out, "Okay, that's new…but it…won't save you two…Jaden!" Alexis looks at the card and she's surprised to see that her picked card was White Veil and she thinks with a cold sly smile, 'Perfect, it's White Veil! All I have to do is play it with one of my monsters and both Jaden and Keiko can't win!' Suddenly, a thought comes to Alexis's mind and she thinks in her mind, annoyed, 'But thanks to my Snow Fairy being on Keiko's side of the field, I can't play it right away!' Alexis looks at Jaden and Keiko's facedown monster and thinks in her mind, in a serious and very annoyed tone, 'Wait a sec, I can't set it either! Thanks to that monster, Demon Jaden, I can't look at their facedowns and find a way to counter them! Either of them could be those damned Black Veil or Dark Veil, since those are the cards that can counter my White Veil! Damn it! I can't activate it, yet!'

Jaden yells out, in a dark annoyed tone, "Hey, Blondie, are you thinking of a move or pondering your main purpose in life, either than making people 'see the light'!? Come on, I'd like to get on with my life, dork!"

Alexis's eyebrow twitched and thinks in her mind, very, very annoyed, 'The sooner I beat Jaden, the sooner that monster, Demon Jaden, in him is gone and never to haunt us, Society members, and Master Sartorius again! And the sooner that Jaden will be in the Society of Light, finally!' Alexis presses a button on her disc and says, "Next, I play my Sacrifice Icicle! And I get a new friend on the field!" Just then a statue made of ice and similar in design to the Easter Island statues appears on the field and Alexis then says, "This new friend takes up a monster space and I can't use it for the rest of the duel! Then I get to summon a Icicle Token to the field!" Just another ice statue like the first appears on the field in attack mode and Icicle Token has 0/0 stats! Alexis then calls out, "Next, I will sacrifice my Token to summon my White Night's Queen!" Alexis holds up a seven-star monster that looks like a humanoid female creature made totally of ice with yellow eyes and a white cape attached to its back and White Night's Queen has 2100/800 stats.

Blair exclaims, "Wait a minute! The white bitch is cheating! She can't do that! That's a seven star monster and she needs two sacrifices to summon that!"

Atticus tells Blair, "Don't bet on it! That little white scrub's Token counts as two sacrifices instead of one."

Jasmine says, drolly, "Just perfect." Alexis sacrifices her Token and White Night's Queen (A: 2100/D: 800) comes to the field in attack mode.

Alexis then says, "And thanks to my Queen, you are out of luck, dorks! Because my Queen can destroy any of your face-downs!"

Jaden says, with a dark sly smile, "Too bad, wench! But thanks to my Skill Drain trap card, that effect can't happen!"

Alexis says, with a cold sly smile, "On come now, Jaden! You know me better than that!" Alexis presses a button on her disc and says, "I'll activate Dust Tornado and in its path is Jaden's Skill Drain trap!" Soon after, a huge sand tornado comes and destroys Jaden's Skill Drain. Alexis says, "Now getting back to my Queen's ability to destroy one of your face-downs!" Alexis points at one of Keiko's face-down cards and calls out, "And I choose that one!"

Jaden presses a button on his disc and says, "Don't think so, wench! I play Retribution of Judgment Day!"

Alexis asks, perplexed, "What is that?!"

Jaden tells Alexis, in a dark nasty tone, "Pay attention, loser and I will tell you! Since you were dumb enough to activate a Light attribute monster's effect, this card kicks in! Now, your monster's effect gets cancelled!" White Night's Queen's blizzard is diminished and Alexis says, annoyed, "Oh great!"

Jaden says, with a dark sly smile, "I gets worse, dork! Thanks to this trap card, your 'royal highness' over there gets crowned 100 points for every number of stars that your monster has! Oh and don't forget about those pink threads!"

Alexis noticed a pink line attached to her monster and her chest and gasped in horror and looks at Jaden's eyes and whispers, "No…you wouldn't!"

Jaden says, in a dark sly smile, "I can and you better believe that I'll do it, bitch! Your Queen is losing power and you'll be brought to your knees!" Alexis howls in pain as she feels a strike against her heart as White Night's Queen's stats are decreased to 1400/800 and she falls on her knees and clutched her chest, like she was getting a heart attack and pants.

Chazz yells out, horrified, "Alexis!"

Jaden laughed, hardly at this and says, with a dark sly smile, "Does it hurt, wench!? I promise that it will be over, soon enough and after it is, I'll be dancing on your tombstone!"

Chazz tells Jaden, horrified, "Jaden, how could you say such a thing!? Has that monster taken what's left of your mind, slacker!?"

Jaden asks Chazz, in a dark taunting tone, "What's wrong, dork? Did I hurt your fellow Society Runt badly? Serves that wench, right, though, for hurting innocent people on this island!" Jaden's cruel dark smile widened and he says, darkly, "Now, bitch, hurry up with your move so your demise will get here, already. Oh and if you're wondering about your weakened Queen, her attack points stay at the way there are, now, until the end of your next turn!"

Alexis pants and groans out, while clutching her chest, "Damn it…(groan)…this is horrible…I feel that I'm dying!" Alexis looks at her hand and thinks in her mind, 'Damn it, I wasn't expecting that to happened! I guess there's nothing I can do at this moment.' Alexis cautiously stands on her feet and places two cards into the spell/trap slot and says, "I'll…(groan)…place these down! I'm done, now take your best shot!"

Current Score:

Chazz and Alexis: 4900

Jaden and Keiko: 12000

Keiko says, with a dark grin as she drew, "You asked for it, wench! Oh and speaking of…now Jaden and I take five hundred points away from you, two!" Soon after, Jaden and Keiko's life-points increases by 500 points, while Chazz and Alexis's life-points decreases by 500 points and they, along with Sartorius, howls in pain and agony as the dark electricity enters their bodies through the shackles attached to the lightning rods. Keiko places a card onto the disc and says, darkly, "I'll sacrifice Illusion Ice Statue and Tenkabito to summon forth my Infernal Flame Emperor!" Soon after, Illusion Ice Statue and Tenkabito vanished from the field and Infernal Flame Emperor (A: 2700/D: 1600) comes to the field in attack mode. Keiko says, with a dark sly grin, "Thanks to the special effect of my Emperor, all I have to do is send up to five Fire monsters to destroy spell or trap cards on the field, equal to the number of five monsters I removed! So, I'll remove Tenkabito Shien to destroy 'Lil Lexi's facedown trap!" Keiko's two Solar Flare Dragons are taken out of her graveyard, she puts them in her pocket and 'out of play', and Alexis's face-down Call of the Haunted trap card are destroyed.

Alexis thinks in horror, 'My Call of the Haunted!' Alexis sends a cold glare at Keiko and thinks in her mind, 'Damn you, Keiko! You'll pay for that!'

Keiko says, in a dark serious tone and with a dark sly smile, "Thanks to Dark Gorlag's ability, his attack points are decreases by one thousand, but thanks to Infernal Power my Flame Emperor gains a few points!" Dark Gorlag's stats are decreased to 2500/1000 and Infernal Flame Emperor's stats are increased from 2700/1600 to 3200/1600. Keiko calls out, darkly, "Snow Fairy, dethrone that queen!" Snow Fairy rises upward and shoots the ice beam at Alexis's weakened White Night's Queen, which freezes her and she's destroyed, costing Chazz and Alexis 200 life points and they, including Sartorius, howls in pain and agony as they are shocked. Keiko says, with a dark sneer, "Thanks to White Blizzard, you lose six hundred more points!" Chazz and Alexis's life points decreased further by 600 points, as they and Sartorius, howls in pain and agony as they were shocked. Keiko calls out, darkly, "Now Infernal Flame Emperor, barbeque Princeton's pathetic Lancer with Underground Torch!" Keiko's monster then launches white flames at Chazz's White Knight's Lancer, destroying it, costing Chazz and Alexis 1100 more life-points and the two SOL members, including Sartorius, howls in pain and agony as they are shocked with more dark lightning. Keiko says, in a dark serious tone, "And thanks to White Blizzard, you lose six hundred more points!" Chazz's and Alexis's life-points decreased further by 600 points and they as well as Sartorius, howls in paint and agony.

When the shocks stop, Alexis groans as she gets on her feet and presses a button on her disc and says, "I activate my Light of Protect trap card! Thanks to this, your remaining attacks are negated! Then, I get to summon a monster that was destroyed this turn and which means my Queen comes back in full power!" Soon after, White Night's Queen (A: 2100/D: 800) appears in attack mode.

Keiko scoffs as she slids a card into the spell/trap slot and says, darkly, "You're just delaying your inevitable defeat, wench! I'll end my turn!"

Current Score:

Chazz and Alexis: 2400

Jaden and Keiko: 12500

Chazz says, drawing a card, "It's about time!" Chazz presses a button on his disc and says, "I activate my facedown Tribute to the Doomed!" Chazz sends another White Knight's Swordsman (A: 1200/D: 0) to the graveyard and says, with an evil smile, "Now by sending one card to the graveyard, I can destroy one monster on the field and I choose Snow Fairy!"

Jaden presses a button on his disc and says, "Sorry, jerk, I play my facedown Spell Transfer spell card! Now your Tribute to the Doomed's effect is at my disposal, which means that I can destroy one monster on the field and I choose…'Lil Lexi's White Night's Queen!"

Alexis yells out, in shock, "No!" Soon after, White Night's Queen explodes and Alexis howls in pain as she felt her monster's pain of being blown to pieces. Alexis falls on her knees and hands, groaning with her head down. Alexis thinks in her mind, while in pain, 'I don't know how much, my body can take!'

Chazz calls out to Alexis, "Alexis, are you okay!?"

Alexis replies, weakly, lifting her head up, "I'm fine…"

Jaden chuckles, darkly and says, with a dark sly smile, "What do you know, Kei! 'Lil Lexi, there, almost looks like an injured little poodle!"

Keiko says, with a dark cruel smirk, "Yeah, she does and soon to be put to sleep, along, with the rest of the white fleabags and their weak master!"

Jaden says, with a dark cruel smirk, "And I sense that one of you doesn't have the strength to continue this match and before my turn comes, that white dog's body will give up!" Jaden looks at Sartorius, who was groaning in pain and agony and says, darkly, "Yes, how can we forget about your pathetic master, he looks like that he's about to give up and I highly doubt that he can withstand any more shocks!"

Chazz and Alexis turned to see Sartorius, panting and moaning in pain. They were horrified to see so many electric burns on his face and smoke coming from his body. Chazz and Alexis looked at their fellow Society members, looking helpless to do anything, considering Sasuke and Naruto are blocking their way to Sartorius.

Chazz says, horrified, "This…this is terrible!"

Alexis says, horrified, "Master Sartorius is in bad shape…" Alexis gets on her feet, slowly, and tells Jaden and Keiko, in a begging tone, "Jaden, Keiko, please! Let Master Sartorius go, please! I'm begging you! Please! He's going to die if this continues!"

Jaden says, with a dark sneer, "Again, you think I care, bitch! After everything, you freaks, have done! You think that we're going to let your 'Master' get away with the things he's done! Think again, you fucking white whore! Forcing Yusuke and I to duel one of you freaks and if we refused then the Slifer Red Dorm will be demolished! You kidnapped Syrus and Hassleberry, almost kidnapped Keiko, to get to Yusuke, Aster and I to duel Serena in virtual world! Plus, there's a time that you accused me of 'spying' on you, when I had other things more important to do and you forced me into dueling that rotten loser, Bob Banter! Next, you attacked the Ra Yellow dorms! Then, there was that time that you kidnapped Blair, just to get me to duel one of you freaks!"

Alexis yells out, defensively, "We were just trying to help you and Yusuke see the light! As a hero and a former spirit detective, you, two, should understand, like we do!"

Yusuke yells out, darkly, "Don't you dare put Jaden and I in this same boat as you, two, dork! That didn't give you, two, the right to try to kidnap my girlfriend, not to mention to force me into dueling one of you freaks or the Slifer Dorm will be destroyed!"

Keiko says, in a dark angered tone, "That's right! I didn't necessary enjoy being used as bait to lure my Yusuke into the slaughterhouse! As well as you attacking the female Obelisk Blue and Ra Yellow dorm, when you knew that they didn't stand a chance against you! Now it's time for you, two, as well as that weakling of master of yours to pay the price! Now if I recall it's still Princeton's turn!"

Chazz presses a button on his disc and says, angered, "Fine! I activate my Card of Demise spell card! Now, I get to draw five cards and in five turns I get to destroy my entire hand!" Chazz drew his five cards from his deck and Jaden says, with a dark grin, "This duel won't last long enough, geek!"

Chazz tells Jaden, with an evil sly smile, "For once, Jaden, I have to agree with you!" Chazz presses a button on his disc and says, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy my face-down card!" A huge storm appears and destroys Chazz's facedown card.

Keiko says, with a dark grin, "Ha! You've lost it, Princeton! Now, you're destroying your own facedown card!"

Chazz tells Keiko, with an evil sly smile, "I guess that Demon Jaden's disease is destroying some of your brain cells, Keiko! There's a reason why I destroyed my facedown…and that's to activate it! That card was my Sealed Gates trap card! Because it was destroyed, its effect is activated! So, now, I remove one White Knight's Swordsman, one White Knight's Lancer, and one White Knight's Guardna from play!" The three named cards are removed from the graveyard and Chazz puts them in his card pouch and 'out of play' causing a card to come out of his dueling deck. Chazz takes the card, puts it on his duel disk, and exclaims, "Now, I summon my most powerful card in my deck! White Knight's Lord in attack mode!" Soon after, White Knight's Lord (A: 2000/D: 2000). Chazz then says, "Plus, since there are still two White Knight's Swordsmen in my graveyard, my Lord gains six hundred attack points!" White Knight's Lord glows as its stats increase from 2000/2000 to 2600/2000. Chazz sends one spell card with the name 'White Knight's Curse' and he says, "It gets worse, losers, the card I just discarded was a spell card called White Knight's Curse! Now whenever it goes to the graveyard, I get to play one spell card and that's all I need!"

Keiko gasped in shock and yells out, "No way!"

Chazz tells Keiko, with an evil grin, "That's right, dork, and that's all I need to take control of this duel!" Chazz slids a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Like this one, White Veil!" Soon after, White Knight's Lord turned pure white and gain purple eyes. Chazz calls out, "White Knight's Lord, destroy Dark Gorlag!" White Knight's Lord leaps into the air, extends his mace towards Keiko's Dark Gorlag. Chazz says, with a cold sly smile, "Thanks to White Veil, all your spell and trap cards are now destroyed!"

Keiko presses a button on her disc and says, "Not so fast, Chazz-ball, I activate Dark Veil!" Soon after, dark energy gets on Dark Gorlag and his eyes glowed red.

Chazz calls out, "Oh come on! That card is getting really annoying!"

Keiko says, with a dark sly smile, "Oh get over it, Princeton, now your pathetic White Veil and all spell and trap cards are destroyed and you, two, take three hundred points of pain!"

Alexis calls out, "Sorry, loser, but I play my Trap Jammer! With this card, your trap is totally dismantled! So much for your pathetic attempt to destroy our scared White Veil!"

Jaden calls out, pressing a button on his disc, "Sorry, wench, but I play my own Trap Jammer!"

Alexis gasped in shock and exclaims, "Oh no!"

Jaden tells Alexis, with a dark sly smile, "Sorry, bitch, but your Trap Jammer is now destroyed! So much for your pathetic attempt to protect Princeton's White Veil!"

Alexis growls in anger as her Trap Jammer trap card was destroyed as well as Chazz's White Veil and his and Alexis's facedowns were destroyed and lose 600 points to their life-points and they, including Sartorius, howls in extreme pain and agony.

When the shocks ceased, Chazz groans out, "Yeah…so…my attack is still happening, dorks!" White Knight's Lord's mace hits Dark Gorlag, destroying it and as well as Snow Fairy, cost Jaden and Keiko 100 points and they get shocked, but as always they don't feel a thing, which disturbs Chazz and Alexis.

Chazz says, in a nervous tone, "Yeah…but you still lose life points thanks to my White Knight's Lord and that's three hundred!" Jaden's and Keiko's life-points decreased further by 300 points and they are shocked, but they didn't scream out of pain.

Alexis yells out, in a cold tone, "Fine, it doesn't matter that you two can't feel anything, all that matters is getting you two into the Society of Light, since Snow Fairy was destroyed, Chazz and I can play spell cards again!"

Chazz slids two cards into the spell/trap slot and says, "That's right! Starting with two of my Remove Trap spell cards! Now I'll take out your rotten traps, Fire Princess Curse and Solemn Wishes!" Soon after, Keiko's Fire Princess Curse trap card along with Jaden's Solemn Wishes trap card.

Chazz exclaims, with an evil sly smile, "Now, you, losers, can't increase your life-points and decrease ours with that cheating combo of yours."

Alexis yells out, in a cold sarcastic tone, "Hey, dorks, how's it feel to be outsmarted by two 'Society Dweebs'?!" Just then, Jaden and Keiko's dark giggles was heard, which made Chazz's and Alexis's cold sly smiles to frowns, which they knew that was a good sign for them. Jaden and Keiko continue to giggle, which was turned to dark laughter.

Chazz asks, nervously, "What…what's…" Chazz yells out, angrily, "What the hell's so funny, dorks!?"

Alexis yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Yeah, I don't see anything funny about it this!"

Jaden snickered, darkly, and says, in a dark taunting tone, "Actually, dork, it is pretty funny…because as always, you two fell into our traps!"

Chazz and Alexis gasped in shock and Chazz says, annoyed, "You're bluffing! There's no way that we could have fallen for that, because…"

Keiko then says, finishing for Chazz in a dark annoyed tone and with a dark smile on her lips, "…destiny is on your side!"

Jaden says, darkly, "And you, two, say that I needed a new catch phase."

Alexis says, annoyed, "Then, enlighten us about this so called 'trap'!"

Keiko says, with a dark sly smile, "Gladly, when Princeton destroyed my Fire Princess Curse, he activated the other effect of the trap!"

Chazz and Alexis gulped and says, in unison and nervously, "The _other_ effect!"

Keiko says, in a dark taunting tone, "That's right, dorks! See when Fire Princess Curse is destroyed when it was used, then I get to choose one monster on my opponent's side of the field and that monster is destroyed…"

Chazz and Alexis gasped in shock and seeing the purple line attached to Chazz's chest to White Knight's Lord's chest. Chazz realized his mistake and whispers, fearfully, "Oh no…"

Jaden says, with a dark sly smile, "But there's more…whenever that monster goes then the owner of that monster loses life-points equal to half of its attack points! Plus, did you, two, remember what I said about one of you will be standing, before my turn starts?"

Keiko says, darkly, "That's right now and the monster that bites the dust is…I'll give you, dorks, a hint! It's big, ugly, white and can't be destroyed in battle!"

Chazz gasped in shock and asks, nervously, "My White Knight's Lord!?"

Keiko says, in a dark taunting tone, "That's right! Princeton's White Knight's Lord will be the one that goes 'bye-bye' and so do thirteen hundred of your life points!" Soon after, White Knight's Lord had self-destructed, causing a huge explosion which covered Chazz's and Alexis's forms, but not their and Sartorius's screams of extreme pain and agony as their life-points deceases by 1300 points.

When the shocks stopped, the smoke clears up to reveal Alexis, who was standing and had one eye opened, which was her right eye, while panting and groaning in pain as smoke came from her form with electric burns on her person. Alexis groans out, "So…sorry…guys…but…I'm still standing!" Alexis knew that her body had taken all of blows and was in pain and her left eye had blood coming down.

Jaden giggles, darkly, and says, in a dark taunting tone, "But what about Princeton? Is he still standing or his lying on the ground?"

Alexis turned to Chazz's direction and was horrified to see Chazz Princeton's form, lying on his back, lifelessly. His white uniform had burns on top as well as his skin on his face. His white trench coat had the sleeves been torn off and his eyes were hidden in his bangs. His dueling cards were floating from the air as they were sent flying from the Shadow Game.

The SOL members, including Sartorius and Alexis, yell out in unison, horrified, "Chazz!"

Jaden says, in a dark taunting tone, "Well what do you know!? Princeton's bite the dust!"

Keiko says, with a dark sly smile, "Which means that Princeton's lost the duel as well as the Society of Idiots is down one member! So, white geeks, starting writing those eulogies!"

One of the male SOL members says, "Let's help the Chazz!" Soon after, the SOL member ran towards Chazz's battered body. Just then, a card floats down to Jaden, Jaden takes into his hand, finds out that it was Chazz's White Veil spell card. Just then, Mina and Hikari appeared in front of the SOL with dark smirks, which made them stop.

Mina says, in a dark taunting tone, "Sorry, dorks!"

Hikari says, in a dark taunting tone, "Princeton belongs to us, now, remember!"

Jaden says, in a dark taunting tone and with a dark sly smile, "Which means that 'Lil Lexi is all alone…"

Just then, a familiar male voice boomed, "I wouldn't get my hopes… (groans)…up of winning, if I were you, dork!" Everyone turned to see Chazz Princeton on his good knee and groans out in pain. Chazz's face was covered with a lot of electric burns and cuts, with blood coming down.

Jaden says, in a dark taunting tone, "What difference will it make, geek? You're out of the duel!"

Keiko says, in a dark serious tone, "No joke! Your cards are all splattered all over the stadium! So, give it, loser! You've lost!"

Jaden says, in a dark taunting tone, "I guess that 'destiny' wasn't 'on your side' after all."

Chazz growls in anger and says, "No! It can't be over!" Chazz turned to his fellow SOL members and yells out, "What are you, dorks, gawking at!? Get my cards, now!" Soon after, the SOL members went and gathered Chazz's cards and give them to Chazz. Chazz searched through his deck and says, "There's one card missing!"

Jaden's voice boomed, "Lookin' for this, Princeton!" Chazz, Alexis and the rest of the SOL members, including the injured Light of Destruction possessed Sartorius looked to see Chazz's White Veil spell card in Jaden's hands. They gasped in horror and Chazz says, in a low angered tone, "Jaden…give that card back…"

Jaden's dark grin widened and he says, with a dark sneer, "Why?"

Chazz says, in a low angered tone, "It's mine, slacker! HAND IT OVER RIGHT NOW!"

Alexis yells at Jaden, in a cold angered tone, "Jaden, this isn't funny! We're serious!"

Jaden says, in a dark serious tone, "Yeah and so were we when we told you that Sartorius was nothing but a brainwashing freak of nature!" Jaden tells Atticus, darkly, "Hey, Atticus! Do you remember a certain event that took place after that brainwashing freak show showed up in our school?"

Atticus tells Jaden, darkly, "Now that you mention it, Jay! I do remember! All I remember is a certain blonde haired white clad FUCKING BITCH, throwing us out! Hey, Jay, you want to replay the scene, bro!?"

Jaden replies, with a dark taunting grin, "Sure, why not!?"

Atticus clears his throat and says, in his usual tone, "Hey sis, we're tellin' you! Sartorius is nothing but a big fat brainwashing freak!"

Jaden says, in his usual tone, "Yeah 'Lex, you should listen…" Jaden then says, sounding like Alexis's voice, "I don't have to listen to you! All I need to listen to his 'Master Sartorius' and the 'Light of Truth'!"

Alexis gulped, thinking with hope that they've forgotten about that incident.

Jaden returns to his dark expression and roars out, in a dark angered tone, "That's right, wench! We remembered that incident and don't think just because we were 'old friends' doesn't mean that I'm gonna hold back BEATING YOU TO BLOODY PULP! So, dorks, give me one good reason why I should return this card to Princeton, instead of tearing it up into pieces!"

Chazz and Alexis gasped in shock and Chazz says, fearfully, "Jaden, you wouldn't!"

Jaden says, in a dark angered tone, "I wouldn't what, Princeton!? Tear this goddamned card that caused so much pain and suffering to innocent people, who was just defending themselves from you, freaks, huh!?"

Alexis says, with fear, "Jaden, please I know you wouldn't do it!"

Jaden tears the card in half, without hesitation, shocking the SOL members, including his 'former' friends and his remaining friends.

Alexis says, in horror, "He did!?"

Keiko understood why Jaden tore that card up, while remembering that was the same card that Chazz used to defeat Alexis and turned her into one of Sartorius's 'mindless soldiers'. Keiko didn't blame Jaden for doing thing, if the same thing happened to Yusuke then, she'll go insane with rage.

Chazz yells out, in shock, "Oh no! My White Veil!"

Jaden says, with a dark sly smile and a dark sarcastic tone, "Oops, how klutzy of me…sorry about that, dork!" Jaden tore the card again and says, in a dark sarcastic tone, "Oops, there I go again! I'm such a klutz!" Jaden tore the card again and says, "There I go again!" Jaden kept tearing the card, horrifying Chazz as he looks helplessly as he sees Jaden tearing up his White Veil spell card and saying 'apologizes'. Jaden walked up to Chazz, who was on his knees and hands, grieving. Chazz looks up and sees Jaden's dark cruel smirk as Jaden says, in a dark taunting tone, "Here you go, geek." Jaden drops the remains of Chazz's White Veil spell card to Chazz's horror as they float down to the ground. Chazz picks up the remains and desperately puts them together, as Jaden walked away from him and to his spot.

Jaden laughs, darkly, turned around and says, in a dark taunting tone, "You're pathetic! There's absolutely no way that you could be the Chazz Princeton, I knew, since last year! The Chazz Princeton, I know, wouldn't be scraping on ripped cards like you're doing now! The Chazz Princeton, I know is a strong and tough person! And the Chazz Princeton, I know would much rather die, before calling anyone 'master'!"

Keiko says, in a dark serious tone, "Yeah and the Chazz Princeton, I know may be a bigger jerk than anyone I know, but at least he does what he does without anyone telling him so! The Chazz Princeton, I know, would never abandon his black trench coat for white! He's been wearing that old smelling black trench coat from last year."

Chazz growls in reply and says, angered, "Yeah…you know what!" Chazz turned his glare to Jaden and says, "You're not Jaden! You're not Jaden Yuki at all! The Jaden Yuki, I know might be a pain in the ass, as much as those annoying Ojamas, but he would never tear a Duel Monsters card! The Jaden Yuki I know would never hurt anyone, no matter what they've done!" Chazz turned his glare at Keiko and says, "And you're definitely can't be Keiko! Not the Keiko Yukimura that I know! She might be a pain as much as her slacker boyfriend, but not as violent and harsh as she is right now!"

Jaden says, in a dark annoyed tone, "Are you done, yet, dork? Because I'm getting bored!" Jaden thrusts his hand, which hurls a dark blast at Chazz. The blast hits him hard as it causes an explosion that makes Chazz scream in pain and agony as he's blasted from the platform and hits the floor, lifelessly.

The SOL members, including Sartorius and Alexis, screams, horrified, "CHAZZ!"

Alexis looks in horror to see Chazz's white trench coat was torn in many places, with a few groans to know that he was too alive. Alexis exclaims, horrified, "Jaden, how could you!? First, you put us in this horrifying duel to hang over our heads for the crimes, you thinking that we committed. Then, you tear up Chazz's White Veil into pieces. Finally, you attack him when he's badly injured!"

Jaden says, in a dark uncaring tone, "And you think I care, because why, wench!? That white impersonating of Chazz Princeton deserved what came to him! What he got just now was nothing more than, Justice!"

Alexis yells out, angered, "Justice!? You call this, Justice!? Chazz had a broken leg and you got us in this damned Shadow Game! He may be jerk, but he didn't deserve the kind of treatment that you and Keiko gave him!"

Jaden says, in a dark angered tone, "Oh suddenly, when we hurt your fellow white clad dorks, you start to have 'feelings'! That's what you and your fellow Society members get for having your way with innocent people! Now it's your turn! And maybe, it'll serve you right, wench! And it'll satisfy my hatred of you people, when all of you all are dead!"

Alexis asks Jaden, in a cold serious tone, "So, you…are going to kill us for just saving the world from darkness?"

Keiko yells at Alexis, in a very dark angered tone, "Don't give me that damn crap that you and your fellow Society of Trash assholes speak of, over and over like broken record! You know damn well that your action threat life in the universe! When you joined those dorks, you betrayed your brother, friends and most of all, you abandoned your cousin, the one, who looked up to you as an older sister!"

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "You're wrong! I would never abandon Jordan, no matter what!"

Jaden yells out, in a dark angered tone, "Uh hello, Society Bitch! You already did! Why else would he hate you, the Society of Light and your pathetic master, huh!? Care to explain that one, other than he was clouded by darkness, huh, wench!?"

Jordan yells out, angrily, "That's right! When you left me for that asshole, you call 'master', you destroyed my heart! You promised that you would stand beside and be with me! Instead you abandoned me for that fucking brainwashing son of a bitch!" Jordan wraps his right arm around Jade's waist, pulls her close to him and says, darkly, "Luckily, Jade is mending my heart that you, alone, destroyed when you left me and became one of those white clad monsters! You drove me into this, wench!"

Jade yells out, angrily, "Plus, I've got a bone to pick with your so called 'master' for what he did to Zane! He turned him into a heartless monster! All of us have a bone to pick with one person!" Jade points at the weakened Light of Destruction possessed Sartorius and yells out, "That's right! There he is! The pathetic whelp that you call 'master'!"

Jordan says, darkly, "And nothing will give me pleasure than to see this rotten son of a bitch and you, plus the rest of the Society Snots, bleeding on the floor!"

Atticus says, darkly, "Well, said, Jordy! Jaden, kill this bitch, right now!"

Current Score:

Chazz and Alexis: 900 (Chazz lost)

Jaden and Keiko: 12100

Jaden draws his card from his deck and says, "Don't worry, Atticus, I'll send this wench to her grave, starting right now!" Jaden slids a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "I won't be activating my Life Insurance's effect, since it's pointless to have it on the field." Soon after, Life Insurance was destroyed, since Jaden didn't pay the amount. Jaden slids a card into the spell/trap slot and says, darkly, "I activate Card of Sanctity! Now all of us have to draw until we're holding six cards in our hands!" All three duelists drew until they were holding six cards in their hands. Jaden slids a card into the slot and says, "Next, I'll activate Polymerization to fuse Avian and Burstinatrix to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Avian (A: 1000/D: 1000) appears next to Burstinatrix and they were absorbed by the fusion vortex in the sky and Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (A: 2100/D: 1200) comes out of the vortex, then appears in front of Jaden. Jaden says, in a darkly, "Well, dork, it's been fun, but I'll see you in HELL!" Jaden calls out, in a dark serious tone, "Wingman, attack that white scum directly with Skydive Scorner!" Flame Wingman charges towards Alexis, who appeared to be defenseless, or so Jaden thinks.

Alexis slids a monster card that had a picture of a white version of her Cyber Angel Dakini, which was a four star monster named 'White Night's Dakini' with the stats of 1600/1000 and calls out, "I discard my White Night's Dakini to negate your attack for this turn!" Just then, a white barrier had appeared as Flame Wingman was about to dive towards Alexis. Flame Wingman comes back to Jaden's side.

Jaden scoffs and says, as he slids two cards into the slot and says, "This will do for now!"

Alexis draws her card and says, "My turn!" Alexis silds a card into the spell/trap slot and says, darkly, "I activate Monster Reborn to revive my Snow Fairy!" Soon after, Snow Fairy (A: 1100/D: 700) appears on Alexis's side of the field. Before Alexis realize it, her recent reviving monster had fallen into a dark hole. Alexis gasps in shock and yells out, "Oh no! My Snow Fairy!" Alexis then howls in pain as her monster was destroyed.

Jaden chuckles and laughs, darkly, "Oh man! I knew you were predictable and I was right!"

Alexis clutches her chest and pants, heavily, and yells at Jaden, angrily, "What the hell did you do, Jaden!?"

Jaden replies, with a dark sly smile, "I activate my Dark Summon Hole, wench! See, whenever, you special summon a monster with a spell or trap effect, this kicks in! Your monster is destroyed and can't be used during the remainder of the duel!"

Keiko says, with a dark sly smile, "Tough break, bitch!"

Alexis growls in response, but she heard groans coming from Sartorius. Sartorius groans out, "A…Al…Alexis…"

Alexis turns to see Sartorius's bruised face and murmurs, "Master Sartorius?"

Sartorius groans out, "Since…Chazz…is in no condition to duel…you…you…have to…make sure that…Jaden Yuki and Keiko Yukimura sees the light, along with Yusuke Urameshi…" Sartorius coughs out blood and continues, "…Please…don't worry about my health…I'm…I'm…" Sartorius suddenly slips into unconsciousness, as Sasuke slammed his foot onto Sartorius's gut and says, "Shut it, loser!" The SOL members were horrified and angered by this. Naruto takes out his kunai knife and places it on Sartorius's neck and says, darkly, "If any of you, dorks, try anything, then you'll have a dead master on your hands! BELIEVE IT!"

Alexis gets on her feet, grits her teeth and growled, "You little…I HATE YOU BOTH!"

Jaden shook his head and narrowed his eyes, says, nastily, "You hate the fact that you're losing and powerless to stop it, dork! Now imagine what the other students in this academy felt when you goons bullied them out of their dorms to join your stinking club!"

Keiko tells Alexis, in a dark serious tone, "Fool, how do think that the others left behind felt when they thought they thought that, when a loved one was bullied into a duel to join you people and was too powerless to stop you! How do you think we felt when you geeks took our friends and forced them to join your little club!? Now it's your turn to feel pain and suffering that you, freaks, have inflicted on others, I hope you'd joy it, dweeb!"

Alexis slids a card into the spell/trap slots and says, coldly, "The only thing I'll enjoy is your anguish cries of defeat! Starting with this, I activate Scapegoats!" Soon after, four little goats appeared on Alexis's side of the field. Alexis slids another card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Next, I'll play Token Thanksgiving! Now I'll destroy my goats to increase my Life Points by 800 for each goat I destroy!" Soon after, the goats were destroyed and Alexis's Life Points were increased by 2400. Alexis slids another card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Next, I'll play Pot of Greed to draw two cards from my deck!" Alexis draws two cards from her deck, slids two cards into the spell/trap slot and says, "I'll activate two copies of Fiend Sanctuary! Now I get two Metal Tokens!" Soon after, two Metal Tokens (A: 0/D: 0X2) appears on the field and Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "Next, I'll sacrifice them to summon White Night's Dragon!" Soon after, the tokens disappear and White Night's Dragon (A: 3000/D: 2500).

Bastion tells Jaden and Keiko, in a dark serious tone, "Watch it, guys! That scrub's overgrown lizard can't be targeted by any spell or trap cards!"

Alexis roars out at Bastion, in a dark nasty tone, "Why don't you shut up, dork, or I will make you regret when I'm done with both Jaden and Keiko!"

Mina retorts, in a dark nasty tone, "Try it and you die, wench! You make one move on Bastion and you'll never play Duel Monsters ever again, bitch!"

Alexis replies, in a cold and nasty tone, "Whatever!" Alexis puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "I play Card of Demise, now I get to draw five cards!" Alexis draws five cards from her deck.

Keiko says, with a dark sly smile, "This duel wouldn't last enough, anyways, wench!"

Alexis tells Keiko, with a cold sly smile, "For once, Keiko, I have to agree with you!" Alexis slids a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "I activate Megamorph! Since I have lower life points than you two, my monster's attack points are doubled!" Soon after, White Night's Dragon's stats are increased from 3000/2500 to 6000/2500. Alexis slids a card into the spell/trap slot and says, with a cold sly grin, "Then, I'll play White Veil!" Soon after, White Night's Dragon was bathed in white aura and its eyes glowed purple. Alexis calls out, "Now, my dragon, attack! Your target Keiko's Infernal Flame Emperor!" White Night's Dragon hurls its freezes blast at Infernal Flame Emperor. Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "Thanks to White Veil, your cards are instantly destroyed!"

Jaden presses his button on his disc and says, "I wouldn't be so sure of yourself, dork! I play Dark Veil!" Soon after, Infernal Flame Emperor turns pitch black and has red glowing eyes.

Alexis growls in anger and yells out, "Come on! I'm getting sick of that trap card, already!"

Jaden retorts, darkly, "Would you please stop getting jealous that we're kicking your sorry Society tail around? Now, sorry good-bye to your White Veil, bitch!" Soon after, Alexis's White Veil and Megamorph spell cards were destroyed and she howls in pain as Alexis loses 600 points. White Night's Dragon's stats had returned to 3000/2500

When the shock stops, Alexis yells out, "So what!? My attack is still happening!" Soon after, White Night's Dragon's blast freezes Infernal Flame Emperor and destroys it. Jaden and Keiko had lightning slammed into their bodies, but didn't feel anything as they lost 300 points.

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "I end my turn!"

Current Score:

Alexis: 2600

Jaden and Keiko: 11800

Keiko draws her card and says, "I summon Solar Flare Dragon in attack mode!" Soon after, Solar Flare Dragon (A: 1500/D: 1000) appears on the field, in attack mode. Keiko slids a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Next, I'll play Quick Summon, so I can summon another monster so rise, Solar Flare Dragon!" Soon after, another Solar Flare Dragon appears on the field.

Alexis gulped and says, fearfully, "Oh no!"

Keiko tells Alexis, in a dark taunting tone, "By your whimpering tone, I take it that you know that as long as any Pyro-type monsters are on the field, you can't target neither of my dragons! Since, there are two Solar Flare Dragons, right now, you can't attack them! However, they can still hurt you! I end my turn! And you lose one thousand points!" The two Solar Flare Dragons launches spheres of flames at Alexis as they slam into her and her life-points drop by 1000 points causing more dark energy to zap Alexis and she howls in pain.

Current Score:

Alexis: 1600

Jaden and Keiko: 11800

Jaden draws his card and looks at it. Jaden laughed, darkly, that was heard around the stadium.

Alexis asks Jaden, in a cold annoyed tone, "Care to share with the rest of us, Jaden?"

Jaden says, with a dark sly smile, "I've got the card in my hand that'll end this duel, right now!" Jaden then slid the card into the spell/trap slot and says, "I activate Miracle Fusion, now by removing from play Flame Wingman and Sparkman to summon forth Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Sparkman (A: 1600/D: 1400) returns to the field and he and Flame Wingman went into the fusion vortex into the sky and Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman (A: 2500/D: 2100) appears in attack mode. Jaden says, darkly, "It gets worse, wench, now my monster's attack are increased by three hundred for each Elemental Hero in my graveyard!" Soon after, Flare Wingman's stats are increased from 2500/2100 to 3100/2100.

Alexis gasped in shock and horror, she thinks in her mind, 'Oh no…I'll lose!'

Jaden says, in a dark taunting tone, "So, wench, any last words, before you're sent to join your fellow lost Society Dorks, in Hell?" Jaden says, in a dark serious tone, "Serves you right, though, for all the crimes that you've committed. I think Hell will be a good place for you to think about what you've done, white scum."

Alexis takes a step back in fear and thinks in her mind, 'I can't lose! Master Sartorius said that if I believe in the light, then I'll achieve victory!'

Jaden says, in a dark serious tone, "Silent, huh, wench!? Okay, I'll just put you out of your mercy! I knew that you couldn't be the Alexis Rhodes, I know! She was strong, kind, independent and everything you're not! She wouldn't throw anything away for power, like you did and it's time for you to go! Flare Wingman, get rid of this white nuisance and bring back the old 'Lex back, with Solar Flare!" Flare Wingman lunges at White Night's Dragon and used its power to demolish the ice dragon. Jaden yells out, darkly, "Game over, bitch!" Alexis howls in extreme pain and agony as she's shocked from head to toe as she loses 3100 life points, ending the duel, immediately.

Final Score:

Alexis: 0

Jaden and Keiko: 11800

Soon after, the final hologram images, the shackles and lightning rods had disappeared and Alexis fell face-first to the ground, losing consciousness.

Jaden says, with a dark sly smirk, "That's game, loser!"

The remaining SOL members were at shock and fear, when they saw the unconscious form of Alexis lying on the platform, unconscious.

One of the female SOL members, says in a cold tone, "Let's help The Chazz and Alexis!"

The rest of the SOL members says, in unison, "Right!" The SOL members ran towards Chazz's and Alexis's unconscious forms, but Yusuke and Kino appeared in front of them and Yusuke says, darkly, "Listen up, geeks, you're not going anywhere near them!"

One of the SOL female members says, in a cold serious tone, "Let us pass, you jerk! You've already have injured Master Sartorius! Isn't that enough!?"

Kino says, darkly, "Sorry, bitch, I don't see that happening!"

Sasuke gets Sartorius's unconscious body from the shackles that he was imprisoned and threw it on the ground. Sasuke says, in a dark taunting tone, "Here, this is your lovely parting gift!" Sasuke kicked Sartorius's body to the SOL members' feet.

Jaden says, in a dark serious tone, "Now, you geeks, better start walking, before we starting hurting you very badly!"

The SOL members carried Sartorius's body and one of them says, angrily, "You're going to pay for what you guys did to Master Sartorius!" Soon after, the SOL members dashes away with Sartorius's body.

Yusuke tells Jaden and Keiko, with a smile on his lips, "Great job, guys!"

Hikari tells Jaden, with a smile on her lips, "You know it! That was one sweet duel, as you would say!"

Jaden tells his friends, rubbing his head, "Ah, it was nothing!" Jaden then looks at Alexis's unconscious form and he thinks, in a solemn tone, 'Sorry for making it so rough on you, 'Lex, but it was the only way to beat you and Chazz and free you, two, from that brainwashing jerk's control! Hope you'll forgive me.' Soon after, however, Alexis's body gives off a slight reddish glow for several moments unaware by our heroes and heroines.


	35. The Rhodes’s Secret and Horrible Memory

Disclaimer: see chapter one

**The Rhodes's Secret and Horrible Memory**

"A demon!" a shocked Chancellor Shepherd yells out, after hearing Jaden's 'demonic' inheritance from Koenma.

Chancellor Shepherd says, in a serious tone, "I've heard rumors about this beast from my students and it only attacks members from the Society of Light, but I never imaged that this demon is Jaden Yuki."

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "I'm afraid so, Chancellor Shepherd. You have to understand that it's not Jaden's fault that some of the members from the Society of Light have been injured. The demon within Jaden feeds on Jaden's anger, hatred and rage of the Society of Light and getting stronger. I'm pretty sure that Jaden wouldn't want any of this to happen by his own hands."

Chancellor Shepherd says, in a serious tone, "Lord Koenma, I know Jaden's not at fault, but that monster inside of him is at fault here. Is there anyway of Jaden controlling this beast?"

Koenma says, with a smile, "Yes, we've developed away for Jaden to control the Da-zoo. As a matter of fact, he's coming to this time to help Jaden out."

Chancellor Shepherd says, perplexed, "This time?"

Koenma says, "That's right! Inuyasha and Kagome Higurashi know him very well, from the Feudal Era and should be arriving at Duel Academy." Koenma says, in a serious tone, "Chancellor Shepherd, there's something else you should know…"

(At the Slifer Red)

"You're kidding me!" Inuyasha yells out to Botan.

Botan says, in a serious tone, "I'm sure, Inuyasha. Koenma did research about it and it's true."

Inuyasha asks, perplexed, "Did she have a seal like Jaden did? Because I didn't sense any demon in her, when I first seen her."

Botan nods her head and says, "She did and unlike Jaden, she knew about the demon within her. Atticus Rhodes is the only one, who knows about it and kept it a secret."

Myoga, who was on Inuyasha's right shoulder, says, in a serious tone, "The Da-zoos are the craftiest of all demons, not to mention the most deadly. It's no surprise that they were sealed up in their bodies."

Just then, Inuyasha, Botan and Myoga turned to see our heroes and heroines, including Chazz, who was unconscious on Yusuke's back, and Alexis, who was unconscious on Hikari's back walking towards the Slifer Dorm.

Jade asks, surprised, "Botan? What are you doing here?"

Kagome spotted Myoga, who Inuyasha's shoulder and yells out, surprised, "Whoa! Myoga!? What the hell!? How did you get here from the Feudal Era!?"

Myoga says, in his usual manner, "It's certainly nice to see you, again, Lady Kagome."

Mindy asks, perplexed, "Is it me or did that flea talk?"

Syrus tells Mindy, stunned, "I don't think it is you, Mindy."

Kagome tells Mindy, with a smile, "This isn't any ordinary flea, Mindy. You see, Myoga is a demon flea that was a friend to Inuyasha's father, but now, he helps Inuyasha when he needs information or advice, through when it comes to actual combat, he is actually less than helpful."

Inuyasha says, with a snort, "Don't I know it? Anytime there's danger, he flees!"

Botan says, looking at Chazz's and Alexis's unconscious forms and says, "I see that you've gotten both Chazz and Alexis back from the Light of Destruction's control."

Myoga stiffed in fear and says, "The Light of Destruction!?"

Mina says, in a dark sly tone, "Yeah, but don't worry, that brain washing freak of nature won't be brainwashing anyone…"

Kino says, in a dark sly tone, "No joke! He's out of commission for a while."

Myoga jumps on Inuyasha's shoulder and yells out, in a serious and frantic tone, "This is not a joking manner! The Light of Destruction is an evil force that's old as time, itself! It's caused nothing but mayhem and chaos for over a millennium and wishes to destroy all darkness in the universe."

Kagome says, in a serious tone, "No it's not a joke. You see, Jaden and Keiko dueled these two…" Kagome points at the unconscious forms of Chazz and Alexis and says, "In a Shadow Game…" Kagome told Myoga everything that occurred earlier and Myoga says, in an angered tone, "You what!? You fools! Do you realize what you've done!? You doomed us all!"

Hassleberry says, perplexed, "You act as if the battle is over, solder."

Myoga wails out, "You fools angered the Light of Destruction and it's something that'll cause your downfalls!"

Jaden says, "We had to do it. He's hurt too many innocent people on this island and deserves it!"

Yusuke says, "That's right! Besides, he's too injured to do anything at the moment."

Hikari says, "And at same moment, we should think of a way to defeat him."

Kagome looks at Inuyasha's and Botan's serious expressions and says, "Okay, you guys, have been quiet for a while, what's up?"

Inuyasha asks Kagome, in a serious tone, "Kagome, after Jaden and Keiko's 'Shadow Game' with Chazz and Alexis, did anything unusual happened?"

Keiko asks, perplexed, "What do you mean?"

Just then, a moan occurred as our heroes and heroines turned to see the unconscious Alexis, whose body was glowing red at the moment.

Inuyasha says, in a serious tone, "Like that!?"

Atticus thinks, horrified, _"Oh no! It's coming!"_

Jasmine asks, perplexed, "What the hell?! What was that?!"

Mindy asks, confused, "What was that weird red glow around Alexis?"

Kino says, shocked, "I can't believe it, but it was demon energy that she was giving off!"

Everyone looks at Kino in surprise and Hikari asks Kino, surprised, "Whoa! Wait a minute! Are you joking me?!"

Kino shakes his head and says, worriedly, "I wish that I was, Lady Hikari, but I'm afraid that I am not."

Mina says, in a plain tone, "Kino is right. That girl was giving off a demonic aura."

Kagome asks, curiously, "Is some kind of demon trying to possess her?"

Kino says, in a serious tone, "No, I don't think so. I think that the demon energy belongs to her."

Jordan exclaims, flabbergasted, "Hold on! Alexis is human! Why would she give off demon energy?! And I don't think the Shadow Game turned her into a demon!"

Kino says, in a serious tone, "Shadow Game doesn't turn humans into demon. But it is possible that the Shadow Game was indirectly responsible for this."

Atticus spoke out, "Almost close…"

Everyone, except for Inuyasha and Botan, looks at Atticus surprised and Jaden asks, "Atticus, you knew about this…"

Atticus nods in reply and says, in a serious tone, "That's right, Jaden. My sister is like you."

Yusuke yells out, flabbergasted, "You've got to be kidding me, Atticus!! Are you saying that Alexis are like Jaden?!"

Koenma's voice spoke out, "That's right!"

Everyone turned to see Genkai, Kakashi and Koenma, in his teenage form, walking towards our heroes and heroines and Koenma says, "I examined the whole of the files on the Yuki and Rhodes family tree and I found that forty generations ago, around the same time that Raizen was in the human world, two Da-zoos, a male and female one 'mated' with two humans, a male and female one, and created another gene that could create another Da-zoo hanyou. And the male Da-zoo is Jaden's demon ancestor, while the female Da-zoo is Alexis's, Jordan's and Atticus's demon ancestor."

Keiko asks Botan, "So, they have a similar demon gene that Jaden has and Alexis, Jordan and Atticus are really half-demons?"

Kakashi shakes his head and says, "Actually, Atticus and Jordan are excluded from the Da-zoo gene, while Alexis was the only one, who inherited the gene. At an earlier age, Alexis must have dealt a great deal of anger to have the Da-zoo blood within her manifest, changing her to a Da-zoo."

Sasuke says, in a serious tone, "I get it! The six year old girl that had a seal to lock the demon within her was Alexis."

Botan nods her head and replies, "That's right. I saw the files that Lord Koenma had examined the files and they say that like Jaden, Atticus, Jordan and Alexis had an ancient Da-zoo ancestor. Like Jaden, the late third Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village had placed a seal onto Alexis. Somehow, when she was brainwashed and infected with the Light of Destruction's powers, the 'seal' on their demon blood began to awaken, but the Light of Destruction somehow kept her demon blood at bay…until now."

Jasmine says, perplexed, "But we saw her dueling Chazz, when he was one of those Society Dorks, and she was made into one of them, unlike Jaden."

Demon Jaden spoke out, "I guess that her demon blood must be weak enough for her to be brainwashed."

Everyone turned to see Demon Jaden, replacing Jaden, which spooked some of our heroes and heroines.

Syrus yelped, "It's Demon Jaden!"

Demon Jaden says, in a demonic serious tone, while looking at Alexis's unconscious form, "So, the girl has some demon blood within her. It's a shame that one of our kinds was brainwashed into one of those Society Geeks."

Mindy yells out, "Hey, give her a break, dude!"

Jasmine yells out, "Yeah, she was just brought back to us, already! It's not like, you were any better, by trying to kill one of your kind!"

Koenma tells the group, "Now, thanks to the Shadow Game between Jaden, Keiko, Chazz Princeton and Alexis, the intensity and the great dark powers used in it, the 'seal' is fully broken and Alexis's demon blood is becoming active."

Kagome asks Koenma, "So, she will be a half demon like Yusuke, Hikari, Mina, Kino, Jaden, Melody and Inuyasha?"

Botan tells Kagome, "She will be more like Jaden than Yusuke, Hikari, Inuyasha, Melody, Mina, and Kino, Kagome. Now let's get these two to Yukina, so she can heal them."

Our heroes and heroines went to Banner's old room and placed Chazz's and Alexis's unconscious forms on the ground, as Alexis's demonic glow occurred, slightly.

Jordan asks Atticus, "Atticus, if you knew about Alexis's demonic powers then we didn't you tell me?"

Atticus tells Jordan, seriously, "Because I promised her not to say anything and you could ask her why, but I'd doubt she'd answer."

Syrus says, in fearfully, "Wait, if Alexis's demonic wakes up, she'll be on our side, right?"

Kakashi says, in a serious tone, "Yeah, but if she's one of the Da-zoo, who despise the Light of Destruction more than anything, then the first thing on her list will be revenge."

Jaden, who was in his human form, says, in a serious tone, "Meaning Alexis or 'Demon Alexis' will go on a killing spree on the Society of Light and Sartorius for brainwashing her in the first place."

Yukina walks up to Chazz's and Alexis's forms to prepare to heal them, starting with Alexis, but Jaden stops her from healing Alexis.

Jaden tells Yukina, in a plain tone, "Wait, Yukina. I want to be the one to heal both Chazz and Alexis."

Yukina asks Jaden, "Why, Jaden?"

Jaden tells Yukina, in a plain tone, "Chazz and Alexis are my friends and I want to be the one to help them in this situation." However, Jaden thinks in his mind, _"Plus, I want to do this for repentance for all of the suffering and pain that Keiko and I had to put you two through in order to save you two, even through it was for good intentions, and all of the misdeeds that I have or will commit to stop that brainwashing freak."_

Syrus asks Jaden, curiously, "Can you actually heal someone, Jaden?"

Koenma tells Syrus, "Exactly, Sy, you see all Jaden has to do is go to his half Da-zoo state and since, he's seen Yukina's healing powers a few times, then it should be easy for him."

Jaden's hair became from brown to long and white and his eyes turned from brown to golden. Jaden placed his hands over Alexis, his hands glowed yellow as he began to use his healing powers on the blonde. Suddenly, the electric burns on Alexis's face, as well as the injuries and blood underneath her eye, were gone.

Jordan asks, worriedly, "Is she okay?"

Yusuke says, with a sly smile, "One way to find out, Jordan." Yusuke walks up to Alexis's unconscious form and places his hands on her face, squeezing it, while making her do funny faces. He was scrunching Alexis's lips and face. He pulled Alexis's lips apart. Yusuke was actually enjoying this, until a certain fist was plowed to his face, belonging to a now conscious Alexis. He was knocked back a bit and wails in pain, holding his nose, "Ouch! That hurt worse than she usually hits me!"

Hikari says, with a sly smile, "That's probably, from the increased strength of her demonic powers."

Alexis goes into sitting position and asks, holding her head with her right hand, "What's going on? And why am I having this aching nasty headache?"

Jordan smiles and calls out, happily, "Alexis! I'm so glad you're back!" Before Alexis realized it, Jordan grabbed onto her neck and hugged his cousin for dear life. Alexis looks down and asks, while wrapping her arms around him, "Jordan? What's going on!?"

Jaden says, with a classic smile on his lips, "Glad to see that you're awake, 'Lex."

Alexis let's go of her cousin and looks straight at Jaden, gasps at his demonic appearances and thinks in her mind, _"Inuyasha…"_ She immediately recognizes that it's not Inuyasha, and asks, shocked, "Jaden? Is that you?"

Jaden tells Alexis, with his classic grin, "The one and only Alexis."

Alexis asks, shocked, "What…What happened to you? Why do you have long silver hair and golden eyes like Inuyasha?"

Yusuke rubbed his nose and says, with a sly smile, "And why are you wearing that?" Yusuke then points to Alexis's white uniform and she looks, yelps in surprise, and quickly jumps to her feet, near Jaden.

Alexis yells out, shocked, "What the hell?! How did this ridiculous white uniform get on me!?"

Mindy tells Alexis, "I'm guessing that you don't remember anything at all, do you?"

Alexis replies, "The last thing that I remember is Chazz using that weird White Veil spell card to destroy every one of my spell and trap cards and defeat me and my Cyber Angel Dakini. There was this bright white light and…everything is a blur after that."

Hikari tells Alexis, with a kind smile, "It is a long story, Alexis. And it will take some time to explain and some of the things that we will tell you may be hard to accept."

Jaden tells Alexis, with his usual kind smile, "However, we are just glad that you're back with us, 'Lex." Alexis looks at Jaden and even through she doesn't remember anything while part of the SOL, thus unable to understand what's going on at the moment, Alexis couldn't help to smile back at her 'demonic' Slifer Red hero.

Kino whispers to Yusuke, "What's going on here? Do they have a thing for each other?"

Yusuke nods with a sly smile and says, "Oh yeah!"

Jaden gets into reality and says, "I better heal Chazz now!"

Ryoko yelps, in shock and tells Jaden, perplexed, "But Jaden, Chazz lost consciousness during the duel, so wouldn't he be still with those white dorks!"

Jaden tells Ryoko, "Actually, he's not with those dorks, Rye! You remember the time that I blasted him with that dark blast."

Alexis repeats, perplexed, "Dark blast?"

Ryoko says, "Oh yeah…I remembered it…" She looks at Chazz's battered boy, with the others looking and Alexis asks, horrified, "What the hell happened to Chazz!? He looks like that he's played around with an electrical socket!"

Jaden says, lowly, "I did that…"

Alexis looks at Jaden and says, perplexed, "You did this? But how?"

Jaden says, lowly, "In this form, I'm stronger and faster…and the reason why I fired that blast was to get rid of the influence that the Light of Destruction had on Chazz, after I tore up that White Veil spell card."

Hikari asks Alexis, while holding out her hand, "Hey 'Lex, may I see you deck?"

Alexis takes out her deck and gives it to Hikari. Hikari searches through the deck and found the White Veil spell card. She takes out the card, shows it to Alexis and says, "This is the card…"

Hikari then tears the card into pieces and fires to the remains with her spirit gun.

Jaden's hands hovers above Chazz's body and sends healing energy to Chazz, taking away the bruises and burns from the dark blast and the Shadow Game, which eventually healed Chazz's right leg that was broken, before. As well, Chazz's white trench coat was revealed back to normal.

Chazz moaned as he opened his eyes to reveal a pair of golden eyes. Chazz says, in his mind, perplexed, _"Inuyasha…"_ Chazz gets a closer look and recognized that's not Inuyasha, quickly and looks at Jaden's half demonic form and realized that's our Slifer Red Hero, and asks him, "Jaden? Is that you, slacker?"

Jaden replies, with his kind smile and tone, "The one and only, Chazz!"

Chazz tells Jaden, "All right, dork, tell me what's going on here?! First off, why do you have white hair and yellow eyes like Inuyasha?"

Jaden points at Chazz's white uniform and asks, with a sly smile, "And why are you wearing that white uniform, Chazz?" Chazz looks down at his clothes and yells out in shock from what he is wearing. He immediately stands on his feet and exclaims, "What the hell?! Why am I in these ridiculous white clothes?"

The others, except for a confused Alexis, look at each other and say in unison, "He's back!"

Chazz looks at them, perplexed, and asks, "What do you mean 'I'm back'? What's going on here?"

Bastion comes over to Chazz and says, "It is a long story, Chazz."

Chazz says, in his usual tone, "Whatever! Now, could someone explain to me, why 'The Chazz' in this ridiculous white clothes? Why does Jaden look like almost a spitting image of Inuyasha!?" Chazz looks at the cast on his right leg and asks, "And will someone tell me, why the hell is there a cast on my leg!?" Chazz moves his leg and says, "My leg isn't broken, you know!"

Just then, a noise that sounded like a huge explosion occurred and Syrus yelped, "What was that!?"

Inuyasha replies, "It sounded like an explosion!"

Jaden says, in a serious tone, "Let's go check it out!"

(Outside of the Slifer Dorm)

Soon enough, our heroes and heroines dashed outside and downstairs to see a three eyed black cow in front of them. On the cow's back was an old man, wearing a green kimono and holding a bag and huge mallet. This man's eyes were unusually wide and had no hair on his head, other than having a small white beard on his chin.

Soon enough, Inuyasha, Kagome, Melody and Myoga's jaws dropped at surprise to see that it was Totosai, the demon that forged Inuyasha's sword, Tetsusaiga.

Inuyasha got out of this stupor and yells out, in disbelief, "Totosai…but how!?"

Alexis asks, perplexed, "You know this old man?"

Kagome replies, "His name is Totosai and he's the one, who forged Inuyasha's sword, Tetsusaiga and old pals with Myoga."

Totosai says, "It's been awhile, Inuyasha!" Totosai jumps off the cow and walks towards our heroes and heroines and asks, "Now, which ones of you youngsters are Jaden Yuki and Alexis Rhodes!"

Every one of our heroes and heroines were shocked at this and Jaden asks, "Hey, old timer, how do you know my name?"

Alexis says, perplexed, "That's right! We've never met you before! What do you want from us?"

Koenma tells our heroes and heroines, in a serious tone, "Actually, I was the one, who brought Totosai as well as Myoga to this time. I told them about Jaden's demonic nature as well."

Chazz and Alexis yells out, in shock, "Demon!?"

Chazz says, stunned, "You mean…that Jaden's a demon!"

Koenma says, "Actually, he's a half demon."

Syrus tells Chazz, "No joke! Jaden's is this Da-zoo demon, an A class demon that can copy any technique that he's seen more than once! Even Yusuke's spirit gun!"

Alexis exclaims, stunned, "Spirit gun!" Alexis looks at Jaden with disbelief and asks, "You can actually do that!?"

Jaden formed his right hand to a gun like pose, points at the sky and yells out, "Spirit gun!" Suddenly, the familiar blue blast is fired from Jaden's index finger to the sky to Chazz and Alexis's amazement. Jaden turns to his recently freed friends and asks, "Like that?"

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "And Jaden isn't the only one with a Da-zoo nature…" Koenma looks at Alexis and asks, "Alexis, isn't there something you need to tell us!"

Alexis asks, timidly, "Wh…what are you talking about?"

Hikari tells Alexis, "While you were unconscious, we sensed demonic energy from you, similar to Jaden's."

Chazz asks Hikari, "What are you saying, Hikari!? Alexis is a demon also!?"

Koenma says, "Actually, she's a half demon, as well. There's a history in the Rhodes family bloodline, similar to the Yuki family bloodline. In order for the Da-zoo blood to be aroused is when the carrier has experienced a great deal of anger in his or her life."

Alexis asks Koenma, "Koenma, what are you getting at?"

Atticus tells Alexis, "Sis, the seal that held your demonic powers at bay as broken."

Alexis gasped in shock and fear, as images of a bodies belonging to biker thugs, being slashed and pilled around her entered her mind. Alexis asks, in an angered and serious tone, "How the hell did that happened?"

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "It was done by the powers of the Light of Destruction."

Alexis says, perplexed, "Light of Destruction?"

Totosai whimpers in fear and says, "Di…did you say 'Light of Destruction'?"

Myoga says, jumping on Inuyasha's shoulders, in a frantic and serious tone, "Yes, Totosai, the Light of Destruction exists!"

Totosai yells in fear, "Myoga, don't jest me! I wouldn't have come here if the Light of Destruction really exists! This is really bad! I've heard stories about the Light of Destruction and I thought it was a myth or legend!"

Kagome says, "Believe me, Totosai! The Light of Destruction really exists!"

Hassleberry says, in serious tone, "That's right! It's the same kind that brainwashed Chazz and Alexis and used them to build that damned Society of Light!"

Chazz says, perplexed, "Society of Light?" Chazz looks at the white uniform that he has on and a memory went onto Chazz's head and the Ojama duelist says, "Hold on! The last thing I remembered is Aster Phoenix's manager…I think his name was Sartorius…we were dueling and everything was a blur…"

Mina says, "That's right! You and Alexis Rhodes were used as Sartorius's puppets or tools!"

Chazz yells out, in anger, "What!"

Syrus says, "That's right! You were his main tool!"

Chazz growls, in anger and yells out, "Why that lousy scrub!? No one uses Chazz Princeton as puppet and gets away with it! I'm gonna 'Chazz him up!' for this!"

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "We'll get to that later, but right now, we need to awaken Alexis's demonic powers right a…"

Alexis yells out, interrupting Koenma, "NO!"

Everyone looks at Alexis, perplexed and Alexis says, in a distressed tone, "I'm not going to turn into that monster again!"

Jaden asks Alexis, perplexed, "Monster? Did something happen?"

Alexis asks, fearfully and worriedly, "Why…why didn't you, guys, leave me…brainwashed?"

Inuyasha yells at Alexis, angered, "What!? Are you saying that you'd rather be stayed brainwashed instead?!"

Jaden tells Alexis, "Alexis, you must have a reason why you'd want to not release your demonic powers."

Alexis says, seriously, "I do! If I released the demon within me then I'll have my hands stained with blood, again."

Mindy says, perplexed, "Hands stained with blood, again? Wait a sec…while in your demonic form did you by any chance killed someone."

Alexis gasped, slightly and says, lowly, "More like a bunch full of humans…" Alexis raised her right hand and looks at her plum, remembering the images that were playing in her hand and beings to tell her friends the story. Alexis says, lowly, "It was back when I was six before, I met Yusuke, Hikari and Keiko…Atticus and I were waiting for our parents and it was raining badly. From out of nowhere these biker thugs came out of nowhere and grabbed us from school. We were taken to an abandoned warehouse and I remember their gruesome faces. They were looking at us evilly and hungrily. One of them was about to hit me, until Atticus, here, hits one of them in the eye. Then, in retaliation, two of those thugs grabbed him by the arms, restraining him."

Atticus says, in a serious tone, "I remembered that damned day! One of them kicked me in the stomach and gave me a choice to watch as Alexis was beaten to a pulp or I'll be beaten to a pulp. I didn't want Alexis to get her, so I chose getting beaten to a pulp. I remember how painful the blows from those thugs felt."

Alexis says, seriously, "Those thugs forced me into watching it…I was powerless to do anything…and wanted to get out of there so badly with Atticus with me…then…my mind went blank…"

Yusuke says, "I take it that your demon side started taking in."

Atticus says, plainly, "That's right! Alexis started to slaughter almost every thug in the warehouse, including the ones that held me by the arms, with her bare hands or claws. I had to do something to stop her or else."

Kakashi says, in a serious tone, "And that's how I came in."

Sakura asks Kakashi, perplexed, "Kakashi-sensei, are you saying that you met Atticus and Alexis before?"

Kakashi tells Sakura, "In a way, yes, Sakura. I was on my travels around Alexis and Atticus's hometown until I heard screaming of people getting killed horribly. I went to check it out and found a blonde haired girl with demonic features killing a few biker thugs with her claws. Just as 'Demon Alexis' was about to kill the last three thugs, I came in and stopped her, by knocking her out. I was going to deliver the final blow, until Atticus stopped me to not to kill her. I told him that I'll take Alexis to the Leaf Village to seal up the demon, so she'll live the life of a normal girl."

Alexis says, solemnly, "Until some brainwashing freak came and broke the seal…"

Koenma tells Alexis, in a serious tone, "Alexis, you're a half Da-zoo. Da-zoos are demons that harbor a hatred towards anyone that worships the Light of Destruction and when Jaden was in his Da-zoo form as 'Demon Jaden', Jaden wasn't in any control in that form. 'Demon Jaden' was calling the shots with his body."

Alexis looks at Jaden and asks, worriedly, "Jaden, did you…?"

Jaden shook his head and says, "No, but I was close when I attacked Chazz, when he was in the Society of Light, from behind."

Chazz yells out, fearfully, "WHAT!" Chazz asks Jaden, "What did that demonic form of you did to me, Jaden!? Was he the one, who got my leg into a cast!?"

Jaden says in reply, "Yeah, while we were in Domino…" Jaden's nose picked up something and he growled darkly and demonic as he scanned the area.

Alexis asks, confused, "Hey, Jay, what are you doing?"

Just then Inuyasha sniffs around, gets an angry scowl on his face, and he exclaims, "We're not alone! There is something trying to hide them among us and they have that same 'stink' as those white dorks!"

Jaden notices a garbage can near the dorm, which 'sprouts' a pair of white sneakers and starts to run, but Jaden jumps up and yells out, darkly, "Nice try, dork! Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" With a slash of his claws, the trash can was slashed and a SOL member with dark blue hair and green eyes fell out of the trash can and to the ground.

Chazz asks, in usual tone, "Who's the white dork?"

Jaden says, in a dark serious tone, "Someone, who's about to regret spying on us!"

Alexis's eyes widened as she gets a disgusted feeling coming from the SOL member. As images about her days in the Society of Light comes to her head. She growls darkly and thinks in her mind, _"Damn him to hell!"_ Her body starts to glow red and Alexis's eyes were glowing red as she was flashed with anger.

Jaden grabs the SOL member's collar and pulled him up to meet with him eye level. Jaden says, darkly, "Okay, dweeb, I'm about to…"

Alexis's voice calls out, darkly, "Wait Jaden…" Jaden looks back to see Alexis, who's bangs were covering her face, with a bright red glow. Alexis grabs the SOL member's collar from Jaden's grip and says, in a dark serious tone unlike her before, "I'm about to give this geek's master a message!"

Atticus thinks in shock, "Oh no! The demon within Alexis is coming out!"

The SOL member looks at Alexis, fearfully and says, horrified, "Oh my god! It's true! You are one of those monsters!"

Alexis yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "That's right, dork! And you better tell your master this! He's pissed me off very greatly for brainwashing me and making me turn against my friends and family! He better find a good place to hide because he'll be turned inside out! Now the matter of you spying on us…" Alexis violently throws her fist towards the SOL member's face hard and throws him back to the trash. Then, she kicks the trash can away from the Slifer Red dorm. Alexis dusts off her hands, while giving off an angered huff. Alexis looks at Koenma and asks, "Hey, Koenma, is there a way for me and Jaden to control our demonic halves?"

Koenma says, looking at Totosai, "That's right why a brought Totosai here."

Totosai gets out two large pliers and tells Jaden and Alexis, in a plain tone, "Okay, you two, open your mouths!" Jaden and Alexis opened the mouths and Jaden says, while his mouth is open, "How's this?" The next thing that happened is that Jaden and Alexis yells out in pain as they felt a tooth as been yanked out of their mouths.

Syrus says, winching, "Man! That's got to hurt!"

Totosai says, looking at the teeth that he got out of Jaden's and Alexis's mouth, "Now, that's taken care of…" Just then, Alexis's fist had crashed into Totosai's head and Alexis yells out, angrily, "What the hell's that for, old man!? That hurt!"

Jaden rubs his mouth and says, angrily, "No joke! You could have warned us!"

Totosai looks at Jaden and Alexis, angrily, as a huge lump appeared on his head, and says, in an annoyed tone, "I needed to get your teeth out to make a pendant that'll suppress your demonic nature, much like Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga."

Inuyasha asks Totosai, curiously, "Hey, old man, I thought that you're a swordsmith!"

Totosai says, in a serious tone, "I have you know that not only I'm a master of fixing and making swords, I'm an expert on making jewelry. Now, I'll have the pendants done in the matter of three days."

Jaden asks Totosai, in a somewhat of an annoyed tone, "Uh hello! Old man, how about our teeth that you just yanked out!?"

Totosai replies, "Be patient, youngster! Since you and Alexis are half demons, you and Alexis's teeth will grow no later then one day."

Genkai steps forward and tells Jaden and Alexis, in a serious tone, "In the meantime, we'll do some serious training for when the Light of Destruction gets better!"

Jaden and Alexis says, in unison and a perplexed tone, "Training!?"

Genkai says, in her usual nasty tone, "That's right! Now, that you're half demons and you have demonic energy, you need hard practice to use it!"

Jaden says, in a serious tone, "What are you talking about, Genkai? I know how to use my demonic energy!"

Genkai tells Jaden, "True, but in order to defeat the Light of Destruction or any other enemy that you may come across, you need to use the full extent of your Da-zoo powers! As for Alexis, she needs all the help she can get since she's new with the demonic energy. Plus, there was one time that you were almost turned into one of the Light of Destruction's puppet, when you were kidnapped while your demonic powers were gone during the new moon, wasn't it!" Jaden blushes in embarrassment and Genkai says, in a serious tone, "If you want to make sure that the Light of Destruction is gone and to be prepared for whatever it and other evil forces send your way, you need to be prepared! That means you two will have to be taught how to use your human spirit energy as well. Probably, you're demonic half have has a point, you know. You can't rely on a simple duel to get out of the jams ahead of you, like they have in the past." Genkai then points at Alexis and says, seriously, "Don't think that just because you know Lady Tsunade's super strength trick or jutsu doesn't mean that you're getting out of the training! The Society of Light and the Light of Destruction aren't the only enemies you'll have! There will be stronger enemies around, since they sensed your and Jaden's demonic energy from Demon World."

Jaden and Alexis say in unison and drolly, "Just great."

Jaden mutters, annoyed, "I liked it better when I was a human."

Alexis says, in a plain tone, "No joke! Yusuke and Kari told us about Genkai's training and it's no picnic."

Yusuke says, while giving a 'V' sign with his right hand and a cheesy smile and giving a sarcastic tone, "Have fun in 'Grandma's Evil Boot Camp', guys!"

Genkai tells Yusuke, with a sly smile, "Don't think that they are going alone, dimwit! You and your sister as well as Jade, Mina and Kino Tucker are coming, too! Since, Jaden and Alexis need spiritual energy training and you, Kari, Jade, Mina and Kino are experienced with spirit energy, you are going to help!"

Yusuke, Hikari, Jade, Mina and Kino sweatdrop at this and they say in unison, drolly, "Just great!"

Jade says, in a low annoyed tone, "Back to 'Grandma's Evil Boot Camp'."

Alexis gives a 'V' sign with her own right hand and her own cheesy smile and she tells the Urameshi and Tucker twins slyly, "Well, it looks like you guys are going to join us in 'Grandma's Evil Boot Camp'!"

Yusuke mutters, annoyance, "I hope that you like snakes…because we had to spend two weeks in a room full of them."


End file.
